


Praecantatrix

by MissSkyeOakenshield



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of OOC Derek, Knotting, Mating Bond, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Protective Derek, Puppy Piles, Scent Marking, Soulmates, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 82
Words: 174,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSkyeOakenshield/pseuds/MissSkyeOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Habitabit lupus alterum luna puerum suum" My life had been defined by those words. Ever since they appeared, my mother hardly looked at me. My father was indifferent to everything that involved our...abilities. I never understood what they meant, nor did I take them seriously until we moved halfway across the country to Beacon Hills. There, things start happening that change my life forever. Starting with the mysterious blue eyes. </p><p>Was I scared? Yes.</p><p>Would he hurt me? No. </p><p>Did I know that? Yes. </p><p>I found my wolf, and he found his moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Primo Incidebant

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a spur of the moment kind of thing when I started watching Teen Wolf like two weeks ago. So I decided to post it. I don't own Teen Wolf, but I wish I did.

I had never had a sleep walking incident in my life. I had never unconsciously gotten out of bed and taken a walk in my life. So when I woke up in the middle of the forest with no clue how I got there, you could say I was concerned. Maybe it was the stress of moving to a new town, or maybe the full moon, but the only thing I cared about was getting back home. The only problem: finding which way home was. When you're lost in the woods, you're supposed to stay put, right? The more you wander, the more lost you get. 

But there was some nagging, some pulling in my gut telling me to go a certain way. Chills crept up my spine as I went, like an idiot, the tugging getting stronger with every step I took. 

It had almost become painful now, spreading up into my chest. My breaths came out in short pants and I had to lean against a tree. I froze as I heard a twig snap and a low growl in front of me. That was never good, was it? I slowly lifted my eyes, only to meet a pair of glowing blue eyes just a few feet in front of me. My heart doubled its pace and I did what most normal people would do. I screamed. 

I screamed, then ran. I ran like a hell hound was after me, completely ignoring the pulsing in my bare feet, which I was sure were cut up. I ran until I slammed full speed into a body. 

I panicked as arms wrapped around me, keeping me from getting very well acquainted with the dirt. I clung to the person's jacket, trying to catch my breath as sobs racked my body. 

“Hey, hey, it's okay.” A calm voice said as I struggled to catch my breath. Hands grasped my arms, holding me out at arms length as I wiped the tears from my face. 

“What's your name?” 

“K-Kayanna.” 

“What are you doing out in the woods alone, Kayanna?”

“I-I don't know. One minute I was asleep in bed and then I wake up out here being chased by some animal.” 

I finally looked up and met bright blue eyes. He was tall and seemed nice enough. But then again there were two other men watching us and they all had weapons. 

“I'm Chris. Chris Argent. Come on.” He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “I'll take you home.” He turned to the other two men. “You can finish up here.” 

We walked in silence a ways until my curiosity got the best of me. 

“So what are you doing in the woods in the middle of the night?”

“I own a weapons dealership. We can't exactly test them in a residential area and there's a lot of hikers and joggers in this area during the day so we come out at night to test our merchandise.”

I had a nagging feeling he was lying, but I didn't press on any further. 

We came to an opening in the trees where a red SUV was parked on the side of the road. Mr. Argent opened the trunk, depositing his crossbow in the back before opening the passenger door for me. I was still on edge about trusting a stranger, but so far nothing had happened. 

“So how old are you, Kayanna?” Mr. Argent asked me as he started down the road, I was assuming towards Beacon Hills. 

“Almost 16.” 

“I have a daughter around your age. Allison. Just started at the high school.” 

“I start tomorrow...well, today.” 

“Just moved here?”

“Yes, today...technically yesterday.” 

“Where'd you move from?”

“New Orleans.” 

“New Orleans. Long ways.”

“Yeah. And a total culture shock.”

“What brought you to Beacon Hills?” 

“Just looking for a fresh start. We were actually looking at L.A, but my parents found this place and decided this was it.” 

“My family just moved here from San Francisco.” 

I gave him directions back to my house, thankful I had payed attention on my way in.

“Thank you for, you know, saving me and bringing me home.” 

“No problem. I just hope the next time we meet it won't be in the woods in the middle of the night.” 

I waved before turning and walking up to our new home. Something was off about Mr. Argent. Something was off about this entire town. 

I slipped in the door and up the stairs to the bathroom so I could wash the dirt off my feet. I had several small cuts and plenty of splinters to spare, but nothing to be seriously worried about.

I slid back in bed, hoping I could make it until morning without ending up in the woods again. I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep, but not before the image of the glowing blue eyes crossed my mind.


	2. Secundo Conventus

I was rudely awoken by my sister slamming into my room and jumping on my bed. 

“Go away, Mya.” I mumbled. 

“First day of school! First day of school!”

I rolled over, successfully knocking her to the floor. She huffed before stomping to my door.

“Mom made pancakes.” She turned and stomped down the stairs. 

I looked at the clock and groaned. I'd only gotten about 5 hours of sleep and now I had to make myself presentable enough to go to school. I slid out of bed, hissing as the raw cuts on the bottom of my feet touched the carpet. I had gotten the splinters out last night, it was just the cuts that needed to heal. 

I hopped in the shower, washing away the grime from my trek in the woods last night. I got myself ready, then went downstairs, following the smell of pancakes. I sat down next to my dad, piling pancakes on my plate before dumping syrup on top. 

“Having some pancakes with your syrup, there?” My dad said, looking at me sideways. 

“It's the only way to do it.” I said before shoving a piece in my mouth, smiling at him. 

“Are you excited for your first day of Sophomore year?” My mom asked, sitting across from me. 

“Thrilled to be starting a new school where everyone already has their groups figured out and I'll be a loner once again.”

“You weren't a loner at your old school.”

“Yeah because it was a private school and there were only five of us. I still felt weird there though.” 

“Well I think you're going to make lots of friends. Right, Richard?”

“Huh?” My dad looked up from his newspaper. He liked to play ignorant when it came to our secret. My mom gave him a look. 

“I'm excited to be starting school.” My sister said. 

“Are you, my big third grader?” 

“Yeah. I just hope the kids here are nicer than the ones at my old school. They weren't nice at all.” 

“Yeah because you blew up the kids goldfish.” I murmured.

“It was an accident.” My mom said, trying to avoid an outburst from my sister. The last time that happened we had to buy brand new dinnerware. “You remember how hard it was for you to control your powers when you were younger.” 

“Yeah when I brought my classroom's dead hamster back to life.” My mom gave me a look and I went back to eating my pancakes. 

My mom looked at her watch. “Hurry up, you two are going to be late.” 

I shoved the remaining bites of pancake in my mouth before rushing up the stairs to my room to grab my bag. I paused for a moment, looking in the mirror. You can do this. Nothing weird will happen. It will just be a normal school year. 

Oh how wrong I was. 

I wanted to chase after my mom's car and beg her to home-school me as I stood in front of Beacon Hills High School. But I knew that would only cause a scene, so I swallowed my fear and went inside. I found the office pretty easily and got my schedule. The principle gave me a tour, finishing off at my first class. 

“Everyone this is Kayanna Ryder, our new student. Please make her feel welcome.” The principle introduced me. I gave a small smile, trying not to seem nervous. 

“Ah yes. You can take the empty seat next to Mr. Stilinski.” The teacher said. 

A pale boy with buzzed hair waved at me from across the room. I smiled, trying not to trip as I walked over to the seat. 

“I'm Stiles.” The boy said. 

“Kayanna.” 

“Where are you from?” He whispered as the teacher continued her lesson. 

“New Orleans.” 

“You don't have an accent.”

“Washington originally.” 

He nodded, turning back face the front. The guy next to him with dark hair and an uneven jawline was starting at me. Hard. Like he was trying to figure me out. 

The bell rang, bringing both of us back to earth. I grabbed my stuff, looking at my schedule to see what I had next. 

“Chemistry. Great.” I sighed. 

“Scott and I have Chemistry next too.” Stiles said, falling into step with me. “Why don't we walk you there.” 

“So why did you move here.” The kid with he uneven jaw, Scott, asked me. 

“My parents wanted a fresh start. They visited here on their way to L.A and fell in love with the idea of a small town.” 

Scott and Stiles acted as my personal guides for the rest of the day. I also met Allison, Lydia and Jackson before the day was over. 

I decided to walk home to try and get rid of some of my nervous energy. Plus it would let me see some of the town. I started walking, thinking back on the boy, Scott and the way he was looking at me. Almost like he knew something. 

I looked around me, expecting to see pavement and buildings, but no, I was in the forest again. My heart rate picked up as I looked at the old house in front of me. It was sad, part of it missing, the wood black from what looked like a fire. 

“What are you doing here?” I spun around, my heart in my throat as I stared at the man in front of me. 

He was tall. I could tell even with the distance between us. He had on dark jeans and a grey henley. He had muscles to spare and black hair that was slightly spiked up in the front. And his eyes. Dear Lord his eyes. They were the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. My mouth went dry and I felt that tugging in my gut I'd felt last night again. I kind of wanted to jump him right there. 

“This is private property.” He said, walking towards me. 

“Sorry, I was..uh...walking home from school and suddenly I was...here...” I trailed off as I looked up. He was right in front of me now. So close I could feel the heat radiating off his chest. 

He looked down at me, eyebrows knitted together, kind of like Scott had. “What are you?” He murmured, tilting his head. 

The tugging in my gut was so strong now I almost thought I was going to vomit. Before I knew what I was doing, I lifted my hand, slowly touching the side of his face. I thought he would get mad or be creeped out by my action, but what he did surprised me. 

He leaned into my touch. He freaking nuzzled his face into my hand. Tiny sparks shot down my arm from where I touched him. He seemed to come to his senses and his hand shot up, wrapping around my wrist. 

“What are you.” He growled, his face getting darker and his eyes flashing blue. 

The same blue from last night.

My breathing came out in short gasps. “You...you're...last night...”

“Why did you draw me out last night?” His grip tightened. 

“I didn't draw anyone out.” 

“I could almost taste your scent last night, drawing me to you. What is it you want?”

“I don't want anything.” My heart was pounding so loud I could almost hear it. “Look, we moved here yesterday and then suddenly I'm sleep walking and now apparently doing it when I'm awake too. I was in bed last night, about to fall asleep, then suddenly I was in the woods. Something brought me out there.” My mind went back to something I'd read at the academy. “Brought me to you.” He relaxed a little, loosening his grip on my wrist as he studied my face. “My name's Kayanna. I'll be 16 in two days. I just moved here from New Orleans and...” I took a deep breath. “I'm a witch.” 

He looked into my eyes, before suddenly shoving his nose against my neck. 

“Whoa, okay. I don't even know your name and you're already...” He inhaled deeply, his warm breath fanning across my neck, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. “Okay.” I gripped his shoulders as his cheek rubbed lightly against my neck. I was sure I would have collapsed had I not been clinging to him for dear life. 

He pulled back after inhaling one more time. He stared at me, his eyes slightly softer this time. 

“Come on. I'll drive you home.” He put a hand on my back steering me towards a black Camaro sitting not far from the house. 

“This is your car?” I looked up at him as he held the passenger door open. 

“Yes, now do you want a ride or not?” 

“Okay, okay. I'm going.” I slid into the car, into the leather seat. I had never been in something so nice before. 

The mystery man slid in the drivers side and started the car, the engine roaring to life. 

He had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel as he drove into town. 

“You know, you could at least tell me your name.” He was silent, his head tilting to the side a little. “Come on, I spilled my family's deepest, darkest secret with you, you could at least tell me your name.”   
He stayed silent. “Still not going to speak.”

I watched the houses fly by. He was definitely driving way over the speed limit. He made a sharp right, pulling up outside my house. I didn't remember telling him where it was. 

“I followed you last night.” He said it like he was talking about the weather. “I had to make sure you got home safely.” I was a little creeped out and went to leave the car, but he grabbed my arm, electricity sparking from where he touched me. “Stay away from the Argents. They're not people you want to be around.” 

I nodded, not wanting to argue with him. I slid out of the car and walked around to the driveway. 

“Derek.” I heard him call. I spun around to face his open window. “My name's Derek.” He rolled up the window, speeding down the street.


	3. Conjuges

I hadn't realized I'd been standing there like an idiot until my dad opened the front door and shouted at me. I quickly ducked inside, hoping no one saw. 

My mom had made fish tacos for dinner and I was starving after having skipped lunch. 

“So how did it go?” My mom asked once we had sat down. 

“Good.” I said between mouthfuls of food. 

“Did you make any friends?” 

“I met some nice people. I don't know if I'd consider them friends or not yet.” I left out my sleep walking incident, not wanting to worry my mother anymore than she already was.

My dad retired to the living room after dinner where he had already set up the TV. Typical. I was helping my mom with dishes. 

“Hey, mom, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, sweetie. What is it?” 

“Have you ever felt, like, a tugging in your gut, telling you to do something?”

“Sure. Plenty of times. It's called your instincts.” 

“No, I mean, it like...takes over your entire being. You feel like...” I didn't quite know how to describe it. 

“Like you should follow it because it will lead you to where your supposed to be?” She looked at me sideways. 

“Yeah. That's it. I read something about it at the academy and I was just curious.” 

She laughed. “I've only felt that way once. When I met your father. Every time we got close to one anther, I felt like my gut was pulling me towards him. Like I needed to be near him. He made me tingly all over and I couldn't focus unless I was near him. All witches feel that way at one point in life, if they're lucky enough to find their partner.” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat. “So, uh, you and dad are like soulmates, or something.” 

“Or something. I tried dating other guys after I met him, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't shake the feeling of him and I wouldn't feel the same way about another man. You're lucky if you find yours, you know. Especially this young. Saves you a lot of heartbreak and disappointment.” 

My mouth was dry. “I'm gonna go to bed. I'm really tired after today.”

My mom furrowed her brow at me, but didn't say anything as I numbly made my way up the stairs. Could Derek really...no, it couldn't be. But I couldn't deny the way I felt around him. I'd try to get answers tomorrow. 

I woke up some time around ten. I could hear my sister yelling something in the kitchen and the TV on in the living room. 

“Kayanna?” My mom knocked on my door, before slowly opening it. “Kayanna, honey, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, mom, I'm fine.” I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. 

“Are you sure? You never sleep this late.” She placed a hand on my forehead, checking my temperature. 

“Mom, I'm fine.” I sat up, climbing out of bed and going to the bathroom. 

I went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing some fruit from the fridge before sitting across from my dad at the table. 

“They found the other half of the body I was telling you about.” My dad said, looking at his phone. “And they have a suspect in custody.” 

“Who is it?” My mom asked. 

“Someone named Derek Hale.”

I froze and I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. It couldn't be...there had to be more than one Derek in this town, right? I hadn't realized I'd been squeezing my glass to hard until it shattered in my hand. 

“Kayanna, what's wrong?” My dad was looking at me, his phone forgotten, my sister's eyes were the size of dinner plates and my mom had frozen where she was doing dishes. 

“I...” I couldn't breathe. 

I sprinted from the table, up the stairs, ignoring my mother's calls behind me. I locked myself in the bathroom, sliding down to the floor, trying to breathe. I hadn't even noticed I was bleeding or that one side of my shorts were soaking wet. I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to get over the fact I was in the car with a murderer last night and he knows where I live. 

“Kayanna?” My dad knocked on the door. “Kayanna, open this door.” He knocked again as I sat on the floor, crying and trying to get some air in my lungs. “Open the door, or I'll have to use force.” 

I heard the lock clicking as it unlocked itself and swung open for my dad. He came in, closing the door behind him, and sat down beside me. 

“You want to tell me what's going on?” 

“I was in a car with him, daddy. Last night. He knows where we live.” I told him everything, about sleep walking, meeting Derek in the woods, how he drove me home last night. “Please don't tell mom. I already know she's worried, I don't need her shipping me off somewhere.” 

“You know I'll have to tell her eventually.” 

“I know. Just, let me try to have a somewhat normal life before she sends me back to New Orleans again.” 

My dad hugged me before grabbing my hand. “This needs to be cleaned.” I hadn't noticed the blood smeared all over myself from where I'd cut my hand when the glass broke. 

My dad helped me to the sink where he washed the cut, cleaning the excess blood off before grabbing the first aid kit from a box by the sink. 

“This may sting a little.” He said before he rubbed and antiseptic wipe over the cut. “I don't think you'll need stitches. Just a big band-aid.” He finished wiping the cut before placing the gauze on my hand, taping the sides down. “Kayanna.” He looked down at me after he cleaned everything up. “Does this have anything to do with the discussion you had with your mother last night?” I looked up at him. “I may like to play ignorant, but that doesn't mean I don't pay attention to things that happen. I don't know nearly as much as your mother, but I can give you some advice from a human.” He put his hands on my shoulders, leaning down towards me. “Meeting your mother was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I have two beautiful daughters to prove it. Some day your going to make a man feel that way too. You'll be 16 tomorrow, and that's an important time in your life. Lots of things are going to start changing and I just want you to know that I will love you no matter what happens. Even if your soulmate is a murderer who happens to know where we live.”


	4. Natalis

My birthday. Oh joy. I swear my parents enjoyed my birthday more than I did. They got to embarrass me to no end and they had an excuse to tell lame jokes and puns all day. Starting with first thing in the morning when they burst in my room with balloons and streamers singing 'Happy Birthday.' I had been having such a wonderful dream, then it was rudely interrupted by the birthday brigade. I fought through the balloons and tripped over streamers on my way to the bathroom. The balloons and streamers continued down the stairs and into the living room.

“I made your favorite monkey bread!” My mom said.

“But first I want you to open your present.” My dad handed me a small box wrapped in wrapping paper. I tore at it like a rabid dog, expecting something like jewelry, but instead I found....

“Car keys?” I held up the key ring with the keys attached.

“First thing tomorrow I'm taking you to the DMV to take your drivers test. And then you can drive yourself to school. Do you want to see it?”

“Yes!” I shot out the door to where a new Subaru Crosstrek was sitting in the driveway. I hugged both my parents jumping up and down in excitement, thanking them over and over.

“Come on, lets take it for a spin.”

“Richard...” My mom gave him a look.

“It's practice for tomorrow. Though I think she'll do fine.”

After a quick drive around the neighborhood we went back inside, gorged ourselves on monkey bread and eggs and bacon. Then we all sat around and watched movies and ate junk food like we usually did to celebrate birthdays. Then we ended the night going out to dinner at a local diner and ate lots of cake and almost made ourselves sick. Overall it was a good birthday. I went upstairs later that evening, after my sister was in bed, hoping to sleep before tomorrow, but I really couldn't count on anything after all that sugar I ate.

I closed my door, the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight up. Something was off. Something was definitely- A hand shot out of the dark, clamping itself over my mouth, pulling my body back into a large, muscular chest. I struggled against the man, even as he shushed me, his warm breath fanning over my ear.

“Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you.” I knew that voice. I looked up to see familiar dark hair and green eyes. I started struggling even more, thinking he was going to kill me too. “I didn't kill anyone. I was released last night because it was an animal that killed her. And you know who it was that was killed? My sister.”

I stopped struggling. His pulse was steady from where it beat against my fingers on his wrist. I slowed my breathing down, relaxing in his hold. He moved his hand away slowly, testing to see if I'd scream. When I didn't he moved away from me so quickly I almost fell over.

“Why are you here?” I asked him quietly as he stood near my dresser that still had boxes on top of it.

“I have to explain some things to you. Like what I am.”

“I know what you are. Witches aren't exactly sheltered from the supernatural. And I'm also having a hard time believing it was just an animal that killed your sister.”

“It was an alpha. I don't know who it is yet, but it's already bit one person in Beacon Hills, Scott McCall.”

I sucked in a breath. “That explains a lot.” I murmured knowing he could probably hear me.

He stepped closer to me, so close I could feel the warmth coming off him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and bury myself in his warmth. He inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “And you should know about us.” He murmured. “I did some research last night after I was released from custody and I found something.” He pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to me.

My heart dropped to my feet. My stomach tightened and I thought I would pass out. My hand was shaking and I had to sit on my bed before I fell over. Derek stood in front of me, arms crossed as he stared down at me. I knew he could hear my heart racing and could smell the anxiety coming off me. Tears prickled behind my eyes as I looked down at the words written sloppily on the piece of paper.

_Habitabit lupus alterum luna puerum suum_


	5. Stipant Mentem

Derek had knelt in front of me as I stared at the words, my hands trembling. I met his concerned gaze, a lone tear trickling down my cheek. I sucked in a breath as his hand cupped my cheek, his thumb wiping away the tear. My eyes fluttered shut as his warm breath fanned over my face. 

“At the academy, these words were all I heard. I was an outcast because of them. When my mother found out...” I swallowed, looking up into his emerald eyes. “She moved us here.” I placed my hands on his neck, running my thumbs along his jaw. 

“So you know what they mean?” He asked, his brow furrowing as he looked in my eyes. 

“Yes.” I swallowed the lump in my throat. “I used to be so ashamed of them...but now that I've met you...I don't care. I just...I need...” My heart was in my throat. 

“Shhh.” He leaned into my neck, rubbing his jaw against my skin like he'd done the first time we'd met. My grip on his neck tightened a little. 

“Why do you do that?” I whispered as his cheek nuzzled my neck. 

“I'm marking you with my scent. This way everyone knows your mine.” He pulled away from my neck, his hand cupping my cheek again. His thumb moved down my nose and across my bottom lip. His lips pressed against my forehead, chills running down my spine and butterflies fluttering in my stomach. “If you need me, just call me.” 

And he was gone, just like that. 

I collapsed back on the bed. So it was true. But dear lord, how was I supposed to tell my mother? She'd disown me, kick me out, or the worst possibility, she'd send me back to the academy. I rubbed my hands over my face before running them through my dark hair. She'd find out eventually and it would probably be better sooner than later. 

My dad barged in my room early the next morning. It had taken me way too long to get to sleep last night and the only reason I was actually somewhat awake was the nerves for my driving test. That and my dad had just pulled the blankets off my bed. 

“Dad! I could have been naked!” I yelled as he walked to my door. 

“But you weren't!” He yelled, making his way down the stairs. 

I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I ran my hands through my curly mess of hair, deciding to pull it up in a ponytail instead. I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed my backpack before heading down the stairs. 

I couldn't stop my legs from bouncing through breakfast as nerves chewed away at my stomach. I knew I was more than ready for this, but I always had a little anxiety before a test. 

My dad drove to the DMV as I nervously squirmed in the passenger seat. 

“Hey.” He said as he pulled into a parking spot. I looked up into his brown eyes, so much like mine. “You're going to do fine.” He grabbed my hand, squeezing it. “I've driven with you so many times, I think you're almost better than your mother.” He smiled at me before opening the door. “Oh, and, don't tell your mother I said that.” He winked before we walked into the DMV. 

Good news, I passed, got my license and was now on my way to school. It was halfway through second period and I had half a mind not to go in until third. I hated walking in halfway through class. 

I pulled into the only empty parking space, next to a blue jeep. There were cop cars and an ambulance in the parking lot all surrounding a bus. I watched as the paramedics wheeled a stretcher to the ambulance when suddenly the body sat up, grabbing the paramedics. I jumped, my heart rate spiking. I sat in my car until the bell rang. I really didn't want to go in, but I knew I didn't have much of a choice. 

I slid in the classroom at the last second, taking the empty seat next to a guy with dark hair and dimples better than Mario Lopez who introduced himself as Danny. I pretty much spaced my way through class, wondering what happened to the guy and the bus. 

I actually decided to eat lunch today and quickly found Scott and Stiles sitting alone at a table. I slid in next to Stiles across from Scott. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles jumped. “Scare the hell out of me why don't you.” 

Scott sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing as he stared at me. 

“Don't give me that look, puppy.” I leaned in close to him. “Yes I know what you are and I know there are others out there, but something tells me I should be on your side so I'm here whether you like it or not.” 

“Why do you smell like Derek?” Scott asked after a couple moments of silence. “And what's that other smell?” 

I looked to my lap, not wanting to give my secret up to them just yet. 

“There's a smell? She has a smell?” Stiles leaned away from me slightly. 

I saw Lydia approaching. “If you don't tell us, we'll figure it out on our own.” 

Lydia placed her tray down next to Scott. “Figure what out?” She sat down and I could feel Stiles get nervous from beside me. 

“Just, uh homework. Yeah.” Scott said. 

“Why is she sitting with us?” Stiles whispered to Scott. 

Allison sat down across from me next to Scott and Danny sat on the other side of Stiles. A kid with dark hair who I hadn't met before sat at the head of the table, who Jackson quickly got rid of. I didn't really like Jackson, even though I had known him for about two minutes. 

“So I hear their saying it was some sort of animal attack.” Danny said. They must have been talking about what happened earlier with the bus. “Probably a cougar.”

“I heard mountain lion.” Jackson said. 

“A cougar is a mountain lion.” Lydia said. “Isn't it?” 

“Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway.” 

“Actually I just found out who it is.” Stiles said as he looked at his phone. 

I leaned over Stiles' arm as he played a video on his phone. 

“Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim Garrison Meyers did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition.” 

“I know this guy.” Scott said as we looked away from Stiles' phone. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver.” 

My hands started shaking and a cold sweat crept its way across my skin. 

“You okay?” Stiles asked me. 

“I gotta go. I'll see you guys later.” 

I rushed to the nearest bathroom, clutching the sink for dear life. A sharp pain shot through my head and the mirror in front of me cracked. I grabbed my phone, almost dropping it from my sweaty hands. I snapped a picture of the mirror, sending a text to my mom. I noticed Derek's number in my phone. He must have put it in last night when he snuck into my room. The bell rang, making me jump. I sucked in a breath, heading to my next class. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it I was pulling into the driveway. I sighed before gathering my things and heading inside.

“Kayanna Marie.” I froze on the second step as my mother came out of the kitchen. Her green eyes were burning holes in my back and I knew I'd have to tell her. 

“It started with a pain in my head, then suddenly the mirror cracked. I thought I was gonna be sick.” 

“I think we need to have a talk.”

We sat on my bed, my mom flipping through an old book. 

“It starts at 16. As you get older, your powers grow and develop. This is only going to get worse but you need to learn to control it. It's not going to be easy, but I can help you. Just like I'll help your sister when she gets older.”

“Where is the brat anyways?” The house was unusually quiet, missing the blonde terror running around. 

“Don't call her that. And she started dance today. Which reminds me, I should go pick her up. We'll talk more later.” She kissed my forehead before leaving my room, her strawberry blonde hair sweeping out behind her. 

I bit my lip, looking down at my phone as the front door shut. My finger hovered over Derek's name before I sent him a quick text. 

I scrawled a quick note to my mom saying I was hanging out with friends before sitting on the porch. It wasn't long before the black Camaro pulled up to the curb. I all but ran to it, sliding in the passenger seat, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“What's wrong?” His brow furrowed as he pulled up to a stop sign. 

“Something happened today. I just needed...I mean I don't want to sound needy but...” I trailed off as I looked at my trembling fingers. 

One of his hands slid over the center console, grasping my left hand tightly. His calloused thumb ran over the smooth skin on the back of my hand, leaving a trail of sparks every time it moved. His hand was warm, and I placed my other hand on top of it, reveling in the relaxing feeling I got from him. I leaned back in the leather seat as he drove out into the woods. 

He pulled up to the burned house, his hand slipping from mine. I got out of the car, walking towards the old house. There was a sadness around it, as well as anger. 

“What happened here?” I asked as I walked up the stairs. 

“There was a fire. Killed most of the people inside.” I placed my hand on the support beam at the top of the stairs, an image of the house burning and people screaming flashing through my mind. “Most of my family.” 

“You lived here?” 

“Yeah.” 

He walked inside, staring up the stair case, lost in his thoughts. I slipped my hands in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. I half expected him to pull his hand away, but he surprisingly squeezed it back. He pulled me over to a partially burned couch which sat in the middle of what must have been the living room. He sunk down in the cushions and I sat beside him, angling myself slightly so I could see him. 

“I thought we should get to know each other since we're obviously going to be spending time together. A lot of time.” I blushed as he looked at me sideways. “I'll start.” I took a deep breath, calming the butterflies in my stomach. “I was born in Washington to Richard and Marlee Ryder. My mom is a witch, like all the females in my family have been. I have a younger sister who's 8. We moved to New Orleans when I was 12 so I could attend the same academy my mom studied at. I was there until the prophecy appeared and my parents moved us here. What about you?” 

“My family's lived in Beacon Hills since I can remember. We were all born werewolves. Only three of us survived the fire 10 years ago. My sister Laura, my uncle Peter and I. I left not long after the fire and I came back to find the alpha that killed my sister.”

I took his hand in mine, playing with his fingers. “I can't imagine what it would be like losing my whole family. A lot of bad things have happened to you, but that doesn't make you a bad person.” I looked up into his green eyes. “No matter what Scott McCall thinks.” 

“You can't read minds, can you?” 

“No. There hasn't been a clairvoyant in my family for generations. Each witch is born with a certain ability, then develops more as they get older. My mom's always been good at divination. My sister's telekinetic, with explosive tendencies. She blew up a kid's gold fish in first grade. I've got the power of resurgence. My class' hamster died and I brought it back to life by touching it. I don't know if I could bring back a person. I've never tried.” 

Derek wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in to his side. I laid my head on his chest, his heart thumping under my ear. I buried my nose in his chest, breathing in his musky scent. His angry aura started to crack around the edges and I knew I was getting to him. Of course he had me weak in the knees with a single look. 

We stayed that way for a while, just breathing each other in. Derek's fingers lightly traced a pattern on my arm as my hand laid flat on his stomach, feeling the hard muscle underneath. It was after dark when we finally moved from each other. I was almost asleep in Derek's arms, his demeanor more relaxed than I'd ever seen. 

“My mom will kill me if I'm out late.” I said as I stretched. 

“Let me grab my jacket, then I'll take you home.” 

He ran up the stairs as I fumbled my way through the dark house. “You may be able to see in the dark, mister werewolf,” I found the front door. “But I cannot. Okay!” I squealed as he scooped me into his arms, carrying me to his car where he deposited me in the passengers seat. 

He climbed in the drivers seat, starting the car, the engine roaring to life. “I need to get gas, then I'll take you home.” 

We drove into town to the nearest gas station. Derek got out and I relaxed in the passenger seat. I pulled out my phone, looking at a text from my mother. I sent her a quick text back before a familiar red SUV pulled up in front of us. My breath hitched and I opened the door, climbing out of the car at the same time Mr. Argent did. Two other men got out of the silver SUV behind us. Derek put the pump back in its place, screwing the cap back on the tank. I unconsciously took a step back as Mr. Argent walked closer. 

“Kayanna, nice to see you again. Though I don't know if this is a better situation than the last time.” 

“He's just giving me a ride home.” 

Mr. Argent looked at the car. “Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean.” Mr. Argent said, rubbing at a spot on the hood with his hand. Derek grabbed my arm, pulling me behind him. “I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance.” He stepped over, grabbing the windshield washer. “If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?” He began wiping the windshield down. “Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?” 

Derek's whole body tensed and I placed a hand on his back, hoping to calm him enough that he wouldn't attack Mr. Argent. His fist clenched tightly, and I knew Mr. Argent was waiting for the same thing I was, but Derek relaxed.

“There we go.” Mr. Argent put the windshield washer back where it belonged. “You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer.”

Mr. Argent turned to walk back to his car.

“You forgot to check the oil.” Derek said. Oh boy.

Mr. Argent turned around once again. “Check the man's oil.” He said to one of the other men. 

The light haired one walked over, breaking the drivers side window with the butt of his gun. 

“Looks good to me.” He said. 

“Drive safely.” Mr. Argent said before the two SUV's drove off. 

I relaxed a little, leaning my head against Derek's back. He was surprisingly calm after what had just happened. 

“You're surprisingly calm.” I said, stepping back from Derek. 

“It's an easy fix. No one got hurt.” He turned to face me. “See why I want you to stay away from the Argents?” 

“I'm starting to get the idea.” I murmured as I got back in the car. I knew he heard me. 

The ride back to my house was silent. Derek's knuckles were white on the steering wheel and he was pushing the speed limit again. Only one light was on in the house when we pulled up. 

“If anything happens, anything at all, call me. Even if its just the Argents driving down the street. Let me know, okay?” He grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“Okay.” I nodded. 

He kissed my palm before letting me go. Once again I was left standing in the driveway, staring after the taillights of his car like an idiot.


	6. Possum Sentire Dolores

I was running in my dream. At least I think it was a dream. I was in what looked like an industrial area. I could hear growls up ahead and I was running right for them. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and I stopped dead in my tracks. Pain shot through my left forearm and I looked down, seeing a bullet hole. A howl ripped through the air, chilling me right to my core. 

I shot up in bed, shaking. It was still dark out, some time after 4 in the morning. Pain shot up my left arm like it had in my dream and I looked down, seeing a dark red spot on my skin on my left forearm. Had I been sleep walking again? No, I'm sure the gunshot would have woken me up. The only other explanation was Derek. 

I settled on long sleeves, not wanting to have to explain the red mark on my arm. It was throbbing slightly, and I thought about calling Derek, but then again, I didn't need him running into my parents yet. 

I parked my car in the school parking lot before heading inside. I dropped my books off at my locker, cringing when pain shot up my left arm. 

“Kayanna...” Scott appeared out of nowhere beside me, leaning against the lockers. I could feel Stiles' presence behind me, effectively trapping me. Scott breathed in, frowning at me. “Why do you smell like Derek?” 

“Why do you smell like a testosterone riddled teenage boy?” I turned to face him fully. “Look, I know you're a werewolf, I know it was the alpha that bit you, and I know Allison's father is a hunter. But what I am doesn't concern you at the moment. Until it does, I would like to have as much of a normal life as possible.” I closed my eyes, biting my lip to hold a groan back as white hot pain shot down my arm. “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class.” I closed my locker, shoving past the two boys. 

The day dragged on slowly, partially because of the constant pain in my arm, and also because of my constant worry. I knew something had to be wrong with Derek, as he wasn't answering any calls or texts. 

It was during my last period that I really became concerned. It was the teacher of all people who noticed first, Murphy's law. 

“Kayanna, are you alright?” She'd asked me. 

“What?” I looked up from my work. 

Her eyes flicked to my left arm which was stretched across the top of the desk. A spot of blood had soaked through my shirt sleeve. 

“Oh god-uh, yeah, I was messing around with my sister last night, it was an accident.” 

“Do you want to go to the nurse?” 

I nodded, quickly gathering my things and running out the door. I felt a familiar tugging in my gut pulling me the opposite way I was going, so I followed it. I found Derek, collapsed on the floor, deathly pale. 

“Derek.” I breathed, running over to him. I knelt down beside him, taking his face in my hands. “What-” 

“Shh.” He placed a finger on my lips, silencing any questions I had. 

I looked down at his left arm, seeing blood on his finger tips. Fresh blood. So maybe...that must mean...

The bell rang making me jump and Derek cringe in pain. Must have been his werewolf hearing. 

I turned his face to me, his skin unusually cold and clammy under my touch. “What's going on?” 

“I need to find Scott McCall.” 

I nodded. “Okay. What do I need to do?” 

He listened for a moment as students filled the hallways. “Get me out to the parking lot.” 

“Oh boy.” I sighed. “Alright, but I may need you to at least pull some of your weight.” 

I helped him to his feet, wrapping his right arm around my shoulders, guiding him weakly out the school doors to the parking lot. He all but dragged me out in front of a blue Jeep, the Jeep screeching to a stop, causing the cars behind it to honk. 

Derek's body wavered before suddenly all his weight was on me, all 100 lbs of me. 

“Oh boy. We're going down.” 

I knelt down so Derek was sitting on the ground, his body still leaning heavily on me. I saw Scott running over and breathed a sigh of relief, hoping he could get us out of this situation somehow. People were starting to stare...

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked, kneeling in front of Derek and I. 

“I was shot.” Derek's breathing was heavy, his head falling on my shoulder. So my dream had been right...

“He doesn't look so good, dude.” So the Jeep was Stiles'. Good to know. 

“Why aren't you healing?”

“I can't. It-it was a different kind of bullet.” 

“What, silver bullet?” Stiles asked. 

“No, you idiot.” 

“Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours?” 

“What?” Derek's breathing was getting heavier. And so was his body. “Who said 48 hours.” 

“The one who shot you.” 

A sharp jolt of pain shot up my arm, causing me to whimper and Derek to gasp, his breathing getting heavier and his eyes turning blue. Cars were still honking at us and I had to remind myself we were still at school. 

“What are you doing? Stop that.” Scott yelled. 

“I'm trying to tell you, I can't.” 

“Derek, get up!” 

Derek was getting angrier and angrier by the second and was possibly going to turn in front of half of the school. More and more people were gathering around and people were getting out of their cars. 

“I'm going to put him in your car.” Scott said to Stiles and he lifted Derek from the ground, relieving me of his weight. 

I climbed in the back of Stile's Jeep, Scott putting Derek in the front. 

“I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.” Derek told Scott. 

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“Cause she's an Argent, she's with them.” 

“Why should I help you?”

“Because you need me.” 

Scott looked back at the line of cars. “Fine. I'll try.” Stiles climbed in the drivers seat. “Get him out of here.” 

“I hate you for this so much.” Stiles said before he sped away from the school. 

We drove for a while through town before Stiles looked at me through the rear-view mirror. 

“Why are you here?” He asked, after he had sent Scott a text. 

“Because I want her to be.” Derek said from where he was leaning back in the passenger seat.

I whimpered as another wave of pain shot up my arm. 

“Don't tell me your hurt too.” Stiles said. 

“No, she's feeling my pain.” 

“She's-what?”

“It's part of a mating bond. We can feel each other's pain.” 

“Wait-mating bond?” 

“Long story for another time.” I said. 

My arm was burning and I could only imagine what Derek was feeling. Especially when he painfully shrugged out of his leather jacket. Stiles looked at his phone before slamming it back on the seat, then turned to Derek.

“Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there.” 

“We're almost where?” 

“Your house.”

“No, you can't take me there.” 

“I can't take you to your own house?” 

“Not when I can't protect myself.” 

“Alright.” Stiles pulled over to the side of the road. He turned to face Derek. “What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm, are you dying?” 

“Not yet. I have a last resort.” 

“I hope it's not me because, I don't know if it's any consolation to you, but I don't know if I can bring you back if you die. I don't even know if I'm capable of bringing a human back, let alone a werewolf. I mean, I don't know if I even can bring a werewolf back. I mean, I can bring animals back, but werewolves aren't exactly animals in a sense.” 

“Wait- bring people back? You can bring people back from the dead?” Stiles screeched from the drivers seat. 

“Long story for another time.” 

Derek rolled up his sleeve, revealing the bullet wound. 

“Oh my god. What is that? Oh, is that contagious?” Stiles sounded like he was going to be sick. “You know what, you should probably just get out.” 

“Start the car.” Derek breathed. “Now.”

“You know what, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead.”

“Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth.” They stared at each other for a second before Stiles turned, starting the Jeep. 

We drove around until Stiles finally got a hold of Scott well after dinner. I had sent multiple texts to my mom, trying to make up excuses as to why I didn't come home from school. I currently had one hand on Derek's shoulder, trying to comfort him as much as possible. I hoped Scott could pull this one off. I didn't know what would happen if Derek died. I hadn't read that far in the book at the academy. 

“What am I supposed to do with him?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek. It was silent until he sighed. “And by the way, he's starting to smell...like death.” Derek glared at Stiles. “What about your boss?” Stiles asked. Stiles sighed again after a moment. “You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you.” He said, handing the phone to Derek. 

Derek took the phone from Stiles and I leaned in, trying to hear the conversation. 

“Did you find it?” 

How am I supposed to find one bullet. They have a million. This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns. Scott said 

“Look, if you don't find it, I'm dead alright?” 

I'm starting to think it wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

“Then think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet.” Derek hung up, handing the phone back to Stiles. 

Stiles started driving the car, heading towards a part of town I hadn't been to yet. He pulled up outside an animal clinic and I had to bite back a laugh at the irony. Stiles helped Derek out of the Jeep before I climbed out behind him. I let Derek lean on me as Stiles dug around behind the dumpster, pulling out a key. He unlocked the door, sliding it open as dogs began barking from inside. Derek stumbled over to a pile of bagged dog food, collapsing on top of it as Stiles' phone beeped. 

“Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?” 

“It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet.” 

“Why?” 

“'Cause I'm gonna die without it.” 

I closed my eyes, wiping the sweat from his brow, focusing on him. A sour taste formed in my mouth, my skin going cold as I ran my fingers through his hair.

“He's right.” I said, looking up at Stiles. “He is dying.” I helped Derek to his feet as Stiles opened the doors to the exam room flicking on the light. “Having the power of resurgence I can tell when people are close to death. Like, hours close.” 

“So what are you, exactly?” Stiles asked. 

“A witch.” My mouth went dry as Derek peeled off his shirt, laying his arm out across the exam table. 

“You know, that doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of.” 

I looked down at Derek's bleeding arm before shooting Stiles a look. 

“When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me.” He was deathly pale and breathing heavy as he looked up at me. “And part of you.” He turned away and I noticed the tattoo on his back. 

“Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?” 

“If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort.” Derek said, opening up the cabinets and drawers looking for something. 

“Which is?” 

Derek holds up a saw. “You're gonna cut off my arm.” 

Derek placed the saw on the table, pushing it towards Stiles before handing me a band to tie around his bicep. 

“Oh my god.” Stiles said, placing the saw back on the table. 

“What if you bleed to death?” 

“I'll heal if it works.” 

“Ugh, look...I don't know if I can do this.” 

“Why not?” 

“Well, because of the cutting through flesh and the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!” 

Derek slammed his hand down on the table. “You faint at the sight of blood?” 

“No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!” 

Derek was sweating badly and the sour taste was getting stronger. Scott better hurry up. 

“Alright, fine. How about this. Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head.”

“You know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-” Derek grabbed his shirt, dragging him across the table. “Oh, my god. Okay. Alright, bought, sold, I'll do it.” Derek's body started heaving and suddenly he vomited up black sludge. “Holy god, what the hell is that?” Stiles asked. 

“It's my body, trying to heal itself.”

“Well, it's not doing a very good job of it.”

“Now, you gotta do it now.” Derek said, leaning his head on the table. 

“Look, honestly, I don't think I can.”

“Just do it!” Derek yelled. 

“Oh, my god, okay. Okay.” 

Stiles picked up the saw and I moved behind Derek, holding his sweaty shoulders. A cold sweat covered my body the instant I made contact with Derek's skin. I gripped his shoulders tighter, for his sake or mine, I wasn't sure. Stiles put the saw against Derek's arm, preparing himself for something that will probably give all of us nightmares for the rest of our lives. 

“Stiles!” A voice called out, stopping Stiles' movement. 

“Scott?” 

Scott appeared in the door way, looking at the saw that was still against Derek's arm. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as he put the saw down. “Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.” 

“Did you get it?” Derek asked. 

Scott pulled a bullet from his pocket and handed it to Derek who stood upright. 

“What are you gonna do with it?” 

“I'm gonna...I'm gonna...” The bullet fell from Derek's hand as he wavered on his feet. 

It rolled off the exam table and across the floor, Scott chasing it as Derek collapsed on the floor. 

“No!” I breathed, falling to my knees beside him. 

I placed my hand on his chest, over his heart. The sour taste was so strong I could almost smell it. His heart was still beating for now, but it was weak. 

“Come on, Derek.” 

Stiles fell beside me, taking Derek's face in his hands, slapping it. “Scott, what the hell are we going to do?” 

“I don't know!” 

“Don't give up on me Derek.” I whispered. I could feel him growing weaker, and my chest started hurting. 

“I think he's dead.” 

“Stiles...” I gripped his shoulder as the pain started to spread. 

“Whoa, whoa, don't you dare go out on me too.” 

“Punch him.” 

“What?” 

“Punch him!” 

“Please don't kill me for this.” Stiles said as he raised his fist. 

Derek started awake as Stiles shook his hand out. Scott pulled Derek to his feet, handing him the bullet. Derek bit the top off the bullet, dumping the powder on to the exam table. He pulled out a lighter, lighting the powder on fire. It crackled for a moment before it burned out, leaving a black powder in its wake. Derek scooped the powder in his hand and took a breath before pushing the powder into the hole, which began to smoke. He cried out in pain and I screamed, clutching the closest thing to me, which happened to be Stiles as pain like I'd never felt before burned through my arm. Derek collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain as the bullet wound disappeared. 

“That was awesome!” Stiles yelled. “Yes!” 

My arm was still burning as Derek sat up. 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked. 

“Well, except for the agonizing pain.” Derek stood up, looking down at himself. 

“I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health.” Stiles said as Derek stood up straight, glaring at him. 

“Okay, we saved your life.” Scott said as Derek took the band off his arm. “Which means your gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything-” 

“You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?” 

“Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are.”

“I can show you exactly how nice they are.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Stiles, take Kayanna home. Scott, come with me.” 

I didn't say a word as Stiles and I walked out to his Jeep. I asked him to take me to the school where my car was. 

“When did you figure out you and Derek were...you know?” 

“My second day here. I didn't believe it until my fourth day. He's not as bad as you guys make him out to be. He's just been hurt so much, and he'd never admit it, but he's still hurting.” 

We pulled up to the school where my Crosstrek was still sitting. It was cold out and I cranked the heaters on the way home. I knew I was in for it when I got home and I was surprised there wasn't a search party out looking for me yet. 

The lights were still on when I pulled into the driveway. I held my breath as I walked up to the front door, half expecting it to open before I got there. 

My dad was sitting in his chair in front of the TV when I walked in. 

“Kayanna Marie Ryder.” My mother's voice sounded from the stair case. 

“Look, I'm sorry. I know I should have asked you, but-” I was cut off when she hugged me. 

“I'm so proud of you, making friends.” 

“Uh...” I was at a loss for words. 

“Are we ever going to meet them?” My dad asked. 

“Can you promise not to be totally embarrassing?” 

“No.” They said at the same time. 

“Maybe some day.” I smiled at them before heading up the stairs to my room. I was exhausted. 

I had almost lost my mate. I had almost lost a part of me I never knew I needed. Between that and the pain I had felt had me almost passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. Except for the knock at my window. That had me up and alert in a second. 

Until I saw Derek. I figured I should unlock the window for him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked when he had climbed in. 

“Besides watching you almost die and experiencing the worst pain I've ever felt in my life...surprisingly well.” I yawned, swaying a little on my feet. 

A ghost of a smile passed over Derek's face. “You should get some rest.” He turned to the window. 

“Wait. You have to answer one question.” 

He turned back around to me. “Okay.” 

“So we can feel each other's pain. Is there anything else I should know about this mating bond?” 

“Once our bond gets strong enough we'll be able to feel each other's emotions as well. Well, you'll be able to feel mine. Werewolves are already pretty keen on sensing emotions.” 

“Anything else?” 

“That's only the beginning sweetheart.” And he was gone out my window.


	7. In Dicite

The next day went on as usual, I went to school, tried to ignore Scott and Stiles' looks, no doubt Stiles had told him everything, then went home, did my homework and tried not to focus on what happened the day before. 

The screaming and breaking of dishes woke me up the next morning. I could hear my sister crying about something and my mother trying to gently console her. I was assuming we'd be needing more dinnerware again. 

I decided on a dress, even though it was probably a bad idea, and heels. I left my hair down, letting it swish back and forth as I walked down the stairs. 

“So I guess we're on our own for breakfast.” I said as I stood next to my dad at the bottom of the stairs, looking in on the scene in the kitchen. 

“Yup.” 

“What was it this time?”

“You know, I lost track after the bowls went.” My sister screeched like a pterodactyl and another glass shattered in the cabinet, raining glass onto the counter and floor. “And now the glasses.” 

I nodded. “Right, well, I'm heading to school.” I kissed my dad on the cheek before heading to the front door. “Oh, and, good luck.” I said, motioning towards the kitchen as our entire drawer of silverware crashed to the ground. 

My dad waved me off as I left the disaster happening in the house. I drove to school, thinking about what Derek had said last night. We could feel each others pain, and were soon going to be able to feel each others emotions. But what else was going to happen as our 'relationship' developed? The thought had butterflies swarming in my stomach. 

I dropped the books I didn't need off at my locker before making my way to my first class. 

The day dragged on as I continuously thought about Derek. Maybe I should go see him after school. Get some answers. The bell ringing pulled me from my thoughts and I rushed off to Chemistry. I slid in the seat next to Danny, earning a dimpled smile in return. I pulled out my book, opening it to the section we were on. 

“Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment.” I hadn't been in his class long, but I knew I didn't like Mr. Harris much. He walked forward, pausing at the table behind Danny and I, where Stiles was sitting. “Has anyone seen Scott McCall?” 

Stiles looked up from where he was excessively highlighting his textbook, the highlighter cap in his mouth. The door opened and Jackson walked in. I had heard about what happened at the video store last night in the hallway between class. Jackson took the empty seat at a lab table and Mr. Harris walked over to him. 

“Hey, Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know.” Maybe Mr. Harris does have a heart after all. Jackson nodded and Mr. Harris went back to his usual self. “Everyone, start reading Chapter 9.” He stopped with his back turned to the class. “Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry, not a coloring book.” 

Stiles spit the cap into the air before catching it in his hand. “Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?” He whispered. 

“No.” 

“Well I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?” 

“No.” 

“Can I ask you another question?” He leaned closer to Danny. 

“Answers still no.” 

“Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?” 

“He wouldn't...tell me.” 

“But he's your best friend.” 

Danny just shrugged. 

“One more question.” 

“What?” 

“Do you find me attractive?” 

I had to cover my mouth not to laugh at him or Danny's face at that question. Suddenly the stool fell out from underneath Stiles, causing him to fall forward. I bit my lip, returning to my reading, but my mind kept floating back to Derek. 

I made it through till lunch before I couldn't take it anymore. I left the school, heading out to my car. My parents were going to kill me, probably ground me for life, but I couldn't stay away. I sped out of the school parking lot, heading out of town towards Derek's house. 

My knuckles were white as I gripped the steering wheel, nerves wracking through my body. I was dead meat, but I needed to see him. 

I pulled my car up along side the house, taking a deep breath before climbing out. I walked up the stairs, knocking on the door. 

“Derek?” I called, opening the unlocked door. 

My mouth went dry and my heart fluttered in my chest as I looked up at Derek who was currently doing pull-ups on a door frame. I watched the muscles in his back flex every time he lifted himself. 

“I-uh, I wanted to talk to you.” I stepped closer and he dropped down, immediately doing push ups. I knew he could hear me, even if he didn't show any signs of it. “About us.” He switched to one handed push ups and now I knew he was just showing off. “About what happened.” He froze halfway down, his head snapping to the left. “Look, if you don't want to talk, I'll just go back to school-” 

He was on his feet in a half a second, pulling me into a dark corner, slamming my back against the wall. 

“This is a little forw-” He slapped his hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me. His chest was inches in front of my face, still sweaty from his workout. 

Suddenly there was a bang as the door was kicked in. 

“No one home.” A male voice said.

“Oh, he's here.” A female voice said. Derek tensed, his hand tightening across my mouth almost painfully. “He's just not feeling particularly hospitable.”

“Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard.” Even I rolled my eyes at that one. 

“Really? A dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you got?” Derek was shaking now and I could hear footsteps coming closer. “If you wanna provoke him, say something like 'to bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter.' Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!” 

Derek growled, shooting around the corner, tossing the nearest hunter across the room. There were more thuds and more growling before shocks ran through my body. I had to bite my lip from screaming because I felt like I was being tased. 

“Wow.” I heard the woman say. “This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it.” 

I heard what sounded like someone dragging something across the floor before electricity shot through my body again. A whimper slipped through my lips as I sunk down on to the floor, my muscles twitching slightly. 

The woman laughed. “900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you, or fire? Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls - we didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?”

I slowly crept out of my hiding spot, crawling across the floor to the staircase, wary of the still unconscious hunter laying on the ground. I peeked through the banister, but I couldn't see anythig. 

“Wouldn't be the first time.”

“Tsk, sweetie...well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, okay? We...didn't...kill...your...sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth.” The woman stood up, walking into view. 

“We found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What did you think did that? A Mountain Lion?” She laughed. “Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is: the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you, problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless you don't know who he is either.” She laughed. “Well, guess who just became totally useless.” 

Arms grabbed me and suddenly trees were blurring past us as gunshots echoed behind us. I gripped Derek's neck as he ran, finally slowing down a ways from his house. His arms tightened around me as he breathed heavily, anger radiating off him. 

“Who was that?” I whispered when he looked down at me. 

“Kate Argent.” 

“Another one?” 

“Only she's worse.” He began walking again, his grip on me never loosening. “Look, the Argents know about your affiliation with me and their first assumption is that you're a werewolf as well.” He stopped, shifting me slightly in his arms, his green eyes boring into mine. “I don't want you getting hurt. Everyone around me gets hurt.”

“I can take care of myself, Derek.” 

“Oh really?” 

He had me slammed on the ground, the air escaping my lungs in a half a second. His hand was wrapped around my neck, claws just nicking the delicate skin enough to get his point across. His eyes were blue, fangs inches from my face. 

I placed my hands on his chest, heat rushing through my body before I pushed, sending him flying back a good 5 feet. I sat up, looking between my hands and Derek's body laying on the ground, my heart racing. 

“Oh god.” I jumped to my feet, rushing over to where he was leaning on his elbows. “I am so-I didn't...I don't know what that was...are you okay?” 

His hand grabbed the back of my head, pulling my face close to his as he sat up straight. His fingers delicately ran across the skin below my nose, touching something wet and warm. His fingers pulled away red and I realized my nose was bleeding. 

“Oh, that's...that's awkward.” I wiped at my nose with my sleeve. 

Derek still had his hand on the back of my head and was looking at me intensely. His head snapped to the left and a twig snapped. I was in his arms and he was running again before I had time to process what had happened. 

“You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet.” I said as he slowed to a walk when he got back to his house. 

“Well you're not exactly dressed for running through the woods, are you?” 

“Well, no, I hadn't really planned on having to run today.” 

Derek sat me down on the couch before he ran upstairs, I'm assuming to grab a shirt. I fiddled with the hem of my dress as his footsteps came down the stairs. He sat on the couch, leaving some distance in between the two of us. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair before looking up at Derek. His eyes were on me, studying me, no doubt listening to my racing heart. I had a million questions running through my head, but I couldn't bring myself to ask any of them. I inhaled sharply, biting my lip as one of Derek's hands stilled mine that was still running through my hair. My breath hitched as his hand replaced mine, tangling in my thick curls, pulling it away from my neck. His other hand grabbed my chin, tilting my head to the side as he leaned in close, his hot breath fanning over my neck. His nose ran a line from my shoulder to my ear and back before burying itself above my collarbone. 

We sat that way for a few minutes. Just Derek and I, Derek's steady breathing fanning over my skin while my stomach twisted in knots. The comforting warmth of his body made me relax even though he could kill me before I even knew what hit me in this position. Derek growled quietly, rubbing his cheek across my neck, something I'd gotten quite used to recently.

“What did you want to talk about?” Derek asked suddenly, so suddenly I almost didn't catch what he said. 

“What?”

“When you first got here, you said you wanted to talk.”

“I wanted to talk about being your...you know...”

“Mate?” He breathed, his lips lightly brushing my neck. 

“Yeah.” 

He pulled away from me, leaving me feeling strangely empty and cold. He took a deep breath in before beginning. 

“You know I don't let people in easily. I don't trust people. I've told you that. I've also told you that people around me tend to get hurt. You have an advantage though, appealing to my wolf, which makes me take some...instinctual actions. But the last thing I want is for you to die because of me.” 

“Derek, like I've said before, you don't have to worry about me. I mean after what happened in the woods, however I did that...I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You worry about you, and I'll worry about me.” 

It was silent after that, until I realized it was getting dark. 

“Parent/teacher conferences! I'm so stupid and my mom is going to kill me.” I jumped to my feet, smoothing out my dress. 

I went to rush past Derek, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. “Just promise me you'll be careful. The Argents know about you and they've seen us together. Chris may play by the rules, but Kate is different. There's no promise she will obey the code. Just promise me you'll call me if something happens, okay?”

I nodded. “I promise. 'Even if I see them driving down the street.'” I quoted him from the other night. 

The side of his mouth lifted for a second. “Good.” He let go of me, stepping back. 

I glanced at him one last time before heading out to my car. I checked my phone that had been in my backpack this whole time. Forty-seven missed texts, fifteen missed calls and ten voice-messages. I was in deep, now. 

The drive back to the house seemed to take forever. Partly because I was just imagining how my impending doom was going to play out. The house was dark and my dad's car was missing from the driveway, which meant they were already at the school. I went to put the car in reverse, but something felt off. My hand hovered over my phone for a second while I debated calling Derek, but it could just be nothing. No sense in bringing him here if there's no imminent danger. I got out of the car, phone and keys in hand as I walked to the front door. Every rustle of the trees made my heart jump. Something was definitely off.

I opened the door slowly, walking into the dark house. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. I went to flip on a light when something hit me on the head, and everything went dark.


	8. Cor Monitorem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is slight torture in this chapter, just a fair warning

“So you're saying you don't remember anything?” 

“No. I've already told you, I was going to go out to lunch with some friends and the last thing I remember is getting in my car. Everything after that is just...gone.” 

Earlier that day

Voices floated in and out as I woke up. My head was pounding, my shoulders ached and I was sure there was blood trickling down my temple. There was cold cement under my bare feet, and my arms were tied over my head with cables and there was thick electrical tape over my mouth. 

“Is everything ready?” A woman's voice asked. 

“Yes.” Another voice said.

“Good. Did you send the message?”

“Yes.”

“And did you deliver the present?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Now we can get started.” Footsteps approached me and I opened my eyes a little, my vision blurry. “You're a cute little thing, though I wouldn't picture Derek going for your type. Small, innocent, weak.” She chuckled as I glared at her the best I could. “Oh sweetie, you're heading for a dead end. Derek will get tired and find someone else, someone older, and you'll be left in the dust. Poor, defenseless little heartbroken girl. That's why we've decided to take care of the problem for you.” She walked away from me, heading back where more people were standing. 

“Why isn't she healing?” Another voice asked. 

“Maybe she isn't a werewolf.” The second voice said. 

“Or she just wants us to think that.” There was a click and a machine hummed to life. “This ought to wake her up a little.” 

Suddenly white hot pain shot through my body. Electricity crackled in the air as my muscles spasmed, and the faint smell of burning flesh wafted through the air. My whole body was on fire as my heart pounded erratically. 

“Kate!” A new voice yelled. “That's enough!” The burning stopped, but my muscles still twitched uncontrollably. “We are not witch hunters.” 

The woman, Kate, chuckled. “A little witch. Imagine that. I wonder what we can make her do...” 

“No, Kate. You kill her, we'll have a war on our hands that will destroy this town and everyone in it. And you'd have her blood on your hands, making you their prime target. Trust me, you don't want angry witches after you. She hasn't killed anyone, that gives you no right to kill her.”

“Hmm, but what about death by association?” 

“No. We're not going to kill her. The plan was to catch the alpha, not kill an innocent girl in the process.” Mr. Argent walked over to me, cutting the cable holding me up. 

I fell to the ground, my muscles still twitching and burning, my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to give out at any second. 

“We'll stick with the other plan. Police have a search party out looking for her. You don't want to get caught, do you?” 

“Fine.” Kate said, walking towards us. “We'll do it your way.” A howl ripped through the air, and a tugging at my gut told me Derek was looking for me, and he was walking right into a trap.

I was hauled to my feet seconds before there was another pain in my head right where I'd been hit before. 

Present

“That will have to do for now.” My nurse said, all but shoving the Sheriff from my room. “She needs her rest. Maybe something will come to her later.” She turned back to me. “You let me know if you need anything at all, alright?” 

I nodded and she left the room. My parents had been here since I'd woken up in the hospital and had finally gone home briefly to grab my sister and some other things. I had a brain hemorrhage and a pounding headache that even the morphine wasn't kicking. My vision was still slightly blurry, but the doctor said that should pass soon. 

The door opened and I held my breath until a familiar brooding werewolf entered, his signature frown on his face. 

“How do you feel?” He asked from his spot at the end of the bed. 

He approached the bed, dragging a chair with him. “Besides the fact I was kidnapped by a psycho werewolf hunter, great.” 

He sat down next to the bed, taking my hand in his. Black veins crawled up his arm and the pain in my head and wrists disappeared. 

“What was that?” I asked, looking into his eyes. 

“I took your pain.” 

“Right. The whole, feel each others pain thing.” I grabbed my water, taking a sip before looking back at Derek. “So, what happened, exactly, after I was knocked out?” 

“They left me your jacket covered in blood on my door step. I went to your house first. Your parents had called the police after they found your blood on the floor. I followed your scent and almost had them at the warehouse until they moved you out to the woods. They had the trap all set, ready and waiting for me. I can hardly remember what happened I was so angry. Feeling what they did to you, seeing you lying there covered in blood. I killed them. I killed all three of them. I threw them into their own traps. I called 911, taking you out of the woods towards the road. I waited there until they got close, then took care of the hunter's bodies.”

“Oh Derek.” I squeezed his hand. “I should have called you. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to bother you. Again.” 

“You can call me anytime. I promise I will always find you.” He tightened his grip on my hand, tucking some loose hair behind my ear. His fingers trailed down my cheek, his thumb ghosting over my bottom lip before he froze, his head tilted to the side. “Your parents are here.” He stood up, leaning over me to place a kiss on my forehead. “I'll see you later.” He whispered before leaving the room. 

It had only been 2 minutes after Derek left that my parents came barging in the door. I knew that my mom knew I didn't tell the police everything. She knew that I remembered what had happened, and that it could possibly cause a war. But she never pushed me into telling her, even though my dad looked ready to lose his shit. 

They released me Friday night, though I still couldn't stand for long without my head hurting and I still couldn't quite see. I mainly stayed in my bed all weekend, not wanting to wear myself out before Monday. I hadn't seen or heard from Derek since I was in the hospital, but I knew he was alright because I hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary. 

And then Monday came and I had to go back to school. My dad drove me since it would be dangerous for me to be behind the wheel right now. It took me a while to get out of the car and go in, knowing probably the whole town knew about what happened to me. I still had a minor headache which made focusing even harder, while trying to ignore the gazes and hushed whispers in the hallway. 

“Kayanna!” Scott called, running up to my locker. “Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

I sighed. “You heard?”

“Yeah, my mom was your nurse. She told me about what happened.” 

“Well, besides being kidnapped by a psychotic werewolf hunter, and having to listen to all of the gossip going around, I'm doing fabulous.” I went to walk away but he stuck his arm out. 

“Wait-the Argents did this to you?” 

“Just the female one. Kate.” 

“But they're not all bad.” 

“Look, I know you care about Allison, but just be happy my mother hasn't declared war against them. Things could get really ugly really fast.” 

The day floated by, too many hushed whispers and sympathetic looks from teachers had me on my wits end. So when Derek sped up to the curb after I had barely left the school, telling me to get in, I almost jumped for joy. 

“Where are we going?” I asked Derek as he sped down the road. 

“To see someone.” That's all I got from him. 

We pulled up to a rehabilitation center, walking in the front doors and through the maze of hallways. Derek opened the door of a dark room, a figure sitting in a wheel chair facing the windows. 

“Who's this?” 

“My Uncle, Peter. Or what's left of him.” Derek sat on the bed, spinning the chair around. 

I gulped, taking in the sight of the half burned, unblinking face of Derek's Uncle. Something about him unnerved me, which was ridiculous seeing as he was pretty much a vegetable. 

“I need your help.” Derek said, looking at his Uncle. “If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger, anything. Just...just something to point me in the right direction, okay?” Peter didn't move. “Someone killed Laura. You're niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an alpha now. But he's one without a pack, which means he's not as strong.” I could feel Derek get tenser from where I was standing. “I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything.” Derek was getting angrier. “Say something!” 

I stepped forward, hesitantly reaching out a hand towards Peter. I placed it on his shoulder, focusing on the unnerving feeling I got from him, and suddenly red eyes and a howl flashed through my mind. I gasped, stepping back from him. I didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't be good. Derek grabbed my arm, pulling me past a nurse I hadn't noticed before. 

“What did you see?” Derek rounded on me as soon as we got outside. His grip on my arms was tight, almost hurting me. 

“I-I don't know. But your uncle's still in there, Derek. Deep down he's in there. Trust me.” 

Derek stared at me before nodding, releasing his grip from my arms and walking to his car. Snow had lightly started to fall, the air chilling me to the bones. There was a piece of paper stuck under the windshield wiper. Derek opened it up, staring at it before getting in the car, speeding out of the parking lot before I even had my seat belt buckled.

“Does this mean anything to you?” He handed me the paper. 

There was a picture of a deer, a dead deer, with a spiral on its side. “No.” I shook my head. “Should it?” 

His jaw tensed and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He pulled up outside an animal clinic. 

“Stay in the car.” And he was gone. 

I dialed my mom's number knowing she'd be worried. I called her twice before deciding to leave a voicemail. Scott rode up on his bike, rushing into the clinic. He left not long after, speeding away on his bike. 

Derek came out an hour later, carrying a body with him. 

“What the hell is this?” I asked as he pushed the body in the back seat. 

“I have my suspicions about who the alpha is. We're testing that now.” 

Derek got in the drivers seat, driving away from the clinic. 

“What are we doing now?” 

“You'll see.” 

“Derek, take me home.” My heart rate was rising. 

“What?” His eyes flashed to me. 

“Take me home. I don't want any part in this if someone's going to get hurt.” 

“I can't take you home.” 

“Why not?” 

“I need your help. I can't do this without you.” He took one of my hands, a calming feeling immediately washing over me. 

He pulled up to the school, parking next to Stiles' blue Jeep. I was reluctant to follow him when he climbed out of the car, having a bad feeling about this.

“Where's my boss?” I heard Scott ask. 

“He's in the back.” Both Scott and Stiles looked where the poor man was still tied up and unconscious in the back seat of Derek's car. 

“Oh, well, he looks comfortable.” Stiles said. 

Both Scott and Stiles began walking towards the school. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Derek asked. 

“You said I was linked with the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right.” Both boys went inside the school. 

Derek leaned against the back of Stiles' Jeep, waiting to see what they boys had planned. I shivered slightly, not wearing a warm enough coat for the cool fall air. Derek wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his side and I had no choice but to snuggle up to his warmth. 

We waited until a shrill howl came over the loud speakers. 

“You've got to be kidding me.” Derek murmured, sighing. 

There were a few moments of silence before a deep, spine chilling roar echoed out of the speakers. It was so loud it was shaking my core. If he was hoping to call out the alpha, he was definitely succeeding. 

“I'm gonna kill both of you!” Derek said as the two boys walked back out to the parking lot. “What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?” 

“Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud.” 

“Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome.” Stiles said. 

“Shut up.” 

“Don't be such a sour wolf.” 

“What'd you do with him?” Scott asked, looking in the back of Derek's car. 

“What?” Derek spun around, looking at the empty backseat. “I didn't do anything.” 

There was a growl and pain erupted from my back as Derek was lifted off his feet, blood pouring from his mouth. Scott grabbed both me and Stiles, dragging us towards the school as the alpha threw Derek against the side of the building. 

I broke away from Scott, ignoring the intense pain ripping through my body as I ran to Derek. I rolled him over, my breaths coming in panicked gasps as I felt for a pulse. I felt like I was being torn in half as I stared into Derek's lifeless green eyes. 

A growl echoed around me as I cradled Derek's head in my lap. I looked up, anger coursing through me as I met the glowing red eyes of the alpha.


	9. Nocte Schola

My body was shaking with anger and pain as I stared at the alpha. Any fear I'd had was gone, replaced with the pure rage boiling inside me as my heart ripped itself in two. I lifted my hand, staring at the alpha with absolute hatred. 

“Discedo.” I whispered and the alpha backed away from me, running around the side of the school. 

I cradled Derek's face in my hands, those lifeless eyes looking up into me. His shirt was soaked in blood that poured from his mouth. I closed my eyes, ignoring the pain I felt, ignoring the ripping feeling coming from my chest, and focused on him. I leaned over, my lips centimeters from his, breathing in, trying to find some life-source, any small string I could use to bring him back...

And suddenly his hand was wrapped around my arm, claws digging into my skin. I whimpered as he gasped for air, his breath fanning over my face. 

“Derek.” I whispered, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Where is he?” Derek whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear him. 

“He's gone. I think he went inside the school.” I pulled away from him, moving his head from my lap. “We need to get you out of here.” 

I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him into a sitting position. He was almost total dead weight and I had no clue how I was going to do this. 

“Okay, if this is going to work, I'm going to need your help. I obviously can't carry you so you're going to have to work with me here.” I managed to pull him to his feet, though it was no small effort, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. “Okay. One step at a time.” 

We began our slow limp to his car, his body getting heavier by the second. I got him to the car semi-conscious. I pulled his keys out of his pocket before sliding him in the passenger seat. I started the car, the engine roaring to life. 

“Right, so, where do we go now?” 

“What?” Derek breathed.

“I can't take you to your house like this, and my place is out of the question because of my parents.”

“I know somewhere.” 

I followed his directions to the warehouse district, pulling up outside an old, fenced in warehouse. 

“Help me.” He said and I got out of the car, helping him over to the locked gate. He broke the lock easily, sliding the gate open so we could drive through. “Park around back. That way no one will find us.” 

I drove around back, parking in the shadows in case someone was looking for us. I helped Derek into the warehouse, him having to guide me with his werewolf sight since I was almost totally blind in the dark. After making it down a sketchy, rusted metal staircase, half dragging Derek, he directed us towards what looked like an old subway car. 

“This was the Beacon Hills Railroad Depot. It was going to be a big thing for this town, but it was shut down not long after production started.” Derek said after I had sat him in one of the subway's seats.

He shrugged his jacket off, tossing it on the floor before turning his back to me. I squatted behind him, lifting his shirt so I could see the wound. I hissed, looking at the four deep puncture marks on his back that were still lightly bleeding. 

“Why haven't you healed yet?”

“Wounds inflicted by an alpha take longer to heal.” 

It was silent for a few minutes. I didn't want to leave Derek like this, but my mother would panic if I didn't come home. She probably already was panicking since I wasn't there when my dad was supposed to pick me up. Derek must have sensed my nervous energy because he turned around, green eyes boring into mine intensely. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling my body against his as he crawled into the isle between the seats, gently laying me down so my head was laying on his leather jacket. His body collapsed on top of mine, his head resting against my chest. I dug my phone out of my back pocket so it wouldn't get squished and tossed it beside us. Derek groaned when I shifted, his hands sliding around my back. 

“Sorry.” I whispered, tangling my fingers in his silky hair. 

My heart was still racing in my chest as Derek's breathing evened out, and I closed my eyes, exhausted from the fact I'd almost lost my mate. I slipped off to sleep, warm and comforted by Derek's body being so close to mine. 

My phone going off woke me up from my pleasant slumber. It was light outside, the sun lighting up the subway car from the dirty windows. Derek was still asleep, his head still resting on my chest. My phone stopped ringing, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. Derek moaned, his face nuzzling deeper in my chest. A blush spread across my face, my heart beat rising. 

Derek must have sensed this, his body moving upwards so we were eye to eye. He looked down at me through his long eyelashes, a typical unreadable expression on his face. His eyes kept flicking back and forth between my eyes and my lips. He took a breath in before leaning down, pressing his lips against mine. 

My whole body was alive. I felt every move he made, his hand cupping my face, the way his lips moved against mine, his hard muscles pressed against my body. His hand moved down my cheek to rest over my heart and mine did the same. Both our hearts were beating erratically, but as soon as he pulled away, leaning our foreheads together, our hearts slowed to the same rhythm. 

My phone going off startled me, Derek groaning, burying his face in my neck. I reached over, grabbing the obnoxious piece of technology. I looked at the screen, my stomach dropping into my feet. 

“What?” Derek asked, leaning on his elbow as I stared at the screen. 

“You're wanted in connection to the attacks and murder at the high school last night.” 

“What?” He grabbed the phone from my hand, staring at the amber alert that had popped up. “Scott.” He growled. 

“Hey.” I grabbed his face in my hands, turning it to mine. 

His eyes drifted down to my arm, where the five puncture marks from his claws stood out. He sat up on his knees, holding my arm in both his hands. 

“Did...did I do this?” 

“In your defense, you were coming back from the dead...well, mostly dead.” 

He pulled me up into a sitting position, his tongue coming out to lick along the claw marks. 

“Oh boy.” My breath hitched. “That's kind of hot, yet disgusting at the same time.” 

“Sorry. Wolf instinct.” 

“No, it's okay. I get it.” 

Derek stood, pulling me up along with him. “Let's get you home.” 

“No.” 

“No?”

“You're like the most wanted person in the state. You need to lay low for a while. I can walk home by myself. Plus my parents are going to murder me when I get home and I don't want you to witness that.” He raised an eyebrow at me. “Okay, maybe not murder, ground me for life most likely, but you keep hidden for now.” 

He leaned down, kissing again. “Text me when you get home.” He whispered against my lips before kissing me one last time. 

I left the warehouse district, trudging across town in the cold air, kind of wishing I'd let Derek drive me home. But nonetheless I walked clear home, half expecting the door to fly open halfway up the walk way. No, I was met as soon as my foot touched the driveway. My mother ran out, wrapping her arms around me, crying into my shoulder. My dad followed her out, looking at me with both disappointment and relief in his eyes. 

“We thought you were dead! We heard about the attack at the school and you weren't answering your phone.” My mom held me at arms length, smoothing my hair down. “Where have you been?” 

“With a friend.” It came out more like a question. 

My mother gave me a look before turning to my father. “Richard, why don't you and Mya go and pick up some dinner for us. I wanna have a talk with Kayanna.” 

“Sure thing.” My dad, the smart man.

My dad and sister left, my mom sitting me on the couch with some hot tea. 

“So this 'friend,' who is he?”

“What?” I almost choked on my tea. 

“I recognize that look in your eyes. I had it when I first met your father.” 

“O-oh. I didn't know there was a look.” 

She laughed. “So who is he? Tell me about him. Does he go to your school.” 

“No.” I was starting to get nervous. 

“So he's older?” I nodded. “Someone's older sibling?”

“Not exactly...”

“What's his name?” 

I bit my lip, my heart pounding. I could lie, but she would see right through it. She'd find out eventually, so I took a deep breath. 

“Derek. Derek Hale.”


	10. Luctus

Her lips were in a straight line, tears brimming in her eye lids. 

“Mom- please don't lose it. I can tell you it wasn't him at the school. It wasn't him who attacked and killed the janitor.” 

“And how do you know that?” She whispered. 

“Because...because I was with him last night. All night. He wasn't anywhere near the school.” 

“Right. Well...” She stood up, walking towards the kitchen. 

“Mom, wait-”

“I need to talk to your father. Right now I want you to go upstairs to your room. I'll call you down when dinner gets here.” 

I nodded, tears brimming in my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have told her, but she would have found out anyways. You can't keep a secret like that. I curled up on my bed, thinking back to the kiss we shared. At least I'd gotten to kiss him before I was banished from seeing him. I heard my dad and sister walk in the door, my sister going on and on about something that happened at school. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, texting Derek that I'd made it home and that my mom knew. And soon my dad. With his shotgun. 

My mom called me down to dinner a few minutes later. There was a tense silence at the dinner table, not even my sister, the blabber mouth, saying anything. My dad knew something was wrong, but to keep feigning his ignorance he didn't want to ask anything. Though I could see in his eyes he had an idea of what this was all about. 

“Mya, will you help your sister clean up dinner? Your father and I need to have an important discussion about some changes that are going on.” 

“Yes, Mommy.” My sister said before taking her plate to the sink. 

Our parents disappeared into the office while my sister and I cleaned the table off. I was scooping macaroni salad into a plastic container when the yelling started. 

“You knew!” That was my mother. “You knew this whole time and kept it from me?” 

“I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this. And it wasn't my secret to tell.” 

“What are they arguing about?” My sister asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. 

“Nothing. Don't worry about it.” 

“Does it have to do with why you're never home?” 

I froze while scrubbing a plate in the sink. Of course my sister would notice. The little terror notices everything. I dried my hands on a towel before squatting down to her level so I could look her in the eyes. “Look, Mya...as you grow up, certain...changes happen. And sometimes you meet someone who you really like and you want to spend time with them.”

“Is that why Mommy and Daddy are yelling?”

“Kind of. It's a little more complicated than that, but you don't have to worry about it until you're older.” 

“Okay.” She said before going back to drying our new dinnerware.

“Kayanna, can you come here for a second?” My mom's voice rang in the hallway. “Mya, you can watch TV for a while.” 

I finished washing the dish I was on before walking up the stairs humming a funeral march in my head. I walked through the open door, standing between my mother and father. 

“You told your father about Derek?” 

“I didn't have much of a choice. He asked, and I wasn't about to lie to him. Plus I knew he'd react calmer than you would with his whole 'I'm impartial to the supernatural' thing.”

My mom paced back and forth a couple times. “You are not seeing him again.” 

“What?” Both my dad and I said at the same time. 

“I'm not letting you see him again.” She said firmly. “Not as long as you live under my roof.”

“Why? Because he's a werewolf and you witches seem to have some vendetta against mixing supernatural races.” 

“That's not it. That's not it at all, honey.” My mom led me over to the leather couch, my dad plopping down in a chair. I could tell this was exhausting him. “Remember when I told you I tried to date other men after I met your father for the first time?” I nodded. “Well, one of those men was a werewolf. And with werewolves come pain and suffering. Everyone around them gets hurt, it's just their nature. And with werewolves, come werewolf hunters. And with werewolf hunters come witch hunters. After what happened to you I'm surprised we haven't seen any in town yet. Surely the Argents wouldn't keep a secret like that. If you stay with Derek, you're only going to get hurt, and neither I or your father want to see you get hurt.” 

“I can't stay away from him. Which is why, if you won't let me see him, I'll just move out.” I stood up, walking to the door. 

“And where do you think you'll go?” 

My hand paused on the doorknob. “With someone who loves me.” 

I slammed the door shut, walking to my room. I curled up on the floor, tears rolling down my face. My chest hurt, like it had when Derek had almost died, but it wasn't as intense. 

“Kayanna, open the door.” My dad called. 

“Go away!” I yelled. 

“Kayanna, we only want the best for you. Please, let us explain.” 

“No. You've explained enough. Just leave me alone!” I grabbed a book, throwing it at the door. 

Rage surged through me until I heard the footsteps walking to the other end of the hallway. Then I collapsed. I collapsed, curling in on myself, sobbing while a dull pain resonated itself in my chest. My phone started buzzing on my nightstand, eventually working its way to the floor. I didn't move, not feeling in the mood to talk anymore. My phone continued to buzz, the person calling four times before I finally dragged myself from my spot on the floor to lean against my bed, staring at the caller ID. The phone rang once more before I finally answered. 

“Derek?”


	11. lymphaticus

I stayed in my room all weekend, studying for our chemistry test and talking with Derek. I was trying to convince him to stay inside Monday during the full moon since cops were scouring the city looking for him. I hadn't talked to my parents since our argument. I could tell there was trouble in paradise since my dad was asleep on the couch Saturday night when I went downstairs to sneak food from the kitchen. I hated being the cause of their strained relationship, but they were treating me unfairly. It's not like I had any control over who my mate was. It would be better if they would believe me that he was not the killer at the school. 

Monday morning came around too fast, making me want to crawl back under my sheets and hide for the rest of my life. But alas, I had a chemistry test to take so I left early, not wanting to see my parents and skipped breakfast. 

School went by quickly, partially because I was dreading going home and partly because it was an awful day. Everyone was talking about the attack and Derek being the suspect. Unless Derek's name can be cleared, my chance of happiness is out the window. I held my head high, ignoring all the false rumors floating down the hallway as I left school. I really didn't want to go home, so I decided to pay someone a visit. 

I pulled up outside the animal clinic, waiting until the customer inside left before going in. 

“How can I help...you.” His face changed from calm to nervous faster than I could blink. 

“I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to apologize for someone who can't be seen in public right now.” I leaned against the counter as he eyed me suspiciously. “I'm not a werewolf.”

“I gathered that.” 

“And I know you're not the Alpha. But you are something. I can sense that.” I crossed my arms, stepping back from the counter. “But Derek can't. Yes, he's still alive and no, it wasn't him that killed the janitor. And I -he- well mostly me, wants to apologize for the way he treated you. Kidnapping you and all. But, I need your help.” 

He regarded me for a moment before opening the door to the back. “Come back, we can talk more privately.” I walked back to the exam room. The same room I'd almost lost my mate in. “First, you tell me what you are, and why you're with Derek.” 

“I'm a witch.” He started washing his hands. 

“I had a feeling, but its been so long since I've been around one, I forgot what you were like.” 

“And I'm with Derek, because he's my mate.” 

He spun around, halfway through drying his hands. “That's an unlikely pair. A witch and a werewolf. Must have caused some uprising in your coven.” 

“You have no idea.” I murmured. 

“What do you need my help with?” I shrugged my jacket off, holding out my left arm. 

He sucked in a breath, gently taking my arm in his hand. 

“It's not infected, is it?”

“Not with any human bacteria.” 

The five puncture marks from Derek's claws had turned deep red, the skin around them turning black. Black, spidery veins had started crawling across the skin, halfway to my elbow. 

“Do they hurt?”

“They're a little sore. Occasionally I'll get a twinge of pain but it's not horrible.” 

“Derek hasn't felt anything?”

“If he has he hasn't said anything. What's happening to me?”

“Wounds inflicted by werewolves are fatal to witches. Bites, scratches, anything that gets deep enough to hit the bloodstream is fatal. That's what caused the rift between witches and werewolves. I can tell you what you need to do. You need Derek to bite you. Tonight. You need the mating mark.” His fingers traced along the black veins. “Once these reach your heart, you're dead. It's a painful way to die. You won't make it to the next full moon, so he needs to do it as soon as possible.” 

I nodded, slipping my coat back on. “Thank you, Dr. Deaton.” 

He nodded. “If you need anything, as Derek's mate, my door's always open.”

“You're an emissary, aren't you.” I asked as we walked towards the front. 

“I was. Back before the fire I served as emissary to the Hale pack. I'd help Derek if he had his mind in the right place. But I'm more than willing to help you, because I believe you can save him. He's been hurt, Kayanna. He needs you.” 

I nodded, taking in what he said. “Wait.” I stopped him before he walked back to the exam room. “Do you know who the alpha is?” 

“No...but you do.” And he was gone. 

I left the building, going out to my car. I sat in the drivers seat, going over everything Dr. Deaton had said. I drove home, thinking over how I was supposed to get Derek to bite me. If I flat out told him, he'd feel guilty, but I couldn't lie to him...I didn't know what I was going to do. 

I pulled into the driveway, grabbing my stuff before walking inside, hoping I could make it to my room without being seen. 

Luck was not on my side. 

“Kayanna, wait.” I was stopped at the bottom of the stairs. 

“What mom? What could you possibly have to say to me now? I know why witches hate werewolves now, I went and asked an expert. But you should know I can't live without Derek. I'll die if you take me away from him, and I would think as my mother you wouldn't want that to happen. I don't know what I have to do to convince you that it wasn't him at the school, but you can't keep us apart. No matter how much you hate werewolves, you shouldn't be selfish and keep me away from happiness.” 

I stormed up the stairs, slamming my door closed and sinking down in my desk chair. I was so frustrated and tired of everything getting messed up. I had finally found something right, and now he was being wrongly convicted of murder and my own mother was trying to keep me away from my mate. I sighed, starting in on some homework, hoping to keep my mind off my raging hormones. 

It had been two hours since I'd been home before anyone tried to talk to me. 

“Kayanna?” My dad knocked on my door. “Kayanna, your mother and I are going out for dinner. Your sister is at a friends house, and there's leftovers in the fridge if you want any. We'll be back later.” 

I listened to my dad's footsteps leave the house, waiting until the car left the driveway before texting Derek. 

It took less than five minutes before he was texting me, asking me to come outside to the trees at the back of the property. I all but ran outside, completely forgetting a jacket, ignoring the crisp air nipping at my skin as I practically jumped on Derek, wrapping my arms around him, holding on for dear life. 

“What's wrong?” Even in the dark I could see the frown on his face. 

“I really needed to see you. My mom knows about us and she's less than satisfied about it.” 

“But she can't keep us apart.” 

“I know. I just wish she would understand that. She's scared of me getting hurt, but I know you'll never hurt me.” 

“I couldn't. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you.” 

“I know.” I whispered before pressing my lips to his. 

His lips moved against mine, his hands shedding his leather jacket before they found my waist, lifting me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, running my fingers through his dark hair as his tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, letting him in. I didn't know if it was the full moon, or what, but I could feel the animalistic need coming from him. 

He knelt down, laying me on his leather jacket, our lips not breaking for a second. His body slid between my legs, one hand sliding behind my back, the other holding himself up my by head. He growled, low and deep, his teeth catching my bottom lip before pulling away. His eyes were bright blue, canines out as he looked down at me. The hand that was holding him up moved to the right, running across my neck. 

“Do it.” I whispered. “Bite me.” 

He leaned down, kissing my lips before making a trail down my jaw to my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses down to where my neck and shoulder met. He kissed the area once before his canines sunk into my skin. 

I gasped in pain as his teeth pierced the delicate skin, my fingers threading in his silky hair. The pain was quickly replaced by a fire, ripping through my body, igniting every nerve ending. 

Derek pulled away from my shoulder, licking over the bite mark as my heart almost burst through my chest. He kissed my lips lightly before sitting up, pulling me up as well. 

“I should go. There's hunters out tonight looking for me since everyone thinks I'm a murderer.” He tucked my hair behind my ear. “I'll see you later, okay? If you need anything, call me.” 

“Okay.” I whispered before he helped me to my feet. 

He kissed my lips once more before disappearing into the dark. I waltzed back to the house on cloud 9, dancing up to my room before collapsing on my bed. Perhaps everything would be alright after all. 

Oh how wrong I was. 

I almost screamed when I looked in the mirror the next morning. The bite mark from Derek was still there, but the skin around it was turning black, lines swirling out of the holes left from his teeth. It didn't hurt at all, but what did it mean? The punctures on my arm were gone, meaning it must have worked, but what was happening with the bite? 

“Kayanna, can you come downstairs please?” My mom knocked on my door. 

“Yeah, give me a sec.” 

I pulled on a sweater, hoping to cover the bite, braiding my hair down the side, pulling on a pair of jeans before going down the stairs. 

“I haven't seen this face in a while.” A familiar voice said as I turned the corner into the living room. 

“Grandma?”


	12. Aconite

“What are you doing here?” I asked my grandma as I hugged her. 

“I came as soon as your mother told me what was going on. And I haven't seen my girls in a long time.” She hugged Mya and I stared at the smug look on my mother's face. 

“So, what's this I heard about my granddaughter finding her mate?” My grandmother asked after we all had sat down in the living room. 

“Yeah, it kind of came on suddenly.” 

“It tends to do that.” 

“What's his name?”

“Derek Hale.” My dad cut in. “Probably the most wanted person in the state for killing a janitor and attacking a group of kids at the high school last week.” 

“Well, I guess it just chooses you sometimes.” 

“Did we mention he's a werewolf?” My mom cut in. 

There was a tense silence before my grandma leaned in close to me. “Is he cute?” 

“Very.” 

“Well then, when should I be expecting great-grandchildren?” 

“Grandma!” I blushed and both of my parents shifted awkwardly. “Probably never since mother banned me from ever seeing him again.”

“Levana, shame on you. You know how impossible it is to keep mates away from each other. Especially those werewolves.” My mother went to say something, but my grandma interrupted her. “What happened to you does not give you any reason to keep your daughter from happiness. You involved yourself with a werewolf who was not your mate. The mating bond prevents him from ever hurting her. As Supreme of this coven, I give your relationship my blessing.” My mother stiffened in her seat. “So, tell me more about Derek.” 

“He's tall, has dark hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. And he's not a criminal. I tried telling them, but they won't listen. Derek didn't kill anyone that night, he wasn't at the school when the janitor was killed. There's another werewolf in town, an alpha. He's bitten one person so far and killed at least five people, including Derek's sister and the janitor at the school. Derek was injured that night and I didn't want to leave him alone with hunters around so I stayed with him.” 

“Do you know who this alpha is?” 

“I might, though it's far fetched.” 

“Nothing is far fetched when it comes to witches.” She winked at me. “And you two.” She turned to my parents. “You shouldn't doubt your daughter. Put aside your pride for one moment and listen to what she has to say. You shouldn't take your children for granted.” 

We talked for a few hours until my phone buzzed. I looked down, seeing a text from Derek. 

My grandma leaned over my shoulder. “Your mate's calling. Go, help him!” 

“Thanks Grandma!” I hugged her, kissing her cheek before running upstairs to grab my car keys. 

I ran out of my house only to see Scott standing beside Derek's car. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Derek told us to come and get you. He went after the alpha and is now running from the police, which means the Argents are after him.”

“Which its our job to keep them away from him.” 

“Right.” He opened the drivers side door. “So hop in.” 

“No. I'm driving.” 

So here I was, speeding over 100 miles an hour towards the warehouse district, with a green Kia chasing after us. 

“Faster?” I asked, looking in the rear-view mirror. 

“If you go any faster you'll kill us.” Scott said from his spot in the passenger seat. He was gripping on to the handle above the door for dear life. 

“Well if she doesn't go faster, they're going to kill us.” Stiles said, gripping on to the back of Scott's seat. 

“I didn't know a Kia could go that fast.” I said, looking back at the car's headlights. “Making the jump to hyperspace.” I said, switching gears before speeding away from the Kia, throwing both boys back in their seats. 

“Did you just reference Star Wars?” Stiles asked, leaning forward in his seat. 

“Yes...”

“I love you.” I leaned back into the back. 

“They're gone.” Scott said, looking back behind the car. 

Stiles grabbed the radio he'd stolen from his dad. 

“All units suspect is on foot, heading into the iron works.” 

“Turn here!” Scott yelled and I drifted around a corner. I shot him a look as we weaved between warehouse buildings. “Short cut.” He shrugged. 

“Yeah, that almost got us killed.” Stiles shouted. 

We pulled through various machines before I spotted Derek and Mr. Argent who had a cross bow. I slammed on the brakes as Scott rolled the window down. 

“Get in!” He opened the door before sliding into the back seat. 

Derek ran to the car, dodging bullets from a machine gun. I took off before he even had the door closed, not wanting to risk a flat tire or broken window. 

“What part of laying low don't you understand?” Scott yelled from the back seat.

“Damn it! I had him.” 

“Who, the alpha?” Stiles asked, leaning his head through the seats. 

“Yes! He was right in front of me and the friggin police showed up.”

“Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs.” Derek gave Stiles a look. 

“Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state.”

“Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it.” Scott said. 

“All right!” Stiles yelled. “How did you find him?” 

Derek just shook his head, looking out the window. 

“Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, both of us.” Derek gave him another look. “Or just him. I'll be back here.” Stiles leaned back in his seat, letting Scott lean forward. 

“Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris.” 

“Our Chemistry teacher?” Stiles asked, shoving Scott back. 

“Why him?” Scott asked, moving Stiles back. 

“I don't know yet.” 

“What's the second?” Scott asked. 

Derek pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Some kind of symbol.” He handed the piece of paper back to the boys. I heard Scott sigh behind me. “What? You know what this is?”

“I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace.” 

I drove out of the warehouse district, rubbing my shoulder. It was starting to get sore and hurt whenever I moved it. 

“You okay?” Derek asked softly as he looked at me. I couldn't keep anything from him, could I?

“Yeah, yeah.” I knew he knew I was lying, but he didn't push it. 

I dropped Scott off at his house, taking Stiles back to Derek's hideout so he could get his Jeep. 

“Where are you going to go now?” I asked Derek after Stiles had left. “Obviously you can't stay out on the streets with the police looking for you.” I bit my lip, looking at him. “Come to my house.” I said, starting his car.

“What?” 

“Stay with me tonight. I mean, my grandma's there, but she's the supreme of our coven and already gave us her blessing, which means my mom can't keep us from seeing each other. I'll park around back in the bushes, sneak you in through the window. And when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?” I fingered he dark circles under his eyes. “You're coming to my house. I hope you like to cuddle.” 

I drove off, finding my way back home. The lights were still on as I parked Derek's car in the bushes. 

“They're still up.” Derek said. Right, werewolf hearing. 

“I figured. Just lay low here until I can get up to my room. I'll look out the window when its safe for you to come up, got it?” He nodded and I got out of the car, running around the side of the house to the front door. 

They were still right where I left them. 

“And what did your lovely mate need you for, hmm?” My grandma asked, shooting me a look. 

“Oh, you know, I helped him evade the police, got in a car chase and got shot at. Normal stuff.” I almost laughed at the mortified looks on my parent's faces. “I'm kidding. He just wanted to talk.” 

“Right. Talk.” Grandma sent me another look. She knew.

“Right, well, I'm going to go change quickly...” 

“Then you can come back down and help me with dinner.” My mother said. 

“Right.” I nodded. 

I ran up the stairs, locking the door behind me before going to stand at the window. Derek was already outside, almost giving me a heart attack. 

“Oh dear lord.” I swatted his shoulder after he slid my window shut. “You scared the hell out of me.” 

“The Argents are watching your house.” 

“What?” 

“They pulled up outside after you went in. They know this is one of the places I'd hide.” 

“Well, you kind of are.” I said, giving him a look.

“I don't think they'll attack unless they saw me.” 

“Honey, you're in a house with four witches, one of whom is the supreme of our coven. Trust me, they wouldn't get far if they did. Now, I have to go back downstairs for a very awkward dinner, so you stay up here. I have lots of books so you can read or if you really want to you can do my homework for me. Just, stay here.” 

I went back downstairs, finding my mom in the kitchen. 

“Kayanna, I'm sorry.” She said after pulling the chicken out of the oven. “I was just being overprotective and the last thing I want is to see you hurt or dead. I know Derek won't hurt you, and I know he wouldn't let anything happen to you, I just know what's involved with being a werewolf's mate, and I know you won't understand it right now, but I'm scared for you.” 

“Okay...” I said, a little weirded out by the way she was asking. 

“I love you sweetie.” She hugged me, holding on to me for a few seconds too long. “Now could you mix the salad for me?” 

All I can say was dinner was super awkward. My grandma kept shooting me looks which told me she knew I was harboring a wanted fugitive werewolf in my room, and my mom had the guiltiest look on her face. I kind of wanted to run away at that moment, but I knew with the Argents outside, I couldn't go anywhere. So I was stuck next to my father who looked like he'd rather be watching football and drinking bear than sitting at the dinner table with us.

After dinner and everything was cleaned up, my grandma pulled me aside. 

“I want to meet him.” She whispered. 

“O-okay.” I led her up the stairs to my room. “Let me warn him first.” 

“Trust me, he already knows I'm here.” 

“Right.” I opened the door, Derek standing by my bed, hands in his pockets. “Derek, this is my grandmother, Fiona. Grandma this is Derek.”

“The werewolf.” She said, smiling. “You were right, tall, dark handsome.” She said to me, stepping closer to Derek who watched her every move closely. “And those eyes, you weren't wrong, Kayanna. The most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.” I blushed, Derek's eyes flashing to me for half a second. “Strong, sturdy. Let me see the real you.” Derek's eyes turned blue. “Who did you kill?” 

“What?” I asked, frowning. 

Derek looked to me before looking back at my grandmother. “I was in high school. I thought I'd found love in a girl named Paige. My uncle convinced me to have an alpha bite her so she would become like me, but the bite didn't take. I killed her to end her suffering.” 

My grandmother nodded, I sat down in my desk chair. Derek had killed someone. I was sitting in a room with a killer. 

“I trust you not to hurt her. I trust you to protect her, and you will be under this coven's protection in return. Know you are always welcome, no matter what my daughter's might say.” My grandmother looked to me and I smiled at her. She went to leave, but leaned her head back in the door. “And be safe. Your father keeps condoms in the drawer in the bathroom.” 

“Grandma!” I gasped, blushing clear down to my toes. “I am so sorry.” I whispered, knowing Derek could hear me. I pulled out my homework, turning away from Derek to face my desk. 

I heard the bed shift behind me as he sat down, pulling out the piece of paper with the symbol on it. 

It had been 30 minutes of silence before Derek moved. I felt his presence behind me, pulling my chair away from my desk. 

“Derek-” I protested. He picked me up, settling himself in the chair, setting me down in his lap. “I'm almost done.” I turned back to the desk, finishing up my English homework. 

Derek's hand tangled in my hair, pulling it away from my neck. My breath hitched as he pulled the side of my shirt down, pressing his lips against my skin. I dropped my pen, leaning back against his chest as his lips lightly touched the mark he'd left last night. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his nose ran up my neck, his warm breath fanning across my skin. The hand that wasn't tangled in my hair slipped under my t-shirt, running across my skin, heading down towards my pants. 

“Wait-” I grabbed Derek's wrist, stopping his movements. “It's not that I don't want to, I just...can we...wait?” 

“It's okay.” He softly kissed my ear. “Whenever you're ready.” 

I leaned forward, finishing my English work, only giving half assed responses because of Derek's thumbs rubbing the skin of my hips under my shirt. I closed my notebook, turning in Derek's lap so I could look at his face. 

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. You can make yourself comfortable.” I kissed his cheek before getting up and grabbing my pajamas. 

When I went back to my room Derek was already under my covers, his shirt and jacket draped over my desk chair. I smiled at him before locking the door, flipping off the light, slipping under the covers next to him. I turned so my back was facing him, feeling his arms slip around me, pulling me back against his chest. His body curled around me, holding me protectively in his arms, his warm breath fanning against my neck. He kissed my shoulder before I slipped off to sleep, feeling safer than I'd ever felt before.


	13. Praeceptor

I woke up laying on my stomach on Derek's chest. His fingers traced the bare skin of my shoulders, his chin resting against my head. There was a crash downstairs and I could hear my sister yelling. 

“Your sister's very vocal about her opinions.” He said. 

“I know. She's a terror.” I nuzzled my face into his chest, running my fingers lightly across the skin above his heart. “I should get ready for school. I'd rather stay here with you, but I can't let my grades drop.” 

“I know.” Derek sat up so we were face to face. 

I ran my fingers through his hair as he buried his face in my neck. He rubbed his cheek against my skin before leaning back to look into my eyes. 

“Try to get to Stiles' house after school. I'll meet you there.” 

I nodded before standing up, grabbing some clothes. I pulled my shirt over my head, looking at the bite mark in the mirror. Derek came up behind me, his hair sticking up every which way. The teeth marks were gone and instead there were three swirls all connected together, much like the one on Derek's back. 

“It's a triskele. They've been around for centuries and each means something different to each person.” He traced the spirals with a finger. “To me, it means: Alpha. Beta. And Omega. A reminder that anyone can rise, and anyone can fall.” He kissed the mark lightly before backing away from me. “You should get ready. Your parents are starting to wonder where you are.” 

I nodded, slipping my shirt on before going to the bathroom to change. Derek was gone when I went back to my room, the only sign of him was his smell still lingering in the air. I bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. 

“Someone's in a good mood.” My dad said as he looked over the newspaper at me. 

“I just had a good night's sleep, that's all.” 

“It will do that to you.” My grandma winked at me. 

I scarfed down some breakfast before rushing off to school. I nervously sat through my classes, thinking of when I could approach Stiles and ask to go to his house without giving up any important details. 

My opportunity came after lunch when I saw him alone at his locker. 

“Stiles!” I said, running up beside him. 

“Oh, my god.” He held his heart, gripping to the edge of the locker. 

“You can't do that to me!” 

“I need you to tutor me in math.” 

“What?” 

“You're super smart and if I don't get my grade up my parents will bury me alive. And you're like the only person I can talk to about the supernatural.” 

He stared at me before sighing. “Alright. I'm only saying yes because you referenced Star Wars last night.” 

I hugged him. “Thank you so much. We'll start today after school.” 

I ran off before he could say anything else. This was easier than I thought. So after school I called my mom, telling her I was studying with the Sheriff's son before heading to the Stilinski's. I waited outside until Stiles pulled up in his Jeep. 

“Hey, I need to do something really quick before we get started.” He said, running up the stairs. 

I followed him into his room, spotting Derek out of the corner of my eye. I stood by Stiles' bed as he sat in front of his computer.

“Hey, Stiles!” Someone, I'm assuming his dad, yelled. 

“Yo D-Derek?” Stiles said, finally turning around to see Derek. 

Derek held his finger to his mouth before motioning to Stiles to go out of his room. Stiles ran to the door, closing it part way so his dad couldn't see in. I walked over to Derek, wrapping my arms around him. He leaned his chin on top of my head as we listened to the conversation happening just a few feet from us. 

“Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game.” 

“My first game. Gosh, great. Awesome.” Stiles said. “Uh...good.” 

“I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you.”

“Oh, thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud...of myself.”

“So they're really gonna let you play, right?” 

“Yeah, Dad. I'm first line. Believe that?” 

“I'm very proud. Oh, me too. Again. I'm-oh.” Stiles stepped away from the door to hug his dad, though that's what it sounded like. 

“See you there.” The Sheriff said. 

“Take it easy.” Stiles said before opening his door. 

Derek let go of me before slamming Stiles into his closed door. 

“If you say one word-”

“Oh, what, you mean like, 'Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun?'” Derek backed off an inch. “Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules buddy.” Stiles said, slapping Derek on the shoulder with the back of his hand.

Derek nodded before backing away from Stiles, straightening out his jacket. Stiles did the same to Derek before going to walk away, only to have Derek lunge slightly at him. 

“Oh, my god.” Stiles collapsed in his desk chair. 

“Scott didn't get the necklace?” 

“No, he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there.”

“So?”

“So it wasn't Scott.”

“Well, can you find out who sent it?” 

“No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can.” 

So Stiles called Danny over to do 'lab work'. Derek sat on a chair across the room, me sitting in his lap, a book resting on my lap. I could tell Derek wasn't concentrating on the book though by the way his thumb traced invisible circles on my back. I smiled, tucking my head in his shoulder. 

Stiles was trying to convince Danny to trace the text, though I could tell he had some ulterior motives up his sleeve. 

“Who's he again?” Danny asked, looking over at me and Derek. 

“Um, my cousin...Miguel.” I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at Derek's face. 

“Is that blood on his shirt?” I looked down, noticing the red stains. 

“Yeah, yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel.” Stiles turned to Derek who slowly looked up at him. “I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts.” Stiles jerked his head to his dresser a couple times to get the point across. 

Derek slammed the book closed, tossing it on the bed before I climbed off his lap, letting him walk to the dresser. Derek stripped off his shirt and threw it at my face before digging through Stiles' drawers. 

“So, anyway, I mean we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably-” 

Derek turned around, a small long sleeved shirt in his hands. “Uh, Stiles?”

“Yes?” Both Stiles and Danny turned to look at Derek. I recognized the look on Danny's face and couldn't help the jealousy that sparked inside me. 

“This...no fit.” Derek said, holding up the shirt. 

“Then try something else on.” Stiles turned back to Danny who couldn't keep his eyes off Derek. “Sorry.” Stiles saw the look Danny had and went with it. “Hey, that one looks pretty good.” He said as Stiles pulled on a hideous blue and orange striped shirt that was too tight. “Huh?” He slapped Danny's arm. I could tell Danny was getting slightly uncomfortable. “What do you think, Danny?” 

“Huh?” Danny was trying hard not to stare at Derek. I, on the other hand was trying to hold in laughter. 

“The shirt.” 

“It's-it's not really his color.” Derek was almost fuming at this point. 

Derek stripped off the shirt and I watched as his muscles rippled under his skin. 

“You bat for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny-boy?” 

“You're a horrible person.” 

“I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text.” 

“Stiles! None of these fit!” 

Both Stiles and Danny looked at Derek. 

“I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.” Danny said, leaning over to Stiles' computer. 

Stiles silently cheered that his plan had worked. Derek finally found a shirt that somewhat fit and had shot me a look that I was going to pay for almost laughing at him later. 

Danny was at the computer for almost a half an hour before he sighed. The other three of us had gathered around, watching him. 

“There. The text was sent from a computer.” He clicked on something. “This one” 

“Registered to that account name?” 

“No, no that can't be right.” 

The computer was registered to Melissa McCall. 

Derek, Stiles and I drove to the hospital. Stiles had gotten a picture of the necklace Scott had sent him. He called Scott who was at a lacrosse game, where Stiles was supposed to be as well. 

'Did you get the picture?' Scott asked over speaker phone. 

“Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing.” 

“Hey, is there something on the back of it, there's gotta be something, an inscription, an opening, something.” Derek asked, yanking Stiles' arm with the phone. 

'No, no the things flat, and no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you, you're supposed to be here. You're first line.'

'Where the hell is Bilinski?' We heard Coach Finstock in the background. 

'Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start.'

“I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him...tell him I'll be there. I'll just be a little late, okay? All right, thanks.”

“You're not gonna make it.” Derek said. 

“I know.” 

“And you didn't tell me about his mom either.” 

“Not till we find out the truth.” 

“By the way, one more thing.” 

“Yeah?”

Derek slammed Stiles' face into the steering wheel. 

“Oh god, what-what the hell was-”

“You know what that was for.” Derek said, pointing at Stiles. “Go. Go!”

Stiles got out of the Jeep, running into the hospital. 

“Derek, I think I should tell you something.” I said, swallowing the nervous lump in my throat. 

“What?” He turned to face me. 

“The last time we were here, when you brought me.”

“Yeah?”

“When I touched your uncle...I saw...I think your uncle's the Alpha.” 

“What?” He grabbed my shoulder, bringing his face close to mine. 

“I saw red eyes and heard howling, but it could have been anything.” 

His phone rang, relieving me from his steely gaze. 

“What?” He asked. There was silence. “You can't find her?” There was silence. “Look, ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle.” There was more silence. “What?” Realization crossed his face. “Stiles, get out of there right now, it's him. He's the Alpha! Get out!” Derek hung up the phone. “Kayanna, stay here. Whatever happens, do not leave this car.” He grabbed my face, pressing his lips against mine. “I love you.” He whispered before running into the hospital. 

My mind was whirring. He had just...he said...oh god. Suddenly my back started aching in pain. Whatever was happening in there, it wasn't good. It became hard to breathe for a second, before there was a sharp pain in my head. I could slightly taste blood in my mouth before sharp needles of pain shot through my left hand. Sharp needles pierced my skin all over. The pain was coming as fast as it was going, I guess one of the benefits of werewolf speed healing. 

I couldn't take it anymore, not knowing what was happening, so when Stiles came running out of the hospital, I jumped out of the Jeep. Stiles grabbed my arm, stopping me. 

“Whoa, you do not want to go in there.” Stiles heaved. 

“I can't leave him, Stiles.” 

I jerked from his grip, running in to the hospital. I saw the broken glass at the nurses station, following the small trails of blood into an empty exam room. Derek was on the floor against a table and there was a man in a black coat, who I'm assuming is Peter. He turned around, the side of his face no longer burned. 

“So. This is the little witch.” 

“Kayanna, run!” Derek said. 

I stayed where I was, knowing I didn't stand a chance if I did. 

“Smart girl.” Peter said, walking towards me. “Pretty little thing.” He looked me up and down. “Tell me, Derek, do you know what happens when a werewolf injures a witch?” He was circling me now. 

“Don't touch her!” 

“Good.” Peter's clawed hand wrapped around my neck, the other gripping my wrists. “Maybe now I can get you to listen.”


	14. Ductor

The ride in the car was filled with tense silence. Derek was gripping the steering wheel so tight I was scared it would break in half. He pulled up outside my house, putting the car in park before looking out the window. I tensed, bracing myself for any yelling that was going to happen. 

“What were you thinking?” There it was. “He could have killed you! I thought I told you to stay in the Jeep.” 

“I'm sorry-” My voice broke. 

“And why didn't you just fight him off? You were more than capable of sending his ass across the room. You proved that with me.”

“I was scared, alright! Seeing you like that and then him there, I just froze.” A tear trailed down my cheek and Derek leaned over, wiping it away with his thumb. “Did you mean it?” I whispered. 

“What?” 

“Did you mean it, in the Jeep. What you said. When you told me...you loved me?” 

Derek tilted my chin up so I was looking in his eyes. “Of course I did. I love you, Kayanna. I love you more than anyone I've ever known. I don't know what I would do without you.” 

“I love you too Derek.” I whispered before pressing my lips to his. “But.” I put a hand on his chest. “I think you should stay away from me. At least until this whole thing with Peter is over.” 

His brows furrowed and the look on his face made me want to curl up and hide away with him forever. He leaned away from me, running a hand over his face. 

“Please understand...I want nothing more than to be with you, but I just need some time to sort everything out. I've barely been her a month and all this has happened...” I could feel the anger coursing through him. “I love you, Derek. So much, but I-”

“Get out.” He growled. He was white knuckling the steering wheel again. 

“Derek-” 

“I said get out!” He roared, his eyes electric blue. 

I scrambled out of the car, barely getting the door shut before he took off. I stood there for a while, taking in what had just happened. I could still feel Derek's anger, covering over what felt like hurt and sadness as I felt my heart clench in sadness. I walked to the front door, only to see my grandmother standing under the porch light, smoking. 

“You saw?” I said quietly, walking up to her.

“Saw, heard. You can't keep anything from me, dear.” She held her arms out. “Come here.” I wrapped my arms around her, crying into her shoulder. “I think you made the right decision. You need your space, and he needs to respect that. The only downside to a werewolf is their anger problems.” She held me out at arms length, pushing my shirt aside so she could see the mark. “He'll be back, begging for your forgiveness in no time.” She stubbed out her cigarette. “Now, your mothers worked very hard on dinner. Why don't we go in and help her.” 

Thank god for the weekend. I spent most of my Saturday working on homework. My grandma had taken Mya out shopping, and my mom was out looking for work. My dad, who said he didn't want to practice medicine anymore when we moved, stayed home with me, going over my math and chemistry for me. Allison, who somehow without my knowledge got my phone number, and wanted to know if I was going to the dance tomorrow. I declined, making up an excuse about family being in town. It wasn't exactly a lie. 

When my mom and grandma got home from their outings, my sister sporting plenty of bags to spare, it was already time for dinner. I was still feverishly powering through homework while my mom and grandma were talking in the kitchen. I knew they were talking about me by the tone of their voices, but I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying. I got bits and pieces like 'she needs to develop her powers' and 'you teach her yourself'. I knew I needed to learn to control my powers, especially after last night. I had disappointed Derek, making him think I was weak, and I didn't want that. I wanted to prove to him that I could take care of myself. 

Dinner was filled with my sister's constant chatter about her shopping trip and my mother's unsuccessful pursuit of a job. I knew we'd be okay if neither of my parents wanted to work, but I also knew my mother would go insane standing around all day at home. 

My mother, grandmother and I were cleaning up after desert when I felt it. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong with Derek. He was angry, no, it was full on rage that he was feeling. I could feel it stirring inside me, when my body began to shake, sharp pain shooting through my muscles. I cried out, sinking down on all fours. 

“Kayanna!” My mom shouted. 

My grandma knelt down beside me, cupping my face in her hands, brushing the hair from my face. “What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong.” 

“It's not me...it's Derek. Something's wrong with Derek.” 

My mother and grandmother helped me off the floor, practically dragging me up the stairs. 

“Mommy?” Mya questioned, but my mother quickly shooed her off, telling her to stay downstairs with our father. 

I whined in pain again as they laid me down on the couch in the office. My mother rushed around the room, digging through boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet. 

“Kayanna.” My grandmother sat beside me, running her hand over my sweat-covered forehead. “What's wrong with him? Where is he?” 

“I don't know.” I whispered, tears trailing down my face. 

“Focus, Kayanna! Focus on your bond. Look for him with your mind.” 

“I...I can't.” 

“She's not strong enough to do that yet.” My mom said, mixing something together in a bowl. 

“If she can feel his pain, she should be able to find him.” 

My mom knelt by my head, forcing something into my mouth. It was dry and had the consistency of sand. It was tasteless and left a strange feeling in my mouth. “Unless he doesn't want to be found.” 

My body suddenly felt light. I felt like I was flying, voices fluttering around me, but one in particular stood out. 

“Kate.” I whispered. “It's Kate.” 

“Who's Kate?” My mom asked. 

“One of the werewolf hunters.” My grandmother said, standing up. “I'm going to go pay them a visit.” She said, leaving the room. 

3RD POV

Fiona walked up the stairs to the Argent's home, the door flying open with a simple wave of her hand. She found the majority of them in the living room. 

Chris stood when he heard the door fly open, one hand on his gun. 

“Who are you?” He asked when his eyes landed on Fiona. 

“Someone you should hope you never have to meet again.” She saw the two men moving behind her and had them flying against the walls with a wave of her hand. “I'm here on behalf of my coven. I received word your family had been hunting, and caught Derek Hale. And as he is the mate of one of my coven members, and as the Supreme I have placed him under our protection. Any who inflict pain upon him have hereby threatened our coven and, should we find them, will be punished as we see fit.” She turned to walk away, but thought of something else. “Oh, and, if you ever touch my granddaughter again...I'll kill every last one of you.”


	15. Signum Ruptor

“Mommy, what's wrong with Kayanna?” Voices pulled me from my relaxed state. 

“Nothing. She's just sick.” 

“Sick? But Kayanna doesn't get sick...” Her voice faded as my mother ushered her past the office. 

“That girl is too smart for her own good.” My grandmother said from by my head. “She's very intuitive like her father. You, my dear, are headstrong, like your mother.” She brushed her hand over my forehead. “You're both going to be powerful witches some day.” 

“Did you find him?” I whispered. 

“No. But I did find the Argents. Don't worry about them anymore.” 

“You didn't kill anyone, did you?” 

“Not yet.” 

She left the office, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It was dark outside, but I had no idea what time it was, or even what day it was. I sat up, tossing the blanket off myself, stumbling down the hall to my room. I froze in the doorway as a howl ripped through the air. The shivers that shot up my spine told me it was Derek. I grabbed my keys before tearing down the stairs like a serial killer was after me. 

“Kayanna! What are you-” 

I threw the door open, running to my car. I threw my mother an apologetic glance before backing out of the driveway, driving down the street like I was in Fast and Furious. I sped to the preserve, jumping out of my car at the entrance, tearing through the woods towards Derek's house. I knew if I wasn't going on pure adrenaline, I wouldn't make it this far without tripping. 

I could see Scott and Derek a few feet in front of me. I could also see Kate and Allison, who neither of the wolves had noticed. Until Allison shot Derek in the chest with an arrow. Pain ripped through my chest, but that didn't stop me. Time slowed and I felt like I was moving in slow motion as I ran towards a collapsing Derek. I fell in front of him as the second arrow was released, hitting me in the lower back. I fell forward on to Derek's chest at the impact, gripping his shirt in my hands as blood poured down my back. 

Allison drew another arrow, aiming towards Scott. 

“Scott your eyes!” Derek yelled, leaning his body over mine, shielding me from the flash the arrow made when it hit the tree behind Scott. 

Derek yanked the arrow out of his chest before gripping the shaft sticking out of my back. “I'm sorry.” He whispered, breaking the shaft off before grabbing me under the arms, lifting my half conscious body up. He grabbed Scott by the back of his jacket, pulling both of us along towards his house. 

I collapsed on the ground, my vision going double as Derek fell next to me. “Scott go!” Derek yelled, pushing him a few feet away from us. 

Scott sat there, rubbing at his eyes, trying to get his vision to clear. “Allison I can explain.” He said as she walked towards him. 

“Kayanna, I'm so sorry.” Derek whispered. 

“No, it's okay.” I whispered, gripping the remaining piece of the arrow, yanking it out of my back. “Give me your hand.” 

I gripped his hand in mine, drawing some of his power out, the wound in my back closing. Derek collapsed on his back beside me. 

“I don't believe you.” Allison said. 

“Thank god. Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself.” Kate said, walking towards Derek and I. 

“You-you said we were just going to catch them.” 

“We did that. Now we're gonna kill them.” 

Kate shot Derek in the chest as he tried to get up. Pain flared through my chest again as Derek collapsed beside me. My breathing came out in short gasps as I pulled myself over his chest. 

“Derek, Derek, come on!” I breathed, slapping his cheek. 

I was vaguely aware when Mr. Argent showed up, stopping Kate from shooting Scott. I placed my hands on Derek's face, focusing on the small string keeping his heart beating. I could feel my power surging through me into him. Blood dripped out of my nose as a rush of air blew past me, knocking Mr. Argent on the ground. It was starting to rain, the rain mixing with the blood dripping down my face. The Alpha, Peter, ran past me again, knocking Allison, then Scott to the ground. 

“Come on!” Kate yelled. “Come on!” 

Peter caught her arm as she turned around, the gun firing into the distance, and then in the air again as Peter forced her hand back. He hit her arm, breaking her wrist. He grabbed her throat, throwing her on to the porch of the house. He went up the stairs, grabbing Kate, dragging her into the house, Allison running in after them. 

Derek's chest heaved as he drew a deep breath in. I breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around him. 

“Go. Peter's going to kill Kate.” 

“He's already done it.” Derek said, getting to his feet. 

Both he and Scott went into the house. I knelt down, blood still dripping out of my nose. Allison came running out, running over to her dad who was still unconscious on the ground. I dug my fingers into the dirt, feeling every blow that Derek received from his uncle. Like at the hospital, they were going as fast as they were coming. There was a deep growl from inside and suddenly Scott came flying through a window, the Alpha following him. The Alpha lifted Scott into the air by his jacket before Scott kicked him back. 

A car honked and a shiny silver Porsche drove up, Stiles and Jackson climbing out. Stiles threw a vial of something at the Alpha, only for him to catch it, roaring at Stiles. Scott threw Allison her bow and she shot the vial, causing flames to erupt on the Alpha's arm. Jackson threw the other one, igniting the Alpha's whole body. He growled, turning towards Allison before Scott kicked him, sending him stumbling away from the group. His body collapsed, turning back to a human. 

Derek left the house, walking towards a gasping Peter. I followed him, leaning against trees for support. 

“Wait!” Scott ran over towards Derek. “You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?” 

“You've...already...decided.” Peter rasped out after a tense moment of silence. “I can smell it on you!” 

Derek lifted his hand before slashing his uncle's throat. 

“No.” I whimpered. “What have you done?” I whispered. 

Peter gasped for air before going still. Derek stood, turning to face Scott. 

“I'm the alpha now.” 

He turned to look at me, his eyes glowing bright red, instead of electric blue. I turned away from his gaze, sinking to the ground. My body ached and I could have curled up and gone to sleep right there. Allison ran over to me as Stiles and Jackson got back in the Porsche. 

“Oh, god, I'm so sorry.” She knelt in front of me. “I was...I wasn't...” 

“It's okay.” I breathed out. “I'll be okay.” 

“It wasn't supposed to hit you.” 

“I know. It was my fault for running in front of it. I don't hate you.” I smiled up at her. 

She smiled back. “Can we at least give you a ride home, or to the hospital?” 

“No, I need to stay with Derek. Thank you, though.” She pulled me into a hug, despite the fact I was covered in blood. 

“Okay. Call me if you need anything.” 

She ran back to her dad. Scott, Stiles and Jackson had disappeared, and Derek was dragging Peter's body into the woods. He came back, kneeling down beside me. 

“Come on. The police will be here soon.” He scooped me up into his arms, carrying me off in the direction of my car. 

I knew he had questions, I had them too, but we needed somewhere safe. 

“Go to my house.” I told him as he drove us into town. “We need to tell my parents what happened.” 

“I can't go in with you. They hate me, remember?” 

“They don't hate you. And you need somewhere to stay tonight. Just take me in and let me talk to them. My grandmother likes you, so nothing will happen. I promise.” 

Derek parked my car in the driveway, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to the door. He rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. 

My dad's face when he opened the door was priceless. His oldest daughter was covered in blood, being held by someone who was thought to be a murderer. 

“Levana! Fiona!” He yelled, stepping aside so we could come in. “Put her on the couch.” My dad said, directing Derek to the living room. 

Derek sat on the couch, holding me protectively in his arms. 

“What happened?” My dad asked, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. 

“The Alpha's dead. He killed Kate Argent before I killed him.”

I heard my grandmother huff, both her and my mother coming into the room. “Too bad I didn't get to her first.” 

“Kate and Allison attacked Scott McCall and I after he rescued me. Allison shot me in the chest with an arrow, and Kayanna took the second one meant for me in the back. She healed herself, but Kate shot me with a bullet, and Kayanna used her power to heal me. Bring me back.” 

My mom handed Derek a wet rag and he gently wiped the blood that had dried under my nose away. My parents watched, making me slightly squirm under their gaze. 

“Can't you see you're making this awkward.” Thank god for grandma. “Go, get them some food, they're probably hungry.” 

“Right.” My dad took the rag from Derek as my mom went into the kitchen. 

“Why don't we go get you changed?” My grandma helped me up the stairs. 

“Derek's an alpha now, isn't he?” She asked after I'd showered and changed my clothes. 

“Yes.” 

My grandmother took my brush from my hands, running it through my tangled hair. “That's a lot of responsibility, you know. Now that he'll start building a pack, you'll be as much of an alpha as he is, werewolf or not.” She put my hairbrush down, looking at me through the mirror. “Are you ready for that responsibility?”


	16. Omega

My parents let Derek stay the night, on the couch of course, and made sure he was fed before he left.

“Careful mom, you're starting to act like you care about him.” I said as I washed my plate in the sink. 

“Well, he is my future son-in-law.” 

“Mom!” 

“It's true and you know it.” 

I went to say something, but she was right. Derek and I were probably going to get married some day. I didn't want to think about that at the moment. 

“Is he always so...brooding?” 

“Yeah. That's just him. He's been through so much.” 

“Well maybe he just needs a little light in his life.” She gave me a pointed look. 

My grandmother left as well, saying her work was done here, and she was off on another adventure. My mom wanted me to stay home, to make sure that I was okay after the events that had transpired. She was the most shaken up about it out of all of us, including me. I wanted to see Derek, so I made up some excuse about going to a friend's house to get some school work I'd missed, and took off towards the warehouse district. 

Derek's car was at the back of the abandoned train depot, so I pulled up next to it, letting myself into the warehouse. I found Derek and a tall kid with curly blonde hair talking by the subway car. Something washed over me as I looked down at the two. I thought I'd seen the blonde at school in the background occasionally. When he looked up at me though, something inside me snapped. I had this intense urge to protect him and hold him and my god his hair looked soft. I hadn't realized I'd been walking down the stairs and was now a few inches away from Derek. The blonde had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept at all recently, and I kind of just wanted to cuddle up with him and let him sleep for days. 

“Issac.” Derek said sharply, breaking our trance. “Go to school, get some rest tonight, and be back here for the next full moon.” 

The blonde, Issac, nodded, standing up. He was taller, way taller than me, but I still wanted to hold him. He smiled at me before climbing the metal stairs out of the warehouse. 

“Who was that?” I asked Derek, still looking up the stairs. 

“Issac Lahey. My second beta.” I nodded, still in a daze. “Those are your alpha instincts.” He said, his breath on the back of my neck. “Even though you're not a werewolf, you're still as much of an alpha as I am, and your need to mother the pack comes from that. It'll only get stronger after the full moon, after he makes his first shift.” 

“Wait, if he was your second, who's the first?” 

“Jackson Whittemore.” 

“Great. I'm going to feel the urge to mother a pompous ass.” Derek sent me a sideways look. “Sorry. I don't like him all that much. Sorry for invading your alpha, pack moment.” 

“It's okay.” He wrapped his arms around my waist. “You're a part of this pack too. And I'm glad you're here, actually. I want to try something.” 

He let go of me, walking over to a crate, pulling it into the middle of the floor before stacking a pile of books on top of it. 

“I want you to knock the books over. From there.” I was a good ten feet from the crate. “The same way you threw me in the woods that day.” 

“Derek, I have no idea how I did that.” 

He walked closer to me. “I do. When you threw me, you weren't angry. You were calm, peaceful almost. Tap in to that again. Feel what you felt that day.” 

“Right.” I said. “'The point between rage and serenity.'” He frowned at me. “Sorry, X-men reference.” 

I held my hand up, closing my eyes, trying to find something that would calm me down. I thought about Derek, the night I had snuck him into my room, when he'd held me and I'd fallen asleep. The way his arms held me tightly, protectively. His lips against my shoulder...heat flooded through me and there was a crash as the books hit the concrete wall behind them. 

I opened my eyes, staring at the spot the books had been open mouthed. 

“You did it.” Derek said, walking towards me, placing his hands on my waist. “What did you think of?” 

“The night I snuck you into my room, the way you held me. The way I felt that night.” 

His arms tightened around me, lifting me into his arms. I could feel the change in him, his wolf was howling and he was trying very hard to keep it at bay. One of his arms supported me, my legs wrapping around his waist, the other, wrapping around my back, holding the back of my neck. 

“I can think of some other ways to make you feel like that again.” He whispered against my lips before feverishly pressing them against my own. 

Fire spread through my veins as our mouths moved together. He backed up, entering the subway car, our lips never separating. His grip on me tightened as he lowered me down on a mattress he had set at the back of the car. My back hit the plush surface, Derek's arms caging me in as he pressed his body against mine. I could feel his hard muscles against my body, his back muscles moving under my hands as I slid them up his back, taking his shirt with me. Our lips parted only so he could pull his shirt over his head. 

His lips trailed down my jaw to my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses across the delicate skin. He shifted, his hand trailing down my side, fingering the hem. He pulled away, looking to me for reassurance. I nodded, and my shirt was off before I could blink. His lips found my neck again, trailing down my shoulder to his mark. His teeth scraped the skin there, causing a moan to leave my lips, my back arching off the mattress. I had never felt like this before, his hand sliding up my stomach leaving goosebumps on my skin. My nerve endings were on fire with his hands on my body. 

His lips trailed down my chest to my belly button, staring up into my eyes as his tongue swirled against my skin. I bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to draw blood. 

“Oh, baby don't do that.” He groaned, using his thumb to remove my lip from between my teeth. 

He looked down at me, a smile, a legitimate wholehearted smile forming on his face. He had leaned down, pressing his lips against mine before my phone buzzed beside us. I turned my head, reaching out to grab the infernal thing. Derek's mouth had attacked to my neck again, his stubble a rough contrast to his lips. His teeth attacked to my skin, sucking a mark on my neck as I looked at my phone. Derek's hips rolled against mine and I felt him pressing against me. I gasped, tossing the phone off to the side. Derek's hand slid down my stomach, stopping at the top of my jeans. He looked to me and I nodded, tangling my hands in his hair, bringing his lips to mine as his fingers slipped into my jeans. 

I gasped into his mouth as his fingers found my clit. His fingers rubbed the sensitive nub slowly, my body shuddering under his touch. His fingers slipped lower, teasing my entrance until he slipped one in. We both groaned at the feeling, staring into each others eyes. His finger began to move, starting slow but quickly picking up speed. He added a second finger and I whimpered in pain a little at the stretch. 

“Shh. It's okay.” He whispered, gently bumping my nose with his. 

His thumb found my clit, rubbing slow circles that left me a puddle of goo. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me as I writhed in his arms, soft moans escaping me as his fingers started moving, sliding in and out faster and faster, his thumb keeping time on my clit. I gripped his arm, a shaking, writhing mess as heat started to pool in my stomach. His arm held me close as he looked down into my eyes, watching my every move. 

“Derek...” I whimpered as the heat spread, my body tingling. 

He stared into my eyes as I tipped over the edge, coming undone in his arms. He leaned his forehead against mine as his fingers slowed to a top. I gasped, trying to catch my breath, groaning as he slipped his fingers from my core. I watched with hooded eyes as he licked them clean. His lips pressed against my forehead, his arms holding me close as I shook still, trembling with aftershocks from my orgasm. 

“Get some sleep.” Derek whispered. 

“What about you?” I murmured. 

“Don't worry about me.” 

He held me in his arms as I drifted to sleep, his chin resting on top of my head. 

When I woke up it was almost dark. I was wrapped in Derek's leather jacket, surrounded by his smell. The lights in the warehouse were on, as well as the lights in the subway. Derek was sitting at the other end of the car, reading a book. I rolled onto my back, a smile on my face thinking of what had transpired earlier. 

“We should get you home.” Derek said, standing from his seat. “Your phone's been buzzing non-stop since you fell asleep.” 

He handed me the infernal device and I checked my messages. 

“Shit.” I said, looking at one from Stiles. “Lydia's missing.” 

I drove back to my house, almost dancing in through the door. 

“You look happy.” My mom said. 

“I had the most amazing day.” I said, kissing her on the cheek. 

“That's great dear, but it wouldn't kill you to answer your phone every once in a while.” 

“Sorry. I just got caught up in my work.” 

“Mmhmm.” I could tell she didn't believe me, but thankfully she didn't push it anymore. 

I studied for chemistry a little before going to bed, dreaming about Derek and what could have gone down at the station earlier that day. 

I woke up late the next morning, having to skip breakfast entirely to ensure I made it to school on time. I pulled my car next to Jackson's Porsche, remembering what Derek had said about him being part of the pack. I watched a homeless man, digging through the garbage in front of me. Something seemed off about him, but I didn't dwell too long on it, getting out of my car and going into the school. 

I was at my locker when Scott approached me. 

“Did you get my texts?” He asked. 

“Yes, I got all of yours, also all of Stiles' and Allison's as well.” 

“Well, what do you think?” 

“I think it shouldn't be that hard for you to find her. Shouldn't you be able to sense another werewolf running through the woods?” 

The bell rang and I slipped away, heading off to class. I ran into Jackson on the way in, not feeling anything towards him, like I had towards Issac. The only thing I felt towards him was the typical annoyance and slight disdain. 

Stiles slid into the seat next to me in Chemistry, nodding at me slightly. I had gained a little respect for the skinny human after his brilliant Molotov cocktail idea to take Peter out. That, and he had helped save Derek. Mr. Harris handed out a pop quiz, something I definitely knew I would fail. 

“Alright, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right.” Stiles said to Scott who was sitting in front of us. 

“I know.” Scott said. 

“What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?” 

“This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career.” Mr. Harris said. 

“Can you do that?” I elbowed him in the side. The idiot. 

“There it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention.” Scott turned around to Stiles. “You too, Mr. McCall?”

“No, sir.” Scott said.

It was silent for a moment before Jackson ran out of the room, holding his nose, Mr. Harris calling out to him. Stiles and I looked at each other, and I just shrugged, not really having an answer to what was happening, other than the fact Jackson wasn't turning into a werewolf. 

I felt a familiar jolt of electricity, signaling that Derek was near. I finished the grueling Chemistry lesson that seemed to drag on for hours, until finally the bell rang. I rushed out of the classroom to my locker to grab my stuff for the rest of the day. 

A hand on my back startled me, making me jump. The halls were thinning of people as I turned to face Derek. 

“What are you going here?” 

“I came to check on Jackson. His body's rejecting the bite.” 

“That explains a lot.” I murmured. 

“Keep an eye on him. If anything changes, let me know.” 

He kissed me quickly before disappearing into the thinning crowd of students. I felt eyes on my back, turning to see a guy with dark hair staring at me from across the hallway. I grabbed the rest of my stuff, quickly making myself sparse. Whoever that was that was staring at me, he was giving me the creeps. 

The day dragged on, and I went immediately home afterwards, at the request of my mother. The Argents were having Kate's funeral today and there were hunters everywhere. My mom wanted to make sure she had tabs on both me and my sister, because we couldn't be sure all the Argents were werewolf hunters, or had connections to witch hunters. 

I skipped dinner, going upstairs to work on homework and think about what Derek had said, about Jackson's body not accepting the bite. I didn't quite understand what that meant, but I had an idea it wasn't a good thing. 

I had fallen asleep doing some reading for English, drifting off into the woods where I was running, chasing after a two werewolves. One I recognized as Scott, but I didn't know who it was until they were caught in a trap, hanging in the air by their wrists. It was the homeless guy I'd seen in the parking lot earlier. Scott was thrown to the side, dragged behind a tree and held there while hunters came out of nowhere, surrounding the trapped werewolf. I recognized Mr. Argent, but there was another, older man with him. Mr. Argent used one of the electrified sticks I'd seen them use on the werewolf, shocking him back into his human form. 

'Who are you?” Mr. Argent asked. 'What are you doing here?' 

'Nothing. Nothing I swear.' 

'You're not from here, are you?' Mr. Argent asked, the older man stepping closer to him. 'Are you?' Mr. Argent shouted. 

'No. No, I came- I came looking for the alpha. I heard he was here, that's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear.' 

'Gentlemen!' The older man said. 'Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?' He asked Mr. Argent. 

'An omega.' 

'The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or a survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice.' The older man walked over to a rock, unwrapping a sword from case. He held the sword up and I gasped. I'd seen that sword somewhere before. 'Because, as I am about to demonstrate...an omega rarely survives on his own.' He swung the sword, cutting the omega in half. 

'We have a code.' Mr. Argent said to the older man. 

'Not when they murder my daughter.' He stuck the sword in the ground, turning to Mr. Argent. 'No code. Not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies, waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak, or seemingly harmless, begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all.'

Something cracked behind me and I spun around to see a group of men, all dressed in black, all bearing a familiar cross around their neck. 'And what about the witches?' The one in front asked. 

'Whoever catches them first. The witches are fair game.'

'Good. We will burn every last one of them.' 

I shot up in bed, screaming bloody murder. I heard the footsteps on the stairs, my door swinging open, my mother at my side instantly. 

“What is it, Kayanna? What did you see?” 

“The hunters, they're here. They've declared us fair game with the Argents.” Tears poured out of my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her neck. “They said they'd burn every last one of us.” I sat there, crying into my mom's shoulder. 

And somewhere in the woods, Derek heard his mate's scream.


	17. Formabat Tranferentium

I had known Derek was here before he even walked through the door, which, apparently had been unlocked this whole time. I heard him coming up the stairs, as did everyone else. My dad had taken a seat in my desk chair, my sister sitting on his knee in her pajamas, her favorite stuffed bear in a death grip. My mom stood up, backing away from me as Derek entered my room. He knelt down beside my bed on the floor, cupping my tear stained face in his hands. 

“What happened? I heard your scream clear across town.” 

“I fell asleep and I was dreaming there was this werewolf that got caught in a trap and the Argents came and they cut him in half and there were witch hunters that said they'd burn all of us.” 

Derek inhaled sharply, pulling my face into his chest. “It wasn't a dream.” He said. “That really happened.” 

Derek sat on the end of my bed, my mom standing in the middle of my room. 

“It was an omega they caught. He came here looking for the alpha, and ripped apart a dead body in an ambulance. Scott McCall chased him until the omega was caught in one of the Argent's traps. I had followed them and we heard the Argents talking. Gerard, Chris and Kate's father killed the omega, declaring war on all werewolves, ditching their code for some sick, twisted revenge for Kate's death. That's when the witch hunters showed up. Gerard labeled you fair game. It's not safe here anymore. Not with the witch hunters and the Argents after you.” 

My parents looked at each other before back to Derek. “Do you have somewhere safe to stay?” My mom asked. 

“Yes.” 

“And you can protect her?” 

“With my life.” 

“Good. Kayanna, pack your bag. You're going with Derek.” 

Derek and my dad left, my dad carrying an almost unconscious Mya. I threw things into a bag, making sure I had everything I needed for school. 

“What about Mya?” I asked. 

“We can protect her. Plus it's you the Argents know about. You need the most protecting and I trust Derek to do that.” I zipped my bag, turning to face my mother. “I knew I'd have to let you go some day. And I know you were with Derek yesterday and I know he's marked you. I just never thought it'd be this early.” She was crying now and I hugged her, knowing this had to be hard. “You can always come back. As long as your not being followed, you are welcome here. Both of you.” 

“Thanks, mom. What are you going to tell Mya?” 

“I'll explain it to her. She's a smart girl. She probably figured it out already.” She followed me down the stairs to where Derek was waiting by the door. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

I nodded, hugging my parents one more time before we left, Derek driving my car to the train depot. It was barely after 9:00 and I was already falling back asleep. Derek's hand gripped mine, resting against my bare leg since I hadn't bothered to change out of my shorts and t-shirt I normally slept in. Derek pulled behind the warehouse, parking next to his Camaro. He pulled my bags from my backseat before leading me down the stairs and into the warehouse. 

He had actually put sheets on the mattress and had a pillow this time around. I collapsed on the mattress, curling up in a ball as Derek dimmed the lights. I heard the heavy thump of his jacket as it hit one of the seats, as well as the two thumps of his shoes. 

The mattress dipped as he slid in behind me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. His chest touched my back and warmth spread through me. I could feel his breath on my neck as we laid in silence. No words needed to be shared, as we were both hyper-aware of the other. I could feel Derek's heart beat against my back, the calm, relaxed air around him that had a small hint of fear for what could happen that I knew he could sense in me too. 

I was awake well into the night, even though I was exhausted. Derek had shifted slightly in his sleep, his body almost on top of mine now. My head was resting on his bicep, his other arm wrapped tightly around me, one of his legs between mine. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but he was warm in comparison to the crisp fall air drifting through the warehouse. 

I finally fell asleep around 3, even though I had to be up in three hours to go to school. My alarm went off way too soon, and I was way too comfortable to move. Partly because I couldn't. 

At some point during my three hours of sleep, I had shifted on to my stomach, and Derek had followed me. One of his legs was tossed over my own, his arm still wrapped around my waist and he was using my back as a pillow. He groaned and shifted, nuzzling my back when my alarm went off. His arm tightened around me as I reached over to shut off the piercing alarm. 

“Derek, I need to get up.” I mumbled into the pillow. “I need to go to school.” 

He groaned again, tightening his hold on me for a second before relaxing, letting me turn so I could see his face. His eyes were half closed, lips slightly parted as he looked down at me. I smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him before climbing over him to get to my bags. Goosebumps erupted on my skin as I left Derek's warmth. I would need to rethink my sleepwear as I hastily pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy sweater. 

Derek's arms slipped around my waist as I grabbed my backpack, making sure I had everything I needed. 

“Call me if anything happens. Especially with Jackson.” Derek said, kissing me before letting me go. 

I climbed the rusty staircase, all but running to my car in the cold morning air. I found Isaac first thing when I pulled into the parking lot. I walked over to him where he was waiting by the bike rack. 

“You know, you can call me if you ever need a ride anywhere.” I said as I neared him. 

“Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.” 

I looked up to the dark circles under his eyes. “You okay? You look exhausted.” 

“Yeah, I -uh- work nights at the graveyard and so I don't get much sleep.” 

I nodded. I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't want to push it. He followed me to my locker as we made small talk. 

“Is it weird that I really want to cuddle with you right now?” He asked out of the blue. 

“No, because I want to cuddle with you too. Derek said it had to do with him being an alpha, and me being his mate. It technically makes me an alpha too.” 

“Are you like us? A werewolf?” 

“No, I'm actually a witch.” The bell rang, making Isaac jump a little. 

“Still getting used to werewolf hearing.” He said, giving me a half smile. “I'll see you in Chemistry.” 

And he was gone. 

The day went by pretty quickly, and I found out I had more classes with Isaac than I thought. I sat with him at lunch, getting stares from pretty much everyone, but I didn't care. We talked about the full moon tomorrow, and I could tell Scott was listening in on our conversation, so I sent him a look. 

I drove Isaac home from school, reassuring him it was no problem, and that his bike would fit in the back of my car. I hugged him, telling him to get some sleep before driving off back to the warehouse. 

I was leaning up against one of the crates outside the subway car, half doing homework and half watching Derek workout. I watched as a bead of sweat slid down his chest, following the contours of his abs before disappearing in the waistband of his pants. I trailed my eyes back up his body to find him staring at me, breathing deeply. 

“You know, if you're that interested, you could join.” 

“No, no, I'm good with watching. Physical activity isn't really my thing.” 

He was in front of me, his hands on my knees, slowly sliding down my legs before spreading them so he could lean in close to my face. His breath fanned against my ear as he inhaled deeply, probably smelling my arousal from the closeness of his sweat-covered body. 

“I can think of some ways to get you to like physical activity.” He whispered, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of my ear. 

I inhaled shakily as his hands played with the waistband of my sweatpants. He leaned his forehead against mine, our noses barely brushing. 

“I never repaid you for the other day.” I whispered. 

His body stiffened, hard muscles flexing as I ran my fingers down his chest. I shifted slightly, pressing my lips to the spot below his ear. I used his distraction to push him on his back on the warehouse floor. I leaned over him, running my fingers down his abs before following with my lips. I unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down around his knees. He was watching me, his breathing still heavy as I hesitantly touched him through his boxers. 

“You don't have to.” He whispered. 

“But I want to.” I whispered back, sliding my fingers under the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down. 

My mouth fell open at the sight of him. I quickly shut my mouth, swallowing my nerves. I knew he could sense it, so he leaned up on one elbow, taking my hand and showing me what to do. I moved my hand along his length a few times before experimentally licking a stripe up the underside. His head fell back against the warehouse floor, a long groan escaping his mouth. I wrapped my hand around the base of his length, swallowing my nerves and taking the rest of him in my mouth. 

He was panting now, moans slipping past his mouth every time I moved my hand or my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his head, feeling him twitch slightly. His groans were getting louder as I pumped his length with both hands. 

“Don't stop.” He breathed and I didn't. 

I felt him twitch again, his body going stiff as a particularly long moan came out of his mouth. White streams of his cum came shooting out on to his stomach and my hand as I kept pumping him, getting every last bit out. I bit my lip, watching his muscles contract as he came down from his high. His eyes cracked open, staring at me as his chest heaved. 

I bit my lip, looking into his eyes before licking his cum off my hand. His breath hitched as he watched me, a soft groan slipping from his lips. He tasted salty and had a certain musk that I couldn't quite place. Still riding high on the confidence of what I'd just done, I leaned down, licking the cum off his abs. His hand tangled in my hair, pulling me up so we were face to face. 

“Keep doing that and we'll be going for round two.” 

“I'd love to.” I kissed his lips. “But, I've got homework I need to finish.” 

I stood up, leaving him laying on the floor. I gathered my papers before going into the subway car. 

It was well into the evening, after dinner when Isaac came running into the warehouse, calling for Derek. I was sitting in the subway car, stretched out across the seats, reading and Derek was at the back of the car. 

“What's wrong?” Derek asked when the blonde entered the car. 

“My dad. I think he's dead.” 

Derek came out of the shadows, eyes glowing red for a moment. “What did you do?”

“That's the thing. It wasn't me.” 

I put my book down, holding my arms out to him. He sank down beside me, curling into my side. 

“What happened?” Derek asked, standing over us. 

“My dad and I got into an argument. I left the house on my bike and he followed me. I had cut down an alley, ditching my bike to run here, but I heard him calling. I was gonna go back when this thing came out of nowhere. I didn't get a good look at it because it was raining to hard. It chased him back to his car, it ripped the door clean off its hinges. There was so much blood.” I ran my fingers through his hair as he gripped tightly to me. 

“You didn't see what it was?” Derek asked. 

He shook his head. “No. It was raining too hard to see exactly, but it moved on all fours and...I think it might have had a tail. But I didn't want to get too close.” 

Derek sighed, pacing the subway car. Isaac held on to me tightly, gripping on to me for dear life. 

“You can stay here for the night. Kayanna will take you to school tomorrow.” 

“I have lacrosse in the morning.” 

“That's okay. I can leave early.” 

I held Isaac for a while longer, until he'd calmed down. He gripped on to me tightly, until I almost had to physically move him so we could go to bed. 

Derek and I laid in the dark that night, my head on his chest. His heartbeat calmed me, as did his fingers that traced random patterns on my arm. 

“You know they're going to arrest him, right?” 

“Yes. They can hold him for 24 hours, but that doesn't do anything to help the fact that it's a full moon tomorrow night. We'll have to try and get him out.” 

“This could end badly.” 

“I know.” He kissed my forehead, entwining his fingers with mine. “I know.” 

I let Isaac go to his house to grab some stuff before taking him to school early for lacrosse. I sat out front, watching as the sheriff's car pulled into the parking lot. I felt bad for Isaac. A part of me wanted to hold him and another part of me wanted to hurt those who threatened him. I took deep breaths, calming my anger. My phone buzzed with a text from Derek. 

'Calm down.' It read. 

'Sorry. Maternal instincts.' I texted back. 

I walked into the school, dodging people left and right to my locker. I put my books in, taking deep breaths until I heard a familiar voice floating over those in the hallway. I slowly turned around, praying I was hallucinating until I saw Gerard Argent. He was there, talking with one of the witch hunters I'd seen in my dream. Both turned and looked right at me, a smile forming on Gerard's face. 

I slammed my locker shut, ducking my head and walking briskly away from them. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran smack into a body. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” I said, bending down to pick up the papers that had fallen between us. “I wasn't looking where I was going.” 

“It's alright, I wasn't looking either.” A male voice said. 

I stood up, handing him his papers, dread filling me when I saw his face. It was the guy that was watching me the day Derek had visited me at my locker. 

“I'm Matt.” He said, holding his hand out. 

“Kayanna.” I said, reluctantly shaking his hand. It was cold and clammy and kind of reminded me of a snake. The bell rang and I tried to make my escape. “I should get to class.” 

“Where are you heading?” 

“English...” 

“That's on my way, why don't I walk you?”

“O-okay.” 

We walked in silence for a minute. 

“You're friends with Isaac, aren't you?” He asked. 

“Well, I wouldn't call us friends, exactly...more developing acquaintances.” 

“I heard about what happened with his dad. Do you think he's guilty?” This kid was getting on my nerves. 

“In the short time I've known him, I can tell you Isaac could never hurt anyone, intentionally or not. He's far too sweet for that.” 

“Even the sweetest of people have their dark sides.” 

Thankfully we were at the classroom I needed. 

“This is my stop.” I said, nervously shifting on my feet. 

“I'll see you around Kayanna.” He smiled at me before taking off down the hall.

I sat in front of Stiles, pulling out the homework I'd half assed last night. 

“Why were you talking to Matt Daehler?” He whispered. 

“I don't know, but the guy can't take a hint when someone doesn't want to be around him.” 

The day dragged on until I got to Spanish. I froze in the doorway, my eyes landing on the witch hunter. I had half a mind to run the other way, but that would only draw attention to myself, so I entered the classroom, taking the seat closest to the door. 

“Hello, my name is Mr. Salazar. Your teacher had an unfortunate accident and will not be returning this year.” 

I began getting nervous as he handed out worksheets, lingering at my desk a little too long. His eyes were glued to me, making me sweat as we did our work silently. I gulped and realized I'd been looking at the same question for the last fifteen minutes. My insides began to churn and it was becoming hard to breathe. I looked over to the hunter. He was looking right at me, his mouth moving, muttering words I knew all too well. 

I grabbed my backpack, running from the classroom, ignoring the calls from behind me. I shot down the hall, almost leaping down the entire staircase. I looked at my phone, seeing a text from Derek. I shot out the door, sliding into Derek's car. 

“Kayanna-”

“Go. Go!” I shouted and Derek tore away from the curb, speeding out of the parking lot. 

“What happened?” I hadn't noticed Scott in the backseat. 

“The witch hunter. He's posing as our new Spanish teacher. He started a protection spell, trying to single me out. I panicked and ran.” 

Derek grabbed my had in his, driving off towards Isaac's house. I gripped Derek's hand tight, absorbing the calming waves he sent me. 

We pulled up outside the old house, Derek and Scott going inside. I stayed in the car, watching what 

 

was happening across the street. I saw Matt walking down the stairs, looking across the street at Isaac's house. I gulped, sinking down in my seat as he walked towards his car. I curled up in the leather seat, drawing my knees up to my chest. 

Derek came out some time later, getting into the car and speeding off. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To get Stiles, then break Isaac out of jail.” 

I gulped, thinking of everything that could go wrong. Derek had just been exonerated. He didn't need to be a wanted criminal again. We met Stiles at the warehouse, climbing into the Jeep before speeding off. 

We pulled up outside the Sheriff's Station. We could see at least one police officer inside, working the desk. 

“Okay, now, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk.” Stiles said. 

“I'll distract her.” Derek said, going to climb out of the Jeep, but Stiles grabbed his shoulder. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa -you? You're not going in there.” Derek looked between Stiles' face and his hand a few times. “I'm taking my hand off.” 

“I was exonerated.” Derek said. 

“You're still a person of interest.” 

“An innocent person.” 

“An-you? Yeah, right.” Stiles laughed. “Okay, fine. What's your plan?” 

“To distract her.” Derek nodded. 

“Uh huh. How? By punching her in the face.” 

“Heh. By talking to her.” 

“Okay, alright. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?” 

Derek thought for a second before sighing, looking back at Stiles. 

Stiles sighed back. “Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?” 

“I'm thinking about punching you in the face.” 

“Call her beautiful.” I said, sticking my head in between the boys'. “That usually works on women. And she's a cop so she probably doesn't hear that often.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles said. “You should listen to your girlfriend's advice.” 

I flushed at that comment. Derek and I had never really established the boyfriend/girlfriend status. We climbed out of the car, Derek going in first, Stiles and I hiding behind the door. 

“Good evening, how can I help...you?” The police officer said.

“Hi.” Derek said back as Stiles and I peeked around the door. 

“Hi.”

“Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little – a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone-”

“Like me?” 

Stiles and I started sneaking to the door leading back to the offices. 

“I was going to say 'so incredibly beautiful,' but yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing.”

Stiles and I walked through the maze of hallways to his dad's office, Stiles sneaking inside. He punched in the code, pulling the front off the empty box. We heard keys clinking, heading our direction. 

“Oh, no.” Stiles said. 

We crept through the maze of hallways, checking for any officers, before we finally ran into one. 

“Whoa, uh, I was just looking for um...” Both the cop and Stiles looked down at his bleeding leg, an arrow shaft sticking out of it. “Oh sh-” Stiles went to run, but the hunter caught him. 

I ducked back around the corner, hoping he hadn't seen me. The hunter pulled Stiles back into the cell area, Stiles pulling the fire alarm on the way. I heard a growl from the direction they went. Isaac. 

I ran down the hallway, finding Stiles on the floor and Isaac attacking the hunter. I grabbed Stiles, pulling him behind the desk away from Isaac. Isaac threw the hunter against the wall, grabbing the arm that was going to inject him with something. He slammed the hunter's head against the wall, knocking him out. Derek came in, stepping on the vial, breaking it to pieces, also gaining Isaac's attention. Isaac looked to Stiles and I, growling, starting to move close to him. Derek roared at him, a roar like I had never heard before. One that made my shoulder hurt a little. Isaac fell back, curling against the wall, now completely changed back to a human. 

“How did you do that?” Stiles asked. 

“I'm the alpha.” Derek said, looking back at us. 

Isaac was shaking on the ground still, so I slowly approached him. 

“Isaac.” I said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. He jumped slightly at my touch. “Isaac, we need to get out of here.” I ran my fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. 

Derek slipped an arm around him, lifting him to his feet. I threw his other arm around my shoulder, helping lead him out of the Sheriff's Station. 

“Can you run?” Derek asked Isaac once we got outside. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. 

“Good. Follow me.” 

Derek picked me up, building's blurring past us as he ran back to the warehouse.


	18. Glaciem Collignut

I was not happy in gym class. Firstly, like I had told Derek, physical activity was not my thing. Secondly, I was standing at the bottom of a tower of terror that was the climbing wall. 

“Coach, I can't do this.” I looked to Coach Finstock, panic already bubbling in my throat. 

“Oh, come on, Ryder. You'll be fine. If you feel dizzy just lower yourself down and there's a mat if you fall. The harness will catch you before you hit anything. Just, don't look down.” He slapped my back before backing off the mat. 

I stared up at the wall, Jackson already halfway to the top. I gulped before starting my way up. I was shaking so bad I was amazed I could even grip on to anything. I had made it maybe a third of the way up when I was stupid and looked down. My stomach immediately knotted up, and I clamped my eyes shut in fear. 

“Coach, she doesn't look so good.” I heard Allison say. 

“Ryder, I am an empathetic vommitter. Don't you dare vomit on my mat.” 

I took a couple deep breaths before trying to climb higher, not wanting to make a fool of myself. Except I would have been better off just kicking off there and getting on solid ground. I was sweating so much that when I reached to grab the next hold, my hand slipped and I was falling. I let out a pathetic little squeak before someone caught me in their arms. 

“Nice catch, McCall.” I heard Coach Finstock say. 

“Get me out of this.” I managed to squeak to Scott who got me out of the harness faster than I could blink. 

And the next second I was racing towards the girls locker room to vomit into the toilet. Heights weren't my thing. I mean, I got dizzy and weak in the knees just looking up at a bunk bed or ladder. I had managed to calm my stomach after dumping everything I'd eaten that morning into the toilet. I gripped the sink, trying to stop my shaking before I heard someone else enter the locker room. 

“Don't worry, I couldn't climb it either.” Erica was sitting on one of the benches in between the lockers. 

“Fear of heights?” I asked her, sitting next to her on the bench. 

“More like fear of everything. I have epilepsy.” 

“I'm sorry. I'm just a scaredy-cat, though I doubt that makes you feel any better.” She laughed a little. 

Voices got closer to the locker room, meaning the class period was almost over. I gave Erica a hug before going to my locker to change back into normal clothes. 

I felt something off when I left the locker room. I usually only got that feeling when someone was going to die near me. Scott paused on his way out of the boys locker room and looked at me. He must have felt it too. We were silent for a moment before realization dawned on his face. 

“Erica.” He took off towards the gym, I was right on his heels. 

Scott ran right under the climbing wall right as Erica fell. He caught her, lowering her to the ground as she convulsed. The whole class was around us now, watching as Erica gripped Scott's hand, her seizure lasting a good minute. 

I left the gym after Coach had called 911, and called Derek. 

“Derek, I think I found a candidate for you. She's on her way to the hospital. Her name's Erica, she's in my class, and epileptic. If anyone wants help, it's gonna be her.” 

'I'm on my way to the hospital now.'

“Be careful.” 

'You too.' 

I finished out my classes, dreading Spanish, but surprisingly nothing happened. I was at least expecting him to call me out for running out of class yesterday, but he didn't even glance my way. 

I drove back to the warehouse, finding Derek's car missing as I pulled in to my usual spot. I made my way to the subway car, greeting Isaac on my way in. I changed out of my clothes, pulling on my shorts and t-shirt before curling up on the mattress. I was a little embarrassed after what had happened in gym class and I was concerned about having two hunters at the school. 

Derek came back right as I was drifting off to sleep. He entered the subway car slowly, peeling off his jacket and shoes. The mattress sunk down as his body wrapped around mine. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I'm terrified of heights.” I whispered. “And we had to do the climbing wall in gym today. And I made a fool of myself in front of everyone.” 

“Shh.” He smoothed my hair from my face, pressing his lips to my shoulder. 

“Did she accept it?” I whispered as his lips traced up the side of my neck.

“Yes.” He whispered against my skin. 

“Good.” 

His arms slipped around me as he buried his face in my hair. His thumb rubbed gentle circles on my hand as he inhaled deeply. 

“You okay?” He murmured, shifting so he could see my face. 

“I'm exhausted.” I slurred, half asleep. 

It was only 5 in the evening, but I was out like a light. The only time I woke up was when Derek got up and left the subway car, leaving me freezing and alone. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, trying to conserve any warmth that I could. Derek returned, wrapping his arms around me once again, warming me back up. 

It only felt like 5 minutes, but had really been 13 hours, before my alarm was blaring. Derek already had it shut off before I was even out of the fog of sleep. I could feel Derek's body behind mine, warm and inviting, but I was still shivering, my head feeling like it weighed one hundred pounds. I rolled over, burying my face in Derek's chest. 

“You alright, babe?” He asked, running his hands down my back. “You're shaking like a leaf.” 

I could barely keep my eyes open as he cupped my face, pulling back so he could look at me. He ran a hand over my forehead, a frown coming across his features. 

“You're burning up, baby.”

“You're not so bad yourself, handsome.” I whispered. 

“No, I mean, I think you have a fever.” He pressed his lips to my forehead, his eyebrows still furrowed as he pulled away. “Definitely a fever.” Derek got up, slipping on his shoes and a jacket before leaning back down, kissing my forehead. “I'll be back soon.” 

“Where are you going?” I heard Isaac ask. 

“Stay with Kayanna. I'll be back later. I need to go see someone.” 

Isaac came in the subway car after the door at the top of the stairs had shut. I was shivering, wrapped up in the sheet tightly. Isaac approached the bed hesitantly, his brow creased with worry. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” I asked, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. “Or are you going to cuddle with me?” 

Isaac sat on the bed, slowly wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. I snuggled into his warmth, quickly drifting off to sleep. 

I didn't wake up until Derek had come back later that day. It was Isaac's talking that woke me up, his voice rumbling below my head. 

“She fell asleep right after you left and hasn't moved since.” 

“I know. Her mother said to get her to the animal clinic.” I was lifted away from Isaac's warmth, groaning in protest in being moved. “That Dr. Deaton could help.” 

“I want to come with you.” 

“No, you stay here. You're still a suspect, you need to lay low until your name is cleared. I'll be back.” 

Every move Derek made, caused my muscles to ache. My head felt heavy and my vision was blurry. The harsh glare of the sun made my eyes burn, and I buried my face in Derek's neck. Even with the heat cranked in Derek's car I was still shivering. 

I groaned as Derek lifted me out of the car, having to jostle me slightly to open the door. Scott greeted us at the front, hesitating when he saw who it was. 

“Scott, go clear the exam table for me.” Dr. Deaton said. 

Derek went to say something but Dr. Deaton interrupted. “Levana already called me. Bring her back here.” 

Derek walked back to the exam room, laying me out on the cold metal of the exam table. I shivered, trying to get close to Derek again, but he held my shoulders down, keeping me flat on the table. 

“I thought witches couldn't get sick.” Derek said as Dr. Deaton took my temperature.

“Not with any human viruses. Witches are immune to bacteria and viruses that cause sickness in humans, but they can still develop disorders like heart murmurs or terminal illnesses like cancer. But, they still have their weaknesses. One of which being red clover.” I heard Dr. Deaton digging around for something in one of the cabinets. “It can weaken a witch severely, prolonged exposure causing death.” 

“There's a witch hunter at the school, posing as the new Spanish teacher. He used a protection spell against her the other day.” 

“She was really freaked out about it. I could hear her heart beating in the principle's office.” Scott said. 

“Kayanna?” I heard Dr. Deaton ask. “Have you seen red clover anywhere in your Spanish class?” 

I wanted to say that he had a vase of flowers on his desk, but all that came out was “Desk...flowers....”

I heard running water before I was lifted into a sitting position. “I have to apologize ahead of time. This tastes awful.” 

I almost choked on the vile fluid being poured in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out, but a hand clamped on my nose, another holding my jaw shut. 

“If you want to get better, I need you to swallow.” 

I had no choice but to swallow the fluid, coughing on the after taste. I collapsed back against Derek's chest, his arms wrapping around me protectively. 

“She should be better by tomorrow. Let her rest plenty and regain her strength. Call me if anything changes.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Deaton.” 

“Any time.”

Derek picked me up, carrying me from the exam room to his car. I relaxed in the seat, closing my eyes and letting myself be immersed in Derek. I could feel his worry, his relief, and his ever present underlying anger that never left. I cracked my eyes open, looking up at him, seeing his eyes on me. We were sitting outside the warehouse, still in the car. His hand was gripping mine, his touch soothing my worries. 

“Don't worry about the hunter. Your mom is switching you out of that class. You won't have to worry about them anymore. You know I would never let anything happen to you. Ever.” 

I smiled sleepily, fighting to keep my eyes open. “I know.” I murmured, reaching across the dash to curl up against his arm. 

He scooped me into his arms, pulling me across the dash and out of the car. He closed the door with his foot, adjusting me a little so he could open the door to the warehouse. He carried me down the stairs to our bed, gently laying me down and covering me with the sheet. He kissed my forehead, murmuring something to Isaac about going to get food before he left again. 

I drifted off to sleep, my skin still tingling from Derek's lips.


	19. Abomination

I had slept through the next day, waking up when voices floated through the warehouse. I sat up, groaning at the stiffness of my muscles before pulling on some black pants and a black sweater. I slipped on my converse before leaving the subway car, braiding my hair over my shoulder. Derek turned when I jumped from the car, walking over to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side as I eyed the two werewolves in front of us. 

“Wow, Erica. You look amazing.” I said, eyeing the blonde up and down. 

“Thanks.” She smiled at me. 

“What are we doing?” I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 

“Scott knows I offered Boyd the bite. He'll confront Boyd at work, so we're going to pay him a little visit.” 

I nodded, gripping Derek's hand as we climbed the stairs, the two Beta's climbing in the back of Derek's car, me sitting next to him. I could feel the jealousy coming off of Erica as she eyed our entwined hands that were resting on my leg. I wrapped my arms around myself as we walked into the ice rink, kind of wishing I had a leather jacket like the other three. 

I could hear Scott talking as we made our way across the ice, me gripping on to Derek tightly, scared I might slip and fall. 

“He told me about the hunters.” Boyd said. 

“And that's not enough for you to say no?” Boyd just looked away from Scott, obviously annoyed with him. “Whatever you want there's other ways to get it.” 

“I just want to not eat lunch alone every day.” 

“If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek.” 

“That really hurts, Scott.” Derek said. “I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus.” He motioned to the two Betas standing to his right. “Erica, how's life been for you since we met?” 

“Hmm...in a word...transformative.” She growled at Scott, showing her fangs. 

“Isaac?” 

“Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great.” 

“Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight.” Scott said. 

“Then go home, Scott.” Derek said, nodding to Erica and Isaac who began walking forward. 

Scott growled, punching the ice, cracking it, now transformed. “I meant fair for them.” He said before roaring at the two Betas. 

They started fighting, Scott easily throwing Isaac across the rink into the protective plastic surrounding the ring. He kicked Erica against the Zamboni, turning to face Isaac who was walking back towards him. Erica shoved him into Isaac, who pushed him against the Zamboni before tossing him across the ice. Scott ran back towards Isaac, tossing him to the ice before Erica jumped on his back. Scott backed up, slamming Erica against the Zamboni before hitting Isaac in the gut, then the back, sending him crumpling on to the ice. He kicked Isaac in the face, tossing Erica across the ice after. 

I could feel the anger bubbling inside me at the sight of Scott touching the Betas. My Betas. I clenched my fists, wanting to punch him. I went to walk forward, but Derek grabbed my arm. 

“Don't you get it?” Scott asked. “He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him.” Derek let me go and I walked towards Scott. “He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!” He slid Isaac and Erica over to Derek, past me. 

Scott growled at me and I cleared my mind, thinking about Derek as I held my hand up, Scott flying into the Zamboni, gasping as I held him there. 

“It's true. It is about power.” Derek said, walking towards us. 

Scott roared, kicking away from the Zamboni, pushing me back across the ice. Derek roared, changing into his werewolf form. The air left my lungs as I landed, leaving me gasping and wheezing for air. 

He headbutted Scott, slashing his stomach with his claws before punching him in the face a few times. Derek punched Scott in the stomach, making him double over, but Scott got an elbow to Derek's face. Derek stumbled back a little, grinning at Scott before catching his punch, throwing multiple into Scott's face, before throwing him to the ice. Scott spit blood out onto the ice, coughing, before Derek stomped on his chest, his clavicle cracking. Scott gasped for breath under Derek's boot, before Derek let him go. Derek looked to Boyd before walking away from Scott who was still on the ice. Boyd jumped down from the Zamboni, walking over to Scott. 

“Don't.” Scott said, looking up at him. “You don't wanna be like them.” 

Derek grabbed my arm, hauling me off the ice, checking me over before wrapping his arm around me, starting our walk from the ice rink. 

“You're right.” Boyd lifted his shirt, showing Scott the bite mark on his side. “I wanna be like you.” 

Boyd walked over towards us, leaving Scott on the ground. 

Thank god for the weekend. That's all I could say. I stood on the rusty stairs of the warehouse by Boyd, watching Derek try to train Isaac and Erica. I winced as Isaac was thrown to the ground once again by Derek. That was time number eight...I think. Erica jumped at Derek from behind, but he caught her, tossing her beside Isaac. 

Derek sighed. “Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable.” 

Erica jumped on Derek, kissing him. I felt rage spark inside me and I jumped down the remaining stairs, using my powers to throw Erica off him. 

“That's the last time you do that.” I said as Derek wiped his lips. 

“Why? Cause I'm a beta?” 

“No. It's because I have someone else in mind for you.” Derek said. 

“Are we done?” Isaac asked. “Cause I've got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal.” 

Derek walked towards Isaac, squatting down beside him. “Let me see.” Derek grabbed Isaac's arm, breaking it, holding it so it wouldn't heal. 

“One hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive.” Derek released Isaac, standing over the three betas. 

“If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?” 

“I don't know. But they're planning something, and you especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you.” He slipped inside the subway car. 

I looked at the three betas before following him. He was sitting on the mattress, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“What am I doing wrong?” He asked. 

“Well, maybe you should take into consideration the fact that they aren't soldiers. They're teenagers, Derek. People my age. And how about the fact that they weren't born werewolves. Hell, two of them haven't even been through their first full moon yet.” 

I started throwing dirty clothes in my bag. 

“What are you doing.” Derek stood up, coming close to me. 

“Don't. Don't you come close to me, Derek.” I held my hand out and he stopped. Tears were brimming in my eyes and I refused to let them fall. 

“What 's your problem.” 

“What's my problem?” I laughed. “What's my problem?” I was going into hysterics. 

“Is this because of what Erica did.” 

“No. No. No, this is because of what you did!” I jabbed my finger in his chest. “You didn't try to stop her. No. You kissed her back!” I shoved him. Well, I tried to. It was more like shoving a concrete wall. I grabbed my bag, turning away from him. “Don't come after me.” 

I walked past the three betas, who I knew had heard every word that had been shared between us. I jogged out to my car, throwing my bag in the backseat before climbing in and pulling away from the warehouse. 

Yeah, I was hurt. I was jealous. I wasn't about to deny it. I drove home, watching my rear at every stop, making sure no one was following me. I parked around the corner from the house, walking up the driveway. My mom had the door open before I even made it up the steps, pulling me into a hug. I finally let the tears fall, crying into my mom's shoulder. 

“Honey, what's wrong? Did Derek do this? What did he do? Richard, get your gun!” 

“No, mom, I'm fine.” I wiped my tears as my dad came to the door, shotgun in hand. “Dad!” 

“What? What's wrong?” He said, looking around. 

“Richard, I was joking.” My mom said, looking at him strangely. 

“Right.” He disappeared as my mother and I walked in the door. 

“I need to do laundry.” I said, walking through the kitchen towards the laundry room. 

I sat on the floor, watching the clothes in the washer spin around, thinking about everything that had happened. 

“Okay, you wanna tell me what's wrong?” My mom asked, sitting beside me. “You haven't sat and watched the washing machine since you were Mya's age.” 

“It's just...Derek's been building a pack, and he was training his beta's earlier and one of them got smart and...decided to kiss him.” 

“And he kissed back, right?”

“Yeah.” I looked down at my lap. “At least until I threw her off of him.” 

“You threw a werewolf?” She looked at me sideways. 

“Yeah...Derek's been helping me with my telekinesis.” 

“Good. Your sister still doesn't have any control over hers.” 

“Did you have to buy new dinnerware again?” 

“Yeah. After you left. I'm starting to think we should just eat off of paper plates. At this rate it would be cheaper.” 

“Nah, she'll figure it out one of these days. As long as she doesn't lose control at school.” 

“Thankfully that hasn't happened yet. I don't want to have to erase any memories.” 

I laughed, watching the clothes spin in a blur. “Mom, you need to be careful. There's something else besides hunters in town. It killed Isaac Lahey's father, and possibly the mechanic last night. Derek doesn't know what it is, and neither do I.” 

“I know. Derek told me.” 

“You've been talking to Derek behind my back?” 

“Just making sure he's doing what he promised. And, don't worry about Derek kissing that girl back.” She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “I'm sure he feels horrible about it.” 

I stayed until after dinner, helping my mom clean the kitchen. 

“It was really nice seeing you, Kayanna.” She said to me before I left. 

“It was nice seeing you too.” I hugged her and my dad before walking to my car. 

I got in, driving to the warehouse. I would have gladly stayed at home, but I knew I needed to get back to Derek. There was a dull ache that had settled itself in my chest after I had walked away from him. I had an idea of what it meant, and I knew I never wanted to feel it again. 

I ran down the stairs, calling out for Derek. He came out of the subway car, a frown on his face. I jumped on him, hugging him tightly. 

“I'm so sorry.” I whispered, threading my fingers in his soft hair. 

“I know. I'm sorry too.” He whispered, holding me tightly. “I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid.” 

He carried me back into the subway car and I tossed the bag of clothes on a seat. Derek sat down, holding me on his lap. 

“You're mine.” I whispered, leaning closer to his face. “And these lips are mine too.” I kissed him, our lips moving hungrily against each others. 

Derek's lips moved down my jaw to my neck, sucking and biting on the skin, leaving a mark. His lips trailed up to my ear. 

“Mine.” He growled before his teeth sank into the mark on my shoulder. 

I expected it to hurt, but all I got was pleasure that coursed through my body. I was hyper-aware of him, his stubble tickling the skin on my neck, his hands, gripping my shirt tightly. He pulled away, leaning his head against mine, breath fanning over my ear. 

“Mine.” 

I was dreading school the next morning. I picked up Boyd before driving to school. I parked next to Stiles' Jeep, getting stares as I walked into the school with Boyd. I met Erica at my locker, a guilty look on her face. 

“I'm sorry about what happened. I really don't want us to get off on the wrong foot. You seem like an awesome person and I would hate to be on your bad side.” 

“It's okay. And I already know, you feel the urge to cuddle with me. I'm getting used to that too.” 

“Yeah, it's weird, but yet feels slightly normal to want to cuddle with you.” 

We walked arm in arm to class, sitting next to each other in Chemistry, much to the disdain of Scott and Stiles who were giving us looks all through class. 

Spanish passed without any incident. The red clover was gone and I didn't feel any different when I left, which meant either something bad was going to happen, or he'd given up trying. Hopefully the latter. 

I sat at the warehouse, going over everything Isaac had missed at school while everyone else went to the lacrosse game, including Derek, though he went for a different reason. 

I got up, walking to the subway car when there was a sharp pain on the back of my neck. I stopped, my limbs suddenly becoming heavier. 

“Kayanna?” Isaac asked, standing up from his spot on the floor. 

My limbs gave out, going totally numb. Isaac caught me before I hit the floor, gently lowering me down. 

“I can't move.” I said, trying but failing to move anything below my neck. “I can't move.” 

“What's wrong? What's causing it?” 

“I don't think it's me.” I said, looking up into his blue eyes. “There's something wrong with Derek.”


	20. Venenatorum

I sat beside Derek as Erica dragged Jackson down the stairs to the warehouse. Derek had told me what happened, and told me what the creature was. Derek was staring down at a shard of mirror that had a small amount of the Kanima's venom on it. 

“What happened to you on the night of the full moon?” Derek asked Jackson who was being held by Isaac and Erica. 

“What? Nothing. Nothing happened.” 

Derek looked up at Jackson. “You're lying.” Derek grabbed the leather gloves sitting beside us. 

“No, wait. I can-I can prove it. I taped myself.” 

Isaac laughed. “You taped yourself?” 

“Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video.” 

“No.” Derek said, grabbing the shard of mirror, turning it towards Jackson. “I've got a better idea.” 

“What is that?” 

Jackson tried to get away from Erica and Isaac, but they forced him on his knees. Derek walked towards the three, Isaac holding Jackson's jaw open. 

“You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake. And everyone knows, a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom.” 

Derek held the shard up, letting a drop of the thick venom fall into Jackson's mouth. Jackson started choking, Erica and Isaac releasing him, letting him fall onto the floor, his body twitching before going still. Derek sighed before approaching Jackson, squatting by his head. 

“You're still a snake, Jackson. Just not the one we're looking for.” 

Derek went back into the subway car while Isaac sat beside Jackson. 

“You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me.” 

I watched Jackson's body from where I sat, the only indication that he was still breathing was the fact he was blinking. 

“If it's not Jackson, then who is it?” I asked as Derek sat beside me again. 

“The only other person I can think of is Lydia. She was bit by Peter and didn't show any signs of changing.” 

“We're doing an experiment in Chemistry tomorrow. We might be able to slip some venom to her then.” 

Derek nodded, wrapping his arm around me. I yawned, leaning against his chest, his stubble tickling my forehead as he nuzzled the top of my head. 

“How long do you think he'll be like that?” I asked, looking at Jackson. 

“Two hours or so.” 

I listened to the steady thump of his heart under my ear as his fingers tapped out a rhythm on my side. I slid my body on to his lap, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me like I was his lifeline. But in some ways I was, like he was my lifeline. I didn't know what I'd do without him. Probably go crazy and kill a bunch of people. 

Derek lifted me into his arms, carrying me into our subway car, gently depositing me on the mattress. He stretched out, his head landing in my lap, my fingers weaving through his hair. 

“Are you really going to kill her?”

“If it's her, yes. It's killed people, and it won't stop until it's dead.” 

He stared up into my eyes as I ran my fingers along his face. “Just don't make me watch.” I whispered. 

“You don't have to.” He sat up, cupping my chin in his hand. “You don't have to do anything you don't want. I won't force you into anything.”

I was in Economics, sitting behind Stiles when Jackson came in, taking the spot next to me. The knowledge that Lydia's fate was being decided next period did nothing to help me focus.

“Hey, testicle left and right.” Jackson said to Scott and Stiles. “What the hell is a kanima?” 

Both boys spun around to look at Jackson before Coach Finstock started speaking. 

“All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start doing study groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult...I'm not even sure I could pass it.” I gulped, Coach was doing nothing to settle my nerves. “Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question.” I sank down in my seat so no one would see me while I listened in on Jackson, Scott and Stiles. 

“It paralyzed me, from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?” 

“I'm familiar with the sensation.” Stiles said. Derek had told me about what had happened in the pool. 

“Wait...” Scott said as Jackson gave Stiles a look. “Why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?” 

“How should I know?” 

“Do they think it's Lydia?” 

“I don't know. All I heard was her name and something about chemistry.” I bit my lip as Coach Finstock walked up the isle towards the three boys.

“Jackson!” He yelled. “Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class.” 

“Um...Just an undying admiration for my-my coach.” 

“That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?” 

As soon as he walked away, Scott grabbed Stiles, yanking him halfway out of his seat. “How do we know it's not Lydia.”

“Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay. And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50 percent evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day.” 

“Stiles that's not a very good argument.” 

Stiles sighed. “I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, alright. Lydia's fine.” 

Coach called Lydia up to answer the next question. Something was off about her. I could tell by the way she was walking. She started writing on the board frantically, but I couldn't tell what she was writing. It wasn't exactly in English. 

She turned around, her eyes closed and she was breathing heavy, almost like she was scared. 

“Lydia?” Coach asked. “Lydia?” She gasped, opening her eyes. She looked around like she didn't have a clue where she was. “Okay then, anyone else want to try answering? This time in English?” 

The class laughed, but I looked at the words on the board, pulling out my phone and snapping a picture, Stiles doing the same thing. 

“What is that, Greek?” Scott asked. 

“No, actually, I think it is English.” 

I flipped the picture around, the words reading 'Someone help me.' 

Chemistry was next, and all of us had it together. I took a seat in the back, not wanting to witness what was going to happen. Scott and Stiles had figured it out when Isaac and Erica entered the room, all of them racing for the seat in the front next to Lydia. 

“Einstein once said 'Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.'” Mr. Harris said, walking towards the front of the class. “I myself have encountered infinite stupidity.” He patted Stiles' on the shoulder. “So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station, you start with...” All the male hands in the class went up except for Isaac, Scott and Stiles. “I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down.” The hands all slowly went down. “Start with Mr. Mcall. Alright, next two.” 

I ended up with some guy I didn't know who smelled like Cheetos. I was never happier when the bell rang and Mr. Harris said 'switch.' I ended up next to Allison, which wasn't much better, but at least she didn't smell like Cheetos. 

“Kayanna, what are they planning?” She asked me. 

“They're going to do it this period. That's all I can tell you.” She gave me a look. “Look, I didn't want anything to do with what Thing 1 and Thing 2 have planned, alright?” I bit my lip, twirling a vial in my hand. “But I was the one who told Derek about the experiment today, and that this would be the best time to test it.” 

She went to say something, but Mr. Harris rang the bell. I was next to Erica now, a smug grin on her face. I felt a familiar tingle down my spine. Derek was here, and he was watching. 

Isaac was next to Lydia and Stiles went to get up, but Mr. Harris whacked his hand with a yard stick. 

“If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it will be a failing grade.” 

I didn't even bother trying to finish the experiment. I kept my head down, fiddling with a stir-stick. I didn't look up when Mr. Harris called time. 

“If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal.” I looked at the liquid in our beaker. Yeah, I was now failing Chemistry. “Now, for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it.” 

“Oh, come on.” Erica whispered in my ear. “Don't you want to watch?” 

I lifted my head, watching as Lydia took the crystal from the tongs Isaac was holding. Lydia was about to put it in her mouth when Scott stood up, shouting her name. 

“What?” She asked. 

All eyes were on Scott as he looked around. “Nothing.” 

I watched as Lydia took a bite of the crystal, praying she'd be paralyzed. But nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. I took in a shaky breath, gathering my books as the bell rang. I ran out to my car, getting in and locking the door. I leaned forward, resting my head against the steering wheel. I still couldn't believe it was Lydia. She seemed like an okay person, but I wouldn't think her capable of murder. 

I heard several doors open and shut beside me, looking up, seeing Stiles' face for a second before he got in his Jeep, tearing away from the parking lot, Lydia in the back seat. I sighed in relief. At least they were getting her out of here safely. But it was only a matter of time before Derek found her again. 

I nearly had a heart attack when someone knocked on my window. I switched my car to on, though I had half a mind to start it and drive away when I saw who was standing by my car, and rolled the window down. 

“Hey, you looked kind of...sad.” Matt said, leaning down so he could see in the window. 

“No, I'm just stressed. The Economics mid-term tomorrow and all.” And an idiotic werewolf mate. But I didn't say that part out loud. 

“If you want I could help you study.” 

“Oh, that's sweet, but...” I saw Isaac walking towards my car. “I really need to get home. I promised my mom I'd pick my sister up from school.” I started my car, hoping he'd get my drift this time around. 

“Okay, next time then.” He waved before I pulled out of my spot. 

I motioned slightly to Isaac, driving a block away from the school before pulling over. Isaac was there in two minutes, sliding into the passenger side. 

“Did you see where they went?” 

“No. They left with Lydia, but that's it.” 

“Why was Matt talking to you?” 

“I don't know. He walked me to class the other day, and I think he's creepy, but he can't take a hint.” 

I pulled on to the road, driving towards the Argent's house. Derek wanted us to scan the area, looking for where they could have taken Lydia. There was a slim chance, but I could see why they would go to the Argents. They had an arsenal of guns and an arsenal of werewolf d-CON. 

I slowed down as we drove past the house, not seeing Stiles' Jeep anywhere. There were no cars in the driveway in fact. I sped back up, driving to Jackson's neighborhood. There weren't any cars in front of his house either. I dialed Derek's number, putting him on speaker. 

“They're not at the Argents or Jackson's.” I said when he answered. 

“They're not at Stiles' or Lydia's.” 

“That only leaves one person.” Isaac said. 

“Scott.” Derek and I said at the same time. 

It was dark when I pulled up outside Scott's house, Derek, Erica and Boyd already there. Isaac got out of my car after I'd parked it, the four werewolves standing in a row. I hesitantly got out of the car, joining the werewolves. Isaac went around to the back, sneaking into the house. Erica broke through a window, as sounds of splintering wood and a few thuds echoed outside. I stayed slightly behind Derek, trying not to imagine what was happening inside the house. There was a growl and the door opened, Isaac and Erica landing at our feet, paralyzed. 

I could feel Derek's frustration as Scott, Allison and Stiles walked out on the porch. 

“I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega. You're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me.” 

“But I can hold you off until the cops get here.” 

Sirens echoed in the distance. There was a hissing and I looked up at the roof, seeing what must have been the Kanima. Scott, Allison and Stiles walked out into the yard, looking up at the creature. It turned its head, roaring at us. I gripped Derek's arm, flinching back slightly as it jumped from the roof, disappearing into the trees. 

“Get them out of here.” Derek said to Boyd, motioning to the two paralyzed werewolves on the ground. 

There were footsteps that got closer until Lydia walked out of the house onto the porch. 

“Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” She asked. 

Scott looked from Lydia to the roof where the Kanima had disappeared. “It's Jackson.” 

Derek and Boyd moved Isaac and Erica to my car, setting them in the back. 

“Get them out of here.” He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I'm going after it.” 

I bit my lip, looking up at him before nodding. “Be careful.” I whispered. 

“You too.” 

I drove towards the warehouse district, but changed my mind at the last minute, swerving off to a side road, cutting across to a familiar neighborhood. 

“Where are we going?” Boyd asked. 

“Somewhere safer than the warehouse district.” 

I pulled up outside the house, half dragging Erica while Boyd carried Isaac. I knocked on the door, hearing voices inside. 

“Kayanna?” My sister asked as she opened the door. “Who are these people.” 

“Mya, where's mom?” 

“Mya, who's at the door?” My mom appeared around the corner, freezing as she saw us. 

“Mom, we need your help.”


	21. Amico Inimicus

My parents helped us move them into the office, laying Isaac and Erica on the floor. 

“Mom, this is Boyd, Isaac and Erica. Derek's betas.” Boyd waved. “They were poisoned by a Kanima. Its venom causes paralysis from the neck down. It lasts two hour or so.” 

“We can make it move faster. Speed up the healing process.” 

My mom pulled a knife out of her wooden chest. 

“Mom! What are you-” 

“I apologize ahead of time. This will hurt.”

My mom stabbed Isaac through the hand, his eyes opening wide, eyes flashing yellow. A yell of pain left his mouth, but his fingers started twitching. 

“It's working.” I said. 

My mom did the same thing to Erica, her fingers twitching as well. 

“So sorry, dears.” She turned to me. 

“Where's Derek?” 

“He went after the Kanima. We know who it is now too.”

Both Erica and Isaac sat up, stretching their limbs. 

“I know.” My mom squeezed my shoulder. “Now, who's hungry?”

My mom warmed up some leftovers from dinner, giving us each a huge plate of food. The five of us sat at the table, the only sound being the clinking of our utensils and the faint echo from the TV in the living room. 

“So, this thing, this...Kanima...you said you knew who it was.” My mom said. 

“His name's Jackson Whittemore. He's in our class.” Isaac said. 

“He's one of the first Derek bit, but he said Jackson's body was rejecting the bite.” 

My mom sighed, leaning forward on to the table. “Shape-shifters usually take the form of what's inside them.” 

“Well, Jackson did always seem like a snake.” I murmured, putting my fork down and leaning back in my chair. 

“It usually takes a pretty significant event or trauma to cause something like this.” She shook her head. “Excuse me, I need to make a phone call.” 

“No, don't bring Grandma in on this too.” I said. 

“No, I need to talk to my sister.” 

“That's even worse.” I murmured as she left the room. “My Aunt, Cordelia, runs a school for witches in New Orleans. That's where I was before we moved here. My grandmother is the Supreme of our coven, she's kind of like an alpha in a sense.” I said, their frowns turning into understanding nods. 

My phone dinged with a text from Derek. I read over it a few times just to make sure I got it all right.

“Derek will be here soon.” I said, looking up to see the three wolves staring at me. “What?” 

“Your heartbeat sped up. What did the text say?” Isaac asked. 

“The Argents showed up and unloaded a round of bullets into the Kanima but nothing happened. Derek chased it into a nightclub where it paralyzed a few people, the cops showed up-” There was a knock on the door and I heard my dad answer. 

I got up, the three wolves following me to the door. 

“Dad,” I hugged him, holding on for a few seconds longer than I normally would. “Be careful. Tell my mom thanks, and have her call me if she finds anything.” 

“Will do.” 

I didn't notice the look that passed between my dad and Derek before he shut the door, leaving me with the four werewolves outside in the cold. 

“I'll take you two home.” Derek said to Erica and Boyd. “Isaac, go back to the warehouse with Kayanna. I'll meet you there.” 

I slid in my car, Isaac sliding in beside me. I cranked up the heat, rubbing my hands together before driving in the opposite direction of Derek's Camaro. 

“Your family seems nice.” Isaac said after a tense few moments of silence. “Although your dad is kinda...” Isaac shrugged his shoulders. 

“My dad's mister 'ignorant to the supernatural world.' He knows, but he doesn't like to get involved much, though living with three witches, that makes it kind of hard.” 

“Why are you staying with Derek, and not there with them?” 

“Because when the Argents came to town for Kate's funeral, they weren't alone. There was a group of witch hunters that came with them. The Salazar's. My mom had a run in with them in New Orleans. But of course, that's New Orleans. Witch hunters in New Orleans are like strippers in Vegas. They're everywhere you turn. So when they showed up, my mom sent me off with Derek since I'm the one the Argents know about.” 

I pulled into my spot outside the warehouse, not wanting to leave the warmth of the car. I inhaled sharply, wrapping my arms around myself as I all but ran into the warehouse. Sure, it wasn't any warmer inside, but I had warmer clothes in the subway car. 

I pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a sweatshirt before going over my English homework, curled up in one of the subway seats. Derek pushed the doors to the car open soon after, tossing his jacket on a seat before sitting next to me. I stretched my legs out across his lap, dropping my notebook to the ground. 

“You wanna talk about it? About what happened?” 

I grabbed his closest hand, running my fingers over the calloused skin while his other hand settled itself on my leg. 

“I chased it almost to the warehouse district before I caught up to it. It kept trying to get me with its claws so I used a car door to defend myself-” 

“How Captain America of you.” 

He gave me a sideways look. “The Argents showed up...Chris and Gerard. Chris unloaded an entire round into it and it just shook it off like nothing happened. Scott drew it away from the Argents and it went inside a club. I went in after it and it paralyzed some of the people on the dance floor. I slashed its neck, but it escaped outside and Scott and Stiles found Jackson before I got a chance to. The cops showed up so I left. I don't know if it survived, but I have a feeling it's a lot harder to kill than that.” 

I played with his fingers before running my fingers up the inside of his arm to his elbow and back. His body twitched slightly under my feather-light touches. I looked up at him, his eyes studying my face, a hard, determined look in them. They flashed red for a moment as my nails dragged across his skin lightly, before his claws came out, narrowly missing my arm by a centimeter. I gasped in shock, pulling my arm away for a second before I hesitantly reached down, sliding my fingers along his to where his claws stuck out of his skin. The lethal claws I'd seen rip through flesh easily. I ran my fingers along their length, pausing at the sharp tips, not wanting to cut my finger on them. I looked back up at his face, his eyes glowing again, staring right into the depths of my soul. My heartbeat picked up and I knew he could hear it. Chills covered my body as his hand moved up towards my face, my head tilting back as his hand settled on my neck, his claws ghosting across the delicate skin. He could kill me in a second, rip my throat out before I knew what hit me, but his touch stayed light, just enough to feel the claws against my skin. 

He leaned forward, wrapping his other arm around my back, before pressing his lips to the base of my throat. He sucked the skin there lightly for a moment before wrapping his other arm around me, lifting me into his arms and carrying me to our bed.


	22. Vinculum

I skipped school the next day, staying in bed with Derek for the majority of the day. I stayed, curled into his side as he read to me, his voice sending me in and out of consciousness. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. I only ever got this feeling when someone near me was going to die. And, looking at those near me, I didn't want it to happen. I couldn't lose Derek or Isaac. 

Derek's touches were feather-light on my skin, almost like he could sense the same thing I could. From running through my hair, to drawing patterns on my skin...I was almost purring at how it felt. I could have stayed there forever. But my grades were suffering. I knew it, my parents knew it, hell, Derek probably knew it. But I didn't care anymore. I wasn't normal. I wasn't supposed to go to a normal school. I was supposed to be learning how to control my powers. Develop them. Not about liner functions. 

I hadn't noticed Derek had stopped reading until his hand froze on my arm. 

“You okay?” He asked, his brow furrowing. 

“Yeah. Just lost in thought.” 

He closed the book, putting it off to the side before rolling us over so I was on my back, Derek leaning over me. 

“About what?” 

He leaned down, nudging my head to the side gently so he could press his mouth against my neck. His tongue darted out, running up my pulse before making a line to my ear. 

“Stuff.” I managed to squeeze out between the moans rising in my throat. 

He hummed before taking my earlobe in between his teeth. I ran my hands up his arms to his hair, tugging on the strands lightly. Derek pressed his mouth against the mark on my shoulder before standing up. 

“The others are here.” 

I groaned quietly before slipping on a shirt and shoes, following Derek out of the subway car. I sat on one of the crates, leaning against Erica as Isaac and Derek talked. 

“So why do we need their help?” Isaac asked. 

“Because it's harder to kill than I thought. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side.” Derek walked towards an old case. 

“Hmm. Scott or Stiles?” Erica asked. 

“Either.” 

“You know, the full moon's coming, Derek.” Isaac said as Derek flipped the lid to the case open. 

“I'm aware of that.” I could tell he was getting frustrated. 

Derek started pulling chains out of the crate and Erica moved away from me, almost knocking me over. 

“These look comfortable.” She said, pulling more out. 

“You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted.” 

“There hasn't been time.” 

“But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means, that means you're alone against the Argents.” 

“They haven't found us.” Derek said, closing the crate, and walking towards some of the other boxes. 

“Yet! So how about we forget about the Kanima.” 

“We can't!” Derek yelled, turning around. “There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid...at all. I don't know what he knows, or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first.” 

I still hadn't met Gerard, but from what I had seen and heard, I really hoped I wouldn't. But I spoke too soon. 

I was called out of class to his office. Seeing him in my dream made me uneasy. Sitting across from him made me want to run away and never look back. I knew he could see I was nervous, but his creepy smile, which I assumed was supposed to be soothing, was doing nothing to console me. 

“Miss Ryder...” He looked down at a file in his lap. “You came from a private school in New Orleans, correct.” 

“Yes.” I nodded, gripping the seat tightly. 

“That must have been a shock, switching to public school.” 

“It's very different, that's for sure.” 

“I couldn't help but notice your attendance has been lacking lately. Everything alright at home?” 

“Everything is great...at home...I-it's...it's more of...of a personal situation.” 

He smiled. “Just try to get your grades up. I would hate to see you held back.” The bell rang and I almost sighed in relief. “Go on, have a nice lunch.” 

I nodded before almost running from his office. I was sick to my stomach, my hands shaking as I numbly made my way through the lunch line. I jumped a foot in the air when Scott and Stiles put their lunch trays down beside me. 

“You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.” Scott asked, leaning over the table. 

“Gerard called me into his office. I...I think he knows.” 

“He didn't say anything, did he?” Stiles asked. 

“No.” I shook my head. 

“Then what makes you so sure?” Scott asked, leaning closer. 

“It's just the way he looked at me. Almost like he was looking through me.” 

I was too sick to eat anything and ended up throwing everything away. I went to my locker to switch out my books when there was suddenly a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a foot in the air for the second time in an hour. 

“Oh, Jesus.” I breathed. “You scared me.” 

“Sorry, I-uh-I was just checking up on you. I hadn't seen you in a while.” Matt said leaning against the locker beside mine. 

“Uh, yeah, I was just dealing with some personal problems.” 

“You okay, you look kind of pale.” 

“Oh, yeah, I just...didn't sleep well last night. It makes me kinda sick...being tired.” Oh god, please leave, I prayed in my head. 

“Oh...” He nodded. “Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently they've got some big name spinning.”

“Oh, like-like a rave?” I closed my locker door, turning to face Matt. 

“Oh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey, I've got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?” 

I hadn't ever been to a rave before. Or a real party for that matter. “Yeah, sure.” Derek was going to be pissed 

“Yeah, alright, cool.” He walked past me, but he turned around. “Um, it's Friday, so...looking forward to it.” 

“Yeah.” I watched him walk away. 

What had I gotten myself in to?

I didn't go back to the warehouse right away. I decided to go home to ask my mother about what I'd been feeling. And maybe she could help me figure out how to stop it.


	23. Furentis

I sat in the passenger seat of Derek's car, his hand on my leg, his thumb rubbing circles on my bare outer thigh. Isaac sat in the back, quietly staring out the window as we drove to the animal clinic. Apparently Scott was going to help us catch Jackson. 

Derek's hand tightened around my leg before he put the car in park. He looked at me, stone-faced but with a tender look in his eye before getting out of the car. I got out as well, popping the seat forward so Isaac could unfold himself from the backseat. I had to hold back a laugh as he climbed out, getting a mental picture of a clown car. 

“Oh shut up.” He whispered before we followed Derek into the animal clinic. 

“What's he doing here?” Scott asked as he held the door open for us. 

“I need him.” 

“I don't trust him.” Scott said, following us behind the desk. 

“Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either.” Isaac said, leaning against the desk. 

“You know what? And Derek really doesn't care.” I almost laughed at them, speaking in third person and acting like children. “Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?”

“That depends.” Dr. Deaton appeared in the doorway. “Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to save him, or kill him?” 

Scott said “save him” at the same time Derek said “kill him.” I rolled my eyes, leaning against Isaac's side. These two were determined to not get along. 

“Save him.” Scott said, giving Derek a look. Derek sighed, looking back at the vet. “Save him.” Scott said again. 

Deaton led us back to the exam room. We gathered around the table, Isaac between Scott and I, Derek standing behind me, his hands on the table, his chin on my shoulder. Deaton walked over to one of the cabinets, grabbing a wood box with jars sitting in it. Each jar had a marking on it, some I'd seen in books, others completely new to me. Deaton picked one up, Isaac reaching for another, but Derek quickly caught his hand. 

“Watch what you touch.” 

“So, what are you? Some kind of witch?” Isaac asked, leaning on the table. 

“Only females can be witches.” I said, giving Isaac a look. 

Deaton nodded to me before looking back at Isaac. “No. I'm a veterinarian.” He set the jar back down. “Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin.”

“We're open to suggestions.” Derek said, taking his head off my shoulder, his chest now flush against my back, one hand on my hip, the other on the table. 

“What about an effective offense?” Isaac said.

“No, we already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up.” Derek said. 

“Has it shown any weaknesses?” 

“Well one-it can't swim.” 

“Does that go for Jackson as well?” 

“No. He's the captain of the swim team.” Scott said. 

“Essentially, you're trying to catch two people.” Deaton turned around, digging through one of the drawers. He turned back to us, holding up a coin. “A puppet. And a puppeteer.” Deaton placed the coin on the table. “One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?”

Scott sighed. “I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else.” 

“How do you know it's not part of the rules?” Isaac asked. “The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too.”

“Does that mean your father was a murderer ?”

“Wouldn't surprise me if he was.” 

“Hold on.” Deaton said. “The book says they're bonded, right?” Derek nodded. “What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but the person controlling him? What if, something that affects the Kanima,” Deaton held up a jar with a familiar symbol on it. “Also affects it's master?” He poured a circle around the coin. 

“Meaning what?” 

“Meaning we can catch them.” Deaton nodded. “Both of them.” 

I got to school early the next day, Isaac running off to practice while I went to the library. I had been working hard to get my grades up. I really didn't want to get held back, and I really didn't want to be singled out by Gerard either. Derek had been helping me to a degree, but he had other things to worry about right now. 

The day went by smoothly until lunch when Matt found me at my locker, scaring the crap out of me again. I swear he was like a snake sneaking up on me like that. 

“Oh my god, I need to get you a bell or something.” I said, catching my breath after jumping a foot in the air. 

“Sorry, I'll have to announce myself next time.” 

I nodded, closing my locker. “So I'll pick you up at your place around 7. We can grab a bite to eat before the rave. Sound good?” 

“Sounds great. I'll see you tonight.” He smiled at me before walking down the hall. 

“You're going to the rave with Matt Daehler?” Isaac asked, coming up behind me. 

“He asked, and I've never been to a party of any kind, let alone a rave.” 

“I would have taken you.” Isaac frowned, leaning up against the lockers. 

“Well maybe you should have gotten to me first.” I turned and started walking down the hall. 

“Derek's going to be so pissed.” I heard Erica said, which brought a smile to my face. Yes, yes he was.

I went straight home after school, wanting to make sure I was ready before seven. I showered, deciding to pull my hair up as it would probably get hot at the rave. I did my makeup, leaving it as simple as possible. It's not like I was trying to impress anyone. I decided to wear a black skirt with a purple long sleeved shirt, pulling on a sleeveless black vest to finish off the look. 

“Are you sure Derek's okay with this?” My mom asked, standing in the doorway as I pulled on my converse. 

“I kind of didn't tell him I was going. Anyways, Matt and I are going as friends. Nothing more.” 

“Okay.” My mom sighed, not sounding convinced. 

I grabbed my phone and drivers license before walking down the stairs. 

“Wow. You look hot.” My sister said, staring at me with wide eyes. 

“Thanks, munchkin.” I leaned down, kissing the top of her head before turning to my parents. “I'll be home before midnight.” I kissed my cheek before going out to my car. 

I pulled up outside Matt's a little past seven. He was waiting outside when I pulled up to the curb. 

“Hey, sorry I'm late. My parents weren't exactly the most excited about me going out.” 

“Let me guess, they were shocked you were going out tonight.” 

“I think they were shocked I'm going out with a guy.” I lied. They were shocked I was going anywhere with a guy who wasn't Derek. 

3RD POV

“I don't like this.” Levana said as she watched her daughter drive down the street. 

“You just don't like that she's going out with a guy that's not Derek.” 

“Something doesn't feel right about this whole situation.” 

“You're just being a Smother. She'll be fine. Derek will know if anything happens to her.” 

KAYANNA POV

Matt and I walked hand in hand through the sea of dancing bodies. So this was what a party was like. Matt leaned in close to my ear so I could hear him over the music. 

“Do you wanna dance?”

“Yeah!” I nodded. 

I started moving my body to the music, keeping an eye open in case I saw Jackson. I was hoping our plan would work. Then maybe we could actually finish a school year normally. 

Matt and I hadn't been there long when I felt a jolt of electricity through me. I froze, knowing it was Derek. I really was getting tired of being electrocuted. It went as soon as it came so I knew he was alright. 

“You okay?” Matt breathed into my ear. I hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm great.” 

I started dancing again, Matt's hands on my waist, mine wrapping around his neck. I let myself go, completely disregarding anything I felt from Derek. We never did anything fun. We never even went out for dinner. I deserved to have my fun. 

“Do you want to move closer to the DJ?” Matt asked. 

I nodded and took his hand, letting him pull me through the crowd. 

We danced for a while longer before making our way towards some couches that lined the wall, away from the mass of bodies. 

“Are you having fun?” Matt asked, looking at me. 

“I'm having so much fun. I never get to do this.” 

“Good. I'm glad.” Matt smiled at me before leaning in and kissing me. 

Green scales flashed in front of my eyes and a sharp stab of pain hit me right in between my shoulder blades. I pulled away, looking at the floor. Derek. 

“That was...that was a mistake.”

“No, it's...it's okay.” 

Matt stood up, holding out his hand. “Let's go. Looks like they're finishing up anyways.”

I took his hand, letting him lead me outside. I let the fresh air clear my head, Derek's worry becoming prevalent. I drove Matt home, pulling up outside his house. 

“So about that bad idea I had.” 

“The kiss?” 

“Yeah. That.” 

“Don't worry about it. I-I just don't think I'm ready for that yet.” 

“It's okay.” He grabbed my hand from it's spot on the gearshift, squeezing it. “I understand.” He smiled at me before climbing out of the car. 

I looked down at the floor in front of the passenger seat, spotting a bag. I pulled it up, a camera slipping through the top. It must be Matt's. I scrolled through the pictures, seeing lot's of lacrosse, before coming to ones of me. Me in class, me in the hallways, me in my car the day Derek tried to kill Lydia, me walking to my house, me getting into Derek's Camaro...

A loud knock on the window startled me. Matt stood there, leaning against my car. 'Open the window.' He mouthed. 

A part of me wanted to drive off and take the camera to the police, but the stupid part of me rolled down the window. 

“Forgot my bag.” He laughed. 

“Yeah.” I nodded. 

He reached into the car, grabbing the bag, his eyes never leaving me. “Some good pictures in there, don't you think?” 

“Yeah, they're amazing. You're really talented.”

“There's a good candid of you in there too. You can see some of the others if you'd like.” Yeah. There were quite a few of me in there. “I mean, this tiny little screen doesn't do it justice, but, uh, I could show you some on my computer.” 

“Yeah, that sounds great. But maybe another night. I should get home.” 

“Well, just for a few minutes.” Yeah, I was regretting not driving off. 

“It's getting late.” 

“It's the weekend.” 

“I know-but I...”

“And it's spring break. I mean, you don't have a thing going on tomorrow. Do you?” 

“I should go now.” 

“You sure?” I was getting panicky, the way he was looking at me. 

“I'm sure.” I nodded, giving him a half smile. 

“Okay.” He nodded before chuckling. 

I drove away as soon as his arm was out of the car window. My heart was pounding as I pulled up outside the warehouse. I didn't breathe until I got in, the door shut behind me. I walked down the stairs carefully, not wanting to wake Derek if he was asleep. Isaac came out of his subway car as I came down the steps, Derek following not long after. I watched as Derek sniffed the air, his brow furrowing before his eyes turned red. Oh crap. I had forgotten about-

“Out! Now!” Derek roared at Isaac, the beta running up the stairs faster than I'd ever seen. 

I froze under his gaze, feeling like a lamb being stalked by a wolf. I swallowed the lump in my throat, desperately trying to slow my pounding heartbeat. 

“D-Derek?”


	24. Pars Conieci

“Why do you smell like another man?” He hissed out, still walking towards me slowly. “Why would you let another man put his hands on what's mine?” He growled, circling around me. 

“We never get to have fun. We never do anything. He asked if I'd go to the rave with him and I said yes.” 

His hands wrapped around my arms, squeezing tightly. “You're never doing anything like that again.” I could feel his canines brushing against my ear. 

He pushed me forward, sending me sliding across the warehouse floor. 

“D-Derek?” He was almost fully shifted as he stalked towards me. “Please.” I whispered, my heart pounding in my ears. This was just the full moon making him crazy, right? 

He grabbed my ankle, squatting down and pulling me so I was under him. 

“Do I have to remind you who you belong to?” 

His body was against mine, one clawed hand gripping my neck, the other ripping my shirt from my body. His teeth clamped down on my shoulder over his mark and I screamed in pain for a moment before a wave of pleasure rolled over me. 

I went completely limp in Derek's arms, his claws sinking back into his skin, his breathing slowing down. My heartbeat was still pounding in my chest when he pulled away, red eyes still boring into my half-lidded ones. 

“If you ever pull something like this again...I won't hesitate to find him and kill him. No one puts their hands on my mate without my permission.” I could feel small trails of blood seeping out of the mark from Derek's teeth. “You're mine.” He whispered in my ear before licking the trails of blood up to the mark, lapping at the teeth marks in my skin. 

“Yours.” I breathed, my shoulder tingling as he continued to lick the marked skin. 

“Everything okay? I heard a scream.” Isaac walked back down the stairs into the warehouse. 

“Everything's fine.” Derek pulled off his grey Henley, slipping it over my head before helping me to my feet. His shirt fell down below my skirt, making it look like I wasn't wearing anything. 

“Why do I smell blood?” Isaac looked between us, obviously noticing the space and the fact I couldn't look either in the eyes. 

“Don't worry about it. Get some rest. The full moon's tomorrow. It'll be a long night.” Isaac nodded, obviously not convinced everything was okay, especially when I flinched when Derek's hand settled on my back, leading me towards our subway car. 

I was still jumpy after what had happened, feeling almost scared to be around Derek, even though he seemed in control of himself now. I knew the risks of being in a relationship with a werewolf, but every time I looked at his face, into his green eyes, I couldn't picture myself with anyone else. 

“I'm sorry.” Derek whispered, looking down at the floor.

“Hey, it's okay. I get it. I made a stupid mistake and the full moon's tomorrow. You're under a lot of pressure.” 

“I could have hurt you.” 

“No, Derek-”

“I could have killed you.” 

I squeezed past him, sitting in the seat beside him. I placed my hand on his back, tracing the triskele tattoo. “You're not-”

“I don't need you to tell me I'm not a monster.” 

“I wasn't going to.” I pulled him back so he was leaning on me, his back to my chest, my fingers running over the stubble on his cheeks. “I was going to tell you, you're not alone. No matter how much you think you are, I'm here to tell you that you aren't. You have me.” I kissed the top of his head, lacing our fingers together. “Now why don't you take your own advice, and get some sleep.” 

He turned around, picking me up before laying me on the mattress tenderly. He laid down beside me, shuffling down slightly so his head was resting on my chest, much like the first night we spent together. Only this time he wasn't dying. 

Derek's breathing slowed as I ran my fingers through his hair, looking down at his face. His long eyelashes, angular nose, the scruff on his cheeks, those lips, the permanently furrowed eyebrows. I didn't know what I'd do if I ever lost him. I don't think I could go on without him. I needed him like water in my lungs. I needed him like blood in my veins. I need to get a fucking grip I'm starting to sound like Bella Swan. Our relationship was more than that. There was a deep understanding between us that neither of us could explain. It's almost like we knew each other in a past life and we were being reintroduced. 

I tangled my fingers in Derek's hair, kissing his forehead before drifting off to sleep in the early hours of the morning. 

I woke up to voices floating through the warehouse. I was warm. Very warm, and there was something digging into my side. I cracked my eyes open, only to see Isaac's face right in front of me. I would have jumped back but something was pressing against my back, keeping me where I was. There was a heavy weight on my legs and I looked down, spotting blonde hair squeezed between Isaac and I. I was content for the moment, feeling like I had everything where it needed to be. Well, almost everything. 

“My parents called it a puppy pile. My siblings and I used to do it unconsciously before the full moon. Sometimes the whole family would join in.” Derek said, standing over the mattress. 

“Then why don't you just join in?” I asked, snuggling into Isaac more. 

“Because you need to get up. We need to start preparing for the full moon.” 

“Is it that time already?” Isaac asked, his breath fanning over my face. 

“I don't want to move. I haven't been this comfortable in a long time.” Erica said, hugging my legs closer to her chest. 

“She's right. It is pretty comfortable.” Boyd's voice rumbled against my back. 

“It'll be comfortable until you three shift and tear Kayanna to pieces.” My eyes snapped open at that. “Now get up. There's some things I need to discuss with you before tonight.” 

All four of us groaned, Erica being the first to move, standing up so Isaac and I could move. I was the last one on my feet, shooing the others out so I could change into clean clothes. 

I heard a thud as Derek opened the case with the chains again. 

“What is that?” I heard Isaac ask. 

“It's a triskele.” Boyd said. “Spirals mean different things-past, present, future. Mother, father, child.” 

“You know what it means to me?” 

“Alpha, beta, omega?” 

“That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one, or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas.” I leaned against the subway doors. 

“Like Scott.” Isaac said. 

“Scott's with us.” 

“Really? Then where is he now?” 

“He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will.” He started pulling chains from the crate. “There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find.” Derek handed the chains to Isaac. 

“Good thing I had my period last week then.” Erica said. 

Derek smiled before holding up a round piece of metal with nails sticking in it. “Well, this one's for you.” 

I walked back into the subway car, gathering both mine and Derek's dirty clothes into my bag. Derek and I had already decided I was going home tonight, just to be safe. I wasn't too happy about it, but it was better than being ripped to pieces if one of them did happen to escape. 

“Are you sure you'll be okay?” I asked when he entered the subway car. 

“I'll be fine. But you have to promise me that no matter what you feel tonight, you have to stay away until morning.” He looked me in the eyes, eyebrows raised waiting for my response. 

“I promise.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“Good. I'll see you tomorrow then.” 

He placed his hands on my waist, leaning down to kiss me softly before releasing me. 

I grabbed my bag, giving each beta a kiss on the cheek before climbing the stairs, walking out to my car. I hated leaving Derek, not knowing what was going to happen, but I didn't have a choice. 

I pulled up outside the house, grabbing the bag from the passenger seat before being yanked from the car and into my mother's arms. 

“You could have at least called! We were so worried.” 

“Sorry, I got sidetracked with the full moon tonight and all.” 

“Next time you at least text me you made it home safe. Don't leave me hanging, alright?” 

“Alright.” I smiled, grabbing the bag from where I'd dropped it. 

“We've got so much to talk about.” My mom wrapped an arm around my shoulders, guiding me into the house. 

My mother and I talked and did laundry and made dinner. It felt good being at home again, despite Derek not being there and him possibly getting ripped to pieces tonight. I got an invite to Lydia's birthday party from Stiles, but I declined, saying I was spending time with my family. It wasn't a total lie, but the truth was I didn't want to risk running into Matt. I was still creeped out about what had happened after the rave. The way he looked at me...I shuddered, switching clothes from the washer to the dryer. 

“So, he's a boxer brief's guy, huh?” My mom stood in the doorway to the laundry room, looking down at me where I sat folding Derek's underwear. 

“Mom!” I blushed, hiding behind my hair as I folded one of his wife-beaters. 

“You just look awfully domestic, sitting there folding his underwear for him.” 

“Mom, whatever you're implying, it hasn't happened.” 

“No, I can tell that by the look on your face.” She sat down beside me, picking up one of Derek's Henley's. “But, because I love you, I'm going to have a talk with you.” 

“Mom, I already know to have-”

“Not that one. You're a smart girl, I don't need to tell you what you already know. But...do you remember when you asked me about mates, and I told you you'd never feed anything towards another man, like you do towards Derek?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, when your father and I met, I was in a relationship with another man. He was a werewolf. One night, we were being...intimate...and he lost control. It wasn't something unusual, it had happened plenty of times before, but this time, it was different. He scratched me with his claws. I didn't know what would happen and I refused to tell anyone until my mother found me almost dead in our apartment. I thought I had just gotten sick. Your grandmother had to bring me back from near death, and I swore I'd never go near another werewolf again. She told me what they were capable of, and how a bite from an alpha would be fatal.” 

I finished folding Derek's underwear, slipping them into my bag. With everything that had happened between Derek and I...he had never lost control like that. But of course he had a pack to worry about as well and we hadn't really had time to focus on us. 

“Kayanna.” My mom took my chin in her hand, turning my face to her. “I'm telling you this because it's going to happen one of these days. Your father and I could wait until marriage without any problems because he's human, but Derek's a werewolf. His wolf with get impatient, insistent. He won't be able to wait that long.” She smoothed my hair back, giving me a smile. “He'll take care of you. He may be tall, dark and brooding, but I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you. Deep down, he really loves you.” The oven beeped, pulling us from our moment. “Dinner's ready.” She kissed the side of my head before going back out to the kitchen. 

I finished putting Derek's laundry in my bag before heading out as well, sitting next to my dad at the dinner table. 

It was well into the evening, my sister already in bed when I felt it. Something shifted inside me, something dark. I glanced at my mom and I knew she felt it too. 

“What was that?” I asked, looking at her. 

“What was what?” My dad asked looking between us. 

My mom stared at me wide eyed and my dad took that as his sign to leave. 

“Mom, remember when I told you I felt like someone close was going to die?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it's gone.” 

I heard a faint whisper on the air, like someone was calling my name. I heard it again, louder this time.

“Derek.” I breathed. 

“Go.” My mom pushed me towards the door. “Go!” 

I ran out of the house, pulling my phone out, calling the first person that came to mind.

“Deaton, meet me at the Hale house. Something's wrong.” 

We arrived outside the house at the same time. 

“You're sure it was here?” 

“This is where it came from. Something happened. Something...unnatural.” 

Deaton entered first, slowly checking every corner, waiting for something to jump out at us. He turned into what was the sitting room, an unconscious Derek laying on the ground, floor boards ripped up from where he buried Peter. 

“No.” I breathed. 

Deaton rushed to Derek's side, trying to wake him up, but nothing was working. 

“Derek?” I touched his arm. He was definitely in there, just stuck. 

“Is that a dog whistle?” I asked as Deaton pulled the whistle from his pocket.

“Yes. It is.” 

He blew it, Derek's eyes snapping open. He was gasping for breath, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. I noticed the holes and blood stains on his shirt, not wanting to know what happened.

“That sound...what was it?” Derek asked, sitting up, looking between us. 

Deaton showed him the dog whistle, smiling. Derek sighed, shaking his head before standing up, only to almost fall back down. Luckily both Deaton and I caught him. 

“You're going to be weak for several hours.” Deaton said. 

Derek looked down to his arm where five puncture marks were healing, then to the hole in the floor. “It actually happened.” 

“Don't worry. You're still an alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one.”

“Where is he?” 

“I wish I could tell you.”

“How about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me.” 

“I called him here.” I said, Derek finally looking down at me before back to Deaton. 

“She's right. And helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother.”

Derek backed away from Deaton a little. “You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're a...kind of adviser?”

“She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do, doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's going to come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities.” Deaton's eyes flashed to me. “He'll tell you he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him.” 

“I don't trust anyone.” That one hurt a little. I backed away from him slightly, swallowing the lump in my throat. 

“I know. If you did, you might be the alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately the one person you should trust, doesn't trust you at all.”

“Scott.”

“He's with Stilinski right now. You need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan.” Deaton looked down at the hole. “Something tells me it's going exactly the way he wants it to.” 

I brushed past Derek, still hurt from what he said, following Deaton out of the house. I got in my car, Derek and Deaton sharing a few words before Derek got in the passenger seat of my car. I pulled away from the house, refusing to look at Derek. I sped off towards the Sheriff's Station, probably breaking a couple laws on the way. 

“What's wrong?” Derek asked finally as we got into town. 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing? You won't even look at me.” 

“I'm kind of driving. I'd like to live through the end of the night.” 

I pulled up outside the station, parking behind Stiles' Jeep. 

“Wait.” I grabbed Derek's arm, stopping him from climbing out of the car. “Here.” I grabbed a clean shirt from the backseat, tossing it at him. 

He pulled it over his head before climbing out of the car. I stopped him again outside the door. He looked irritated at me, but something was off. 

“There's something wrong. Something feels like...” I trailed off, recognizing the feeling. 

“Like what?” Derek asked, finally turning to face me. 

“Like death.”


	25. Indignatio

“Kayanna, go back to the car.”

“No! If there's dead people in there I can help. I want to help.”

“And I want you safe. Go back to the car.” 

“No.” 

Derek and I still hadn't made it into the station yet because we were currently arguing like an old married couple in front of the door. 

“I'm going to help, and that's final.” I shoved past him, walking into the station. 

There was no one at the desk and so I went to go around back, but almost screamed when I saw the bodies behind it. Derek's hand clamped over my mouth, silencing me. He moved down the hall towards the offices when a scaly hand wrapped around my mouth, the other scratching Derek on the back of the neck. Derek would have fallen forward through the door, if it weren't for Jackson's hand keeping him up. 

“Open the door.” I heard a voice from the other side say. That voice sounded familiar. 

The door swung open and I heard Scott say 'oh thank god' before Jackson released Derek, his body sliding through the door. Jackson's hand fell from my mouth before wrapping around my arms, pushing me forward. I would have fought him if it weren't for the claws that were currently centimeters from breaking through my skin. 

My blood went cold as Jackson pushed me past Scott and between Stiles and Matt. Matt grinned at me as we passed. I wanted to say something, but Jackson's scaly hand around my neck silenced anything that was going to come out. Matt leaned over Derek, looking down at him. 

“So this is the one controlling him? This kid?” 

“Well, Derek. Not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's right.” He stood back up, turning to Scott and Stiles. “I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas, witches.” He glanced at me shortly. “It's like a frickin Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn in to?” 

“Abominable Snowman. But it's, uh, more of a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal.” 

Matt nodded his head to Jackson who scratched Stiles on the back of the neck. Stiles fell forward on to Derek's chest. Scott went to move forward but Jackson held up his hand, stopping him. 

“Get him off me.” Derek breathed. 

“Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. Especially since I'm taking your mate from you. Yeah, I know about that. I did a little research the night she rejected me. The night of the rave.” I could see the rage building in Derek's eyes. “Yeah. That's right. I put my hands on your mate. That was me you smelled all over her.” Matt chuckled. “It must kind of suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet your not used to feeling this helpless.”

“I still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? Let's see how helpless I am.” 

“Yeah, bitch.” Stiles said into Derek's shoulder. 

“Is that her?” Matt asked as a car pulled up to the station. Matt stood, facing Scott. “Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her.” 

“Scott, don't trust him!” Stiles yelled. 

Matt grabbed Stiles, rolling him off Derek and onto his back. Matt put his foot down on Stiles' throat. 

“This work better for ya?” Stiles was choking for air. 

“Okay! Just stop.”

“Then do what I tell you to.”

“Okay. Alright.” Matt still didn't move his foot. “Stop!” 

“Matt, please.” I begged. If anyone had a chance at getting through to him, it was me. 

Matt looked at me for a second before lifting his foot. 

“You-” He nodded to Jackson “take them in there.” He nodded his head towards the office behind us. “You-” He said to Scott. “With me.” 

Scott and Matt walked from the room. Jackson pulled me into the office, sitting me down in a chair. He put his finger in my face, giving me a very clear message. I nodded and he dragged Scott and Stiles into the office. There was a gunshot, making me flinch and a scream from Mrs. McCall. 

“Scott! Stiles!” I heard Sheriff Stilinski yell. Where the hell was he? “What happened?” 

Jackson pulled me out of the chair, his clawed hands wrapping around my arms tightly. It was silent again for a few moments before Sheriff Stilinski tried to get through to Matt, only for him to yell for everyone to 'shut up.' I looked down into Derek's eyes which were fixed on me. They held rage and also concern. I nodded to him, letting him know I was okay. 

Matt pushed Scott into the room with us after a few more minutes. 

“The evidence is gone.” Scott said. “Why don't you just go?” 

“You think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no I want the book.” 

“What book?” 

“The bestiary. Not just a few pages. I want the entire thing.”

“I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for anyways?” 

“I need answers.” 

“Answers to what?” 

“To this.” Matt lifted up the side of his shirt, his skin turning green and scaly like the Kanima's. 

Matt grabbed one of the phone's sitting on the desk before sending a text. He pushed Scott out of the room, leaving Jackson on guard duty. He shoved me to the floor beside Stiles. I wanted to move closer to Derek, but I didn't want to risk it. 

“Hey.” Stiles whispered. “Do you know what's happening to Matt?” 

“You know the book's not gonna help him. He can't just break the rules. Not like this.” Derek said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The universe balances things out. Always does.”

“Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?” 

“Killing people himself.” 

“So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima?” 

“Balance.”

“Will he believe us if we tell him that?” 

“Not likely.”

“Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?” 

“Yup.” 

Stiles sighed. “All right. So what do we do? Do we just-do we just sit here and wait to die?” 

“Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process.” 

I watched as Derek pushed his claws into his thigh. 

“Aw, gross.” Stiles said. 

Jackson had his back turned to us so I quietly stood up, going to the desk looking for something sharp I could use. All I found was a letter opener. I snuck back around the desk to Derek, kneeling beside him. 

I thought about what he said earlier. How I felt in the car before everything had happened, feeling anger build up in me. 

“I'm sorry.” I whispered to Derek before stabbing the letter opener into his stomach. 

I covered his roar of pain with my hands, keeping my eyes on Jackson, who didn't turn around thankfully. I pulled the letter opener out, blood soaking the black shirt. 

“What was that for?” He hissed at me. 

“You said you needed to trigger the healing process.” 

“But I didn't say it would work.” 

“At least I feel better now.” I hissed, leaning up against the back of a chair, pulling my knees to my chest. 

Suddenly the lights went out, plunging us into darkness before the flood lights turned on, a siren wailing. Gunshots ripped through the air, breaking through the glass windows. Jackson disappeared, smoke starting to trail into the room. 

Derek could move his arms and legs now, and was working on getting up when Scott ran into the room. 

“Take him!” Derek yelled to Scott. “Go!” Scott helped a still paralyzed Stiles from the room. “You need to go! Get out of here!” He said, his eyes turning red, shifting into his werewolf form. 

“I'm not leaving you, I can barely walk.” 

“The Sheriff and Melissa are still in the station. You need to get them out before the Argents find them.” 

“How do I get past them without them seeing me? I'm kind of high on their radar too, you know.” 

“I'll draw them off. Get the others out of here.” 

“You're not telling me something.” 

“Go! Now!” 

“What aren't you telling me?” 

Derek grabbed my arms, tossing me through the doorway. I hit the floor, hard, narrowly missing the doorway. I turned to look back at him, taking in his werewolf form. He growled at me and everything my mother had told me came rushing back, and I felt something I thought I wouldn't ever feel towards him. 

Genuine fear. 

I scrambled to my feet, taking off towards where the cells were, trying to avoid hunters if I could. I turned a corner, only to almost smack right into Matt. 

“Kayanna.” He smiled at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. “How nice of you to join me.” He started dragging me along behind him, pulling me through the door outside. 

“Please, Matt-” 

“Shut up.” He gripped my arm tighter, pressing the gun into my back. “Walk. Quickly.” 

He pushed me away from the Sheriff's Station, through the back gate. 

“You should have come with me. We would have had so much fun together. I could have kept you from getting involved in this mess. You would have been safe. I wouldn't ever hurt you. Not like he has. He's hurt you so much.” Matt stopped by a bridge, pulling me against him, the gun pressing against my back. “That's what he does. He hurts people. He'll get you killed and then what will you be?” He yelled and I cringed. 

I focused my mind, placing my hands on Matt's chest before I shoved him, sending him flying back towards the bridge, falling right in front of a car. I took off running into the woods, not wanting to go back to the mess that was the Sheriff's Station. I ran for a while, knowing we didn't live far from downtown, but which direction was town? 

I stopped when something cracked to my left, a bush rustling. I spun around, looking for any sign of movement, but everything was still. Eerily quiet. I spun back around to start running again, when I slammed into a body, the force sending me to the ground. 

“Well, well, well.” I knew that voice. “If it isn't my Nephew's Little Red Riding Hood.”


	26. Proelii

I looked up into the bright blue eyes, my voice caught in my throat. I thought back to what Deaton had said. Peter would prey on Derek's insecurities. I was definitely prey. I was a lamb that had wandered right in the path of a hungry wolf. He stepped closer to me, leaning against a tree. 

“Why did you do it?” I whispered, not breaking eye contact with him. 

“Why? Because being dead isn't the most pleasant experience in the world.” He squatted down in front of me. 

“What do you want?” 

“I need an alpha.” His hand reached out, slowly sliding up my leg towards my knee. “I'm weak, I need a pack to regain some of my abilities. That and, I want to help you. Both of you.” His hands moved to the ground beside me, his face leaning in close to me. “And you're going to get me a spot in Derek's roster. If anyone can convince him...it's you.” 

“Derek won't trust you. Derek doesn't trust anyone.” 

“Hmmm.” He ran a finger down my cheek, moving along my jaw to my hair. “I wouldn't say that just yet.” He tugged on one of my curls, chuckling. “Don't worry, Derek will be here soon.” 

“What?” 

“I could smell your fear from a mile away. And being this close to you...” He leaned in even closer, our noses almost touching. He smiled as my heart beat picked up even faster, almost in an arrhythmia. “I can feel it.” He whispered. He pulled back a little so he was looking me in the eyes again. “I'm not going to hurt you. It was never my intention to hurt you. I just want to leave an impression.” He moved my shirt to the side, looking at Derek's mark. “A mark, if you will.” 

He leaned in, nuzzling his cheek in my neck. His skin was smooth, a stark contrast to what I was used to. His jaw ran under mine, slowly, sensually before he leaned into my ear, taking a deep breath in. 

“Run.” 

I didn't hesitate when he released me, taking off in the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could until two arms shot out, grabbing me around the waist, halting my movement. I screamed, terrified Peter had followed me and was now going to kill me. 

“Please. Please don't kill me.” Tears were running down my cheeks, my breaths coming in gasps. 

“Hey.” I was spun around, looking up into familiar green eyes. 

His brow was furrowed, eyes piercing as he took in my terrified form. His arms were still around me, warm hands on my back but I still shivered in fear. I had been in the presence of two psychopathic killers in one night and I was on my last straw. Derek opened his mouth to say something, but froze, leaning in close to my neck, breathing in deeply. 

His hands gripped the back of my shirt, tightening into fists as he pulled me closer to his body. I could feel the anger rolling off him as he continued to breathe deeply. 

“He said he needs an alpha. He wants to help.” 

“That's exactly what he wants us to think.” He ran a hand over his face, then through his hair. 

“Derek, can I go home?” He furrowed his eyebrows at me even more than they were before. “Look, I've had a really long night and I just want to take a bath and sleep for the next two days.” 

Derek nodded before slipping his arms around me, picking me up and carrying me back to the station and to my car. The Argents were gone, as well as pretty much everyone else that was there. Derek deposited me in the passenger seat before pulling away from the station. I played with my fingers as he drove, the silence suffocating between us. I was still mad over everything that had happened between us, what he said, what he did. Though, stabbing him did make me feel a little better. But it didn't quell the ache in my chest. 

Derek walked me to the door after we pulled into the driveway. There was still silence between us as we stood on the porch, neither of us able to look at the other. 

“You should get back. Take care of your betas. I'll call you later.” He nodded and went to turn away. “Be careful. The Argents are still out there.” 

“I know.” He gave me a half smile before walking down the steps, disappearing down the street. 

I entered the house, not expecting anyone to be up, but my mother was sitting on the couch, pouring over an old book. 

“Peter Hale's alive.” She said, not looking up from the book. 

“Yeah. I saw.” 

“I don't know how he did it. Unless he wasn't really dead to begin with.” She closed the book, turning to me. “He came by. Said he was looking for you, naked as the day he was born and covered in dirt. I let him use the shower, gave him some of your father's old clothes.” I noticed the dirty foot prints in the carpet leading up the stairs. “I offered him dinner, but he said he had some business he had to attend to. I'm assuming he got what he needed.” 

“I guess so. He was pretty clear as to what he wanted.” I shook my head. “I can't believe you let a psychopathic murderer into the house and let him use our shower. And gave him food.” 

She stood up, holding the book to her chest. “Think about it this way. He's almost your Uncle as well. When you and Derek get married, he'll be family too. What did he want from you anyways?” 

“He wants into Derek's pack. He's weak now, and offered his help.” 

“Should you trust him?” 

“In the long run, probably not. But he does know a lot about the supernatural. He'd be a bad ally. But an even worse enemy.” 

“What does Derek think?”

“Derek doesn't trust anyone.”

My mom squeezed my shoulder. “Go get some sleep. It looks like you've had a long night.” 

I nodded, following the footprints up the stairs. I changed into a long t-shirt before climbing in bed, trying to forget everything that had happened, but it still haunted my dreams. 

I was dreaming. My powers wouldn't work and Matt had the gun to my head. 

'If I can't have you, no one can.' 

He pulled the trigger, my body numb as it fell, my hands and feet already going cold.

I jolted awake, breathing hard. An arm tightened around my waist, pulling me back into a warm chest. 

“Shh. You're okay.” Derek's stubble tickled my shoulder as he whispered into my ear before he relaxed again. 

It was getting light outside, but I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep again with Derek's arms wrapped tightly around me. 

I woke up to a calloused finger tracing spirals on my thigh. It was well into the morning, almost afternoon, the sun shining in through the window. My stomach growled a little and the hand on my leg froze. 

“Want me to grab you some breakfast?” Derek murmured in my ear. 

“What about my parents?” 

“Your mom and sister left an hour ago. And your dad's in the office. Plus your mom's the one that let me in this morning. She told me about Peter and I told her what happened at the Sheriff's Station.” He squeezed my arm before rolling away from me, walking around the bed to my desk where his clothes were thrown over the chair.

I had a very nice view of his behind, and I tried not to stare as he bent down to slip on his jeans. I was still a little mad at him over what had happened, but watching him disappear from my room in nothing but his jeans made some of my anger disappear. He was just trying to protect me. But that still didn't make it hurt any less. 

Derek came back a few minutes later with a bowl and a glass of juice. He set the juice on the nightstand next to my head before climbing over me into bed. 

“Wait-so my mom let you in and let you sleep up here with me?” I turned to face him where he sat, his back against the headboard. 

“Yeah. She said you looked depressed and she wanted to make sure Peter wouldn't come back in the middle of the night.” 

Derek reached into the bowl, pulling a strawberry out before pressing it against my lips. I opened my mouth, taking a bite out of it, keeping my eyes locked with his. I watched as he lifted the rest of the berry to his mouth, finishing it off. He repeated the motion, feeding me half and finishing the rest himself. 

“You don't have to feed me, you know.” 

“I know.” He fed me another berry. “Just think of this as me making it up to you, for the way I treated you yesterday.” 

“So Matt's dead, and Gerard is now the Kanima's master.” I said after a moment of silence. 

“Right.” 

“The car. I pushed Matt in front of a car. That must have been Gerard. Maybe I should have killed him instead. Then this whole thing could be over.” 

“It's not your fault. You were saving your own life.” He brushed some hair away from my face. “If you would have killed Matt, Gerard would have just killed you next.” 

I stayed silent as he fed me another berry. He was right. But I still feel like I could have stopped all this from happening. 

Once the berries were done, he leaned over me, placing the bowl on my nightstand before settling in beside me, cupping the side of my neck with his hand. He searched my eyes, looking for reassurance before he closed the gap between us. Our lips moved hungrily, his hand sliding down my shoulder to my back, pressing me closer to his body. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for permission and I granted it, tasting the strawberries on his tongue.

He rolled us over so he was hovering over me, elbows encasing my head. One of his knees parted my own, his body slipping in between my legs. His mouth trailed down my chin to my neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down my pulse. 

“Okay, I may not be a supernatural creature, but my parenting sixth sense is telling me it got way too quiet in there.” My dad's voice sounded outside the door way. 

Derek pulled away from me and I sighed rolling my eyes. “Parents.” I huffed. 

“I heard that.” 

“Why are you still outside my door?” 

I heard his retreating footsteps and Derek leaned down, rubbing his cheek against my neck, his stubble scratching my skin, before climbing off me, grabbing his shirt from my desk chair. I sat up, stretching, my back popping. 

“What are we going to do?” I asked, sliding my legs so they were hanging over the edge of the bed. 

“My family kept records of every supernatural creature they came in contact with. I want to look through those books and see if I can find anything about the Kanima.” 

“I'll come with you. I think my mom has a book like that somewhere in the office.” 

I turned my back to him, pulling my shirt over my head. I could feel his eyes on me as I grabbed a bra from my dresser, pulling it on before pulling on a dress from my closet. I pulled on tights and my combat boots before going into the bathroom to take care of some personal business before walking down the hall, Derek in tow to the office. 

My dad was behind the desk on his computer when we walked in. I looked at the books lining the shelves against the wall. 

“What are you looking for?” My dad asked, not looking up from his computer. 

“A book.” I said, closing my eyes. 

“That's real specific.” 

I concentrated, running my fingers over the leather bound covers before they stopped, something telling me I'd found it. I opened my eyes, pulling the book off the shelf, flipping through a couple pages. Derek leaned over my shoulder, looking at the pages. 

“What is that?” 

“Archaic Latin.” 

“You can read Archaic Latin?” 

“Yeah. A lot of spells are written in Archaic Latin. My mom taught me when I was Mya's age.” 

I closed the book, skipping over to my dad. 

“See you later, Daddy.” I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Derek's hand, dragging him out to my car. 

Derek flipped through the book while I drove out to the Hale house. 

“I don't see anything that resembles a Kanima.” 

“That doesn't mean there isn't anything in there.” 

I pulled up outside the house, taking the book from Derek as we entered, Derek pulling a bunch of books out from under a floorboard. 

“Wow. So I take it we'll be here for a while.” I said, staring at the massive volumes. 

He gave me a look, setting the books on a shelf before picking one up and flipping through it. I made myself comfortable on a dusty chair, starting to go through the book, looking for anything that remotely resembled a Kanima. 

It was silent for a while, the only sound being turning pages and Derek occasionally slamming a book closed. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked up to find Boyd and Erica standing in the doorway. 

“You decided.” Derek said, turning to face the two betas. Decided what? “When?” 

“Tonight.” Erica said, looking away from Derek. 

“Everyone's gonna be at the game, and we figured it was the best time.” Boyd said. 

“It's not like we want to.” Erica said. 

Derek walked closer to the pair. “What do you want?” 

“Since I just turned 16 a month ago I wouldn't mind getting my license.” Erica said. “I can't do that if I'm dead you know.”

“Well I told you there was a price.” 

“You didn't say it would be like this.” Boyd said.

“Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And your not a pack without an alpha.” Derek turned back around and I could see the hurt and frustration on his face. 

“We know.” Boyd said, looking anywhere but Derek when he turned around. 

“You want to look for another pack?” Neither of the betas would look at him. “How are you even gonna find one?”

They looked at each other. “We think we already did.” Boyd said. 

“We were in the woods last night. It got really quiet then all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable.” Erica said.

“There must have been a dozen of them. Maybe more.”

“Yeah, or maybe only two.” Derek said. “Do you know what the beau geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty.” 

“Look, that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's gotta be. We made up our minds.” Erica said. 

“We lost, Derek. And it's over. We're leaving.” 

“No.” Derek shook his head. “No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running.” Derek motioned to the door with the book in his hand and both Erica and Boyd left. 

I felt a little tug in my chest watching them go. Derek turned back around, leaning against the bookshelf. I set the book aside, going to stand up, but what I saw behind Derek made me stop. I froze, my words of warning stuck in my throat. Derek picked up the mirror shard he'd kept before throwing it at Peter. He caught it right before it impaled his throat. Derek took a defensive stance, keeping himself between Peter and I. 

“I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But,” He held the shard up. “Point taken.” He tossed the shard to the side. “It's quite the situation you've got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out f every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Well, I want to help.” Peter said, walking closer. “You're my nephew,” He paused. “And almost niece.” He motioned to me. “One relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot I can teach you.” He was in front of Derek now. “Can we just talk?” He put his hand on Derek's shoulder. 

Derek looked down at his hand for a moment and I bit my lip, knowing what was coming. “Sure. Let's talk.” 

He grabbed Peter, throwing him into the staircase railing. 

“Stay here.” He said to me over his shoulder before walking over to Peter, grabbing him again. 

They disappeared from sight, the sounds of crashes and bangs echoing around the house. I read through the book some more until it got too dark to do so, so I pulled out my phone, seeing a text from Isaac. There were several crashes from upstairs before Peter came falling down the stairs, Derek following closely behind. Derek punched him in the face, kicking him in the stomach before stopping. 

Peter coughed. “You don't actually think I want to be alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death.” Derek grabbed Peter by the collar, raising his fist. “I mean I usually-okay! Go ahead! Hit me, hit me.” Peter stared up at him as I stepped closer to the two. “I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self loathing and hatred that comes with total, complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating Derek, but you've already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if it would make you feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help.” 

Derek released him after a moment, pushing him back on the ground. 

“You can't help me.” He stepped over Peter walking towards me. 

I grabbed his hands, watching the cuts on his knuckles disappear. I pulled him over to the staircase, sitting down next to him on a step as Peter stood, grabbing the mirror shard from where he'd disposed of it on the floor. Derek tensed for a second before Peter held up the shard, wiping the blood off his face. I wiped at the blood on Derek's knuckles with my sleeve, leaning in close to his warm side.

“See? Prime example right here. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me.” 

Derek scoffed. “Why would I want help from a total psycho?” 

“First of all, I'm not a total psycho. And by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we're all works in progress, right? So, we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to the people you'd never expect.” 

Peter walked closer to the stairs and I moved up one step, unconsciously shifting slightly behind Derek. A low growl rumbled in Derek's chest and Peter held his hands up in surrender. 

“I'm not going to touch you. Or hurt you.” 

“How do I know I can trust you?” 

“Your mother trusted me enough to let me in her home. She even offered me food. That's because she knows what I know. One day, you and Derek will have a family of your own. Lots of little pups running around, and Old Uncle Peter will babysit on date night.” He leaned forward, placing both hands on the banister, closing us in. He smiled at me before turning back to Derek. “Listen, you tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves one by one. He's relishing in his victory, and soon, he'll take your little witch and her family and hand them over to the hunters. Or maybe he'll take the kill himself.” 

Derek placed a hand on my leg. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it put me more on edge. 

“How about you tell me something I don't know?” 

“Oh, I'm going to. And it's going to prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson.” 

“What do you mean? You know how to kill him?”

“Actually, how to save him. There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf by simply calling out it's Christian name.” 

“It's just a myth.” 

“Well, sometimes, myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. But the Kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack.” 

“It seeks a master.” 

“And who else grows up without a pack? No identity?” 

“An orphan.” 

“Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath the reptilian skin. You need to bring him back.” 

“How?” Derek shouted, startling me.

“Through his heart. How else?”

“You know, in case you hadn't noticed,Jackson doesn't really have to much of a heart to begin with.” 

“Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who could reach him. Who could save him.” 

“Lydia.” 

“Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love.” Peter looked to me. “That night when you were shot by Kate and you healed yourself, how did you do it?”

“I...I just thought about Derek. And how much it would hurt him if I died.” 

Peter nodded. “And how do you control your power?” 

“Thinking about Derek.” I said it so quietly that if they weren't werewolves, they probably wouldn't have heard it. 

“The power of love, Derek. It's amazing what it can do.” I ran my hand along Derek's back, rubbing slow circles. The emotions coming off him were suffocating. Peter looked between us a few times before settling on Derek. “You haven't done it yet.” 

Derek stiffened, looking up at Peter. “We haven't had time.” 

“Oh, there's always time for that.” 

“Time for what?” I asked, looking from the back of Derek's head to Peter's face. 

“You haven't told her either?” Peter chuckled. “I would get on that as soon as possible, Derek.” 

“Told me what?” I was getting frustrated. 

“Leave it.” Derek growled. I wasn't sure who it was directed at, maybe both of us. 

“You're missing out on a lot of valuable benefits. And some other bonuses as well.” He smirked. “But seriously, Derek, do it while you still can.” 

I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. And a part of me didn't want to know.


	27. Dominus Consilium

I ended up in the backseat of Derek's car as he drove to the school. My nerves were still high, being in a confined space with Peter. 

“I can taste your anxiety back there, sweetheart.” Peter said, not turning around. “Relax. I'm still not going to hurt you. Derek would rip my head off before that happened.” 

That did nothing to calm me down. I still was nervous, but seeing Derek's eyes on me every few seconds in the rear-view mirror calmed me a little. 

We pulled up outside the school, the parking lot almost empty despite there being a game that ended not long ago. Something had happened. Something big. 

Derek, Peter and I walked into the school following the maze of hallways to the boys locker room. I followed Derek, both Isaac and Scott still in the locker room. 

“But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?” Isaac asked. 

Scott turned around, taking notice of Derek and I, one of Derek's hands clasping my shaking one. 

“We need to talk.” Derek said. 

“All of us.” Peter said, walking out from behind a set of lockers. 

“Holy sh-” Scott stared for a moment. “What the hell is this?” He asked, taking a few steps closer. 

“You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's Station.” 

“Okay, hold on. He-he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?” 

“I'm gonna go with Scott on this one.” Peter said. “Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous.” 

“Shut up!” All three boys yelled at the same time. 

“Who is he?” Isaac asked, leaning in towards Scott. 

“He's Peter. Derek's Uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat.” 

“Hi.” Peter said. 

“That's good to know.” 

“How is he alive?” Scott asked.

“Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him.” 

“Well that's very helpful except Jackson's dead.” Isaac said. 

“What?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field.” Scott said. 

Derek looked back at Peter. 

“Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?” Isaac asked. 

“Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen.” Peter said. “Gerard wanted it to happen.” 

“But why?” Derek asked. 

“Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out.” Peter took a few steps forward. “And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly.” 

We all left the school, squished in Derek's car. Well, I was squished in between Scott and Isaac in the backseat. Isaac took my hand in his, giving me a half smile, calming some of my nerves. I smiled back, leaning into his side a little. 

Derek pulled up outside the house, all of us climbing out, making the Camaro look more like a clown car. I followed Derek and Peter in, Scott saying something about finding Stiles, sounding relieved. 

“Look, I told you I looked everywhere.” Derek said as Peter felt along the steps. 

“You didn't look here.” Peter pulled a couple of planks away, pulling a case from beneath the stairs. 

“What is that, a book?” Derek asked. 

“No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records.” 

Peter walked into the other room, Derek following. Scott's phone rang and he stayed back to answer it. I followed Derek and Peter, not fully understanding what was going on, but I knew I didn't want to miss anything important. Peter sat down at a table, flipping the laptop open. Scott came back in the room. 

“Something's happening with Jackson at the hospital. I'm going there now.” 

“I'll come with you.” Isaac said. 

“I'll call you once I figure out what's happening.” Scott said before he and Isaac left. 

I leaned back against the table as Peter started searching through the computer. My phone beeped with a message from my mom. 

Don't come home.

My heartbeat picked up, a knot forming in my stomach for the fiftieth time that night. 

“What? What is it?” Derek asked. 

“N-nothing.” 

“You know sweetheart, one of the advantages of being able to hear heartbeats is we can tell when you're lying.” Peter said. 

“My mom told me not to come home.” 

“So?” 

“So that means something's wrong.” 

I texted her back, but got nothing in reply. Derek's phone rang, probably Scott. 

Hunters outside the house. My mom finally replied.

“They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws.” Derek said to Peter as he listened to Scott on the phone. 

“That sounds officially terrifying.” 

“They also say he's starting to move.” 

“Okay, look, I think I found something.” I moved closer to Derek's side so I could see the screen. 

“Looks like what you're seeing from Jackson is just the Kanima's beta shape.” 

“Well, meaning what? He can turn into something bigger?” 

“Bigger and badder.” Peter said, leaning away from the screen. 

I leaned away from the screen as well. Peter was right. That was officially terrifying.

“He's turning into that? That has wings.” 

“I can see that.” 

“Scott bring him to us.” Derek said into the phone. 

“Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we-” 

A horrible screeching came from the computer and all three of us jumped back, Peter closing the laptop. 

“Not at all. Maybe we should probably meet them halfway.” 

“Scott, get him out of there now- go now.” 

Derek started walking towards the door, Peter and I following. 

“Derek, we need Lydia.” Peter said, stopping Derek. 

“There's no time for-” 

Peter held up a finger. “That's the problem. We're rushing. We're moving too fast. And while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are racing right into Gerard's cross hairs.”

“If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it.” 

We rushed out to his car, piling in before racing off to the warehouse district. Derek pulled up next to a building, both him and Peter climbing out. 

“Kayanna, stay with Peter. Both of you stay hidden.” 

I climbed out of the car, watching as he ran off on all fours towards Scott, Isaac and Mr. Argent. He flipped before landing in front of the car. 

“Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance.” Peter said. 

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at his showing off. 

“I'm here for Jackson, not you.” Mr. Argent said. 

“Somehow I don't find that very comforting.” Derek said before turning to Scott and Isaac. “Get him inside.” 

Peter turned to me. “Get back in the car and lock the doors.” 

“No. I want to help.” 

“And I want to help you. Get back in the car and don't open the door for anything.” 

I wanted to protest, but I knew it would be like arguing with a brick wall, so I huffed, turning back and stomping to the car, sliding in the drivers seat. I sat for a few moments before I was bored out of mind so I grabbed my phone, dialing my mom's number. It rang a couple times before I heard a phone ringing outside the car. My mom's ringtone. I opened the car door, sliding out, looking around me for any sign of movement. The phone stopped ringing, mine going to voicemail. I heard a scuffle behind me and I spun around, my heart in my throat. There was nothing there. I turned back around only to almost run into a body. That body blew red powder into my face and my world went black. 

I woke up dizzy, weak and sick. The warehouse was bright, the lights burning my eyes. I squinted, trying to see where we were, rolling onto my back. 

“She's awake.” A voice said. 

“Awake, but not aware.” Another said. 

“Maybe this will wake her up.” 

A sharp, stabbing pain ripped through my hand, bringing my senses back to life. I rolled over, a knife sticking out of my hand. I gasped for air, pain shooting up my arm. 

“I told you it would work.” A boot came into view, pushing me on my back. The owner of the boot squatted beside me, his face coming into view. “Remember me? Your teacher, Mr. Salazar.” 

“I remember you.” I said, hating that my voice sounded weak. 

“Gerard told us there were witches in town, though, I never thought you'd be this easy to catch. It's not like a werewolf to leave their chew toys out where any other dog could take them.” He pulled the knife from my hand, making me cry out. “So, why don't we play a little.” 

I was yanked off the ground and thrown in a chair. My wrists and ankles were tied to the arms and legs of the chair, my blood dripping on to the concrete below. 

“So, bruja, why don't you tell us where the others are.” 

“What others?” 

He laughed. “Your aquelarre. Your...coven, is it? Is that what you call them.” He squatted down so we were face to face. “Understand, we don't want you. Or your mother, in fact. We want la niña. The little one.” He grabbed my chin. “We want her to scream for us, not you.” 

“You sick bastard.” I hissed in his face. 

He released me, standing up before slapping me. My head snapped to the side, blood pooling in my mouth. I looked back at him before spitting the blood in my mouth at his face. 

“You bitch.” He growled and hit me again, this time a punch instead of a slap. 

My vision went dark for a moment when his fist connected with my face. There was movement behind me and a hand tangled in my hair, pulling my head back, exposing my neck. 

“This little bruja needs to learn her lesson.” He pulled a knife from his boot, holding it up so it glinted in the light. “And I'll make sure you remember it.” 

He trailed the knife along my throat, down my shoulder before pressing the blade into my skin, drawing a line down my arm. He paused when he got to my elbow. 

“You know, if you really want to die, you cut vertically, not horizontally on your arm. They can't stitch you back up and you bleed to death.” My breaths were ragged as he started slicing down my arm again. “But we don't want you bleeding out just yet. We're not done with you yet.” He stabbed the knife into my thigh and I screamed in pain. He turned to the other hunters in the room. “Go get me the jumper cables.” I whimpered as his hand tightened on the knife. “Burning witches has been practiced for centuries, even amongst yourselves. But I've always wanted to try burning one from the inside out.” He twisted the knife, making me cry out again. “Don't worry.” He pulled the knife from my leg slowly. “Your heart will probably stop before that happens.” 

There was a faint growl outside and a couple of the hunters shifted worriedly. The knife was dragged above my eyebrow, down the side of my face to my jaw, small drops of blood sliding down my face. 

“Where's my jumper cables?” He yelled, turning to the other hunters. 

A growl ripped through the air, louder this time. My heart clenched. Something came flying through the air...a body. A very lifeless body with claw marks in the front. The other hunters grabbed their guns, yelling in Spanish. Mr. Salazar stood in front of me, waiting for the werewolves to show themselves. Bodies started flying through the air, several growls sounding from around us. The remaining hunters shifted nervously on their feet. I could see Scott, Isaac and Derek approaching, as well as someone else hiding in the shadows. 

The hunters started firing at the werewolves, the wolves easily dodging the bullets, taking on the last remaining hunters. Mr. Salazar turned back to me, knife in hand. 

“Let's see what happens when they hear your heart stop beating.” 

He raised the knife to strike, but a hand reached out and stopped it in mid air. 

“Yeah. Let's see what does happen.” 

There was a crack as Mr. Salazar's arm was broken. He cried out in pain before another hand threw him back towards the fighting werewolves. Clawed hands tore the rope away from my wrists and ankles, lifting me carefully and sneaking out of the warehouse. 

Every jostling movement made my body scream in pain, but nothing but small whimpers escaped my lips. Derek's car came into view, the person sliding down to the ground, his back resting against the car. I looked up at his face, my vision slightly blurry. 

“You saved me.” I whispered. 

“Of course I did. You're family, and part of this pack. And packs protect each other, even if certain members disobey what they're told.” 

Peter gripped my hand, the pain disappearing slightly from my body. 

“You don't have to do that.” I whispered, leaning in to his shoulder. 

“Shh.” He leaned his chin against my head. “The others are on their way here.” 

It was silent for a few moments before I heard running footsteps. I looked up and saw Derek's concerned eyes. 

“Hey.” I whispered, cracking a smile. 

He took me from Peter's arms, gripping me tightly to his chest. No words were shared, but none needed to be. I could feel everything that needed to be said, and it was enough.


	28. Primum

The school year dragged on slowly, summer seeming ages away, when in reality it was only weeks. Isaac and I spent most of our free time with Derek and Peter, both of us trying to hone our skills to prepare for when the alpha pack would make themselves known. No one had heard from or seen Boyd or Erica, so we just assumed they had left. Ran like they said they would. 

Derek had hardly let me out of his sight, not even letting me go to the store unsupervised. I either had him or Isaac following me everywhere, doing things for me I normally would have been able to do. Peter had a more laid back approach, though he said if anyone tried to hurt me again, he'd gladly rip them to shreds. I had a new found respect for Peter after he saved me. And also something about alpha instincts and whatnot. 

School had ended and my parents had told me they were taking a trip to Washington for a few weeks. I declined their offer to go, telling them I'd promised to help Derek find a new place to live. A more permanent place. 

Isaac disappeared not long after school was out. Both Derek and Scott looked for him, but it was like he vanished into thin air. 

Derek finally found a place, a loft downtown. It was nice, very industrial and had lots of space, especially from Derek's lack of furniture and decorations. He kept everything simple, but I picked the bed sheets and comforter. 

It was the middle of June and I was currently sitting in my car, waiting for Derek to get out of the store. I had been putting off talking to him for a while now, debating how to do it. Now seemed like the best time, having him trapped in the car where he couldn't avoid my questions. 

I watched him as he exited the store, walking towards my car. Muscles flexing from the bags in his hands, his signature brooding look on his face. I unlocked the doors, letting him slip the bags in the back seat before he climbed in the passenger seat. I locked the doors as he buckled his seat belt. He looked up to me, his bright green eyes meeting my dark brown ones. I chewed on my lip as I stared at him. 

“That night, when you and Peter were talking about us, about what we hadn't done yet...you were talking about sex, weren't you.” I gulped, staring at the steering wheel, gripping it in my hands. “My mom said mating with werewolves works differently than it would with a human. That a wolf would be more insistent to finish the mating process.” 

“This really isn't the place to be having this conversation.” Derek's voice was strained. “I suggest you start driving, and we'll talk more back at the loft.” 

I started the car without question, driving back towards the loft. Derek was silent through the drive, constantly shifting in the passenger seat, looking extremely uncomfortable. I kept most of my concentration on the road, though a part of me listened as Derek sighed in frustration in his seat. I could tell he was suffering, so I rolled down the windows, hoping that would help him a little. I was half expecting him to stick his head out like a dog when I did. 

I helped Derek pack the bags up to the loft, Derek insisting he needed to take the stairs instead of the elevator, which I didn't question. I didn't think I wanted to be stuck in a confined space with him right now either. 

I met Derek at the door, how he got up there faster than me blew my mind, but I didn't question it as I entered the loft. I put what needed to be put in the fridge away before leaving the kitchen, finding Derek on the couch, knees spread, head tilted back, deep in thought. I sat down next to him, careful to not make contact with him as we sat in silence. 

“Your mother was right.” He finally said, lifting his head to stare at me. “You don't know how much self-control it's taken to wait this long. My wolf would have taken you in the woods when you appeared outside my house. But I knew you wouldn't understand, so I held myself back.” 

I reached out hesitantly, touching his hand where it sat in his lap. His eyes watched my face as I did. I could feel the inner battle he was having, how much the wolf was howling inside him, and it wasn't just because tonight was the full moon. His hand turned, his fingers touching my hand now, running up my arm to my shoulder. 

“My wolf would take you right here on this couch.” He whispered. 

A shudder ran through my body, goosebumps breaking out on my skin. I closed my eyes, my breath shuddering as I exhaled. 

“Give me until dark.” I whispered before getting up and going into the bathroom. 

I locked the door, my heart thudding in my chest. I knew he could hear it still, but I needed some space to think. I started the shower, nerves eating away at my stomach. Did I want to do this? We'd barely been together seven months, but then again there were people who didn't even wait that long. We were going to be together forever, so there was no doubt in my mind, just nerves. Was I ready for this? I wanted it, oh god yes, but I wasn't sure if I wanted it now. But keeping Derek from fulfilling what his wolf wanted made me feel bad. It seemed almost painful for him to keep denying his wolf. Keep denying himself. I knew Derek would never pressure me into anything, but at the same time, I didn't want him to keep hurting. I knew it didn't matter if it was now or two years from now, I would still be nervous. It was a big step in our relationship, and apparently a pretty important one if Peter was talking about it. 

I climbed in the shower, letting the warm water calm me down. My stomach was still in knots, but my head was clearing in the steam. I washed myself, making sure to take extra care because I had made up my mind. I was doing this tonight. I couldn't make him wait any longer. I couldn't make myself wait any longer. 

I wrapped myself in a towel, also something I had insisted on picking out, before sticking my head out of the bathroom door. Derek was nowhere in sight. He must have left or gone up to the roof to clear his head. I went to the closet, grabbing some underwear before pulling on my jeans and tank top again. 

I went into the kitchen, looking through the items we'd bought, trying to decide what we were having for dinner. I wanted tonight to be special. Something memorable. I decided on Chicken Marsala, my mom's famous recipe she'd taught me how to make a long time ago. 

I didn't even notice Derek until I turned around to plate our food. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame watching me. 

“Smells good.” 

“It's my mom's famous Chicken Marsala. She taught me how to make it a while ago and so I thought I'd give it a try.” 

We sat across from each other at the table, eating silently, nervous energy, mostly coming from me, thick in the air. We finished dinner around the time the sun was setting, Derek helping me wash the dishes and put them away. 

I went back to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and freshening myself up before going back out, Derek standing by the window, the only light in the room coming from outside. I walked over to him slowly, nerves still eating away at my stomach. If I didn't do this now I'd talk myself out of it. 

Derek turned to face me, concern in his eyes as he looked at my nervous form. “You're sure.” 

I gulped down the lump in my throat, closing the gap between us so I could run my fingers over the hard plains of his stomach. I ran my fingers up to his broad shoulders, standing on my tiptoes so I could reach his lips. 

“Make love to me, Derek.” I whispered before pressing my lips against his. 

His arms wrapped around me, his large, warm hands on my back as he kissed me back, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. I pulled at his shirt, pulling away from him only so he could pull his shirt off before connecting our lips again. His tongue licked along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting him in. His hands slid down my back to my butt before he bent down, hands on the back of my thighs. I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist as he held me, our lips never breaking contact. 

He moved forward, kneeling on the bed before laying me down among the pillows. He broke the kiss, his hand moving up my stomach, taking my shirt with it. He stared down at my face, looking deep in my eyes before he gripped the hem, pulling my shirt over my head, tossing it in the same direction his went. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine once again. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging on the strands. One of his hands slid down my stomach to my jeans, popping the button on them. I lifted my hips so he could pull them off with a flick of his wrist. He groaned as our hips met, our most intimate parts brushing against each others. 

I gained a little confidence, using some of my power to flip us so I was straddling his stomach. I pecked his lips, moving down his neck to his chest, working my way down to his stomach where I unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his legs before he kicked them the rest of the way off. He sat up, lips finding my neck as his hands slid up my back, unclasping my bra. I let it slide off my arms, tossing it to the side. He flipped us again so I was on my back, his eyes taking me in. I grew a little self conscious under his gaze, a blush spreading over my skin. 

“Don't hide.” He stopped my arms from moving to cover my chest. “You're beautiful.” He whispered. 

His lips descended on my neck again, sucking on my pulse for a moment before he moved to my shoulder, scraping his teeth across his mark. I gasped, my chest arching against his, the skin on skin contact igniting something inside me. His lips moved down my chest before attaching to my nipple. I gasped at the new sensation, feeling heat flood through me. His other hand found my other breast, his fingers flicking over my nipple before rolling it between them, my back arching off the bed. His teeth clamped around my nipple, a moan leaving my mouth before he switched sides, his mouth taking the place of his fingers. 

His mouth left my chest, his lips trailing down my stomach, his tongue dipping in my bellybutton momentarily before his fingers gripped my underwear, pulling it down my legs. His hands gripped my knees, spreading my legs. His lips caressed the skin on my inner thighs before his finger found my clit, rubbing in slow circles. My breaths were coming in gasps as his mouth replaces his thumb, his tongue flicking against the bundle of nerves before his lips closed around it, sucking gently. One of his fingers probed at my wet entrance. He smirked up at me before two of his fingers pushed into me, making me gasp. It was painful at first, but his thumb on my clit slowly eased that pain. 

“You're so tight.” He breathed. 

His fingers pumped in and out of me, slowly gaining speed. My body trembled as heat began to pool in the pit of my stomach. Moans slipped past my lips along with whimpers as his fingers worked in and out of me. 

“Derek.” I whimpered, running my fingers up his arm. 

He removed his fingers, licking them clean before removing his boxers. He was already hard, a small bead of precum already leaking from his tip. He reached down to his jeans, but I stopped him. 

“I'm on the shot.” 

He leaned over me, kissing me softly on the lips, rubbing his head against my entrance. “Relax.” He breathed, looking down in my eyes. 

He pushed the head in, stretching me as he rubbed soothing circles on my shoulder. I whimpered, biting my lip as he pushed forward with a sharp thrust, burying himself in me. Tears leaked out of my eyes as he stilled, his fingers lacing with mine. The pain disappeared almost completely as he peppered kisses all over my face. 

I lifted my hips slightly, causing him to slip deeper into me. The pain was disappearing, replaced with a new feeling. I kissed him hard, moving my hips. He was gripping the sheets tightly, trying to control himself. 

“Let go.” I breathed in his ear, tangling my fingers in his hair. 

He started moving, his thrusts slow and small, letting me adjust to his size. 

“You're so tight.” He groaned in my ear, his thrusts picking up speed. 

He shifted slightly, hitting something deeper inside me, a loud moan escaping my lips. My back arched as he hit that spot over and over, my nails dragging down his back. 

“Faster.” I whined in his ear and he complied. 

He groaned loudly into my neck as my nails dug into his skin, but I wasn't afraid of hurting him since he'd heal in seconds. Warmth spread through my body, a knot forming in my stomach, tightening almost painfully. 

Derek lifted himself from my neck, leaning over me on his elbows so he could stare down at me. 

“Let go.” He breathed, his thumb running over the skin on my cheek. 

He thrust extra hard, my back arching from the bed, the knot breaking, the most amazing feeling leaving my body tingling. Stars erupted behind my eyelids as I came undone under Derek. 

He continued his pace, his member becoming harder than I thought it ever could inside me. I could feel another orgasm building as his pace almost became brutal. 

“Bite me.” He growled. I looked up into his eyes, alpha red now. “Bite me.” 

I pulled his head down, one hand tangling in his hair, the other wrapped around his back. I sank my teeth into the skin of his shoulder, a howl ripping through the air before his canines sunk into my shoulder over his mark. 

I spasmed around him again as his hips stuttered, releasing his warm seed into me. I pulled my teeth away from his neck, licking the blood that dribbled out, catching my breath as I came down from my second high. Derek pulled away from my shoulder, licking over the bite marks before he slipped out of me, both of us groaning at the feeling. 

I looked at him in the moonlight, seeing him in a way I hadn't before. His dark features seemed more beautiful in the silver glow, his broad chest heaving as he caught his breath, his pale skin slick with sweat. 

He leaned down, kissing me softly, tenderly before rolling off of me, collapsing on his side. His hand slid across my hips, rubbing slow, tender circles across my abdomen. His other hand slid below my neck so my head was resting against his bicep. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, quietly, nuzzling his face in my hair. 

“Amazing.” I rolled on to my side so I was facing him, already feeling sore. 

I ran my fingers over his shoulder where I'd bit him, the teeth marks already healed. He shivered as my fingers ghosted over the skin, a slight discoloration to his skin over the spot. I tucked my head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he pulled the sheets over us. His fingers ran over my bare skin lightly as I drifted off to sleep in the moonlight, feeling better than I had in a long time.


	29. Amare

I woke up in Derek's warm arms, his chest against my back, warm breath fanning against my neck. The sun was just beginning to stream in the window, lighting up the loft. I relaxed back into Derek, a smile on my face. I felt closer now to him than I ever had before. He sighed in his sleep, nose rubbing against my shoulder, his stubble tickling my skin before he relaxed. His hand ran up my arm to my hand, his calloused fingers entwining with mine. His soft lips grazed my shoulder lightly, his body shifting slightly. 

“You're awake.” He mumbled. 

“Mhmm.” 

I groaned as I stretched, rolling on to my back so I was looking at him. 

“You okay?” 

“Just a little sore. Don't worry about it.” 

His hand slid on to my stomach, massaging the skin of my hips slowly. I trailed my fingers up his arm to his shoulder, over the star that had formed on his skin where I'd bit him. He shivered his hand stilling as I traced the lines on his skin. I could feel the satisfaction and relaxation coming off him in waves. I rolled over, pushing him so he was on his back, me on top of him. 

“I need to take a shower.” I pecked his lips. “Wanna conserve water?” 

I shrieked before laughing as he threw me over his shoulder, bee-lining for the bathroom. He turned on the water before setting me down on the ground. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, taking in the love bites on my neck and the rats nest I called my hair. I grabbed my brush from the top drawer, attempting to run it through my hair, wincing as it caught in the tangles. 

Derek appeared behind me, his hair equally as disheveled. He grabbed the brush from me, tenderly running it through my hair, working through all the knots. I watched in the mirror as he smoothed my hair over one shoulder, running his fingers down my neck to my shoulder, tracing over the triskele. I leaned back against his chest, resting my head against his shoulder. My body began to tingle as his rough fingers traced over the sensitive skin. I could feel wetness began to pool in between my legs. 

I ran my fingers up his arm to his hand, lacing our fingers together before moving his hand down my chest. He got the idea of what I wanted and squeezed my breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers. His other hand smoothed down my stomach, slipping lower until his pointer finger found my clit. He rubbed in slow circles as my hand slipped behind my back, finding his semi-hard member. I gripped him, slowly moving my hand along his length. He groaned, his fingers slipping lower to my sensitive core. One finger slipped inside, my walls immediately tightening around it. 

“Oh, Derek.” I groaned lightly at the intrusion, my body still sore from last night's events.

“Don't stop.” Derek groaned in my ear, his stubble tickling my shoulder as I tightened my grip on him, pumping him faster. 

He pulled his finger from me, spinning me around and picking me up, carrying me into the shower. My back hit the tiled wall as his lips found mine, pressing against them with bruising force. His hands slipped down my hips to my ass, squeezing it tightly making me gasp. His tongue invaded my mouth, battling against mine. I could feel his head rubbing against my core, making me squirm with desire. His mouth left mine, moving down to my neck. 

“Derek.” I moaned, my hips rolling against him. “Please.” I begged, raking my fingers through his wet hair. 

He growled, pulling away from my neck and setting me back on my feet. He spun me around, bending me over so my chest was pressed against the tile wall. Derek positioned my hips, spreading my legs a little more before pushing into me. I groaned as the sore muscle was stretched, his hip bones digging into my ass. He quickened his pace, his hand slipping up by back to grip my shoulder. 

“D-D-Derek.” I tried to form words, but he shifted his hips, hitting something deep inside me that made me scream. 

A familiar heat began to pool in my stomach, my nails scratching at the tile as he moved even faster. His other hand tangled in my wet hair, pulling my head back and exposing my throat. 

“That's it Chiquita.” My walls tightened around him, the knot in my stomach tightening. “Cum for me.” 

All it took was a couple more thrusts and the knot broke, sending me over the edge. My body trembled as I came undone, Derek growled above me as he picked up his pace, the hand in my hair sliding around to grip me by the throat. I squealed as his hips shifted again, hitting something deep inside me. Tears came to my eyes as heat flooded through me again. His claws elongated, brushing against my skin as his hips stuttered, his member pulsing inside me. 

He pulled me up so my back was against his chest, his arms wrapped around my chest, the warm water hitting us both. His groans and growls vibrated against my back, his breath hitting my ear as he moved inside me, my moans and whines echoing off the tile walls. 

“Te amo, Mi Vida. Mi Sol. Mi Amor.” He whispered as we both came undone, his warm seed filling me. 

My head fell back on his shoulder as we came down from our highs. He slid out of me, one arm releasing me to grab his body wash. He lathered some in his hands before covering my body in the suds, releasing me only so he could wash my legs, paying extra attention to my inner thighs. His fingers ran through my hair, massaging his shampoo into my scalp. We traded places, Derek shampooing his hair as I washed his body. 

“Derek?” I asked as he shut off the water once we were clean. “I love you too.” 

I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his. His hands settled themselves on my waist as he kissed me back, love pouring between us. I pulled away, smiling up at him. A small smile broke out on his face and I gasped. 

“Is that a smile? Is that a real smile?” 

“Shut up.” He turned away, grabbing a towel to wrap around my body. 

I dried myself off before wrapping the towel around my body, heading out of the steamy bathroom to grab clothes. The cool air of the loft bit at my skin, the cold concrete biting at my bare feet despite it being the middle of June. I wash shivering by the time I got to the closet, quickly pulling on some warm clothes before heading out to the balcony, the warm summer air engulfing me. 

Derek came out not long after me, his strong body coming to stand behind me, his arms caging me against the balcony wall. I looked out over the city, feeling relaxed and better than I had in a long time. But, yet, there was something off. 

“What aren't you telling me?” I whispered, knowing Derek could hear me. 

He tensed slightly, his hands gripping the wall a little tighter than they were before. I turned around, looking up at his face, but his eyes were looking over my head. I bit my lip, playing with the hem of his shirt, leaning back against the wall. 

“I know you're hiding something. I can feel it.” 

“Boyd and Erica never made it out of town.” He said finally, still avoiding my gaze. “Scott and I followed their scent into the preserve, but it disappeared a few miles from the town line. There were other scents there too.” 

“The alpha pack.” I gulped. “You think they took Boyd and Erica.” 

“And Isaac.” 

“Why?” 

“They want me to join them.” He shifted slightly, his arms inching closer to me. “When an alpha kills a member of his own pack, that power is added to his own. It makes him stronger. That's what each member of the alpha pack did.”

“And that's what they want you to do. Kill every last member of your pack.” I looked away from him, my vision going blurry with tears. 

“Hey.” He tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. “I couldn't kill any of you. I wouldn't do it if someone offered me the world. Especially you. I'd die before I would ever think of doing such a thing.” He cupped my face, leaning in close. “You're my mate. I won't let them touch a single hair on your head.” He ran his fingers through my damp hair before pulling me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. “I promise I'll keep you safe. All of you.” 

We stood silently for a while, just taking each other in. I felt whole, complete, standing there in his arms. I listened to his heart thumping strongly under my ear, feeling my pulse slow to match the rhythm of his, goosebumps spreading over my skin as something moved between us. Some sort of unspoken understanding of one another. I felt powerful. I felt like I could take on an entire pack of alphas and win. A buzzing filled the air and my vision went red, details becoming sharper. I could hear every small sound, including car doors slamming across town. I backed away from Derek, my vision fading back to normal. 

“What was that?” 

“Your eyes were red.” 

“Yeah, and I could hear things I shouldn't be able to hear.” His head tilted to the side slightly, his eyes glowing red as he looked me up and down. “Did you feel any different?” 

“Yeah. Weaker.” 

I thought for a moment. “I think I stole some of your power.” His brow furrowed as he looked down at me. “I was listening to your heartbeat and mine slowed down to match yours when I felt something...move between us.”

“I felt that too.”

“So if I can steal your power, does that mean you can steal mine?” 

His brow furrowed even more. “Probably.”

“I hate to break up this little love fest,” A voice said, startling me from my thoughts. “But we've got work to do.” I turned to look at Peter who was leaning against the doorway, a knowing smirk on his face. 

I turned to look back at Derek. “You're going to search for them.” 

Derek nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me back into the loft. 

“Oh, by the way, congratulations.” Derek let go of my hand, his fists clenching tightly. “Should I be expecting a great niece or nephew any time soon?” Derek grabbed Peter throwing him through the brick wall by the bed, creating a giant hole from the impact. 

My jaw dropped, reaching out to grab Derek to stop him from possibly throwing Peter off the side of the building. 

“I can't deny you two have been busy. I could smell it halfway up the stairs.” Peter climbed back through the hole, dusting himself off. 

I grabbed Derek's arm, stopping him from walking towards Peter again. “Just leave it.” I murmured. 

“So are we going to find your lost puppies or did I come across town for no reason?” 

Derek looked back at me for a moment. “Go. My parents are coming home from Washington today anyways.” He gave me an understanding nod before kissing me once, grabbing his keys then leaving with Peter. 

I changed into more suitable clothing before heading out as well, driving across town to my parents house. Their car was already in the driveway when I pulled up, my dad outside the door on his phone. I walked up to the door, giving my dad a small wave before entering the house. 

“Mom?” I called. 

I heard a thump from upstairs and suddenly a small body rammed into mine. 

“Hey, Mya.” I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tightly. 

My mom came down the stairs, a smile on her face when she saw me having the life squeezed out of me by my sister. 

“Okay, Mya, I think your sister would like to breathe now.” She said, patting my sister on the back. 

Mya finally released me and I took a deep breath in, gulping down sweet oxygen. My mom pulled me into a hug, holding me for a few seconds longer than was comfortable. 

She pulled away and grabbed my hand. “Come on, you've gotta tell me all about it.” She pulled me in the kitchen. 

“Tell you about what?” 

She sat me down at the table before pouring both of us a cup of tea. She sat down across from me, giving me a look. 

“I'm assuming Derek found a place to live.”

“Yeah, a loft downtown. It's big, spacious, basic. Very much like Derek.” 

“And I'm assuming you two broke it in.” 

I almost choked on my tea. “What?” She raised an eyebrow at me. “That's why you didn't complain about me not going on the trip with you.” She shrugged her shoulders, giving me an innocent look. “You knew it was going to happen.”

“Yeah. I'm glad we decided to get you on birth control.” 

“Wait. You just found out I'm having sex with a guy that's older than me. You should be yelling and lecturing.” 

“Oh trust me, part of me wants to, but the part that knows how these things go is kind of happy. At least I know now that you're safe.” 

“What?” 

“When a mating bond is completed, certain...things happen.” 

My eyes widened in realization. “Like sharing power?”

She nodded. “You have his power and he has yours now. Eventually you'll learn to do it without touching each other.” 

“So...Dad could take your power if he wanted.”

“If he really wanted to, yes. We never really exercised that ability since your father chooses to play ignorant. But if it came down to it, yes. He could.” 

“That's good to know.” I looked down at the tea in my cup. “Anything else I should know?” 

“Well, there's his animal instincts you should watch out for.” 

“What instincts?” 

“I did some research when we were in Washington.” She dug through the bag that was sitting on the counter before pulling out a book. “He'll have a constant need to scent mark you, claiming his territory.” She flipped open the book. “But of course now that you've fully mated you'll smell almost exactly like him.” She ran her finger down the page. “He'll have this constant need to be close to you, constantly needing to touch you and be close to you. He may or may not feel the need to groom you, as you are not a werewolf and probably will not experience heat cycles that one's debatable. But most importantly, you have to remember, a part of him is animal. His wolf will be insistent on mating with you until you're pregnant.” I gulped. “Derek's human side can reason with the fact that you're 16 and need to wait until graduation, but his wolf won't understand. His wolf wants you carrying his litter as fast as possible.” She looked down at the book, silently reading over something before closing it. “That's why it's important that you keep on the shot.” She smiled at me. “As much as I want grand-kids, I'd prefer you wait until later on. Maybe get married first.” 

I smiled at her, even though I knew she was hiding something from me. Something important.


	30. Cena

It was now July and there still was no sign of Isaac, Erica or Boyd. Derek, Peter and Scott were scouring the town looking for any clues as to where they could be. I had been going back and forth between the loft and my parents house, pouring over the book my mom had given me. I wished I'd had it beforehand. 

I walked back into the loft, the book my mom found in hand. Derek was standing over the table, looking at a map of the city. 

“No luck?” 

“No. We couldn't even catch a scent.” 

I walked up to him, placing my hands on his shoulders and rubbing gently. 

“It's okay. We'll find them eventually.” 

He turned around, leaning back against the table. He took my hands in his, rubbing his thumbs along my skin. 

“Go out with me.” He said suddenly. 

“W-what?” 

“Go out to dinner with me. We haven't done anything remotely close to that, so let me take you out to dinner. Tonight.” 

I couldn't form words for a moment. Derek wanted to take me on a date. Derek Hale wanted to take me out to dinner. 

“Okay.” I finally managed to sputter out. 

“Get dressed.” He kissed my forehead before walking into the kitchen. 

I grabbed the nicest thing I had at the loft before going into the bathroom to freshen up. A part of me was still in disbelief that Derek had asked me out on a date. I slipped on the dress, taking my hair out of its braid so it hung loosely around my shoulders. I applied a small amount of makeup before leaving the bathroom, Derek standing in the middle of the loft in dark jeans and a plain black shirt, all complimented by his typical leather jacket. 

He looked me up and down before holding his hand out. I slipped my fingers in his, gripping his hand tightly as we made our way down to his car. 

“Where are we going?” I asked, looking at him from the passenger seat. 

“I know a place. It's been here forever.” 

That's all I got out of him until we pulled up to a little Italian place. 

“I love Italian food!” I said, getting out of the car as Derek held the door open for me. 

“I figured since all the times I've been to your house, we've had Italian food.” I took his arm, letting him lead me into the restaurant. 

“How many?” The hostess asked us. 

“Two, please.” Derek said and she led us back to a booth. 

I sat across from Derek, looking over the menu. 

“Get anything you want.” Derek said, looking over the top of his menu at me. 

“Hi, my name's Candy, I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink.” Our waitress asked us. She was tall, blonde, gorgeous. I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious around her. 

“I'll have a water.” I said, my eyes not leaving Derek. 

“Coke, for me.” Derek said, his eyes glued to me. 

“I'll go grab those for you.” She sauntered off, an extra sway to her hips. 

“She was totally hitting on you.” I whispered across the table, knowing he could hear me. 

“I know. But there's only one woman I have eyes for in this restaurant.” He reached across the table, taking my hand in his. 

Our drinks were set down in front of us. 

“Are you ready to order?” She asked, eyes trained on Derek. 

“Yes, I believe we are.” He nodded to me. “Ladies first.” 

“I'll have the chicken alfredo.” 

“I'll have the braised beef__________”

“Alright, I'll have that right out for you.” She made sure to bend over extra low to grab Derek's menu, making Derek sigh and lean back in his seat.

I rolled my eyes at her desperate attempts before looking back to Derek. 

“Wait here.” He said before sliding out of the booth and disappearing. 

I shrugged, taking a drink of my water. He was gone maybe two minutes before he slid back in the booth across from me. 

“What did you do?” I asked, looking at the satisfied look on his face. 

“I took care of a little problem.” 

“You didn't hurt anyone, did you?” 

“Not physically.” He smiled before taking my hand across the table again. 

“So why the sudden urge to take me to dinner?” I asked after a few moments of silence. 

“I just thought you deserved something nice, since I never actually asked you on a date before everything else happened.” 

A new waiter brought us our food, his name tag saying he was the manager.

“You didn't get her fired, did you?” I asked, leaning over my helping of chicken alfredo. 

“No, I just had a little chat with her manager about how his waitress was flirting with me on my date with my beautiful girlfriend.” 

I blushed. “You really said that?” I mumbled. 

“Of course. You are beautiful.” He smiled at me before digging into his food. 

I did as well, my taste-buds doing a happy dance at the taste of this food. “This is delicious. How did I not know about this place?”

“You just have to know where to look.” 

We were silent for most of the meal, just enjoying being in each other's presence, and the food. Especially the food. 

I groaned, leaning back in my seat after I had finished. “I can't believe I ate the whole thing.” I rubbed my stomach, somehow thinking that would help. 

“Any desert for you tonight?” The manager asked, taking our empty plates. 

“Yes, a slice of your famous chocolate mousse cake.” Derek said, giving the manager a smile.

“Good choice. I'll have that right out.” 

“I don't need cake right after that.” I said, looking pointedly at Derek. 

He got up, moving to my side of the booth, sliding in next to me. “Don't worry.” He whispered in my ear, nipping at the lobe softly. “You'll work it off later.” 

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I blushed at his comment. Though I couldn't deny the butterflies that fluttered at that comment. 

The manager brought us our desert and the check. Derek dug out his wallet as I dug in to the desert. I moaned a little as the rich chocolate assaulted my taste-buds. 

“Good?” Derek asked, looking down at me. 

“Delicious.” I groaned. 

I cut a piece off with the fork, holding it up to Derek. I watched as he slowly wrapped his lips around the fork, taking the chocolate into his mouth. I pulled the fork out of his mouth slowly, watching his face as he chewed. His eyes closed, a blissful look coming across his features. He slowly nodded his head, moaning in approval. 

“Definitely delicious.” 

We finished off the cake together, before leaving the restaurant hand in hand. Derek helped me into the car before driving off towards the loft. 

“So I'm thinking about selling this car.” He said out of the blue. 

“What?” 

“Insurance is expensive and it was my sister's, so...” 

“I think you should do what you want. What are you thinking about getting?” 

“I don't know yet, but I have my eye on a couple specimens.” 

It was silent for the rest of the ride, Derek and I with our new found closeness didn't really have to say anything to express our feelings. 

Derek pulled into the parking garage, helping me out of the car before scooping me into his arms, using his werewolf speed to get us up the stairs to the loft quickly. He set me down before unlocking the door, sliding it open. I walked down the stairs, ditching my shoes by the closet before slipping out of my dress. I turned around, finding Derek already stripped down to his underwear. In the fading daylight I could already see a prominent bulge in his underwear. I was filled with a little pride at the fact that I was doing that to him. Me, not some skanky blonde waitress. Me. 

I walked towards him, meeting him halfway in the middle of the loft, my arms wrapping around his neck as our lips met. His hands slid down my sides to my waist before he pulled me against him, his bulge pressing into my stomach. I gasped as his hands slid lower, his tongue invading my mouth. His hands grabbed my thighs and I jumped, wrapping them around his waist. He caught me easily, not even phased, holding my weight easily. He started walking backwards until my back hit one of the support beams. I leaned my head back as his lips moved down my jaw to my neck, his teeth and lips working over my pulse point. I tangled my fingers in his dark hair, letting the silky strands slip through my fingers. 

I gasped as his claws elongated, pressing against the skin of my hips gently, careful not to break the skin. I yanked his head to the side a little, licking a stripe up his shoulder to my mark. He groaned, his hips bucking against mine. I felt his canines scrape against my collarbone and suddenly I was flying backwards towards the bed. I leaned up on my elbows, seeing him crouched, red eyes glowing in the dark. I could feel the wetness pooling in between my legs, seeing him like that. He growled lowly, before pouncing, my bra shredded to pieces and my underwear followed. He forced my legs apart, settling himself on all fours above me, red eyes gazing down into mine, low growls rumbling through his chest. From what I had read in the book, I knew I wasn't staring at Derek. 

I was staring at his wolf. I had read about this in the book, and I had a faint idea what to do, though I was no werewolf so I had no instincts to go on. I turned my head to the side, bearing my neck to him in submission. He almost purred, bending down to run his nose along my pulse before he sank into me, both of us groaning at the feeling. 

I gripped his biceps as he sped up, his hips pressing into mine. One of his hands slid up my chest to my neck, gripping it tightly as he pounded into me, shifting his position so he reached deeper inside me. 

“Oh god.” I moaned, gripping his wrist with my hand, staring up into his red eyes. 

He slid out of me, gripping my hips, flipping me so I was on my stomach, my hips lifted into the air. He slammed back into me, continuing his brutal pace as his hand slipped down my back, claws just barely touching my skin before his hand curled around the back of my neck, keeping my face against the sheets. My toes curled, my orgasm building as he continued his pace, sending me over the edge, screaming his name. 

His hand moved from my neck to the sheets by my head, his pace continuing, but I knew he had to be close. I could feel a second orgasm coming on as his grip on the sheets by my head tightened. His growls became deeper, rumbling against my back as something swelled inside me. I had read about this part in the book, though I wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly. 

He continued swelling inside me, stretching me, making it almost painful as his hips kept moving. Both of us cried out, mine more of a cry, his a howl as we both came, his knot locked inside me, not letting anything escape. His body collapsed on top of mine, his weight held up by his elbows as he nuzzled into my shoulder. Both of us were panting, sweaty messes, my body trembling, my legs barely able to hold myself up. 

He slipped an arm around my waist, carefully rolling us over, trying not to tug on the knot. His fingers moved my hair from my shoulder, his lips pressing against the skin lightly. 

“How long do you think it'll last?” I breathed out, lacing our fingers together. 

“Up to a half an hour.” 

“Half an hour?” 

“Sorry.” His fingers ran over my stomach, tracing invisible spirals. 

“No, I get it. Your wolf wants pups.” 

He hummed in agreement, his hand flattening on my stomach. “I can wait, but this will probably become a normal thing from now on. I can't exactly control it.” 

“It's okay. I'll keep getting the shot at least until graduation. Then maybe we can settle down. Get married.” I placed my hand over his on my stomach. “Have lots of pups.” 

I felt him smile into my shoulder. “Sounds like you've put lots of thought into this.” He mumbled against my skin. 

“Well, I am laying in bed with my soulmate.” I leaned farther back against him, throwing my leg back over his. “I figured it would all happen eventually.” 

We layed in silence for a while, both of us just enjoying being in each other's company since we couldn't exactly go anywhere. My eyes were closed and I was half asleep when I felt him soften inside me, slowly slipping out. I whimpered slightly at the feeling, my walls tender from being stretched for so long. 

He shushed me, his body curling around mine protectively, almost like we hadn't separated at all.


	31. Culo

It was August now. One week before school started. The summer had been busy and went by fast. Derek was busy looking for his betas and I was trying to figure out how to control my new powers. I found out about it when I lit a candle with my bare hands. Yeah, I wanted control over that as fast as possible. I didn't need to go setting anyone on fire on accident. 

It was getting harder and harder to distance myself from Derek. He wanted to follow me everywhere, touching me as much as possible. I indulged him as much as I could, finding that every time I'd push him away, he'd whine a little. It was adorable and heartbreaking at the same time. 

The worst was at night though. Of course we had sex almost every night, and that wasn't the bad part, believe me. No, it was after we had come down from our highs, separated from each other that it happened. Every time I moved, Derek would follow. Even in his sleep he'd chase me around the bed. It was cute at first, until I found out what happened when he wasn't touching me. Like tonight. Tonight was one of those nights. 

It was well after midnight, approaching early morning. Derek and I had finished our love-making in the shower, both of us satisfied and satiated as we went to bed, me in one of his Henley's, him in a pair of sweatpants. It had been a quiet night until I was wakened by loud growls in the bed next to me. 

I had moved to the edge of the bed, one arm dangling over the edge. Derek had stayed on the opposite side of the bed, not following me like he usually did unconsciously. His growling had roused me from my sleep, his body tense, clawed hands gripping the sheets tightly. I flipped on the lamp by the bed, taking in his sweaty form, his chest heaving, gasping for breath. 

“D-Derek?” I whispered, hesitantly reaching out for him. I had learned quickly not to grab him when he was having a nightmare.

My hand touched the fist closest to me, tracing the prominent veins that stuck out on his arm, hoping some kind of contact would end his nightmare. It was a risk, but I had dodged enough close calls I thought I'd be fine. 

He suddenly shot up in bed, a roar ripping from his throat. His hand wrapped around my forearm, claws sinking into my skin. I gasped, a pained whimper escaping my lips. His claws were in deep, the tips of his fingers touching my skin. My free hand gripped his wrist, desperately trying to break his hold on my arm. My lungs were constricting, my whole body burning in pain. A couple tears leaked out of my eyes as his red ones snapped to me. They quickly faded back to green, concern replacing the hard stare. He looked down at his hand, his frown deepening as he looked at his claws embedded in my skin. He slowly retracted his claws, flinching at my whimpers as they pulled out of my skin. He looked at his hand, my blood on his fingers as the wounds dripped onto the sheets. His claws had gone deep. Deep enough I could already see the edges turning black. 

His face fell, guilt prominent in his eyes, pain hiding behind it, as he shakily took my arm in his hands. He leaned down, running his tongue along the puncture marks, lapping the blood off my skin. I buried my free hand in his hair, gripping the strands, my head nuzzling into the back of his. 

“We...we need...need to call...” He was still gasping for breath, but I could hear the tears in his voice. 

“No. I'll be fine until morning.” 

He sat up, looking at me with tears in his eyes. I gave him a half smile, trying to convince him that I would be fine. And partly myself. I would be fine. It couldn't move that fast, could it? 

I was wrong. 

I woke up, sweaty, and not just because Derek was gripping me tightly. No, my whole body felt hot, even my skin. My hair was wet and sticking to my neck, and not just because of the sweat. As I moved my hair away from my neck I felt something else. Something wet. I pulled my fingers back, seeing a thick black substance. I looked down at my arm, seeing the same black substance leaking from the puncture marks. The sheets, pillow, Derek's shirt and even Derek's arm was stained with it. I went to slide out of bed, but my legs betrayed me and I hit the concrete floor hard. 

My gasp woke Derek immediately. He slid out of bed, making his way around to me. 

“I'm-I'm okay.” I breathed, gripping the edge of the bed, trying to pull myself into a standing position. “I'm okay.” 

“No, you're not.” He said, holding his hands out to steady me once I was standing. “I'm calling Deaton.” He said, walking back around the bed to grab his phone. 

“You do that.” I breathed, stumbling towards the bathroom, using every piece of furniture and support beam I could. 

I was gasping for breath by the time I made it, gripping the edge of the sink as I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was pale, my hair sticking to my skin where it could. The black substance had trailed from both ears down my neck to Derek's shirt. I looked like death. I coughed, my lungs burning as more black liquid dripped from my mouth into the sink. I felt dizzy, my legs wanting to give out from under me. 

Derek caught me before I fell, sinking down so he was sitting on the floor, my back to his chest as he gripped my hand, black veins trailing up his arm. It got a little easier to breathe, some of the pain in my arm disappearing. 

“I...I'm not going to die.” I whispered. “Not like this.” 

I tucked my head against his chest, his chin leaning against the top of my head. He squeezed my hand tightly, taking as much pain as he could. 

“Derek?” I heard Dr. Deaton yell. 

“In here.” My heart broke at how vulnerable he sounded. 

Then I realized, he'd been here before. He told me the story of Paige. The whole story. How his first love had died in his arms, and now his mate was doing the same thing. 

Dr. Deaton entered the bathroom, kneeling down beside us. I looked up at him, my vision blurring and going double at the same time. 

“What happened exactly?” He asked. 

“I was having a nightmare. She tried to wake me up and I hurt her. Sunk my claws into her arm.” Derek held my arm out so Deaton could look at it. 

“That you did.” Deaton inspected my arm as it dripped black goo all over the floor. “A wound from a beta can take days to start effecting a witch. But an alpha-”

“Even a scratch can be fatal.” I said, quoting my mother. 

“Right.” Derek's grip on my hand tightened as his breath hitched. “Easy.” Dr. Deaton placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don't overdo yourself.” He looked back to me. “Kayanna, I'm going to help you heal yourself.” 

“How?” 

“That night when you took the arrow for Derek, you healed yourself.” I nodded. “And how did you do it?” 

I thought for a moment. “Derek.” 

“You have the power of resurgence. You can bring people and animals back from the dead. But, you can also use that power on yourself. You can keep yourself from dying from a mortal wound. It'll work faster with someone to draw from. Now, focus on what you felt that night. Try to recreate it.” 

I closed my eyes, leaning back against Derek's chest. I gripped his hands in mine, my fingers entwining with his. I focused on Derek like I had that night, finding that spark within him that kept him alive. My fingers tightened around his as I drew from that spark, feeling life flow back into me. I gasped, my lungs clearing as my arm grew warm, the puncture marks slowly disappearing. My body was shaking as I slowly released Derek's hands, looking down at my now fully healed arm. The only remaining sign of there ever being a wound was the black substance that was dried on my skin. 

“How do you feel?” Dr. Deaton asked. 

“Great. Better than great actually.” 

I went to stand but almost fell over, my legs still weak. 

“That will wear off soon.” Dr. Deaton said, steadying me as Derek stood from the floor, leaning against the side of the tub.

“How do you know so much about this?” I asked Dr. Deaton as I washed the black goo from my skin. 

“I made a promise to Fiona when she was here. A promise that I'd help both you and your mother when you needed it.” He turned to Derek. “Kind of like the promise I made to Talia.” He turned back to me. “Are you going to be okay?” 

“Yeah.” I looked to Derek who still had a kicked puppy look on his face, guilt eating away at him. “Well...I'll be okay.” I ran my fingers through Derek's hair. “He might take some time though.” 

Deaton nodded and smiled at me “Call me if anything changes.” He went to leave the bathroom, but stopped. “If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.” 

He looked between us before leaving, the loft door slamming shut behind him. I turned to Derek who was staring at the concrete floor. 

“That floor must be pretty interesting.” I said, walking closer to him so I was standing between his knees. I cupped his face, lifting it so I could look in his eyes. “Hey. I'm much more interesting than a slab of concrete. At least I hope I am.” 

His eyes finally met mine, unshed tears still brimming on the edges. “I almost killed you.” He whispered. 

“But you didn't. And apparently I'm pretty hard to kill, now that I know what I'm doing.” He looked back to the floor, his shoulders sagging. I bit my lip. “Come with me.” I grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge. “Please?” I begged, pulling on his hand some more, attempting to move him. 

“Where?” 

“I have an idea. Just work with me here.” I sighed as he continued to wallow in his misery. 

I walked over to the shower, turning it on hot. I slowly peeled off my shirt, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I could feel eyes on my back as I slowly slid my underwear down my legs before stepping into the shower, steam already starting to fog up the glass doors. 

I had just barely gotten my hair wet when the door slid open, a warm body sliding in the shower behind me. I smirked to myself, grabbing my body wash and lathering it up in my hands. Derek's fingers ran through my hair softly, trying to work out the tangles. I scrubbed at the black goo that had dried on my skin, wanting to forget what had happened. Derek's hand tilted my head back, his hands working shampoo through my hair. I relaxed into his touch. 

After our shower, I made Derek get dressed and pulled him out of the loft. I shot a text to Peter before driving off towards the park. 

“Where are we going?” Derek asked, looking at me from the passenger seat. 

“You'll see.” 

I pulled into a parking space at the almost empty park. I hopped out, going around to the trunk. I grabbed the duffle bag out of the back before turning to Derek. 

“A park?”   
“Come on. You'll see.” I grabbed his had, pulling him towards the basketball court. 

I set the bag down, taking the basketball out.

“Peter told me you used to play and that you were really good.” I looked down at the basketball in my hands. “I've never played basketball, but I was wondering if maybe...you'd teach me?” 

He looked at me pensively for a moment before holding his hand out. “Come here.” 

I smiled before walking over to him, letting him lead me to the free throw line. 

We stayed at the park until dusk, Derek teaching me, and kicking my butt at basketball. I'd never seen him so relaxed and happy before. He even had a genuine smile on his face. 

I handed him a water bottle from the bag as we walked back to my car. 

“Feel better now?” I asked, looking at him from the drivers seat. 

“Yeah. Thank you. This was awesome.” He squeezed my hand before we drove back to the loft. 

Derek slid open the door the loft completely dark like I'd told him it should be. I concentrated, waving my hand so the one hundred or so candles placed around the loft lit at once. 

“What is this?” Derek asked, walking down the steps slowly. 

I slid the door shut, locking it, before following him down the stairs. 

“I was going to do this the day before school starts, but after what happened this morning...I figured now would be the best time.” 

“You did this?” He asked, looking around the loft. 

“I had some help.” 

I breathed in the warm vanilla scent coming from the candles. I grasped Derek's hands in mine, leaning him to the bed. I pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge before moving to stand between his legs. 

“I wanted to do something special for you, since everything we've done has been focused on me.” 

I ran my hands up his shoulders to his hair before pressing my lips to his, pushing him back on the bed.


	32. Tattoo

My alarm was blaring for the first time in months. I groaned, burrowing deeper into Derek's chest. He growled a little, reaching over me to turn off the infernal beeping. 

“Do I have to go?” I groaned, running my hands along the smooth skin of Derek's back. 

“Yes. Your education is important.” He murmured into my hair. 

I huffed before rolling out of bed, grabbing Derek's shirt from last night off the floor. Derek followed my actions, grabbing his boxers off the floor before following me to the kitchen. 

“Cereal, or eggs?” I asked, opening the fridge. 

“Hmm. How about I eat you instead.” Derek's arms wrapped around my waist, turning me so my back was against the counter. 

I smirked, looking up into his red eyes as his canines grew. “My what big teeth you have.” I ran my thumb along his lower lip. 

“All better to eat you with, my dear.” He said before scooping me into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist. 

His mouth found my shoulder, his teeth gently nibbling on my skin as he walked to the bathroom.

I had gone over the contents in my bag twice, making sure I had everything I needed. I was a little nervous about this year, after what happened last year. This was a crucial part in my life as far as developing powers, and I didn't want to have an accident in the middle of class. 

“You'll be fine.” Derek said, wrapping his arms around me. “I'm a phone call away and you know I could get to the school in the blink of an eye.” 

“I know.” I sighed, leaning back into his chest. “It's just...this is a big year and I don't think I should even be in public school.” 

“Hey.” Derek spun me around so he was looking down at me. “Nothing's gonna happen. I'll make sure of that.” He kissed my forehead. “Now come on. I'll drive you.” 

I climbed into the passenger seat of Derek's new car. It was much roomier than the Camaro and we had already had some...adventures...in the back seat. I gripped Derek's hand as he drove to the school, pulling in next to Stiles' Jeep. 

“You can do this.” Derek said, squeezing my hand. “I'll see you after school.” 

I leaned across the console, kissing him deeply before sliding out of the Toyota, making my way into the school. 

I was at my locker, organizing my books when I felt two bodies close in around me. 

“Scott. Stiles.” I turned on my heel, looking at the two boys who'd deliberately cornered me. 

“Hey, Kayanna. You seeing Derek after school today?” Stiles asked, leaning against the locker next to me. 

“Yeah. Why?” 

“We want to talk to him. Well, I want to.” Scott said. 

“You want to talk to Derek?” I looked at him, dumbfounded. 

“Yeah. I need his help.” 

“Well, he's supposed to be picking me up after school. You can ask him then.” 

I shut my locker door, walking to my first class. I passed by two boys I'd never seen before. They were twins. I got an off feeling from them and decided to stay away from them as much as possible. I sat in the back of the class in English, deciding to keep myself out of the spotlight as much as possible. I silently groaned as one of the twins sat down right in front of me. So much for my plan. 

“Hey. I'm Aiden.” He smiled at me. 

I looked up when I heard his voice. “Kayanna.” I gave him a small smile in return. 

“Unusual name.” 

“Yeah, unusual names run in my family.” 

Suddenly my phone buzzed, as well as everyone else's. I looked down, confused by the text. 

“'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the Earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.'” A woman, I'm assuming our new English teacher said, walking into the room. “This is the last line to the first book we're going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone.” 

I put my phone on silent before setting it at the corner of my desk. I pulled out my notebook, copying down the notes on the board. I looked up momentarily when the principle entered the class, whispering something to Ms. Blake. 

“Mr. McCall?” Scott's head shot up as Ms. Blake motioned for him to follow her. He grabbed his stuff before leaving the class. 

My phone screen lit up with a text from Derek. 

'They found Isaac. Heading to the hospital now.' 

A part of me wanted to run out of the class, but another part knew that would be a bad idea. So I swallowed the urge to run out of the school and focused back on reading. 

It was silent for a few moments until something hit the window. I looked over, seeing a red mark where a bird had hit the window, only to see what must have been hundreds of birds flying towards the windows. Ms. Blake looked back at us before the birds started ramming into the windows, some cracking the glass. I knew the glass wouldn't last and I was right. Birds started flying through the windows and into the classroom. 

“Get down, everyone!” Ms. Blake yelled. 

I felt hands grab my arms, pulling me down on the ground, a body covering mine. People were screaming as the birds flew through the classroom, clawing and pecking at everything they could. 

Suddenly everything quieted, the birds all seeming to just drop dead. I slowly pulled away from the body that had protected me, looking up and seeing Aiden. 

“You okay?” He asked, checking me over for any signs of injuries. 

“Yeah. Just kinda freaked out is all.” I had claw marks on my arm, but that was it. 

I stood up, making eye contact with Stiles across the class. There were feathers and dead birds everywhere. I picked my phone up from the floor, seeing a text from Dere. 

'You okay? I felt your panic.' 

The police and paramedics arrived not long after, making sure everyone was cared for and that the police got statements. Mr. Argent showed up, checking over Allison. I was walking towards Stiles when he pulled me aside. 

“You okay, Kayanna?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah. Just kinda in shock.” 

“Have you ever seen anything like this?” 

“No.” I shook my head. “I haven't seen or read anything close to this. I can ask my mom, see what she knows, but otherwise, I got nothing.” 

Sheriff Stilinski walked over and I took that chance to leave, walking over to Stiles who was trying to get a hold of Scott.

“Any luck?” I asked, leaning next to him on the desk. I was itching to get out of there. 

“No.” 

“Derek's not answering either.” 

They finally let us leave, Stiles and I heading to the Hale house where Scott, Isaac and Derek were. I almost ran up the steps and into Derek's arms. 

“You okay?” He asked, giving me a concerned look. 

“Yeah. Just a little shaken up.” He caught my arm, looking at the bandage the paramedic had placed over the claw marks. “I'll tell you later.” I whispered, moving over to Isaac who was laying on a table. “Is he okay?” I whispered, running my fingers through his tangled blonde locks. 

“Yeah. He was sedated and beat up pretty bad, but he's healing now.” 

Derek squeezed my shoulder before walking over to Scott and Stiles, mentioning something about a tattoo. I stayed by Isaac, taking his hand in mine. Isaac had grown into being like a brother to me. It was hard, the past few months, not knowing where he was or what was happening to him. 

I heard a blow torch start and glanced over to the other three across the room. A part of me wanted to know, but another part wanted to run away. It was when Derek held the torch to Scott's skin and he started screaming that I was done. 

“Okay. Kayanna needs to go away.” 

I went to move, but was stopped by Isaac's grip tightening on my hand. I looked down before looking at his face, his eyes moving under his eyelids. 

Scott passed out not long after Derek started, making it much easier to be in the room. Stiles didn't look so great either, his face paler than usual. 

Scott woke up not long after Derek finished, looking at his tattoo before looking at Derek. 

“It worked.” 

Scott and Stiles went to leave while Derek cleaned up the mess, but they both stopped at the door. 

“You painted the door.” Scott said. Of course he noticed. “Why'd you paint the door?” 

“Go home, Scott.” Derek said, looking over at them. 

“And why only one side?” 

Scott began scratching at the paint, revealing the mark underneath. “The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?”

Derek sighed. “A pack of 'em. An alpha pack.” 

“All of them? How does that even work?” Stiles asked. 

Isaac's eyes opened and he gasped lightly. 

“Shh.” I smoothed the hair away from his face. 

“Kayanna.” He breathed, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek. 

“Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?” 

“With all the help I can get.” 

Isaac sat up, facing Scott, Derek and Stiles. 

“Where is she?” He asked, gaining their attention. “Where's the girl?” 

Derek looked to Scott and Stiles before looking back at us. “What girl?” 

“The girl that helped me escape. Where is she?”


	33. Chaos Rising

Derek, Isaac and I were at the loft, waiting for Peter to show up. Isaac couldn't remember anything from the time he was held captive, and Peter apparently had a way to retrieve those lost memories. Isaac was pacing back and forth in front of the window nervously. I was sitting on the table, swinging my legs back and forth while Derek sat in a chair next to me, looking through a book. 

“You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous.” Isaac paused for a second. “You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him.” 

“You'll be fine.” Derek said. 

“Does it have to be him?” 

“He knows how to do it. I don't. It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself.” 

Isaac walked up to the table. “You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd...well I'd trust Scott.” 

“Do you trust me?” Derek looked up at Isaac. 

“Yeah.” It was silent for a moment. “I still don't like him.” 

“Nobody likes him.” 

As if on cue, the door slid open, revealing Peter. 

“Boys.” He said. “And Kayanna.” He nodded to me. “F.Y.I, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works.” He was standing in front of us now. “So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face.” 

“We don't like you.” Derek deadpanned. He stood up, tossing the book on the table next to me before standing up. “Now shut up and help us.” 

Peter was silent for a moment. “Fair enough.” 

Derek moved the chair he was sitting in towards the middle of the room, Peter removing his jacket and closing the loft door. Isaac sat nervously in the chair as Derek and I sat on the table next to him. 

“Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm.” Peter said, walking back towards Isaac. 

“How do you know how to do this again?” Isaac asked as Peter moved behind him, claws extended. 

“It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alpha's since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice.” Isaac looked to us nervously. “One slip and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them.” 

“You-You've had a lot of practice, though, right?” Isaac asked, turning to Peter. 

“Well, I've never paralyzed anyone.” 

“Wait, does that mean you-” Isaac was cut off when Peter dug his claws in the back of his neck. 

I felt Derek shift beside me as both werewolves struggled. It was taking everything in my power not to tear Peter away from Isaac. Derek wrapped an arm around me to keep me still, but I could tell his control was diminishing as well. Isaac was almost out of his chair when Derek stood up. 

“Wait. I see them.” Peter said. 

Isaac and Peter struggled for a few moments longer before Peter tore away from Isaac, falling back against the table behind him. Isaac slumped forward in his chair, my resolve finally slipping as I slid to my knees beside him. 

“What did you see?” Derek asked Peter. 

“It was confusing.” Peter said, standing near the hole in the wall that he had made, and Derek had expanded over the summer. “Um, images. Vague shapes.” 

“But you saw something.” Derek said as I rubbed Isaac's back. 

“Isaac found them.” 

“Erica and Boyd?” 

“I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses.” 

“But you did see them.” 

“Worse.” 

“Deucalion.” 

Derek sat back down on the table. “He was talking to them. Something about time running out.” 

“What does it mean?” Isaac asked, looking to Derek. 

“He's gonna kill them.” 

“No, no, no, no. He didn't say that.” Peter said. “He did make them a promise, that by the full moon they'd both be dead.”

“The next full moon?” Derek asked. 

Peter looked to Derek. “Tomorrow night.” 

“Maybe we should call Scott.” Isaac said. 

Derek sighed, but we all knew he was right. We needed help with this. I helped Isaac to the kitchen, starting some tea while Derek left to talk to Scott. 

“Shouldn't you be in school?” Peter asked, leaning against the door to the kitchen. 

“Yes, actually, I should be. 

“Then why are you here, playing pack mom and housewife instead of continuing your education?” He asked, leaning against the island counter. 

“Because maybe I want to be here.” I slid a mug of tea over to him, doing the same to Isaac before leaning against the counter to face the two werewolves. 

Peter brought the cup to his nose, smelling it before giving me a cautious look. 

I rolled my eyes. “It's Rosemary. It's good for reducing anxiety.” 

Derek came back a few minutes later, saving me from the awkward silence that had settled over the kitchen. 

“What are you still doing here?” He asked Peter, leaning against the counter next to me. 

“Your little housewife made me tea and I thought it would be rude to refuse.” Peter smirked and I knew Derek had made a face at him. 

“Did Scott find anything?” Isaac asked. 

“Nothing important yet. He's supposed to call if he comes up with anything.” 

Derek wrapped an arm around me, his fingers curling tightly around my side. I knew he was desperate for any kind of answer to saving his betas. Isaac placed his empty cup in the sink before leaning against the counter close to me. I wrapped my arm around him, bringing him in closer to my side. He seemed more relaxed now, but it wouldn't take long for his metabolism to burn off the Rosemary. 

“As much as I'd love to join this little condensed puppy pile...I have my own work I need to do.” Peter left the kitchen, the metal door slamming behind him as he left. 

I turned away from Derek, wrapping my arms around Isaac. “You okay?” I murmured in his chest. 

“Yeah. A little.” 

“Don't be weird, Derek.” I murmured. “Join the party.” 

I heard him sigh before his chest met my back, his arms wrapping around both Isaac and I. I smiled slightly, relaxing against both of them, happy to have my two main boys in one place. Derek's phone started buzzing in his pocket, vibrating against my back. 

“And happy family moment ruined.” I sighed, letting go of Isaac as Derek went to answer his phone. 

“He's talking to Scott.” Isaac said quietly. I forgot about werewolf hearing. “Scott says Deaton may know a way to help me remember.” 

“Listen, Isaac.” I turned to him, taking his hands in mine. “You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay? We can figure something else out.” 

Isaac looked at me long and hard for a few moments. “It's okay.” He squeezed my hands. “I want to help as much as possible.” 

Derek poked his head back in the kitchen. “We're gonna go to the animal clinic.” 

I squeezed Isaac's hands before following Derek out of the loft, pulling Isaac behind me. We walked down to the garage, getting into Derek's car. 

“It smells funny in here.” Isaac said after buckling his seat belt. 

Derek and I looked at each other before I looked away, biting my lip. 

“Oh....god-I don't want to know.” Isaac groaned, rolling down his window a little. 

I giggled, staring out the window as we drove to the animal clinic. 

Stiles, Scott, Derek and I were dumping bags of ice in a tub of water as Deaton talked to Isaac. The plan was to get Isaac into an almost hypnotic state and get him to remember what happened. 

Isaac squatted down next to the tub of ice water, leaning against the side. I had my arms around Derek's waist, my hands against his stomach in a desperate attempt to warm them up after handling the ice. 

“How slow does his heart rate need to be?” Scott asked. 

“Very slow.” Deaton said. 

“Okay, well, how slow is very slow?” Derek asked, leaning over the side of the tub. 

“Nearly dead.” Deaton said like it was the simplest thing ever. 

All of us looked at him as Isaac stuck his hand in the water, hissing at the temperature. 

“It's safe, though, right?” Isaac asked, looking up at Deaton. 

“Do you want me to answer honestly?” 

“No. No, not really.” 

A rubber glove snapped and we all turned to Stiles who had put a rubber glove on his hand. He turned his attention back to us as he felt our stares. 

“What?” He asked, all of us giving him a look. He took the glove off, tossing it in the trash before moving to the end of the tub beside me. 

Isaac stood back up, exhaling heavily, both Derek and I able to feel his nerves, Scott probably too. 

“Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this.” Derek said, looking up at his beta. Scott nodded as well. 

Isaac sighed before taking his shirt off, tossing it on the table behind him. He climbed in the tub, gasping at the cold. He reached out, gripping my hand tightly as Scott and Derek grabbed his shoulders. I squatted down so I could look him in the eyes. 

“It's gonna be okay. I'm right here.” I ran my thumb over his knuckles a couple times before standing up, releasing his hand. 

Scott and Derek pushed Isaac back into the water, some of it splashing over the edge. I stepped back a little bit, feeling some of ice icy water seep into my shoe. They only had him under for a moment before he resurfaced, fangs out, letting out a roar as the other two tried to push him back down. 

“Get him back under.” Deaton staid as Stiles grabbed his legs, trying to keep him down. 

Isaac struggled, gripping the edges of the tub, fighting against the two wolves trying to keep him submerged. 

“Hold him.” Deaton said. 

“We're trying.” Derek yelled as they finally forced Isaac under again, this time his body stilling. 

Derek and Scott slowly released him, his body slowly floating above the water, a small breath escaping him. 

Deaton held a finger up, leaning over the tub. “Now remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out.” He whispered, looking at us, especially Derek. He leaned farther over the tub, closer to Isaac. “Isaac? Can you hear me?” 

“Yes.” He stuttered out, his skin pale from the cold. “I can hear you.” 

“This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?” 

“Yes.” 

“I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd.” Thunder rumbled outside, rain pelting against the window. “I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like your actually there again.” 

“I-I don't wanna do that. I don't-I don't wanna do that.” The lights flickered as Isaac started struggling. “I don't wanna do that.” 

“Isaac, it's alright. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory.” 

“I don't wanna do that.” 

“It's alright.” 

“I don't wanna do that.” He was shivering, his lips turning almost purple. I had to bite my knuckle to keep from comforting him. 

“Relax.” He stopped moving, but he was still shivering. “Relax. Good.” Both Scott and Derek removed their hands. “Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?” 

“It's not-It's not a house. It's stone. I think marble.” 

“That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?” 

“It's dusty, so empty.” 

“Like an abandoned building?” 

More thunder rumbled outside as Isaac went silent. 

“Isaac?” The lights started flickering again. “Isaac?” 

“Someone's here. Someone's here.” He grabbed Scott's arm, holding on tight as he started thrashing again. 

“Isaac, relax.” 

“No, no, no they see me. They see me!” Scott and Derek had to hold him down again as he screamed. 

“Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax.” He went still again. “Good.” Deaton said as Scott and Derek released him again. Deaton looked to Scott and Derek before continuing. “Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything.” 

“I hear him.” He said, his eyes opening. “He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises.” 

“Is he talking to Erica?” 

“I think so. I can't-I can't see her.” He was shivering badly now, his lips trembling. “I can't-I can't see either of them.” 

“Can you hear anything else?” 

“They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the full moon. They're...worried they're gonna hurt each other.”

“If they're locked in together on the full moon they're gonna tear each other apart.” Derek said quietly. 

“Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?” 

“No.” 

“Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?” 

Isaac gasped, sitting up. “They're here.” He whispered. “They...they...” Derek pushed him back into the water. 

“It's alright.” 

“No.” 

“Just tell us-” 

“They see me. They found me. They're here!” 

“This isn't working.” Derek said before turning to Isaac. “Isaac, where are you?” 

“I can't see them it's too dark!” Isaac yelled and the lights went out. 

“Just tell me where you are.” Derek said. 

“I can't see!” 

“Isaac, where are you?” 

Isaac struggled while Derek tried to get a response from him. 

“His heart rate – he could go into shock.” Deaton said. 

“Derek, let him go.” Scott said. 

“Isaac, where are you? What did you see?” Derek yelled. 

“They captured me. Dragged me into a room.” He thrashed some more. “There's a dead body. It's Erica.” I stumbled back, hitting the table behind me, biting into my knuckles harder. “A vault! It's a bank vault!” Isaac shot up in the water, the lights turning back on. “I saw it! I saw the name.” Scott and Derek helped Isaac out of the tub, wrapping a towel around him. “It's uh-Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's um, it's an abandoned bank. They're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault.” He looked around at us at our silence. He must not remember. 

“You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?” I asked quietly, leaning up against the table across from them. 

“No.” Isaac shook his head. 

I bit my lip, looking down at the floor. 

“You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it.” Stiles said. 

“What body?” 

“Erica. You said it was Erica.” 

I took a shaky breath in before leaving the room with a 'sorry', going out to the waiting room. I slid down the wall by the counter, resting my head against my knees. I took shaky breaths in, trying to regulate my breathing. I hadn't known Erica all that well, but it still hurt, knowing she was dead. I looked down at my knuckles, the skin red and raw, blood dripping down my arm from where my teeth had broken the skin, yet I didn't feel anything at all. It wasn't fair that I had this ability, yet couldn't even use it to save the people I cared about. I was just sitting here as wasted space, just a liability to Derek and his pack. Hell, I could barely defend myself. All the abilities I'd learned could only service myself. 

Derek came around the corner, squatting down in front of me. 

“Hey.” He whispered, taking my hand in his, running his thumb over the bite mark. 

He looked into my teary eyes with his green ones before picking me up, my legs wrapping around him like a child. I buried my face in his shoulder as he walked outside to his car, using one hand to support me, the other to open the drivers side door. He got in, keeping me on his lap as he moved his seat back slightly. 

“You're seriously going to drive like that.” Isaac said, sliding in the passenger seat. 

“It's perfectly safe. My reflexes are good enough.” He started the car, his heart thumping against my ear keeping lulling me to sleep. 

I woke up curled in bed, the loft dark except for the lamp on the table. I leaned on my elbow, looking around the loft for Derek. I ran a hand through my hair sleepily, rubbing my eyes. 

“Derek?” I murmured. 

He appeared beside me, clad in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He knelt down beside the bed, cupping the side of my face. 

“Do you think she's really dead?” I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. 

“I don't know.” He murmured. 

“I don't want to say yes, but a part of me knows that's the truth.” I whispered, my eyes fluttering closed as his breath fanned over my face. 

He kissed me softly, caressing my cheek with his thumb. “Get some sleep.” He whispered, standing up and shutting off the light on the table. 

I curled back up, falling asleep as soon as I shut my eyes. 

School dragged on the next day, my thoughts elsewhere as I tried to get over the fact one of Derek's betas was dead. It was kind of like losing a family member. The twin, Aiden sat by me in English again, giving me a sad look when he saw me, almost like he could feel...wait. 

I leaned forward when Ms. Blake had her back turned to the board, leaning close to Aiden's ear. “You're a werewolf, aren't you.” I murmured it so quietly, a normal person wouldn't understand what I said. 

He spun around in his seat, looking at me confused. 

“I knew it.” I whispered, going back to taking notes. 

I stretched out on the couch when I got back to the loft, reading through my biology homework, waiting for Scott and Stiles to show up. Derek was sitting at the end of the couch, his fingers absentmindedly tracing spirals on my leg as he read through a book until a knock sounded on the loft door. 

“Okay.” Stiles said, placing a blueprint of the bank down on the table. “You see this?” He pointed at something on the map with a red marker. “This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down inside into the wall of the vault which is here.” He circled something else on the map. “Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall.” He hit the map with the pen. “Boom.” 

“Can we fit in there?” 

“Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-” 

“Look, forget the drill.” Derek said. 

“Sorry?” Stiles turned to face him. 

“If I go in first, how much space do I have?” 

“What do you – What do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?” Derek stood up straight, crossing his arms. 

“Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall.” 

“Okay, big guy, let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on.” Derek held his fist up. “Get it up there. Don't be scared. Big bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this?” Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist, holding his hand in front of it. “That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-” Derek punched Stiles' hand, sending him backwards against the table. “Ah. He could do it!” Stiles moved away from the table, holding his arm. 

“I'll get through the wall.” Derek said. “Who's following me down?” His eyes flicked between Scott and Peter, who had perched himself on the spiral staircase above us. 

“Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself.” Peter said. 

“So I'm just supposed to let them die?” 

“One of them is already dead.” 

“We don't know that.” 

“Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alpha's. All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to make on giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed.” 

“Can someone kill him again? Please?” Stiles said. 

“Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk.” 

“What about you?” Derek asked Scott. 

“Yeah, if you want me to come-” Stiles started to say. 

“Not you.” 

“Got it.” 

“I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try.” Scott said. 

“But?” 

“Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?” 

“I can't keep waiting around like this, you know?” Stiles said from where he was standing by the window.

Derek and Scott had left not long ago, going on their rescue, or what Peter called suicide, mission. 

“It's nerve wracking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked.” 

Peter had moved down to the couch, stretching himself out with his feet on the table. I had laid on the bed, reading through Heart of Darkness. 

“I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over.” Peter said. 

“You think Erica's really dead?” 

“You think I really care?” 

“I just – I really don't understand the bank though, okay? Like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?” 

“They're werewolves, not bond villains.” 

“Wait a sec.” Stiles said, moving to the hole in the wall. “Maybe they're living there, you know. Maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens.” 

“Wolf dens?” 

“Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?” 

“In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods.” 

“Whoa, really?” 

“No you idiot. I have an apartment downtown.” 

“Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?” 

“Maybe they think it's poetic.” 

“They've already had three full moons to be poetic.” 

“And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying-” 

“No, go ahead. Finish what you were saying. I'm an-I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?” 

“What are the walls made of?” I looked away from the book as Peter approached the table. 

“What? Uh...I don't know, like wood and brick, or-” 

“No, the vault. The vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that?” Peter asked, looking through the blueprints. “Doesn't say anything. Where would it say the materials, the type of stone?” 

“Oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on.” Stiles dug around in his backpack. I slid to the edge of the bed, the book now completely forgotten. “Here. It's gotta be in there.” Stiles handed Peter a large stack of papers. 

Both of them looked through the pages, Peter sighing with every flip of a page. 

“There, that's it.” Stiles said. 

“Hecatolite.” Peter said. 

“Is that awful? That sounds awful.” 

“Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!” 

“Okay, why?” Stiles asked, digging his phone out. 

“Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott.” 

Stiles called Scott, putting him on speaker. I stood, moving over towards the two. 

'Stiles, now is not the best time.' Scott said.

“Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight.” 

'What does that mean?' 

“Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months.” 

“Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum.” Peter said. “They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it.” 

“Scott, they're gonna be stronger-” 

“More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the Colosseum.” 

'Derek, we got a problem. A really, big problem.' I heard Scott say. 

There was a growl in the distance and I heard Derek's voice, as well as another voice, a female voice. 

“Scott?” Stiles asked. “Hey, Scott!” 

There was the sound of metal clanking and Scott yelled 'Wait!' before a roar sounded over the line. 

“Scott?” Stiles asked as more animalistic growls sounded over the phone. “Scott, are you hearing this?” 

The phone beeped, the line going dead. I gasped, clutching my stomach as pain ripped through my torso. I grabbed Peter's arm to steady myself so I wouldn't fall over. 

“Hey.” He grabbed my arms, keeping me upright. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” I shook my head. “Nothing.”


	34. Fireflies

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Peter asked as I grabbed my keys and my sweatshirt. Stiles had left after getting a call from Lydia, leaving Peter and I alone in the loft. 

“I can't just sit around waiting for something to happen.” I said, walking to the sliding door. 

I went to open it, but Peter's hand stopped me, keeping me trapped between his body and the door. “What do you think you're going to be able to do? Those are rabid werewolves out there that won't think twice about tearing into this soft, delicate skin.” I shivered as one of his claws traced down the back of my arm. “I know what a scratch from a werewolf can do to a witch.” I gulped as his claws traced the back of my neck. “I know they don't...and they'll rip you to pieces before Derek could even find you.” His breath fanned against my ear. 

I put my hand on the door, flinging it open so hard it shook with the impact it made against the wall, the clang echoing around us. I caught Peter's wrist as he went to stop me. 

“I can take care of myself, thanks.” I said before jogging down the steps to the garage. 

I unlocked the doors, my keys suddenly ripped out of my hand. Peter opened the drivers side door, sliding in my car. 

“What do you think you're doing?” I asked, opening the passenger door.

“I'm going to teach you something, but it's too dangerous for you to do while driving right now. Get in.” I huffed before sliding in the car, the engine roaring to life. “Close your eyes.” 

“What?” 

“Close your eyes and listen to what I'm going to tell you.” I did as he said, closing my eyes. “Take deep breaths and slow your heartbeat. You have to concentrate for this. It's instinctual for me and I could find him easily. You, my little witch, need to be taught.” He waited as I breathed, my heartbeat slowing until I was completely relaxed in my seat. “Now focus on Derek. Try and find him, focusing on sounds and smells.” 

I focused, feeling myself drift away, almost like an out-of-body experience. I could hear leaves rustling in a faint breeze, the smell of dirt and wood overpowering. 

“The preserve. Not far from the school.” 

“Can you get an exact location?” 

I focused harder, flashes of trees in the moonlight running through my mind. “He's running.” 

The car slowed to a stop, my eyes opening, not even having noticed we were moving in the first place. Peter had pulled over not far from the school, the dark expanse of forest around us. I got out of the car, Peter following. 

“Get back in the car.” 

“No. You told me to find him, and that's what I'm going to do.” 

I stepped into the trees, the only light coming from the moon, which wasn't much. My foot caught on a tree root, my body falling forward. I would have hit the dirt if hands wouldn't have caught me, pulling me upright. 

“And that is why I didn't let you come out here alone.” Peter said, guiding me forward. 

“Do you know any way I could see in the dark?” 

Peter chuckled. “You'll have to ask your mother about that. I just know how to help you find each other.” 

“That's a mate thing, isn't it?” 

“Yes. Now that you're totally bonded, you can find him and he can find you. Well, you can get an exact location on each other. He won't have to rely on just scent and you won't have to question where he is.” He went to continue, but stopped short, pulling me behind a tree. 

The bushes rustled before Derek ran out of them, planting something in the ground not far from us. 

“And the hunted becomes the hunter.” Peter said. “You really think a bunch of high-tech dog whistles are gonna help?” 

“I don't see you offering a hand.” Derek stood up, turning around to face us as Peter walked closer. 

“Personally, I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavors.” 

I stepped out from behind the tree, crossing my arms over my chest. I kind of wished I had chosen something more than a sweatshirt. 

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, eyes on me where I stood, still partially hidden in the shadows. 

“Teaching.” Peter said. “And it was her idea first to come out here. I wasn't about to let her wander off and get herself killed.” 

Derek's eyes flashed between Peter and I for a moment, before settling on Peter. “Cora's alive.” 

“I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine.” 

“I can stop her.” 

“Sure you can. By killing her, which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the vault, and not up here, out in the open, doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first.” 

“And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?” 

“Unless you're okay with killing your own.” 

“I can catch 'em.” 

“Oh, come on. How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late. So what? Let Scott deal with it. Let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an alpha.” Peter knelt down, pushing the top of the device, a bright light flickering out of it. “You can always make more werewolves.” 

I walked closer to Derek and Peter, noticing one of Derek's sleeves was torn, blood stained on the edges. 

“Kayanna, go back with Peter. Get out of here.” 

“No. I'm not leaving you.” 

“And I'm not letting you get hurt.” 

“I can take care of myself. I want to help.” 

Derek looked at me hard, but I wasn't giving up. He finally sighed before grabbing my arm, running off in the direction of the school. His grip was tight, almost bruising as he dragged me into the dark school, my breaths coming in gasps. 

“I'm not protecting you.” He said as a howl ripped through the air. 

“Good. I don't need you protecting me.” 

Derek's claws came out as Boyd, and who must have been Cora, appeared in the open doorway. They growled at us before jumping, climbing up on the roof. 

“I take it that wasn't supposed to happen.” I said as Derek looked at the ceiling. 

Derek grabbed my arm again, pulling me from the school to the courtyard. Isaac, Scott and Mr. Argent met us there. 

“The red doors. Someone has to get them open.” Mr. Argent said. 

Derek squeezed my shoulder before running over to them. 

“Someone has to drive them inside.” Scott said. 

Isaac shot me a confused glance, and I just shrugged. 

“I'll go.” Mr. Argent said, flipping out on of the taser sticks. 

“No. I'm faster.” Isaac said before running off. 

“Kayanna...” Mr. Argent turned to me. 

“I already had this discussion twice. Don't worry about me.” 

Scott, Mr. Argent and I entered the school, following the sounds of growls that echoed in the hallways. Scott ran ahead, disappearing around a corner and Mr. Argent and I followed, finding Derek facing Boyd and Cora. Scott and Derek stood side by side before Derek took off one way while Scott went the other. Derek disappeared through a door, Scott following, Erica and Boyd not far behind. 

“Go find Isaac.” I said before running towards the door which lead down to the basement. 

Scott and Derek were at the bottom of the steps, Derek leaning against the door as the two werewolves who were trapped inside banged against it. I slowly made my way down the stairs as the banging and growling stopped. 

“Did that actually just work?” Scott asked. 

“It worked.” Derek breathed. 

Derek backed away from the door, sinking into the corner. Scott stepped closer to the door, listening to something. 

“What are you hearing?” Derek asked from his spot on the floor. 

“Heartbeats.” 

“Both of 'em?” 

“Actually...three of them.” 

Derek stood up as Scott backed away from the door. Derek stepped forward, his hand on the lock. 

“What are you doing?” Scott asked. 

“Close the door behind me and keep it shut.” Derek said. 

“You go in there alone, you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you.” 

“Let me do it.” I said, stepping closer to Derek. 

“No. Absolutely not.” Derek said, his hand tightening on the door. 

“Derek, I can do this. I've been practicing on my sister, I can hold them off until the sun comes up.” 

“They're werewolves, not a seven year old girl.” Derek said. 

“Please, Derek. I can do this. You're right here. If something goes wrong, you can take over the situation, just please. Let me try.” 

Derek sighed, his muscles relaxing. He opened the door, letting me through before it closed right behind me. I could hear them growling close to where the supply closet was for the teachers. I snuck around the side, pushing them both away from the teacher, Ms. Blake, who was standing there. I heard the metal gate close as the two werewolves rounded on me. 

I held my hands out, stopping them from coming closer than an arms length from me. I struggled as they fought against me, desperately trying to break through the barrier. I had never had to use my powers against something that was fighting back. I moved them so I could face them both, concentrating on breaking through the rabid animal instinct to reach the human side of their brains, wherever it was hidden. I didn't know if it would work, but I knew I had to give it a try. 

I could feel them tearing at the barrier and for a second I thought I saw a glimpse of humanity in them, but it was gone as soon as it came, both of them fighting with new ferocity. I could feel the blood dripping out of my nose and I knew that was only driving them to fight harder. My body was shaking, exhausted from trying to hold them off, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. 

Just when I thought they were going to break through and tear me apart, the basement lit up and they both faltered, their features returning to normal, both of them collapsing to the floor. I coughed, blood spewing from my mouth as I fell to my knees, the metal door clanging as it was thrown open, Derek, Scott and Isaac coming into view. 

I looked up at them, blood dripping from my nose and pooling in my mouth. “Ms. Blake...in the supply room.” I breathed out, a cough ripping from my lungs as more blood spewed from my lips. 

“Go.” Derek said to Isaac before pushing him off towards the supply room. “Get them out of here.” He said to Scott before falling to his knees in front of me. 

“I told you I could take care of myself.” I breathed, looking up at him. 

“You almost got yourself killed. 

“But I didn't.” I attempted to smile at him, but I only ended up coughing, more blood spilling onto the floor. 

“Kayanna...” 

“I'll be okay. Help Scott.” 

“You're shaking.” He said, his hands grasping my shoulders.

I looked at him, black dots clouding my vision before my body gave out, my vision going dark.


	35. Unleashed

“Is she going to be okay?”

“She just overdid herself. She just needs to rest. I would advise all of you to do the same.”

I tried to move, but my muscles groaned in protest, causing a whimper to escape my throat. The bed dipped to my right and something cold and wet was pressed against my forehead. I cracked my eyes open, squinting against the light streaming in the window.

“Mom?” I whispered.

“Shh.” The wet cloth was dabbed across my forehead as my vision cleared. “What were you thinking Kayanna? You may be able to coerce your sister, but taking on a werewolf during the full moon... I don't even think I could do that.” Derek, Isaac and Cora were standing at the end of the bed, Derek and Isaac's eyes trained on me, while Cora looked between me and my mom. “You could have died and Vitalum Vitalis is not a power I possess. You may be resurgent, but you barely know what you're doing.” She squeezed my hand. “Maybe next time you should listen when someone tells you to go home.” She whispered, despite being in a room with werewolves.

She squeezed my hand before getting up from the bed, walking to Derek.

“Make sure she gets lots of rest.” She whispered before showing herself from the loft.

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed before pausing as my head swam. Derek was at my side instantly, his hand on my shoulder attempting to push me back on the bed. 

“You shouldn’t be getting up.” 

“I can’t. If I lay down anymore, I’ll go insane.” 

“Am I the only one that’s going to pretend like they understood what just happened?” Isaac asked, motioning towards the door my mother had just left out of. 

I laughed, fighting a dizzy spell that wanted to send me back on the bed. “We were talking about different powers witches possess. Vitalum Vitalis is part of the Seven Wonders, or seven common powers among witches. It’s normal to be able to perform multiple Wonders, but only those destined to be a Supreme can perform all seven successfully. Then there are other, less common powers like resurgence, clairvoyance, injury transference. I’d go into more details, but it’s a lot to get into.”

Isaac nodded, but still looked confused. I rubbed my head as a headache started coming on. 

“You two should get some rest. You had a long night.” Derek said, turning to the two werewolves. 

“I think I’m gonna lay back down now.” I said, curling up against my pillow, turning my back to the harsh sunlight streaming in the window. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Derek said, brushing some hair away from my face. 

He went to get up, but I grabbed his arm. “Stay.” I whispered. 

“I will. Just let me get more comfortable.” He kissed my forehead before walking to the bathroom. 

He came back out a few minutes later, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He climbed into bed, pulling me into his side before tucking us both in the sheets. 

“You called my mom.” I whispered, goosebumps forming on his skin where my breath fanned over it. 

“I didn’t know what else to do. You were completely out of it and wouldn’t respond to anything.” 

“You told her?” 

“Yeah. You’re a prime target for the alpha pack. She deserves to know so she can protect her family. Your family.” 

“I know. And I appreciate that.” I softly traced a spiral on his chest, his grip around me tightening. 

“It makes me wonder...they’ve gone after everyone in the pack, except you.” 

“I don’t want to think about that.” I whispered, curling deeper into Derek’s side. 

“You know I won’t let anything happen to you, right?” I nodded. “And I would die before I ever thought of killing you.” 

“Shh.” I reached up, placing a finger over his lips. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to my finger before taking my hand, laying it flat on his chest. He nuzzled his face in my hair as I fell back asleep, the sun beating down on us. 

When I woke up, the loft was silent, pink light coming in through the window as the sun set. I nuzzled my face into Derek’s back, wrapping my arm tighter around him, my nose brushing his tattoo. The muscles of his back flexed as he stretched, his body pressing back against mine. 

“What time is it?” I murmured, my lips brushing the smooth skin of his back. 

“Does it matter?” He asked, turning on his back before pulling me on his chest.

He tangled his hand in my hair, pulling my lips down to his, his other hand trailing down my waist to my lower back.

I pulled away slightly, looking down into his green eyes. “What about the-”

He cut me off with another kiss, his teeth nibbling my bottom lip. “Cora's upstairs and Isaac left a couple hours ago.”

“Can't she still hear us?”

“She's been out, hasn't hardly moved since you fell asleep.”

He kissed me harder, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, letting him in as I shifted in his arms slightly, his hand traveling slightly lower on my back. He shifted beneath me, his erection pressing against me. 

“Come shower with me.” I whispered against his lips, smiling down at him as he nipped at my bottom lip. 

I spent the remaining weekend getting to know Derek’s sister since she was part of his pack now, technically. Derek made me go to school Monday, Isaac and I both groaning as we sat in the parking lot of the school. Isaac had cross country practice and was already late, and I had a lot of catching up to do, since I’d been a little nonexistent lately. 

I was at my locker, getting my stuff for my first class when I felt it. Derek’s anger and a little bit of concern. Something was happening, but I knew he wouldn’t want me intervening. So I pushed the feelings aside and made my way to Biology, hoping to distract myself from Derek. 

We had just started class when it got hard to breathe. Not like my lungs were failing, but like someone had stabbed me in the stomach. 

I gasped for breath, deep, throbbing pain stabbing me in the stomach as I leaned over my desk, my forehead almost touching the wood. My hands gripped the edges tightly, my knuckles turning white as I tried to breathe, but got nothing but small wheezes. 

“What’s wrong?” Lydia whispered, leaning in the isle. 

“Nothing.” I gasped out. 

“Is everything alright?” I heard Mr. Harris’ voice above me. 

I sat up, trying to look her in the eye, but I kept feeling like there was a pole sticking through me. “Yeah, just some nausea.” I breathed out, trying to get the feeling to pass. 

“Alright. If you need to go to the nurse, just let me know.” He said and I nodded. 

I didn’t think this was a problem the nurse could solve. 

The day passed on slowly, the pain only worsening the more I moved. I found out Isaac had been given lunchtime detention for beating up one of the twins, which I found hard to believe. And it was during lunch that I felt the blood dripping down my face. I looked pale and sick, sweat covering my skin, making the blood look much darker than it should have. I hastily wiped my nose with paper towel, hoping the sleeve of my sweater could cover some of the blood. 

I had almost made it the whole day when it happened. I had to stop on my way to English, leaning against a set of lockers as the pain rippled through me. A couple tears fell down my face as the pain worsened, Derek’s emotions not making it any easier for me. I wiped the tears from my face before walking into the class, taking a seat near the door in case I had to make a run for it. 

I sat there, my eyes closed, the sleeve of my sweater against my nose, trying to catch the blood that was slowly dripping out. 

“I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too.” Ms. Blake had barely started class when I saw it. 

There was a circle on my stomach, the blood having soaked through my cream colored sweater. I jumped from my desk, one hand still covering my nose, the other covering the spot on my sweater as I ran from the class, ignoring Ms. Blake’s calls behind me. 

I ran all the way out to the parking lot, not quite sure when I’d grabbed my keys, passing Isaac and Allison on my way out. I tore out of the parking lot, breaking several traffic laws on my way to the loft. The stairs seemed to take forever, due to my having to stop because of the pain a few times. 

“Derek?” I called when I got to the top, hoping to god he was still alive. “Derek!” The loft door was open, the metallic scent of blood filling my nostrils. 

That’s when he appeared. He was huge. I mean gigantic. Probably twice my size and could break me in half with a flick of his wrist. I slid to a stop as he growled at me, grabbing me before I even had a chance to think about turning tail. He pulled me into the loft, my heart stopping at the sight in front of me. 

Derek was on his hands and knees, a woman holding a steel pole through his stomach. There was a pool of blood beneath him, some dripping down the pole, some dripping from his lips. He looked at me the best he could, pain flashing through his eyes. The large man stopped a few feet from them, one hand around my neck, the other around my shoulders, keeping me immobile. 

“Ah yes. I was wondering when this one would show up.” The man sitting in the chair in front of Derek said, turning his body slightly in my direction. 

“Let. Her. Go.” Derek stuttered out, anger coursing through him.

“Not just yet.” He smiled in my direction. Even though he was blind, I felt like his eyes were piercing through my soul. 

I gulped, my eyes flicking back to Derek, concerned by the amount of blood dripping from his mouth. I knew he could heal, but there had to be a limit on what his body could take...right? 

“Where was I?” The blind man, who I had decided had to be Deucalion, stood up, folding his cane into smaller pieces. “Ah, yes. See, the reason I’m always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole.” He let his cane unfold to its full length again. “When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn’t fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me.” He pulled the cane apart again, snapping the pieces together. I winced slightly, knowing all five werewolves in the room could probably hear my jump in heart rate. One could probably feel it. “Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn’t know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I’d ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one.” He folded the cane completely. “In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole.” He let the cane extend again. 

He knelt down in front of Derek, running his hand over the back of his head before gripping his hair, tugging Derek’s head up. He felt along Derek’s face, ending with his chin before releasing Derek’s head. 

“You’re right, Kali. He looks like his mother.” He stood back up, walking towards the table. “You’ll get to know me, Derek, like she did.” 

“I know you.” Derek breathed out, his body shaking with the effort to hold himself up. “I know what you are.” I gulped as more blood dripped from the hole in his stomach. “You’re a fanatic.” 

Deucalion placed his cane down on the table before turning back to us. “Know me? You’ve never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas.” Thunder cracked outside. “I am the apex of apex predators. I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the Demon-Wolf!” His glasses cracked at intensity of his voice. 

The woman, Kali, pulled the pole from Derek’s stomach, both of us groaning at the feeling. 

Deucalion removed his glasses, the energy in the room dropping considerably. “I hate it when that happens.” He said calmly. 

Derek collapsed on his side as Kali dropped the blood covered pole on the ground. Deucalion made his way to me, pausing beside the large man and I. 

Deucalion’s hand lifted to my face, his fingers sliding over my skin, taking in my features. “She’s beautiful, Derek,” He said, his fingers pausing when he touched the blood that had dripped from my nose. He lifted his hand to his mouth, his fingers sliding between his lips to suck my blood from them. “I’d keep a close eye on this one.” He said before I was roughly tossed to the ground. 

I wasted no time crawling towards Derek, not even caring that I was sitting in a pool of his blood, the warm liquid soaking into my jeans. 

“Oh god.” I breathed, not quite knowing what to do. 

My hands were everywhere, touching his face, his arm, his stomach. It wasn’t until he grabbed my hands in his, looking into my eyes that I finally started breathing again. 

“Are you alright?” He gasped out. 

“Am I alright? You were just impaled on a pole for hours and you’re asking me if I’m alright?” 

He did say anything, his hand slipping under my sweater to touch the raw skin that had started to corrode the longer Derek was impaled. I peeled his shirt up, looking at the gaping hole that was still oozing blood quickly. 

“What do I do? What do I need to do?” I asked frantically, Cora rolling him on his back as I applied pressure around the hole. 

“Stop.” He grabbed my wrist, looking deep into my eyes. “Relax.” I took deep breaths, trying to calm my panic. “Kiss me.” 

“What?” I breathed, looking at him confused. 

“Kiss me.” He said again, his face completely serious, though I doubted he could make a joke in his state. 

I looked into his eyes for a moment before leaning down, pressing my lips against his. I could taste the blood on his lips, the metallic flavor making me wince, but I kept on, Derek’s grip on my wrist tightening. My body shook as I felt something being drained from me, my body collapsing on Derek’s chest as my body weakened. 

Derek pulled away, his grip on my loosening as I breathed heavily against his chest. I looked down to his abdomen, the wound had stopped oozing blood and the edges looked like they were starting to heal. 

“What was that?” I breathed, feeling like if I moved too fast I’d collapse. 

“What Deaton taught us. That, and adrenaline helps us heal faster.” 

I nodded, exhausted from what had happened, the pain, and the fact Derek stole most of my energy to heal himself. Not that I was complaining that he’d healed himself, but using most of my energy to do it sucked. 

Cora and I had managed to get Derek to his feet, moving him to the bathroom where we left him in the tub for a moment to clean up the blood that was pooled on the floor. 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Cora asked me as I dumped the bloody towels in the trash. 

“Yeah, I got it from here. You go take care of yourself. I’ll yell if anything happens.” She gave me a half hearted smile before disappearing up the stairs. 

I stripped out of my sweater and jeans, dumping them in the sink full of bleach. I walked out to the closet, pulling out clothes for both Derek and I to change into. I went back to the bathroom, helping Derek remove his shirt. 

“I don’t think there’s any rescuing this one.” I said, looking at the hole through the middle. 

Derek cracked a small smile. I helped him out of his shoes and socks before undoing his belt. 

“I may need more assistance on this one.” I said, working his pants and boxers down as far as I could. 

Derek gripped the sides of the tub, lifting his hips so I could pull his pants the rest of the way off. I started the bath water, Derek wincing as the cold water hit his feet. I apologized, cranking the hot water all the way before taking Derek’s clothes to the laundry. He had managed to avoid getting blood on his jeans, but I ended up throwing his shirt in the trash with the towels. I left my clothes to soak, closing the door to the bathroom as the tub filled with water. I squatted down next to the tub, running my fingers over the mark on Derek’s abdomen. 

“It’s healing quickly.” I said, looking at the mark that had almost healed over. 

“Externally yes. There’s still considerable damage internally.” 

I winced at how weak he still sounded, standing to remove my underwear before climbing in the tub, sitting so I was facing Derek inbetween his legs. He was quiet, his head leaning against the back of the tub, his body stretched out as far as it could, his knees poking out of the water on either side of me, even with the tub as full as it could be. 

“It’s only going to get worse.” He said after a few moments of silence. 

“I know.” I said quietly, scrubbing at an invisible spot on my knee. 

“He threatened you.” His fists clenched on the side of the tub, knuckles turning white. 

“It could have been nothing. Just an empty threat.” 

“There are no empty threats with him.” Derek’s sat up, the water sloshing at the sudden movement. “He’ll force my hand. Come up with ways to make me kill them. Put me in positions where I don’t have a choice.” He lifted my chin, my teary eyes meeting his concerned ones. “If I don’t, you’ll die. Either he’ll do it, or he’ll come up with some sick, twisted way to make me do it.”

“Don’t worry about me.” I whispered. 

“I can’t. I’m your mate, I’m supposed to protect you.” I went to say something, but he cut me off. “My wolf was howling at me to rip Ennis apart for touching you, for endangering you. He was howling at me to keep you away from them, to hide you and keep you safe, but I couldn’t. I had to sit there enraged that Deucalion touched you. That he threatened you. I couldn’t do anything.” He closed his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself. His hands moved from the tub’s edges to my arms, sliding up to my shoulders, his thumb tracing his mark on my shoulder. “You’re mine.” He breathed, red eyes looking deep into mine. His hands slid the rest of the way to my face, cupping it in his hands. “You’re mine, and I will die before I let them put their hands on you again.” 

We stayed in the tub until the water was cold, Derek still not totally healed, but he could at least stand on his own. 

It was dark out when Isaac came back to the loft. Derek was standing by the window, watching the rain as it poured down the window. I was sitting on the bed, my back to Isaac as he and Derek talked. Derek was kicking him out to keep him safe from the alphas, even though he had nowhere else to go. I didn’t exactly agree with the decision, but I knew he had to do what he had to do. 

“Ah...I don’t get it.” Isaac said. “Look, did something happen?” Isaac asked as lightning lit up the loft. 

“It’s just not gonna work with both of you here. I’ve got Cora now. It’s too much. I need you out tonight.” 

Isaac scoffed. “Where am I supposed to go?” 

“Somewhere else.” 

“Did I do something wrong, Derek?”

Derek turned around, frustration coming off him in waves. “You’re doing something wrong right now by not leaving.” 

“Oh, come on.” 

“Just get out.” 

“Derek please.” My chest hurt listening to this. 

“Get out.” 

They were getting closer, tension rising in the air. 

“Come on.” 

“Go!” Derek threw the glass in his hand at Isaac, Isaac ducking just in time for it to shatter against the support beam behind him. 

I flinched, feeling Derek’s guilt as Isaac grabbed his bag, walking out of the loft. Derek leaned against the table, his head down until I stood up, grabbing my keys. I was slightly angry that Derek had done what he did, and I really needed to get some air. 

“You could have handled that way better.” I said before turning and leaving the loft. 

Isaac was standing at the exit to the garage when I got down there, slightly out of breath from running down the stairs. 

“Isaac!” I yelled, making the blonde turn to me. “At least let me drive you.” I said, walking closer. 

“Thanks, but I don’t really think that’s a good idea.” 

“Isaac, you’re not going out in this storm.” I unlocked my car, opening the driver’s side door. “Get in the car.” 

I slid in the car, turning on the heat as Isaac got in beside me, placing his bag by his feet. I pulled out of the garage, sitting at the stop sign to turn on to the main road into town. 

“Do you know a place you could go, at least for tonight?” I asked, looking over at Isaac. 

“Scott’s.” He said and I nodded, driving down the road into town. 

“You know Derek is doing this to protect you. Deucalion will try and make him kill us off one way or another. Derek thinks the less of us he has around him, the better, but in all honesty it’s a stupid decision. He can’t take them on by himself. He’d be better off with more of us around him to help.” 

“I know. He just...reminded me of my dad back there.” 

“I know.” I pulled up outside Scott’s house. “He could have handled that differently.” I grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. “It hurts me more than you think to let him do this. It hurts him too. Just know, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me, okay?” 

He nodded. “Thanks for saving me from getting soaking wet.” 

“No problem. And I mean it. If you need anything at all, call me.” 

He nodded and I squeezed his hand before letting him get out of the car, sitting there until Mrs. McCall answered the door, letting him inside. I drove back to the loft, slightly more at peace knowing he was in safe hands.


	36. Frayed

I didn’t sleep well that night. It was the first time Derek and I had slept in a bed together and not touched some part of each other. We were back to back, Derek still close enough that I could feel the heat coming off his skin, but yet he seemed miles away. We were both still suffering from his decision to kick Isaac out, his guilt eating away at my sadness. I finally rolled over around three, snuggling up to Derek’s back. He sighed in his sleep, tensing slightly as my cold hands touched his back, before he relaxed, all tension leaving his muscles. I gently traced the tattoo on his back before closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep in Derek’s warmth. 

My alarm went off too early, a groan rumbling against my chest. I cracked my eyes open, looking down at Derek, his head nestled into my chest, the rest of his body wrapped around me. His head was tucked under my chin, breath fanning against my chest. My legs were trapped between his and his grip on my shirt, well his shirt, was tight. He groaned when I tried to move away, his grip only getting tighter. 

“Derek, I need to turn my alarm off.” I whispered, running my fingers through his soft hair. 

He sighed, finally releasing me long enough for me to roll over and shut off the infernal beeping. As soon as it stopped, I was in Derek’s arms again, his face buried in between my breasts. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, his voice muffled. 

“I know.” I whispered against the top of his head, my fingers tangled in his hair. “But I know you want to protect him, and I can’t be mad at you for that.” 

He slid his body up an inch, his lips pressing against the base of my throat. His nose traced the length of my jaw, his breath hot against my ear. 

“How long before you have to leave?” He whispered, taking my earlobe in between his teeth. 

I rolled over slightly, looking at my phone before turning back to Derek. “About an hour and a half.” 

“More than enough time.” He whispered before rolling us over so he was hovering over me. 

I got to school right as the bell rang, my time with Derek lasting a little longer than expected this morning, and I was sore as I ran up the steps and into the school, trying not to be late. 

Lydia looked at me sideways as I slipped into the seat next to her. 

“You’re awfully bright this morning.” She said, a knowing look in her eyes. 

“What do you mean?” I tried to play it cool, but I knew she knew what had happened. 

“You’re positively glowing and...” She moved the collar of my jacket to the side revealing one of the many purple bruises that covered my body that I had tried to cover up. “I knew it.” She said. “How long?” 

“Since June.” 

“It took you almost a year to sleep with him?” 

“We had other things to worry about at the time.” 

Thankfully our substitute started the class, saving me from further questioning from Lydia. 

The day dragged on slowly, especially English because I could feel Ms. Blake’s eyes on me every few minutes, making me nervous. I wasn’t quite sure why, but I didn’t like it. 

“Ms. Ryder, can I talk to you for a moment?” She asked before I could leave the classroom. 

She waited until everyone was gone before turning to me. “I think you already know what this is about.” 

“I know.” I leaned against the desk behind me. “I’m sorry for running out of class yesterday, but I wasn’t feeling well, and I didn’t want to vomit all over your classroom.” 

She seemed to buy my excuse, seeing as I didn’t really want to explain that my boyfriend was dying at the hands of an evil alpha pack and I was feeling his pain. “Well, I hope your feeling better now.” 

“I am. I think it was just something I ate.” 

“Well, just make sure you tell me what’s going on next time, okay?” 

I nodded before she dismissed me, letting me leave the school. I was distracted as I drove back to the loft. Something felt off about Ms. Blake. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but I knew the feeling from somewhere. 

Derek’s car was gone from the garage when I got there, making me frown. He hardly went anywhere without telling me where he was, unless he didn’t want me following him. 

I went up the stairs anyways, sliding the loft door open, only to find Peter sitting on the couch with a book. As far as I could tell he was the only one there. 

“Yes, Derek and Cora are gone. Something about an errand...” He waved his hand dismissively, not even bothering to look up from his book. 

“What kind of errand?” I asked, moving closer to him. 

“I’m not supposed to say.” He looked at me for a second before going back to his book. 

“Okay, then I’ll just find them myself.” I turned and started walking to the door. 

His arm wrapped around me, half dragging, half carrying me to the couch. 

“I’m not supposed to let you do that either. As the weakest link in the pack, I was nominated to play babysitter.” 

“What makes you think you can keep me here?” 

“Because, I may be weak, but I’m still stronger than you.” 

“You think so?” I held up my hand, throwing him back a couple feet. 

“You really don’t want to fight me.” He said, leaning up on his elbows. 

“Actually, I kinda think I do.” 

His eyes glowed blue and he lunged at me. I ducked under his arm, kicking him in the back as he passed me, sending him to all fours on the ground. He went to lunge at me again, but I held him back with my telekinesis. He growled, fighting against it, but I held on, not having to try quite as hard to keep him at bay as I had on the full moon. He growled again, backing off slightly before roaring, breaking through the barrier between us, sending me to the ground in shock. He was on me in a second, his body pinning me down, one hand holding my wrists, the other holding himself up by my head. 

“You’ve still got a lot to learn, little witch.” He said, smirking down at me. 

“What the hell is this?” I heard Derek’s voice. 

“Training.” Peter said simply, pulling slightly away from me so he could look at Derek. “I had to keep her from going after you somehow.” 

Peter stood before holding a hand out to me. I looked at it for a second before letting him pull me to my feet. I brushed myself off as Derek ran his hands over my face, checking for any injuries. 

“I’m fine.” I said, brushing him off. 

“We found them, the alpha pack. They’re in the same apartment building as the Argents.” Derek said, walking over to the table. “Cora and Boyd followed the twins there.” He laid something out, putting books on the edges to keep it straight. “We went back to get a blueprint.” 

“You’re going after them.” I said, looking at Derek from across the table. 

“If we don’t, they’ll come after us.” 

“You really think you stand a chance against them?” 

“We’ve got a shot at it. We should take it while we still can.” 

I didn’t feel good about this. Nothing felt good about this, but I wasn’t about to argue with him. I had that feeling, that suffocating dread that I felt when someone was going to die. I looked at the four gathered around the table and I knew I didn’t want it to be any of them that died. I knew I couldn’t bring them back, I wasn’t strong enough, and for all I knew it wasn’t possible. I squeezed between Derek and Peter, my shoulders touching their arms, feeling comforted by having them close. 

The door slid open, revealing Scott. “I know where they are.” He said, coming into the loft. 

“The same building as the Argents. We know.” Derek said 

“Cora and I followed the twins.” Boyd said, turning to face Scott. 

“Then they want you to know.” Scott said. 

“Or, more likely, they don’t care.” Peter said. 

“What is this?” Scott said, looking down at the blueprint on the table. 

“Isn’t it obvious? The schemer’s are scheming. Coming up with a coup de main, better known as a preemptive strike.” 

“You’re going after them?” 

“Tomorrow.” Derek said, straightening up from where he’d been bent over the table. “And you’re gonna help us.” 

“We’ll sneak in, attack when no one is looking, get rid of the threat once and for all.” Peter said. 

“They’re one floor above them, in the penthouse, right above Allison.” Derek said. 

“So kill them first, that’s the plan?” 

“They won’t even see it coming” Boyd tried to reassure Scott. 

“Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn’t involve killing everyone?” 

“You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him.” Peter said, looking to Derek. 

“I do.” Cora said. “Why do we need this kid?” 

“This kid helped save your life. And you know we can’t just sit back and wait for them to make the first move.” Derek said. 

“You can’t beat a pack of alphas.” 

“That’s why we’re going after Deucalion. Just him.” Cora said. 

“Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies.” Boyd said. 

“Only this isn’t a snake. It’s a hydra. And like Scott says, they’re all alphas.” Peter said. 

“Deucalion’s still the leader.” Derek said. 

“Well let’s hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?” Peter asked. 

“Two more grew back in its place.” Scott said. 

“Someone’s been doing their summer reading.” 

“Be ready. Get some rest, gather your strength. You’ll need it.” 

We all watched as Scott left the loft, the metal clanging as the door shut behind him. It was silent for a moment, all of us staring down at the blueprint like it could give us all the answers we needed. 

“You don’t think he’ll actually go along with it, do you?” Peter finally asked after a moment. 

“No. He’ll try something else. We may have to alter our plan a little.” 

Both Derek and I didn’t sleep well that night. Derek’s arms were wrapped around me tightly, our fingers laced as he breathed against my neck. Having him close was comforting, but there was still that dread that something bad was going to happen. They couldn’t possibly think they’d get Deucalion alone, and then try and kill him. They were on a suicide mission, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. 

I nervously sat through my classes the next day, not able to focus except for small bursts because my mind was elsewhere. I knew Derek would keep me at home with my new babysitter Peter. And I knew if I went, I would only cause more problems for Derek. I knew I wasn’t strong enough to take on one of the alphas. I could barely hold off Peter who wasn’t even fully recuperated yet. I could barely hold my own against two out of control betas, but it had drained me so much I was out for a few hours. There was no chance I was going to take part in the fight, and strangely I was okay with that. 

I had been right, Derek laying down the law as soon as I got back to the loft. I was to stay at the loft, and not to leave until they got back. Peter would be staying with me, in case something went wrong and the alphas already had a plan. 

I didn’t want to let go of Derek, holding on to him for a long time before they left, dread filling me. I could be saying goodbye to one of them for all I knew. Or it could actually be one of the alphas that was going to die. That was one thing I was sure of. Tonight, someone was going to die. 

That lead me to pacing back and forth, well after everyone had left. Peter had taken his spot on the couch, relaxing with a book, calm as ever. I was a nervous wreck, walking back and forth from the stairs to the bed and back. 

“I can taste your anxiety sweetheart. Relax before you burn a hole through the floor.” 

“I can’t burn through concrete. It would be something flamable that caught on fire. Like the bed or the couch. Or a psycho werewolf.” 

He glared at me momentarily before going back to his book. I walked over to the window, looking out at the lights of the city shining in the night. I didn’t know where Derek was, I hadn’t tried looking for him, not knowing if I could do it without unconsciously seeking him out. I didn’t want to distract him if I showed up there, and possibly get him killed. I could feel the dull pains of the fight happening, but I couldn’t tell who was winning. 

I sighed, leaning my head against the glass as I closed my eyes, my fingers running over Derek’s mark. That’s when I felt it. Pain erupted across my body for a moment before everything went numb, except for a pulsing pain in my chest. It gradually grew until I felt like I was being ripped in half. I gasped, not able to make any sound as the pain intensified. I was barely able to hear someone calling my name before I was falling, my world going dark.


	37. Motel California

“Well, we know one thing. If Derek were really dead, she’d be a lot worse off.” 

“How?” 

“She would have died too. Momentarily, of course. She’d probably be awake now, but she’d be different.” 

“How can we know for sure?” 

“We’ll just have to wait until she wakes up.” 

Voices were floating around me as I slowly swam out of the darkness that was my head. My body ached, my chest tight and my head pounding as I tried to move from my spot where I was laying on the couch. 

“Hey, I wouldn’t do that.” Gentle hands pushed me back, stilling my movements. 

“Derek?” I breathed, the voices that had been talking had said something about him. 

“It’s okay.” Another voice breathed, rough hands smoothing my hair away from my face. 

I gripped the person’s wrists, finally willing my eyes open, light momentarily blinding me. 

“Hey, look at me.” The owner of the hands said. I lowered my eyes, half expecting to meet concerned green eyes, but instead I met Peter’s blue ones. “How do you feel?”

“I hurt. Everywhere.” 

One of the wrists that I had in my grip moved, Peter’s hand moving from my face to grip my own, the ache leaving my body instantly. 

“Anything else? Do you feel different? Like something’s missing?” 

I furrowed my brow, confused by his questions. “No. Just confused and kind of concerned.” I looked between Cora and Peter who avoided my gaze. 

“Where’s Derek?” I asked, neither of them moving from their spots. 

“We were hoping you could tell us that.” Peter murmured, helping me into a sitting position. 

“What?” I was really confused. 

“Wait here.” Peter said before going over to the dirty laundry basket next to the closet and pulling out a pair of Derek’s underwear. He handed them to me, sitting next to me on the couch. “Lesson time. What you’re going to do is similar to what you did the other night, only you’ll have something of Derek’s to focus on instead of doing it mentally.” 

“Kind of like divination.” 

“Yes. Exactly.” 

“But...why? What happened?” 

Both of them were quiet before Cora finally spoke. “Scott went to confront Deucalion with Isaac at the abandoned mall. We showed up and it turned into a fight with the other alphas. Deucalion tried to get Derek to kill Boyd, but the hunter-” 

“Allison.” Peter said. 

“...showed up and distracted them. Ennis was going to go after Scott, but Derek fought him instead and they...ended up falling.” 

“That’s the point you passed out at last night.” 

“We thought they were dead. Both of them. But-” 

“-Based on Kali’s reaction at the animal clinic, we know Ennis is dead.” 

“We looked for Derek, but we don’t know where he is, or what state he’s in.” 

“But we do know he’s alive. If he were dead, last night would have gone very differently for you, and you probably wouldn’t be sitting here right now. But we need your help. If anyone can find Derek, it’s you. Just focus on him and do what you do.” 

I gripped Derek’s underwear in my hands, focusing on trying to find him. I was desperate enough after hearing what happened to find him, but the harder I seemed to focus, the farther away it seemed. I tried several times, but came up empty handed every time. 

“I can’t.” I gasped out, my head hanging as I gripped Derek’s underwear like it was the last part of him I’d ever have. “I can’t. I can’t find him. Maybe because he doesn’t want to be found.” 

“Or he doesn’t know he’s keeping you out. Just, keep trying and we’ll keep looking.” 

I sat on the couch, desperately searching for Derek, but nothing seemed to be working. Even in the silent loft I couldn’t focus. I got up off the couch, tossing Derek’s underwear back in the hamper before going over to the bed. I stretched out, laying across the sheets as I relaxed, trying to focus. Derek wasn’t dead, he was just hurt and alone somewhere, probably suffering in silence and being a hardhead as usual. I rolled over, burying my face in his pillow, breathing in the musky scent. 

I suddenly felt an urge to go to the school, like something was drawing me there. I knew it was well into the afternoon, and school had long been over, but I felt the need to go. Isaac said he, Boyd, Scott and Stiles would be on a cross country trip, so I couldn’t understand why I needed to go. But I wasn’t about to question it so I grabbed my keys, heading down to my car so I could drive to the school. 

I pulled into the parking lot, parking a ways away from the school, just in case I needed to make a quick getaway. I sat there, closing my eyes, trying to focus on anything that could tell me what had drawn me there. I went to open the door when a bloody hand appeared out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of me. 

I looked away from the hand, Derek’s face coming into focus before he collapsed to the ground. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before opening the door, rushing to his side. His shirt was torn, blood staining a decent part of it, scratches visible in some of the holes, though it looked like some had already healed. 

“Derek?” I cupped his cheek, partly making sure he was still breathing. “Oh boy.” I looked around, making sure no one was watching. “Come on, we need to get you out of here.” 

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a groan leaving his lips as I pushed him up into a sitting position. I felt bad, knowing he probably had some serious internal damage if he’d fallen so far everyone thought he was dead. I managed to haul him to his feet, nearly falling over if it hadn’t been for the hood of my car that kept us upright. I half walked, half dragged him to the passenger side, getting him situated before running back to the drivers side, rolling down the window as soon as I started the car so no one would see the bloody handprint. 

“Derek?” I breathed, his head lolling to the side so he could look at me with half-lidded eyes. 

He didn’t say anything, just put his hand over mine on the gearshift. I put the car in drive, taking his blood covered hand in mine as I drove away from the school, not aware of the eyes in the red Prius that had seen everything. 

Derek’s head lolled against his shoulder, his body slumping in the seat as I drove as fast as I could back to the loft. I was running on sheer adrenaline now as I hauled his body into the elevator, taking us up to the loft, Derek leaning heavily on me. I unlocked the door, sliding it open, stumbling a little as Derek faded out again, his body almost falling to the floor, if I hadn’t caught myself on the door. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to Deaton? He’s far more knowledgeable than I am when it comes to this.” 

“No.” Derek breathed as I fought the stairs and Derek’s dead weight. “It’s...not safe.” 

His breathing was heavy, his body collapsing to the ground as he went completely dead weight in my arms. I grabbed him under the arms, dragging him the rest of the way to the bed. I collapsed on the floor, beside him, falling against his chest, not caring if I got all bloody from his cuts. His breathing picked up slightly, his head turning in my direction as we lay there, both too exhausted to do anything else. 

“If you want on the bed, you’re going to have to help. I can’t move you on my own anymore.” My muscles were screaming from dragging him as far as I did. 

His hand moved, grabbing my arm, leaving a bloody handprint as I slowly got up, helping him use the bed to move just far enough to where he could collapse on it. And he did just that, not even getting far enough to lift his feet off the ground. I sat down beside him, slowly peeling his shirt away to reveal the nasty cuts on his skin. I bit my lip, looking down at the deep lacerations. 

“That bad?” He breathed, his chest heaving. 

I looked down at the cuts, watching as black blood oozed out of the biggest one in the center. His breathing got heavier for a second before his head lulled to the side again. 

“Derek?” I cupped his cheek, his skin slick with sweat. “Derek! Don’t you die on me now.” 

I leaned down, holding his head still in my hands before I pressed my lips against his. I felt like I was performing some messed up version of CPR until his lips began to move, weakly, but kissing me back nonetheless. His arm moved, reaching up to grab my shoulder where his mark was. I kissed down his neck to his shoulder, taking care to watch for cuts before I came to where my mark was, gently nipping at the skin before sinking my teeth in. His breath hitched before a small growl left his chest. His hand moved from my shoulder, down my arm before finding my hand. Our fingers laced together as I ran my tongue over the teeth marks I’d left in his shoulder. They didn’t heal right away, but I knew I’d done something right, because his breathing was stronger, his green eyes wide open as he stared up at me. 

“How did you remember that?” 

“I’m a good student. I payed attention in class.” I shrugged my shoulders before leaning away from him, helping him pull his shirt the rest of the way off. 

I took in the cuts in his skin, most of them deep, but it looked like they’d stopped bleeding at least. My fingers were trembling as I touched his skin, feeling a dulled version of the pain he was feeling. Some of the smaller cuts had healed, leaving behind small trails of blood in their wake. 

“Don’t move.” I said, before running to the bathroom to grab some rags. 

I sent a text to Stiles, telling him Derek was alive, but injured pretty badly. I grabbed a pitcher from the kitchen, filling it with warm water before I found Derek sitting up on the bed. 

“Hey, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I set the pitcher down before pushing on Derek’s shoulder, trying to get him to lay back down. 

“I have to find everyone. They think I’m dead.” He breathed out, his voice still strained from the pain. 

“Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Boyd are at a cross country meet. I texted Stiles and hopefully one of them will see it.” I knelt down in front of him in between his knees. 

I got one of the rags wet, ringing it out before gently wiping the blood from the side of his face. I moved to his left shoulder, tenderly wiping at the blood around the cuts. I hesitated as he flinched, his breath hitching slightly. 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered quietly, knowing he could hear me. 

“I felt it.” He breathed out, his warm breath fanning against the side of my head. “When I hit the ground after I fell. It was only for a second, but I felt you. The pain.” His hand grabbed mine, stilling my movements. I looked up, meeting his green eyes. “I never want you to experience that.” He breathed, his hand moving over my heart. “Losing me...what it would do to you.” He swallowed thickly, his eyes looking away from me, studying the floor. “Deucalion...when he was here, he asked me if I knew what would happen if I lost my mate.” His breathing picked up, his hand sliding to the back of my neck. “What it would turn me into. He said, if I don’t kill my pack and join him...” The amount of pain in his voice made my heart clench in my chest, my hand raising to cup his cheek. “He’ll just kill you instead, because the results would be far more devastating. Then he said, ‘maybe I’ll make you kill her yourself. Then you’ll learn what real power is.’” 

I felt something wet hit my finger and I realized he was crying. I brushed away his tears as they fell from his eyes, drowning in his emotions. I didn’t say anything; I didn’t need to. I leaned my forehead against his, our breaths mixing as we lingered there, feeling everything we couldn’t put in words. I finally leaned forward, pressing my lips against his lightly, my thumb running along his cheek, his stubble tickling my skin. I pulled away, looking into his eyes momentarily, knowing there wouldn’t be any turning back if we went down this road. 

I didn’t want to turn back. 

We met in the middle, lips pressing hungrily against the other’s, forgetting ourselves in the throngs of passion. My hands tangled in his hair as he deepened the kiss, our tongues battling between us. His hands slid down my sides and under my shirt. I pushed him back slightly so I could straddle his waist, our lips separating momentarily so he could pull my shirt over my head, before our lips met again. 

His fingers trailed up my spine, tantalizingly slow, causing goosebumps to cover my skin. I gasped as he bit my bottom lip before he turned us over so he was hovering over me. He stared down into my eyes for a moment before his lips attached to my neck, trailing down my pulse to my collarbone. His fingers slipped down my stomach, popping the button on my jeans before slowly pulling them down my legs. 

My fingers ran down his back, feeling the cuts and scrapes that littered his skin. He groaned as my hand slid around his side to his stomach, my hands undoing his belt and jeans, sliding them down as far as I could. I pushed him over so he was sitting on the bed, moving around him so I could pull his jeans the rest of the way off. 

“You okay?” I breathed, squatting down between his knees, my hands resting on his thighs. 

His hands slid up my arms before unclasping my bra, slowly sliding the straps down my arms. He tossed it somewhere in the room, his hands slowly sliding up my arms again. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I breathed before kissing him again. 

He pulled away, sliding up the bed so he was resting against the pillows. I crawled towards him, settling myself over his hips before leaning down so I could kiss him again. His hands slid up my back before moving between us to cup my breasts. His thumbs brushed over my nipples and my hips ground against his. A low growl escaped his lips, desire coursing through my body. 

I moved so I could pull his boxers off, freeing his erection. I wrapped my hand around his base, pumping him a couple times, but he was more than ready. I pulled my underwear off before straddling him again, lining him up with my entrance before sinking down on him. We both groaned at the feeling, my body stilling for a moment as I adjusted to his size. 

I started moving slowly, rolling my hips back and forth as he slid in and out of me. His hands settled on my hips, helping me move. I took his hands in mine, lacing our fingers together as I started moving faster, my walls already tightening around him. I looked down, watching in amazement as his cuts started closing, any signs that there were even marks there gone. 

I gasped as he rolled us over, cradling me in his arms as he moved his hips slowly. This time was different that the other times we had sex. Usually it started slow, but escalated into rough, animalistic even, sex, but this...this was love. We were making love now, our passion driven by what had happened the past 24 hours...by everything that was threatening to tear us apart. 

Derek shifted, lifting my legs over his shoulders before moving faster, hitting something deep inside me that had me coming undone in just a few strokes. He leaned down close to me, our noses almost touching as I felt a familiar swelling inside. 

“Do it.” I breathed as he cupped my neck, his thumbs running along my jaw. “Cum for me.” I whispered and that was all it took. 

His hips stuttered as he released inside me, his knot swelling to keep him there, locking us together. I groaned as my walls stretched, coming undone a second time just from the feeling. 

We didn’t move for quite some time after that, just laying there, my legs on his shoulders, my hands clutching his biceps, his arms around me, our foreheads pressed together as we breathed each other in. 

“How do you feel?” I finally asked after a few minutes. 

“Better. Not totally healed, but I feel better.” 

He pulled away slightly, letting my legs fall from his shoulders, making me wince slightly as he pulled on the knot. He angled his body slightly so he wasn’t lying totally on me, his head resting on the pillow next to mine. 

We lay in silence, just taking in each other’s presence, coming down from our highs. Eventually the knot receded, Derek shifting so he could pull out of me before curling up beside me, taking me in his arms again.


	38. Currents

Everything felt like death. I was driving back to the loft after visiting with my parents when I felt it. It was heavy, drawing me in as I drove downtown, not the usual way I’d go to the loft. It was there I saw what happened. A huge crash had stalled traffic downtown, what looked to be at least 10 cars involved. 

I jumped a lane, cutting someone off before taking a side street to the hospital. I barely had my keys out of the ignition before I was running to the hospital. I almost mowed down Scott when I entered, people and nurses everywhere. 

“Scott, what’s going on?” I asked, looking around me. I had always hated hospitals, being able to sense the dead and all. 

“There was a crash and neither ER Docs are here.” 

“My dad’s a doctor.” I said quietly, though I knew he could hear me. 

“Hold on.” He grabbed my arm, pulling me over to a woman dressed in scrubs who I vaguely recognized. “Mom.” He said and she turned around, eyeing me. “This is Kayanna.” 

“I remember you.” She said, smiling softly at me. 

“She may be able to help.” 

“How?” 

“My dad’s an ER Doc. He said he wasn’t going to practice when we moved here.” 

She looked at me for a moment before looking around at the patients spread around the waiting room. “Do you know if he’s licensed to practice in California?” 

“I don’t know if he got his license here or not.” 

She bit her lip, looking around again. “Call him.” 

I pulled out my phone as she went off to help another patient. Scott went to leave, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

‘Hello?’ My dad answered, sounding confused. 

“Dad, I need your help.There was a massive pileup downtown.” 

‘Are you hurt?’ 

“No, no, I’m fine. I’m at the hospital though and both ER Docs are missing. I know you said you didn’t want to practice anymore.” 

It was silent for a moment. ‘10 minutes. I’ll be there.’ 

I hung up as Melissa came back over. “He’ll be here in ten minutes.” 

Melissa sighed in relief. “Thank you. I owe you big time.” 

I caught her arm before she could turn away. “Actually I think you can repay that favor now.” I leaned in closer to her, still holding on to Scott. “Did someone die in that crash?” 

“I don’t know if I can tell you that.” 

“Please. I think I can help.” 

She looked to Scott, before looking back at me. “He was a father. His wife...” She pointed to a woman laying on a gurney in the hallway near the door. “Their daughter was taken to pediatrics when they arrived.” 

“I need to get to that body.” 

“It’s in the morgue. There’s probably someone down there though.” 

“That’s alright. I can take care of that.” 

I had Scott help me move the body after I had taken care of the Doctor. I had given her an extra long lunch break. 

I leaned down close to his head, trying to find his spirit. 

“What are you going to do?” Scott asked, looking at me nervously. 

“I’m going to bring him back.” 

“Back to life? Have you ever done it before?” 

“No. It’s risky, but it’s worth a shot. Now, I need you to push on his stomach. Hard. Don’t worry about breaking ribs, those can be fixed later.” 

I put my hand on his chest, focusing on his spirit, willing it back to his body. The man choked, and I turned his head as he spit out blood. Scott jumped back slightly when he moved. 

“Keep pushing. He’s almost there.” 

I faintly heard the door open as I pushed on the man’s chest feeling his spirit pushing back in his body as he began convulsing. Scott and I jumped back as he sat upright on the table, gasping for breath. 

“Where am I?” He asked, looking down at his hands. 

“The hospital morgue.” 

“Morgue? Was I...was I-” 

“Yes.” I looked across at Scott who was standing there open mouthed. “I wouldn’t eat or drink anything for a couple days. You might feel weird for a while, but you’ll get used to that.” 

“Are you an angel?” 

I laughed, flattered. “No. Far from it actually.” Scott and I helped him off the table, steadying him as his legs gave out under him. “Your wife’s in the ER and your daughter’s in pediatrics. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t say anything about this.” 

He nodded, thanking me multiple times before walking out the door. I turned back to the table, my head pounding a little. Scott steadied me as I stumbled a little.

“That was awesome.” Another voice said. 

I turned, seeing one of the twins. I nodded, leaning partially against Scott. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything about it either. Neither of you.” Scott nodded and I turned to the twin. “Because I don’t know if it works on the supernatural. I’m not strong enough yet to test that theory.” He nodded looking to the floor. “Now we should probably get out of here before the examiner comes back and finds the body missing.” 

Scott helped me back up to the ER, I gave my dad a wave as we passed through. Things had calmed down considerably. Scott helped me to my car, making sure I could get back to the loft alright. I reassured him before driving off, feeling better than I had in awhile. I had done something good. I had helped someone. 

I skipped up the steps to the loft, trying to open the door quietly, but it was thrown open and I was dragged in by Derek. 

“Where the hell were you?” His grip on my arms was tight as I struggled to break free from him. 

“I was at the hospital.” 

His face immediately softened, his hands releasing my arms as they ran over my body, looking for any source of pain. 

“I’m fine. There was a pile up downtown and I went to the hospital to see if I could help. Neither of the ER Doctors showed up so I had to call my dad, then I brought a guy back to life-” 

“You brought someone back to life?” Derek stopped me, frowning down at me. 

“Yes. I am resurgent remember. I can do that. Though I would like to take a bath because I feel gross.” I went to move passed him, but he wrapped an arm around me, tossing me over his shoulder. “Someone’s feeling better.” I said as he walked to the bathroom. 

I was laying in bed, curled up against Derek’s leg as he sat with a book in hand. He was still for a while, too still so I shifted a little and noticed he was asleep. I smiled, nuzzling back into this leg, my head resting on his hip. I had just gotten comfortable when an alarm went off, the red light on the box flashing. 

Derek started awake, looking over at it before jumping from the bed, climbing over the table to silence the alarm. He listened silently as Cora came out of the kitchen. I climbed out of bed, looking to the window where the alpha pack’s symbol had been painted. 

“What does it mean?” Cora asked, nodding towards the window. 

Derek turned, slowly approaching the window. 

“It means they’re coming. Tonight.” 

I was sitting at the table, reading through my biology homework that was due today, but I wasn’t going to school. I hadn’t been to school in a while. I was starting to consider dropping out and just focusing on developing my powers like I’d be doing if we were still in New Orleans. 

 

The door slid open, both Boyd and Isaac walking through the door. 

 

“Go back to school.” Derek said from his spot on the spiral stairs. 

“Well, actually, we can’t. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick.” 

“With what? Brain damage?” 

“Well, I have a migraine, and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea.” Isaac wrapped his arms around my shoulders, his chin resting on my head.

Boyd rolled his eyes. “We’re here to protect you.” 

“You’re here to protect me?” Derek scoffed, walking down the stairs. “Well, I’m in trouble then.” 

“Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan.” 

“Yeah. I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing currents through us.” Boyd unzipped the duffle bag he carried. “I was wondering if we could do something like that...” He pulled out a coil of wires. “But on a bigger scale.” 

“We flood the loft, placing the wires in the water to electrify it.” Isaac said. “Anyone who steps in, will get shocked.” 

Derek glanced at me for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” 

Boyd found a small amount of hose, attaching it to the spigot in the wall, turning it on so water started pouring out on the floor. 

“In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a lightbulb.” 

“That’s comforting.” Derek said. 

“If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building’s electrical room, the current will keep coming. And anyone who steps foot in here...they’ll get a pretty shocking surprise.” 

“Especially someone who’s barefoot.” Isaac said. 

Derek grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door. “You need to leave.” 

“Derek, I-” 

“No. Go to your parents house, wait until I call you before you come back.” He ran his fingers through my hair. “This is my fight. If you’re involved in this, things will only get uglier.” 

“I agree.” Isaac said, walking closer to us. “Our plan was to protect you. Being away from this is the best way to do that.” 

I wanted to argue, but I knew it was fruitless. So I grabbed my keys, splashing through the water on my way back to the door. I gripped Derek’s shirt, pulling him down so I could kiss him. 

“Just promise you’ll call me. Tell me you’re okay.” 

“I promise.” He whispered before I turned, walking away from them. 

I took a moment to collect myself before making my way down the stairs to the garage. I walked to my car, going to unlock the door, but I froze when I heard clicking behind me. I waited until I saw her reflection before turning, raising my hand to throw her back, but she was faster. She had me pinned against my car, one hand around my throat, the other around my wrist, pinning it to the car. 

“Oh how I would love to just rip your throat out right here.” She growled, leaning close to my face. “An eye for an eye, or a mate for a mate. But that render you totally useless to me.” 

I tried to throw her back with my telekinesis, but she just squeezed my throat tighter. “He’ll sense my distress. He’ll come down here and kill you.” I gasped out. 

She laughed, her canines elongating. “Then that just saves us a trip up the stairs.” 

She pulled me away from my car, her clawed hand wrapping around the back of my neck as she pulled me towards the entrance where the twins were standing. 

“You try and run...one of them is going to rip your throat out.” She shoved me forward, pushing me into the twins’ waiting arms. 

Kali went up the stairs first, the rest of us following, the twins keeping one hand wrapped my arms, practically dragging me up the stairs. 

Kali slid the door to the loft open, Ethan grabbing a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back so Aiden could wrap his hand around my throat. 

“You know, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I’d just go for it.” Kali disappeared into the loft. “Find you and kill you wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, ‘What’s a girl got to do to get you alone?’” 

Ethan and Aiden dragged me to the door, holding me still as I stared down at Derek. I saw his face fall as he looked at me, fully transformed. 

“You and me Derek, or they tear her apart.” Kali said, turning back to Derek as Aiden’s grip on my neck tightened. “What do you say? You think you can beat me one-on-one?” 

He nodded his head and Boyd and Isaac backed off. 

“I’m gonna rip your throat out with my teeth.” Derek said before they growled at each other, Derek practically flying towards Kali. 

They fought in the flooded loft, water flying everywhere as they scratched at each other. I struggled against the twins, but their grip only tightened, Aiden’s hand moving from my neck to my arm. I tried to use my telekinesis to get away, but Aiden bent my wrist back, almost sending me to my knees. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Ethan whispered in my ear, his grip on my hair loosening slightly. 

Kali jumped on one of the support beams, kicking Derek in the face. I knew he would heal quickly, but this wasn’t going well for him as Kali kicked him face first into the water. Derek growled, eyes on me as Kali jumped from the table, sending Derek flying back. 

I struggled harder against the twins, Aiden pulling back on my wrist until it cracked. I cried out in pain, Derek’s eyes momentarily finding mine. I saw Isaac move out of the corner of my eye, but Derek stopped him. 

Derek and Kali continued to fight, Kali tearing at Derek before he finally looked like he was getting the upper hand. 

Isaac ran forward, coming towards the twins and I, Boyd following. Aiden let go of me, moving towards Isaac before suddenly the lights turned on, those in the water being electrocuted. Isaac pulled me from the twins as the ran forward, stopping at the water’s edge. 

Isaac held me against his chest as all three werewolves fell to their knees, electricity crackling in the air. I buried my face in Isaac’s shirt, cradling my broken wrist to my chest as the electricity stopped. 

“Take him!” Kali yelled, standing up. 

The twins ran forward, grabbing Derek as Kali grabbed Boyd. The twins held Derek’s arms up, claws extended. 

“No.” I breathed, trying to break away from Isaac, but he held me still. 

Kai lifted Boyd before impaling him on Derek’s claws. Tears leaked from my eyes as Isaac leaned his head against mine. The twins let Derek go as Boyd fell to the ground. 

“I’m giving you until the next full moon, Derek.” Kali said, walking back towards the door. “Make the smart choice. Join the pack...or next time I’m killing all of you.” 

The twins and Kali left, my body slumping against Isaac as Derek desperately tried to stop Boyd from bleeding out. 

“It’s okay.” He breathed. 

“No, no it’s not. It’s not.” 

“It’s all okay, Derek.” 

“I’m-I’m sorry.” 

“The full moon. That feeling...it was worth it.” I let the tears fall, letting Derek’s guilt and pain wash over me. “There’s a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what...what that felt like for one of us.” 

Boyd took one last breath in before his body collapsed, going limp. I pulled away from Isaac, wading through the water to Derek. I fell to my knees in front of him, pulling him into my chest, ignoring the pain in my wrist as I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his warm tears on my shoulder, soaking into my shirt. His body heaved, trying to keep his sobs in. 

I heard more splashing Cora falling to her knees beside Boyd’s body as Stiles came closer to Derek and I. I could hear Cora’s sobs as Derek gripped me tighter, his hands shaking where they clutched my shirt. Stiles put a comforting hand on Derek’s shoulder as I ran my fingers through his wet hair, letting him cry. 

His hands let go of my shirt, pulling away from me slightly, grabbing my arm. He pulled my wrist towards his face, holding it in his hand delicately as he looked down at the bruised and swelling joint. His grip tightened softly as his head hung. 

“Hey.” I whispered, cupping the side of his face with my good hand, lifting his face so I could look him in the eyes. 

I wiped his tears with my thumb, wrapping my arm around him to pull him to his feet. He leaned against me as I led him passed Lydia and Isaac in the doorway. 

“Where are we going.” 

“Somewhere.” I said, helping him down the stairs to my car. 

My keys were still on the ground where I’d dropped them when Kali and the twins jumped me. I helped Derek into the passenger seat, sliding in the driver’s seat before driving off towards town. 

I could hear Derek sniffling beside me, the numbness settling in as he stared at his hands. I wanted desperately to take his hands, but my wrist was starting to hurt again and I didn’t want to move it anymore than I had to. 

I pulled up to my parents house, my mom’s car gone from the driveway...probably a good thing. I wrapped Derek’s arm around my shoulders before helping him to the door. I knocked on the door, hoping my dad would hear. 

The door opened, my dad frowning at us. We were both wet, Derek’s shirt torn where Kali had scratched him. 

“Hi Daddy.” I said. “We need some help.


	39. Visionary

After grabbing some clothes from the now dried out loft, Derek and I drove out of Beacon Hills and into the preserve. Derek needed to get away, and I wasn’t about to let him go alone. The only sound in the car came from the radio, Derek tensely silent as he drove. I was curled up in the passenger seat, watching the trees go by out the window. Derek had insisted I use some of his power to heal my wrist after my father had deemed it broken. 

 

Derek pulled off the dirt road we were driving down, driving through a small opening in the trees before coming to a clearing. He stopped the car, putting it in park before climbing out. It was late in the afternoon, almost evening, the sun already hiding behind the trees. Derek opened the trunk, revealing a huge pile of pillows and blankets. 

 

“I had planned on doing something like this for a while now, but we never really got the chance to do it.” 

 

He climbed in, folding the two rear seats down so the bed of the Toyota was flat. He spread out the blankets and pillows, creating a little nest. A little wolf den. I laughed quietly to myself, but apparently not quiet enough because Derek turned to look at me. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing. I just made a joke, that’s all.” I climbed into the trunk, kicking my shoes off before collapsing in the pile of blankets and pillows. 

 

Derek laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me as we listened to the sounds of the forest around us. 

 

“It’s kinda nice, being away from the city.” I murmured into his chest. 

 

“After graduation, we can do anything you want. Build a cabin in the woods and raise a family there. Get away from everything and everyone.” His fingers ran up and down my arm as I snuggled deeper into his chest. 

 

He was silent for a long time. Well into the night, only moving to close the trunk, encasing us in darkness. I wasn’t cold, Derek providing enough heat for the both of us. 

 

The next morning, Derek got me up early, the sky just barely starting to light up. He had said something about a hike before grabbing a backpack and my hand, setting off into the woods. 

 

We hiked well into the morning, only stopping to have breakfast by a small stream, before taking off again. I was getting tired, considering half of the hike was uphill, but Derek never showed one sign of fatigue. Not even breaking a sweat. Stupid werewolf stamina.

 

“We’re almost there.” Derek said. Had I said that outloud?

 

He climbed over a ridge, the sound of rushing water meeting my ears. I followed him, greeted by the sight of a large river rushing past us. The water was clear as day, revealing schools of fish swimming by every so often. Derek set his backpack down by a large boulder before pulling out a blanket. He spread it out on the ground before pulling out a plastic bag full of food. 

 

Derek and I sat by the river and stuffed ourselves full of food. I leaned back against his chest after we had finished, relaxing against him, feeling truly relaxed for the first time in a long time. Derek and I sat in silence for a few moments before he moved, kissing the side of my head before reaching into his backpack again. 

 

“What is that?” I asked as he pulled out one of those single slices of cake you can get in grocery stores from the bakery. 

 

“I was told that today was your birthday.” I groaned a little as he stuck a candle in the cake, moving me slightly to grab the lighter out of his pocket. “So make a wish.” He held the cake close to my face so I could blow out the candle. 

 

I rolled my eyes before blowing out the candle. Derek shifted me slightly so I was sideways in between his legs. He pulled the candle from the cake, holding it out to me so I could lick the chocolate off the end before tossing it in with our other garbage. He grabbed a fork before cutting off a piece of the cake, holding it up to my lips. I looked him in the eyes as I took the piece in my mouth, tasting the rich, chocolatey goodness. 

 

“You don’t have to feed me.” I said as he held up another forkful of cake. 

 

“Indulge me.” I just shrugged and let him continue to feed me. 

 

Once the cake was done, Derek took my hands in his, turning me so I was facing him. 

 

“I got permission from your parents to spend your birthday out here, as long as I promised to let them have some time with you as well.” He reached into his bag, pulling something I couldn’t see out. “I also got their permission to do this.” He opened a small jewelry box, holding it out towards me. “Will you marry me?” 

 

I sat there, my mouth opening and closing for a few seconds. My heart had jumped into my throat and my stomach had dropped to my feet. 

 

“Not right at this moment, but later on, when things have settled down.” He added quickly, looking at my shocked face. 

 

I finally came to my senses, taking the box from his hand, staring down at the ring. 

 

“It was my mother’s. I hid it in the house after the fire, before Laura and I left. I found it when we moved everything to the loft. I had it fixed up and resized, hoping someday you’d wear it.” 

 

I nodded, a tear slipping down my cheek. “Yes.” I breathed. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

 

A smile lit up his face, the first one I’d seen in a long time. He pulled the ring from the box, slipping it on my finger. It fit perfectly. 

 

“How did you know my size?” 

 

“I measured you while you were asleep.” 

 

“And my parents really agreed to this?” 

 

“Yeah. I told them what I told you, that we would wait for a while to officiate it, but we all knew it would happen eventually.” 

 

He kissed my palm as I cupped his face, smiling at him. He smiled back, his eyes lighting up as he leaned forward and kissed me softly. 

 

We hiked back to the Toyota, the sun beginning to set by the time we got back. We crawled into our little den, Derek’s body immediately hovering over mine, our lips meeting in a steamy kiss. That night, it was probably a good thing we were out in the middle of the woods. 

 

We were in no hurry to get back to Beacon Hills, waiting until late morning before heading out. Derek’s hand held mine tightly through the drive back, his face brighter than I’d seen in awhile. 

 

We arrived back in Beacon Hills after dark, Derek taking a side road out into the preserve. He pulled up outside an old run down building. He got out of the car before opening my door for me. 

 

“I never told you what happened in my past. How I got my blue eyes.” He said as he walked into the building - what looked like an old distillery. 

 

“You had the girl you loved bit by an alpha, and she ended up dying.” I looked around the distillery, my eyes landing on the spiral scratched into a sliding door. 

 

“I never told you the whole story.” 

 

And so he did. We sat in the distillery until well after midnight as he told me about Paige and what he did. 

“You know, your mother was right.” I said as we drove back to the loft. “You’re not a bad person.” He gave me a look. “You’ve just had bad things happen to you.” 

"I've done bad things too. I've hurt people." 

"Do you think I would have said yes to you, if I cared? You may have trust issues, but I don't. I trust you." I squeezed his hand. "I love you."


	40. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Okay! So things are going to get very exciting here! I’m super excited for what’s to come, and also kinda nervous because I’m still figuring things out. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. 

Lily: You are a precious little cinnamon bun and I would just hug you if I could. And I hope they were happy tears, not sad tears. I don’t like making people cry sad tears. And I’m super happy you like Kayanna and Derek and the story! It makes me so happy to hear that!

WickedlyMinx: Thanks hon! I’m so glad you love it! That means so much.

Enjoy!

I went to school the next morning, still debating on whether or not I was going to continue. I hadn’t had a chance to talk to my parents about it, but I knew it would be hard to convince them. 

Immediately when I got to school, I felt it. Death. Something had happened. I ran into Stiles on my way to class. 

“What happened?” I asked, steadying him since we’d literally ran into each other. 

“A deputy was found dead here last night.” 

“And no one bothered to call me?” I said loudly, earning some looks in return. 

“Sorry, you were kind of MIA with Derek. For three days! Where did you guys even - what the hell is that?” He grabbed my hand, eyes wide as he looked at the ring. “You didn’t go to Vegas and-” 

“No, we didn’t get married. Not yet anyways. And we went away for a little bit. We needed a break. And it was my birthday.” 

“He proposed on your birthday?” I nodded. “That’s so sweet.” 

“Come on, we need to get to class.” 

The day dragged on, the idea of dropping out getting more and more appealing as time went on. Like now as I was sitting in English next to Stiles, who had taken it upon himself to show Lydia the ring, which had prompted an interrogation and a freak out. I had long drowned out Ms. Blake and her talking about idioms and whatnot. 

I was at my locker when I saw Cora walking through the halls. That was not a good sign. I followed her, keeping my distance so she wouldn’t suspect anything. She walked to the boys locker room, closing the door, the lock clicking. 

“Not good.” I breathed, running do the door. 

I heard growls coming from inside and I banged on the door, but nothing happened. I concentrated on the lock, hearing it click as it unlocked. I threw the door open, finding Aiden up against a set of lockers, his shirt torn where Cora had torn at him, one of his hands wrapped around her throat, the other her wrist. 

“Cora get down!” I yelled, using my telekinesis to throw a weight at Aiden’s head. 

“That was for breaking my wrist.” I said, stepping around Cora so I could take his attention off her. 

Aiden stood upright, going to lunge at me, but I held him back with my telekinesis. He stepped back before roaring at me, sending my wave of telekinesis back at me. I slid across the floor, hitting the wall below the sinks hard, my vision going black momentarily. I heard weights clink and Lydia yell at Aiden. I stood up, my vision hazy as I tried to make a barrier between us, but Aiden swung the weight, hitting the barrier, sending me back towards Lydia’s feet. My head hit the ground hard, black spots dancing in front of my vision. 

Aiden lifted the weight over his head, but Scott and Ethan ran in at that moment, stopping him. Stiles was by my side in an instant as the weight clanged on the ground. 

“You can’t do this!” Ethan yelled at his brother. 

“She came at me. Both of them.” 

“It doesn’t matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can’t touch him or her.” 

I felt Lydia’s hand running over the back of my head, making me gasp as she touched a particular spot. Lydia gasped as her hands left my head, Ethan pulling Aiden from the locker room. 

“Hey, guy’s, I think she’s pretty hurt.” Stiles said. 

“Help me up.” I looked from Stiles to Scott. 

“That’s a really bad idea, Kayanna.” I heard Lydia say. 

Cora appeared at my side, both her and Stiles helping me to my feet. I stumbled towards the sinks party leaning against Cora, wiping the blood that had dripped out of my nose. 

“Go hold off Derek before he rips Aiden apart.” I told her and she nodded before leaving. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Scott asked as the three of them surrounded me. 

“She doesn’t look okay.” Lydia said. 

“I’ll be fine. Give it some time.” I went to back up, but stumbled a little as the adrenaline shut down, leaving my head pulsing. 

Scott caught me, steadying me against the sink. 

“I said I’m fine.” My ego was getting in the way. 

“Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?” Stiles asked. “What were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking I couldn’t let Cora get hurt. And I wanted to test a theory, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to convince Derek to help me.” 

“Definitely suicidally crazy.” Stiles said. 

“What theory?” Scott stepped closer to me. 

“My powers. I could hold off Boyd and Cora and eve Isaac without them breaking through. But that night, when Kali and the twins cornered me, Kali broke through. And Aiden did too. I don’t know what it means, but I wanted to see if it was just because I was caught off guard that night-”

“Or if all alphas could do it.” Scott finished. 

“Exactly. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find Derek.” 

I walked away from them, only getting halfway to the parking lot when Stiles stopped me. 

“Let me drive you to the loft.” 

“What?” 

“You have a head injury.” He motioned towards my head. “I’m pretty sure they advise people not to drive with head injuries. Especially ones normal people would go to the hospital for.” 

“Fine.” I said, letting him lead me to his Jeep. 

He was halfway across town when Allison called, saying something about finding something written on her dad’s desk about Virgins, Philosophers, Healers and other things. 

“Philosophers?” Stiles asked. 

“And Guardians. Which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right?” Stiles and I looked at each other. “Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need, but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him.” 

“Okay, okay, okay. I know.” 

“What are you going to do?” I asked after he hung up. 

“I’m gonna tell him the truth.” 

“Then you’ll need my help.” 

Stiles turned around, driving to his house. His dad was home, by some miraculous act of god. We went up to Stiles’ room while Stiles tried to figure out how to tell his dad. I sat on Stiles’ bed, my pulsing in my head getting worse. 

“Okay, okay, okay, okay.” Stiles paced back and forth a few times before turning to his dad. “Yes, okay. No, oh-” He went back to pacing. 

“Stiles?” 

“Dad, I’m sorry, okay? I’m just - I’m trying to...I’m just trying to figure out where to start here.”

“Hey, I don’t have this kind of time.” 

“Um, for the last year, you’ve had all these cases that you couldn’t figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who drowned him, and all these murders right now.” A shiver shot up my spine at Matt’s name. Or maybe just because it was getting cold in here. “It’s like you’ve been playing a losing game.” 

“Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son.” 

Stiles sighed. “I know. I just- Okay, but see that’s-that’s just it dad.” He grabbed the chessboard off his dresser. “The reason you’re losing the game is cause you’ve never been able to see the whole board.” Stiles opened the board, revealing the pieces. “I need to show you the whole board.” 

Stiles sat his dad down, pulling out sticky notes and started writing. He explained everything to his dad, about werewolves, Deaton, hunters, Peter, the Kanima.

“Scott and Derek are werewolves?” Sheriff Stilinski finally said after Stiles had finished. 

“Yes.” 

“And Kate Argent was a werewolf?” 

“Hunter. That’s-purple’s hunter.” 

“Along with Allison and her father.” I said. 

“Yeah, and my friend, Deaton the Veterinarian, is a Kanima?” 

“No, no, no, no, he’s a Druid, okay? Well, we think.” He motioned to me momentarily. 

“So who’s the Kanima?” 

“Jackson.” 

“No, Jackson’s a werewolf.” 

“Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now he’s in London.” 

“Who’s the D-Darack?” 

“It’s Darach.” 

“We don’t know yet.” I said. 

“We don’t know yet.” Stiles echoed. 

“But he was killed by werewolves?” 

“Slashed up and left for dead.” 

“We think.” I said. 

Stiles echoed me again. 

The Sheriff leaned back in his seat, sighing. “Why was Jackson the Kanima?” 

“‘Cause sometimes, the shape you take reflects the person that you are.” 

“And what shape would an increasingly confused, and angrier-by-the-second father take?” 

“Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing.”

“Yeah.” Sheriff Stilinski got out of his chair. 

“Dad-Dad would you - I can prove it, okay?” He stopped his dad from leaving the room. “She’s one of them.” He pointed at me. “She’s a witch.” 

“Stiles. Stiles! That’s enough.” 

The pain in my head got increasingly worse. 

“Dad, can you please hold on?” Stiles tried to stop his father from walking out the door. 

“You ready?” He asked, turning to me. 

I nodded before standing up, the pain in my head getting sharper. 

“Alright Dad, just watch this.” 

The pain got so sharp black dots were appearing before my eyes, and the next thing I knew, my world went dark. 

I woke up to the stereotypical beeping of an EKG machine. My head still hurt a little, but I felt increasingly weak. I looked to my left, Derek sitting in a chair next to my bed, my hand in both of his. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he sat there. 

“Derek?” I murmured. 

He seemed to come back to Earth, his head snapping towards me before he stood up, leaning over me. 

“Hey. I’m here.” He said softly. 

“What happened?” 

“What do you remember?” 

“I was at Stiles’ house. He wanted me to show his dad my powers to get him to believe.” 

“You passed out. Cora told me what happened at the school. I tried healing you, but I couldn’t.” 

“What’s happening to me?” 

“I don’t know.” He squeezed my hand, looking down at me. “But I’m not going anywhere.” He leaned forward, kissing my forehead before going back to his seat. 

The door opened, my dad of all people slipping in. 

“Hey, kid.” He walked over to the bed. “How do you feel?” 

“My head hurts.” I murmured. 

He smiled softly. “You took some pretty serious blows to the head. It’s a miracle you can even see, let alone speak.” He looked at Derek briefly. “Next time, come straight to the ER when you get hit in the head.” I nodded, getting dizzy for a moment. “I’ll get a nurse to give you more morphine.” He nodded to Derek before leaving the room. 

A nurse came in shortly after, switching out the IV bags. I felt myself slowly drifting off in the arms of morphine. I wanted to ask Derek about why my powers didn’t work on alphas, but I was already out of it, so I just relaxed, letting sleep take me.


	41. The Overlooked

A storm had blown into Beacon Hills, baffling meteorologists that had called for mild thunderstorms, were now getting reports of flooding and hurricane force winds. Many people had been evacuated from the surrounding areas, places including Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. RN Melissa McCall was trying to direct nurses and doctors, getting patients evacuated to a nearby hospital that didn’t have tree limbs blowing in through the windows. 

Meanwhile, Peter Hale was upstairs, gently wiping the sweat off his nephew’s mate’s brow. Okay, she was pretty much his niece already and they weren’t even legally married yet. Peter had a soft spot for the witch, which made him uncomfortable, yet strangely warm on the inside. He had sent Derek home after he spent almost all night at the hospital and looked exhausted. He was reluctant to leave his mate’s side, as she had developed a fever, and slipped into a fever induced sleep. 

“Hey, anyone want to tell me when they’re getting my niece out of here?” Peter shouted as nurses ran past the room. 

Peter had turned back to his niece when the least likely person who could walk in the room did. 

“Sorry, but she wasn’t uh-” Melissa McCall stopped dead in her tracks as Peter turned to face her. Peter could smell her anxiety as he ducked into the shadows. “You’re supposed to be dead.” 

“I get that a lot actually.” 

Both heads turned to Kayanna as the heart monitor started beeping quickly. The young witch gasped, her eyes flying open before she leaned over the side of the bed, vomiting up black goo and another substance not far from Peter’s feet. 

Meanwhile, after having her identity revealed at the school, Jennifer Blake had run to one person she may be able to convince otherwise. She had run into him at the school the day before when he was there looking for the witch. She had heard of the witches in town, descendants of the Salem witches, and she had hoped she could get on their good side for protection. That plan failed, as the oldest girl was lost in the grip of an alpha werewolf. She had recognized the girl from the night of the full moon when she had almost been mauled by two out of control werewolves. The girl’s poor attendance had hinted that something else was going on, and she had followed her back to this very loft on more than one occasion, hoping to get her alone. She had seen the exchange in the school parking lot, she being the one who had drawn her there, just to see if her suspicions were correct. 

She knew she didn’t have a chance with Derek, not since she’d seen the ring on the girl’s finger, which had prompted her to poison the girl, knowing she would be a useful advantage to get what she really wanted. But for now, she would have to play the innocent card, hoping she had gotten to the loft before the young werewolf and his twitchy human friend, after making a stop at the hospital as Derek left, giving the girl the mistletoe. 

“Derek?” She called, running into the loft. “Derek, where are you?”

“Right here.” 

She sighed in relief as he emerged from the kitchen. “Thank god.” She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him, his body tensing as she hugged him. 

“Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear it from any of them.” 

“From who?” 

“Scott, Stiles. They’re gonna tell you things. Things you can’t believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me.” 

“What is it?” 

“Promise you’ll listen to me.” 

“I promise.” 

But she could see it in Derek’s face. “They’re already here, aren’t they?” Derek looked past her to the hole in the wall where Stiles and Scott appeared. “So...they told you it was me. That I’m the one taking people.” 

“We told him you’re the one killing people.” Scott said. 

“Oh, that’s right. Committing human sacrifices. What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense.” 

“Where’s my dad?” Stiles asked, a tear falling down his face. 

“How should I know?” She spun back around to face Derek. “Derek, tell me you don’t believe this.” 

Derek looked past her to the two teenagers, feeling a slight twinge of emotion at the tears in Stiles’ eyes. He knew Kayanna liked the skinny human, even though he was incredibly annoying. He already knew what he believed, his trust based on his mate’s, her pain increasing alarmingly fast from halfway across town. He could tell something was wrong, though he had another problem to deal with, despite how badly he wanted to be with her. He had trusted Peter with her, seeing something in Peter when he was around Kayanna that he hadn’t seen in a long time. 

“Do you know what happened to Stiles’ father?” He asked finally, pulling himself from his thoughts. 

“No.” 

“Ask her why she almost killed Lydia.” Scott said.

“Lydia Martin? I don’t know anything about that.” 

“What do you know?” Derek asked, making Jennifer turn to him again. 

“I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story.” She turned back to the teenagers. “And one they can’t prove, by the way.” 

Scott held up the container of mistletoe. “What if we can?” 

“What is that?” 

“My boss told me it’s a poison and a cure...” Scott said, walking forward, removing the lid from the glass container. “Which means you can use it...and it can be used against you.” 

“Mistletoe?” 

Derek stepped back as Scott threw the contents of the vial at Jennifer, making her reveal her true form. All three boys looked at her with wide eyes as the effects wore off. 

Derek caught her by the throat before she could run out the door. 

“Derek, wait, wait!” Derek’s claws extended, ready to kill her where she stood. “You need me.” 

“What are you?” He hissed. 

“The only person who can save your mate.” He tightened his grip at the mention of Kayanna. “Call Peter.” His grip tightened even more. “Call him!” 

At the hospital, Peter watched as Melissa and another nurse helped a delirious Kayanna get dressed. The girl could barely sit up on her own, still running a fever and incredibly weak. Peter’s phone buzzed in his pocket, later than he would have thought, after her vomiting spell. Surely his nephew had felt that. 

‘How is she?’ Not even a ‘hello’, though Peter hadn’t expected one. 

“It’s not good.” He watched as they helped Kayanna into her jacket. “She’s in and out of consciousness. She’s vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance.” 

‘Mistletoe.’ Derek said. 

“How did you know that?” 

Derek didn’t answer, he just hung up the phone, enraged and ready to snap Jennifer’s neck. 

“Derek.” Scott said as Derek’s grip tightened enough to make Jennifer gasp. “Derek, what are you doing?” If he had his way, he’s strangle her right there. 

“Her life - it’s in my hands.” 

Derek lifted her a foot off the ground, ready to sink his claws into her skin, rip her limb from limb. 

“Stop, Derek. Stop!” Stiles said, moving forward. 

“Stilinski, you’ll never find him.” She breathed, playing to the young man, hoping he could convince Derek to let her go. 

“Derek.” Derek could barely hear them over the blood pumping in his ears. 

“Derek!” Cora yelled, moving from her spot on the stairs. She had heard everything, and witnessed part of it. 

Despite his wolf howling, he dropped her, backing away as he tried to calm himself down. 

“That’s right.” Jennifer said. “You need me.” She turned from Derek to Scott and Stiles. “All of you.” 

Derek sped to the hospital through the pouring rain as Jennifer tried to explain her actions. He was still angry. Very angry. She had threatened his pack, his mate, his fiancee, and yet he couldn’t kill her because he needed her to save his mate. He didn’t want to hear her, telling her to shut up multiple times, afraid that he would snap. 

Derek and Stiles pulled up to the hospital, the parking lot almost completely vacant. He dragged Jennifer into the building, Scott and Stiles, baseball bat included, following behind him. There were still Doctors and Nurses bustling around, trying to get everything evacuated. 

“Scott! Scott!” They heard Melissa’s voice calling out as they beelined towards the elevator. “What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating.” 

“We’re here for Kayanna.” 

“What, all of you?” She looked at the three extra’s that had come in with Scott. “Why does Stiles have my bat?” 

“Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now.” 

Melissa was silent for a moment. If her son was telling her to leave, he had good reason to. “The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We’ve got two ambulances that are coming back. One’s 10 minutes out, the other’s 20. Kayanna needs to be on one of those. They’ll be picking up in the basement garage.” 

“Got it.” Scott nodded. 

“Okay.” 

She watched the four walk to the elevator. 

Derek gripped Jennifer’s arm tightly, watching the numbers on the screen move slowly. 

“You don’t have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I’m going to help.” She got no reply, except a glare from Scott and Cora on one side, and a threatening stare from Stiles on the other, the bat raised in case he needed to use it. She shook her head in annoyance. 

The elevator dinged, reaching the floor they needed. Derek dragged Jennifer from the elevator, the lights flickering from the storm outside. They got to Kayanna’s room, finding it empty. Derek stopped, his stomach clenching at the sight of the black blood on the floor by the bed. Scott noticed a small trail of the blood leading from the room, calling it to Derek’s attention. It led down the hall through a set of double doors where they could hear muffled grunting, almost like someone was struggling. 

Suddenly Peter came sliding through the doors, stopping right at Derek and Jennifer’s feet. 

“We got a problem.” He lifted his head, looking at the fuzed alpha twins. “Big problem.” 

Derek felt himself shift, anger coursing through him at the sight of his mate’s unconscious body being blocked by the twins. He ran at them, managing to push them back before they delivered an elbow to his back. He tried to hit them, but they gained the upper hand quickly, delivering several punches to his face. Scott roared, charging into the fight as well, leaping off the wall to attack the twins, but they dodged his blow. Stiles saw Kayanna’s body on the floor, way too close to the fight, so he bent down to Peter, asking for his help before running towards the fighting werewolves, Peter on his tail. They slipped past as the twins had Scott pinned to the door by the throat. 

“Ethan, Aiden, stop!” Scott tried to reason with them. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” 

“All we want is her.” The fuzed twins said before they noticed Jennifer backing into the elevator. 

The twins dropped Scott, running towards the closing doors. Peter grabbed Kayanna, tossing the witch over his shoulder before running the opposite way from the elevator as the twins followed. Stiles, Scott and Derek were on his tail, running through a set of double doors before Stiles stopped, looking at the bat in his hands. 

Stiles looked at the werewolves before hiding in the corner by the doors, waiting for the twins to come through. He swung the bat at their head, the bat splintering into a million pieces, not even phasing the twins. The twins roared at him before he slid against the wall past Scott and Derek, following Peter. 

The two werewolves stood, ready to fight before Scott got an idea. Derek boosted him into the air, slamming one of the hanging ceiling lights into the twins. 

The lights flickered before going out, the generators kicking on, flooding everything with green light. Peter and Stiles entered an exam room, Peter setting Kayanna down on a metal table. Derek and Scott rushed in, Derek closing the doors behind them. 

“Where’s the big guy?” Stiles asked. 

“He’s close.” 

“What about Ms. Blake?” Scott shook his head. “What do you mean? What does that mean? Like she’s gone? Scott are you kidding me?” 

Derek shushed them, silence being their best choice right now. “Quiet.” 

“Me be quiet? Are you telling me what to do now, when that psychotic, mass-murdering creature has my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?” 

“Stiles they’re still out there.” Scott said, not wanting a fight to break out there. 

“And they want her right? Which means now we don’t have her either, so my dad and Kayanna are both dead.” 

“Not yet.” Scott said, trying to calm the human before Derek did something rash. Scott stepped over to Peter who was leaning over Kayanna, who’s fever was still unusually high. “Is she really dying?” 

“She’s definitely not getting any better.” 

“There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her.” 

The door opened, revealing Jennifer. “You can’t.” She said. “Only I can. I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I’ll help you, but only when I’m out of here and safe. Only then.” 

Derek shoved a table aside, charging towards Jennifer, but Scott held him back. 

“Derek, wait!” 

“She was trying to get out.” 

“I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can’t blame me for that.” 

“If you want to show you’re one of the good guys, then heal her.” Stiles said. 

“Not until I’m safe.” 

“I’d like to volunteer a different method of persuasion.” Peter said, glaring at the woman. “Let’s torture her.” 

“Works for me.” Derek said. 

The P.A. system squeaked on at that moment, stopping any further debate. 

“Um, can I have your attention?” Melissa’s voice came over the speaker. “Mr. Deucalion- Excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes.” 

The P.A. shut off and everyone looked to Scott. 

“He’s not going to hurt her.” Jennifer said. 

“Shut up.” Derek said. 

“He won’t.” She looked to Scott. “Scott, you know why. Tell them it’s true.” 

“What does she mean?” Derek asked. 

Jennifer sighed at Scott’s silence. “You’re not the only one he wants in his pack.” 

Outside, the Argent’s and Isaac pulled up to the hospital, the doors still wide open from the evacuation. 

“Deucalion doesn’t just want an alpha pack.” Jennifer said. “He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks.” 

“A true alpha.” Peter said. 

“What’s that?” Stiles asked. 

“The kind that doesn’t have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Scott shook his head. “We still need to get her out of here.” He turned to Jennifer. 

“Scott, your mom-” 

“My mom said there’s one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don’t think we’ve been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here.” 

“The twins aren’t gonna just let us walk out.” Peter said. 

“I’ll distract them.” 

“You mean fight them.” Derek said. 

“Whatever I have to do.” 

“I’ll help you.” Derek said. 

“Um, sorry, but I’m not going anywhere without you, Derek.” 

“I’ll do it.” Peter said. Both Scott and Derek looked at him. “But I’d prefer to be out there with an advantage.” 

“An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?” Stiles asked. 

“Something better than a baseball bat.” 

Derek, Stiles, Scott and Peter rifled through the drawers of medical supplies, looking for something that could be used as a weapon. 

“Hey, wait, what about these?” Stiles asked, grabbing the paddles to the defibrillator machine. 

“Do you know how to use those?” Derek asked. 

“Well, no.” 

“Put them down.” Stiles put them down, going to another cabinet to search. 

Scott pulled out a syringe. “Epinephrine?” 

“That’s only gonna make him stronger.” Derek said, shaking his head. 

Peter paused his searching. “How strong?” 

Peter grabbed the syringe, stabbing it into his chest before injecting the drug. He pushed open the doors, going out into the hallway, feeling the drug already working in his system. He pulled the syringe out, tossing it to the side as Scott came out as well. Peter stared at the twins at the other end of the hallway, his heart pounding as the drug moved in his veins. 

“All right, boys. Let’s rumble.” 

The twins merged bodies as Scott and Peter ran at them, keeping them distracted long enough for Stiles, Jennifer and Derek, carrying Kayanna over his shoulder, to escape. Scott and Peter ran the opposite direction, hoping to draw the twins away. 

Stiles burst through the basement garage doors, Jennifer hot on his tail with Derek following her. 

“It’s still here.” He said, holding the door open for Derek before running over, opening the back of the ambulance for Derek. 

Derek shifted Kayanna so he was holding her bridal style, his wolf whining as her body moved limply in his arms. Stiles helped him move her on to the gurney, wanting to stay with her until Jennifer called him over. 

He moved to where she was standing, spotting the dead paramedic. They approached the body slowly, but a taunting voice called out “Julia.” A sharp clicking could he heard, as well as the sound of keys jingling as Kali rounded the corner. 

“It is you.” She said, looking at her old emissary. 

Derek moved slightly in front of Jennifer as Stiles closed the doors to the ambulance, locking him and Kayanna inside. 

“You can’t beat her on your own.” Jennifer said. 

“That’s why we’re gonna run.” Derek whispered, backing up as Kali roared. 

Derek followed Jennifer to the elevator, pushing a gurney in front of Kali to stop her. Kali ran right to the doors as they closed, trapping Derek and Jennifer inside. The lights flickered before the elevator jerked to a stop, going pitch black for a moment before the emergency lights turned on. 

Up on the roof, Deucalion stood next to the generator power box with Melissa in the pouring rain. 

“Thank you.” He said. “That was more than helpful.” 

“What now? What do you want with me?” 

“You? You’re my gesture of goodwill.” 

“What?” 

Deucalion grabbed his cane, turning away from Melissa. “Go find your son.” Melissa slid past him, running towards the door. “Do yourself a favor, Melissa.” Deucalion shouted. “Be careful out there.” 

Inside the ambulance, Stiles checked the doors, making sure they were shut tight. 

“Okay, okay. We’re okay. We’re alright.” He sat down on the bench, looking at Kayanna. “You okay? How you doing?” He paused, looking over her body. “Why-why do you look like you’re not breathing?” He leaned his head close to her face. “Because you aren’t breathing are you? Oh no. No, no, no. Why are you not breathing? Come on.” Stiles sat back, trying to calm himself down. Derek would kill him if Kayanna died. “Okay, okay, okay.” He rolled his sleeves up even more than they were before. “You can do this. Here we go. Tilt the head.” He tilted Kayanna’s head back. “Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat.” He opened her mouth, looking in. “Great, nothing. I see nothing. Okay, all right, so uh-just pinch the nose and blow.” 

Stiles leaned down, pressing his mouth against Kayanna’s desperately trying to get air into her lungs. He tried a couple times before pressing his head to her chest, hearing nothing. 

“Oh, come on.” He tried again. “Come on, Kayanna.” 

Meanwhile in the elevator, Derek’s wolf was howling like mad, his stomach in his feet because he couldn’t feel her anymore. He prayed to god, hoping Stiles knew CPR because he was trapped in an elevator with a psycho killer, murdering innocent people for sacrifices. He pushed the elevator doors open, seeing they were trapped in between floors, not enough room to crawl through. He turned, looking for the service hatch. 

“If you’re thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside so you’d have to break it. All you’d end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are.” 

“Kali already knows.” 

“Not necessarily. She knows that we got in, but she might not know that we didn’t get out.” 

“Yeah, well, if I get through, then we can go to another floor.” 

“Or you’d end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. They’ll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch.” 

“Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again.” He pulled out his phone, texting Scott. 

Back in the ambulance, Stiles was still trying to revive Kayanna, praying that she wouldn’t die on his watch. 

Finally Kayanna took in a breath, coughing slightly as air entered her lungs again. Stiles sighed in relief, leaning back against the wall of the ambulance. 

“You know, next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake.” 

Back in the hospital, Peter and Scott were still being pursued by the twins. The shot had already worn off, leaving Peter a half limp noodle. Scott wrapped Peter’s arm around his shoulders, helping the older man down the hallway and into the laundry room. 

“Those twins are really starting to piss me off.” Peter said, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

“How the hell are we supposed to get past them?” 

“Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they’ll tire and give up” 

Scott scanned the room, looking for something to help them when he spotted a laundry shute. Peter slid down first, landing in a laundry cart, Scott landing on top of him. They both grunted, Peter shoving Scott off of him. 

“You couldn’t have waited like ten seconds?” Peter said, cracking his back. 

Scott’s phone vibrated with the text from Derek. 

“They didn’t get out, did they?” Peter asked before jumping from the cart. 

Scott sent Derek a text before running after Peter towards the garage. 

Stiles was starting to worry about Kayanna, not sure how much longer she would survive like this. 

“You just hold on a little bit longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone’s gonna get us out of this, it’s Scott. Can’t believe I just said that.” He laughed. “You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan? Well, or at least a plan B.” He sighed. “Now I don’t know.” He reached out and took Kayanna’s hand, her skin cold and clammy against his. “You know, at first we didn’t know what to think of you. We - I used to think witches were evil, but you proved me- us wrong. And how much you’ve changed Derek. It may not seem like it sometimes, but...you bring something out in him. Something I didn’t think he was capable of when I first met him.” He smiled slightly, squeezing her hand. 

There was a bang outside and Stiles stiffened, moving to peer out the ambulance window as growling echoed around the garage. He slid back, hiding as he saw the twin’s shadow, their conjoined body walking past without sparing the ambulance a second glance. 

Down in the E.R., Chris, Allison and Isaac were walking through the seemingly abandoned hospital. It was dead silent, not even the rain outside echoing around them. Chris cocked his gun, waiting for something to jump out at them. 

“I’m going to take that as a sign you’re a little worried.” Isaac whispered as they crept along quietly. 

“Stay close to me.” 

“I think I heard something.” Isaac said, his werewolf hearing picking up sounds the others couldn’t hear. 

“Where?” Allison whispered. 

“Below us.” Isaac said, laying out on the floor, pressing his ear against the tile. The sound of running feet echoed in his ears. 

Stiles heard the footsteps as well as they neared the ambulance, looking for anything he could use as a weapon. He reached for the door when Scott appeared, dragging Peter with him. Stiles nearly had a heart attack before opening the door like Scott asked him to. 

Stiles helped a half conscious Peter into the ambulance. “Where’s Derek and Jennifer.” 

“I have to go back for them and my mom.” Scott said. 

“Okay, two problems. Kali’s got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins like 30 seconds ago.” As if on cue, a banging echoed through the garage. 

“Stay here.” Scott said before shutting the doors, running off. 

Scott walked down the hallway, looking for any sign of the twins. He stopped, hearing footsteps approaching and the twins came through a doorway, narrowly missing his head. He tried to fight them, but got thrown around more than he could aim shots at them. 

The twins pinned him up on the wall by his throat. “Where is she?” The growled. “We’re trying not to hurt you.” 

“Try harder.” Scott gasped out. 

“Hey!” Melissa yelled, making the twins drop her son. “I’d like to try something.” She pressed the defibrillator paddles to their chest, sending the twins to the floor, now separated. Scott looked up at his mom, amazed. “Sweetheart, get up.” 

She held her hand out, pulling him to his feet. They took off running down the hallway, away from the twins. 

In the elevator, Derek looked at his phone, waiting for any news on their rescue. His wolf had calmed, being able to feel Kayanna again, but what he could feel, didn’t make him feel any better. 

“Anything?” Jennifer asked. Derek stayed silent, not wanting to talk to her. “Derek, I know you think I’m just using you. That I’m evil. A bitch. But I hope you’re not thinking the most superficial thought...is that her real face? ‘The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe...is that what she really looks like?” Derek moved so he was leaning against the elevator wall. “Julia Baccari. That was my name.” 

“I don’t care.” Derek shook his head. 

“I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It’s a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is?” She moved closer to Derek. “Your face. The one that’s supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity that you can’t even recognize.” 

“I still don’t care.” Derek said, growing annoyed. 

“But I bet you’re curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened.” 

“You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved.” Derek said. 

“I was Kali’s emissary. And I was the one she couldn’t kill. She left me for dead, hoping I’d die there, alone. For years the Nemeton’s power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to burn a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn’t know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found.” 

Scott and his mother were rushing through the hallways, trying to get to the roof without being seen. 

“He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason.” Melissa said. 

“He had to have a reason. I don’t think he does anything without a reason.” 

“Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, don’t worry about it. I got that covered.” 

Scott stopped, hearing a gun safety click. He moved slowly, peering around the corner to see Chris, Allison and Isaac. They all breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You know mistletoe is important to druids.” Jennifer said. “But do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?” 

“No.” Derek breathed, guilt eating him more than it had before. 

“It’s a Norse myth. Baldur, the son of Odin was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one god who wasn’t so enamored of Baldur. The god of mischief. Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decred that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again. We were the overlooked. The emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never had made because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers and philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked.” 

“You killed innocent people.” 

“So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means. I’m not asking you to save just my life. I’m asking you to save everyone they’ll ever hurt again.” 

“You can’t beat them.” 

“Are you sure about that? What happens Derek, during a total lunar eclipse?” 

“We lose all our power.” 

Scott, Isaac, Allison, Chris and Melissa were trying to find a way to get everyone out of the hospital in one piece. 

“So they’re essentially trapped.” Chris said.

“Yeah, right.” 

“There’s no way of getting them out without turning the power back on.” Isaac said. 

“Wait, wait, wait. If the power’s back on, they’re gonna hear the elevator moving, right?” Melissa said. 

“And they’ll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can’t get in a fight with them.” Scott said. 

“You’ve got us now.” Chris said. 

“It’s too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there’s nothing we can do for Stiles’ dad or Kayanna.” 

“I don’t even think I know which teacher this is.” 

“She-She’s the one with brown hair. She’s kinda hot.” Isaac said, everyone turning to look at him. “No, it’s-it’s just an observation.” 

Allison looked at her reflection in the mirror across from her. “I’ve got an idea.” She said. 

Scott texted Derek as soon as they had the plan figured out. Derek opened the elevator doors wider, making them clang, gaining the attention of the twins. 

Isaac sat in the driver's seat of Chris’ car, on a Skype call with Allison. 

“You ready?” She asked. 

Isaac sighed. “Yeah.” 

“You’re not nervous are you?” 

“Do I look nervous?” 

“No, not at all.” 

She set the phone down before turning to her father. 

“Did he look nervous?” Chris asked.

“Terrified.” 

“Yeah, I can still hear you very, very clearly.” Isaac said. 

Allison’s face appeared back on screen. “Just go as soon as you see them, okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I got it.” 

The alpha twins threw open every door, searching the floor for Jennifer and Derek. 

“I don’t think they’re on this floor.” Ethan said before they heard running below them. 

Allison ran around the corner, the twins pursuing her as she ran outside. Isaac took off driving as soon as the twins appeared on the phone screen. Kali jumped from a window, landing at the entrance of the hospital, the twins coming to a stop behind her. Allison drew her bow, shooting at Kali and the twins, Chris coming from the side, shooting bullets at them. The twins ran away, dodging bullets and arrows as they went. Meanwhile Melissa flipped the switch for the generator on the roof, everything coming back to life. 

Derek pressed the button for the garage as soon as the lights turned back on. 

“Derek, please look at me.” Jennifer said from behind him. 

He looked at her reflection in the elevator door, seeing the Darach’s face before everything went dark. 

Isaac drove down to the garage, pulling up next to the ambulance. Stiles opened the doors as soon as he heard the tires screech. 

“Let’s go, come on, come on, come on!” Isaac yelled as Peter took Kayanna in his arms. 

Isaac opened the back door for Peter, letting him slide Kayanna into the seat. Stiles went to shut the ambulance doors before something caught his eye. It was a form on a clipboard, hanging by the door of the ambulance. Parent or Guardian. 

“Stiles, let’s go!” Isaac yelled, jumping in the driver's seat. 

Something clicked in his head. It wasn’t law enforcement, it was parents. He ran the other direction, needing to get to either Scott or Melissa before she was taken. 

Scott ran towards the elevator, sliding to a stop as the doors opened, revealing an unconscious Derek. The hatch was open, Jennifer gone. Scott realized the same thing Stiles had, running towards the stairs to the roof. 

“Scott! Scott wait!” Stiles yelled, freezing when he saw Derek. 

He ran off the same direction Scott had, knowing Derek would be okay. 

Isaac put Chris’ car in reverse, waiting to see if Stiles or Scott would come back. 

“Come on, we gotta go! Drive, you idiot.” Peter said from the backseat. 

“I can’t. Not without Scott.” 

Both werewolves picked up on banging coming from outside. 

“Come on, you want the Argents dead too?” Peter asked. “Make a choice.” 

“Go now!” Peter yelled as the twins appeared in the rear camera. 

Isaac backed the car up, making the twins dodge out of the way before tearing from the parking garage. 

Scott took the stairs three at a time as he tore out on to the roof. 

“Mom! Mom!” He shouted, but he was alone. 

Or at least he thought he was. 

“They’re gone.” Deucalion said, feeling his way across the roof with his cane. “Guardians Scott. If you were with me, I could’ve told you what it meant. I could’ve warned you. Let me help you Scott. Let’s help each other. You help me catch her, and I’ll help you get your mother and Stiles’ father back.” 

Scott didn’t want to do it, but at the moment he didn’t have much of a choice. Stiles appeared, watching as his best friend walked towards a psychotic werewolf. 

“Scott. Scott, don’t do this. Don’t go with him.” 

“I don’t know what else to do.” 

“No, there’s g-Scott, there’s gotta be something else, okay? We always-we always have a plan B.” 

Scott turned to his best friend, tears in his eyes. “Not this time.” 

“Scott.” 

“I’m gonna find your dad. I promise.” 

Scott walked off with Deucalion, ignoring the calls of his best friend. 

Stiles ran back down the stairs towards the garage, hoping Derek was still there. He was, but was totally unresponsive. So, Stiles resorted to the first thing that came to mind. He slapped Derek. Several times. 

“Derek?” Stiles was frantic, hoping the werewolf wasn’t dead. He’d had to perform CPR once tonight, he didn’t want to do it again. “Derek, come on!” 

He raised his fist to punch Derek, but the werewolf’s eyes opened, catching his fist at the last moment. Derek looked around, confused for a second. 

“Where is she?” He breathed. 

“Jennifer? Gone with Scott’s mom.” 

“She took her?” 

“Yeah, and if that’s not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here.” 

“Whoa.” He stopped as Stiles tried to pull him to his feet. “What about Kayanna?” 

Isaac skidded to a stop in a back parking lot, away from the front of the hospital. 

“You see the twins?” He asked Peter, looking around. 

“No. But I see the Argents.” 

Chris and Allison appeared from behind an ambulance, running towards the car. They stopped as a howl ripped through the air in the distance. 

“What is it?” Allison asked. 

“A retreat.” 

“Not to bring up uncomfortable memories,” Isaac said. “But wasn’t the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and they burned you alive?” He turned to look for Peter, but he had disappeared, the car door open. 

Isaac got out of the car as Chris and Allison ran up to him. 

“Where are the others?” Allison asked. 

“I don’t know. Scott and Stiles went back for Derek and Jennifer. I had to get Kayanna out.” 

Derek’s Toyota pulled around to the parking lot, pulling up next to the Argent’s car. 

“Where’s Scott and Stiles?” Allison asked when Derek got out. 

“Stiles is still at the hospital. He’s gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now.” Derek said, picking up Kayanna’s limp body from the Argent’s car. 

“What about Scott and Melissa?” Chris asked. 

Isaac opened the passenger seat of Derek’s car so Derek could slide Kayanna in. 

“Jennifer took Melissa.” Derek buckled her seatbelt before closing the door. 

“What about Scott?” Allison asked, but Derek ignored her, walking around to the driver's side of his car. “Derek, where’s Scott?” 

Derek sighed, turning around to face them. “He’s gone.” 

Derek climbed in the driver's seat, pulling away from the parking lot, out to the main road. Kayanna was slumped against the window, her skin pale, slicked with sweat and her breaths shallow. Derek took her limp hand in his, praying that he would find a way to heal her, even if he had to give up everything to do it.


	42. Alpha Pact

Derek sat on the table by his bed, watching Kayanna as she slept. She was getting progressively worse, her fever spiking dangerously high, Derek having to turn her head every so often so she wouldn’t choke on the black blood trying to creep its way out from her chest. Her mother had already been there, seeking him out as soon as she learned that her daughter had not been moved to another hospital last night. She had drilled him, wanting to know everything, and he had told her without hesitating, hoping she could do something to save her daughter. She had explained that mistletoe was a tricky substance. That it had killed even some of the most skilled witches because of its complexity. He knew it was a nice way of saying there was nothing she could do. 

She had told him the blows to the head she had received during her fight with Aiden had weakened her significantly, the mistletoe only adding fuel to the fire. The mistletoe kept her from healing herself, slowly eating away at her nervous system, destroying her body slowly. It hurt Derek, knowing his mate was in pain and there was nothing he could do for her, but sit and watch her die. 

He was scared for what would happen when her heart stopped beating. What he had felt in the elevator at the hospital when she had stopped breathing made him anxious. His mother had told him what happens when one loses their mate. The excruciating pain, the uncontrollable rage that far exceeded that of a werewolf on a full moon. He would rip this town apart, person by person until either everyone was dead, or he was too. There would be no anchor, no way to bring him back unless, by some miracle Kayanna came back to life and stopped him before it was too late. Once he took the first life, that would be it. 

That’s why, when Peter had come back to the loft a few hours ago, he had asked him for a favor. He had asked Peter to kill him if Kayanna died. When her heart stopped beating and the pain set in, to end his life there. He didn’t want to lose control and be responsible for countless, meaningless deaths. Peter had agreed reluctantly, knowing if it happened, his nephew would die eventually. Hunters would flood the town, and Derek would be gone. Cora had her objections at Derek’s request, not understanding the severity of the situation, were it to be the outcome. Being too young when Talia taught Laura and Derek, she never heard the nightmarish stories of werewolves that had lost their mates. He just hoped he wouldn’t be added to those stories. 

He knew he should be out, helping the others find Jennifer and the missing parents, but he couldn’t leave his mate’s side. If she died while he was away, the results would be drastic. His wolf was howling, whining at seeing her in pain, slowly dying right in front of his eyes while he could do nothing to help her. 

He didn’t move when he heard footsteps on their way up the stairs. Nor did he move when the sliding door opened, his last remaining beta entering the loft. Kayanna was gasping for breath, black blood staining her lips. It pained him to see her suffering, wanting nothing more than to trade positions with her so he could end her pain. 

“She’s dying isn’t she.” Isaac said, standing at the end of the bed. 

Derek didn’t want to worry the teenager whom Kayanna had come to love as a brother. “I don’t know.” 

“So what are you gonna do?” 

Derek sat in silence for a moment. What was he going to do? “I don’t know.” 

He knew Isaac was frustrated at his desire to remain beside his mate. Isaac didn’t understand the situation either, and he didn’t have time to explain it to the young beta. 

“Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there, trying to help people from getting killed, you were in here doing absolutely nothing! Do you get how many people have died? Erica and Boyd are dead, Kayanna is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why’d you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored?” Isaac stepped forward, leaning down so he was eye level with Derek, who was avoiding looking at the teen. “Were you lonely?” 

Derek finally turned his head, looking up at the beta. “Maybe.” Isaac straightened up, still frustrated with his alpha. “I told Kayanna I wouldn’t leave. I’ll help the others when I figure out how to help her.” 

Isaac stopped his trek to the door, turning to face his alpha again. “There’s no time!” He walked up the stairs, pausing again by the door. “The full moon’s coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead, so I’m gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing.” 

The door slammed shut, echoing in the silent loft. 

“I wouldn’t take it personally.” Peter said from his usual spot on the stairs. “Anger is just a tool. He’s using it to excuse shifting allegiance, from one alpha to another.” Peter said, climbing down the rest of the stairs. “From you to Scott.” 

“Scott’s not an alpha yet.” 

“But he’s on his way, isn’t he?” 

Cora finally convinced Derek to shower and eat something, knowing he’d collapse soon if he didn’t move. Derek was hesitant to leave Kayanna’s side, even just to go across the room, but Cora assured him she’d call if anything happened. 

Derek, after his shower, grabbed a rag from the laundry room, the rags Kayanna had used to clean his wounds not long ago still sitting in the sink. He grabbed the pitcher she’s used, filling it with warm water before going back out to the living room. He told Cora to go to bed before taking her place beside Kayanna. 

Derek gave her a sponge bath, wiping the sweat and dried black blood from her skin, not liking how she flinched at his touch in her fever-induced delirium. He could only imagine what was going on in her head, if anything at all. 

He removed her shoes, shifting her slightly so he could tuck the covers around her. He kissed her forehead, her skin hot even to his touch. He laid out on the bed next to her, taking her limp hand in his. He drifted off to sleep, hoping his mate would make it through the night. 

Derek had a dream that night. It was a strange one, nothing like he was used to. He dreamed of his mother. They were in the root cellar where Paige had died. She was speaking to him, but he could barely hear her words over the ringing in his ears that kept getting louder and louder. Something grabbed his hand and the ringing stopped, a frantic voice calling out his name. 

‘Derek, please!’ 

He was jolted awake by Kayanna’s movements. She was choking again, black blood spilling out over her lips. He rolled her to her side as the blood came splattering out from her mouth. A figure approached the bed in the darkness, kneeling down by Kayanna. 

“Mom?” Derek whispered, not believing what he was seeing. 

“Shh.” She whispered, smoothing some of Kayanna’s hair away from her face. “Everything will be okay.” 

Derek felt Kayanna’s body go still beside him, the gasps that were leaving her mouth ceasing. His mother continued to stroke her hair, whispering soothing words to him as panic filled his body. 

Derek sat straight up, the morning light coming through the window brightening up the loft. He immediately leaned over Kayanna, her gasping breaths echoing his own as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. Derek took deep breaths, trying to relieve the pounding of his heart in his ears, the sound of Kayanna’s weak, but steady rhythm filling them instead. It had been a dream. It had all been a dream. He climbed out of bed, tucking the sheets tighter around Kayanna before going to the bathroom, passing Cora where she slept on the couch. He could hear Peter in the kitchen, helping himself to the food Kayanna forced him to keep stocked. Something about needing sustenance even though he’s a werewolf. 

Derek went back to the bed, not seeing any traces of the black blood that had spilled from her mouth last night in his dream. He sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his hand around her forearm, still amazed at how he could wrap his fingers all the way around it. She was such a tiny thing that seemed so breakable, but she had endured more than most humans ever endure in their life, and yet she still kept pushing forward. He closed his eyes as he took her pain, black veins trailing up his arm. His breathing became laboured as he felt what she was feeling full force, instead of the dulled version that would tell him when something was wrong. Kayanna gasped a couple times before inhaling deeply, settling down in the bed once again. 

“Careful.” Peter said as his nephew jerked away from Kayanna, panting as he held his arm. 

“Don’t worry.” Derek said as he shakily unclenched his fist. “I know going too far could kill me.” 

“That’s not exactly what I meant.” 

“What?” Derek stood from the bed, turning to face Peter. 

“I’ve heard it’s something only an alpha can do, and with good reason.” 

“Which is?” 

“You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease the pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own.” 

“But Kayanna’s not a wolf.” Cora said, leaning next to Derek on the table. 

“No, but she’s still part of the pack. Which is why, undoubtedly, both you and I have felt the urge to cuddle with her, give her the emotional comfort our wolves are insisting on.” 

“If you’re trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me.” Derek said, looking intently at his uncle. 

“I’m telling you...I’ve heard it’s possible.” 

“How?” 

“It’s that spark of power that makes you an alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength, the power that transforms your body. As an alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark that intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red.” 

“If I can save her-” 

“If.” Peter said, pointing at Derek. “If. I didn’t say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you.” 

Derek looked back at the girl in his bed. She was gasping again, her breathing labored from the pain she was feeling. It was a risk, yes, because if it ended up killing him...he didn’t want Kayanna to experience that. But if he didn’t try, she’d die. He was conflicted. It was a lot to give up. He wouldn’t have the extra strength to take on Kali on the full moon, plus there was the lunar eclipse to worry about. But, if Kayanna died, he would be a rageful killing machine. 

“How do I do it? By taking her pain?” 

“And then some. Because there’s a cost.” 

Derek stared down at Kayanna as she breathed, her inhales short and her exhales shaky. He thought back to his dream, the first part. What had his mother been trying to say to him? He thought back, trying to read her lips, but he couldn’t do it. Then there was that voice, pleading to him, calling his name. He realized it was Kayanna, calling out to him. His stomach clenched as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He went to move, but Peter stopped him. 

“I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven’t exactly been alpha of the year, but think of what else you’d be losing.” 

“I don’t care about power. Not anymore.” 

“What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I’m wrong, but Kali’s ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn’t beat her as an alpha, how do you think you’re gonna fare as a beta?” 

Derek looked to his uncle. “I don’t care.” 

“Derek, it’s a big risk.” Cora said, looking at her brother. 

“What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Kayanna would be giving up your power. Maybe that’s what she was gonna have you do at the hospital.” 

“Why?” 

“So that you wouldn’t be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It’s all part of her little plan. She needs you on her side.” 

Derek sighed, looking back at Kayanna. A part of him just wanted to do it already, to save his mate, but another part of him knew Peter was right. Jennifer needed him for something. 

A knock sounded on the loft door and Peter went to open it, revealing the second to last person he expected to see. 

“You.” The redhead said, looking at him shocked. 

“Me.” 

“You.” 

Peter sighed, looking at the floor. “Me.” He looked back at her before shouting, even though it really wasn’t needed. “Derek, we have a visitor!” 

Peter let her into the loft, the redhead pausing at the sight of the girl she’d come to think of as a friend in Derek’s bed. Pale, sickly, gasping for breath. 

“I don’t think you’re just here to see the body.” Peter said, walking to the table beside the bed and taking a seat there. 

“Stiles said he might know where Jennifer is keeping Melissa, Chris and his dad. It’s a root cellar.” 

Peter leaned forward on the table. “I remember that place.” He looked at Derek. “But sadly, we don’t remember where it is.” 

“But Stiles said you’d been there.” 

“We have. But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia - Derek’s mother and my older sister - decided that she didn’t ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was, and took the memory of its location from us.” 

“But then how are we supposed to find it?” 

Peter shrugged and Lydia sighed before her eyes flicked to Kayanna. 

“She’s dying, isn’t she?” She swallowed thickly. 

“No.” Derek said. “We think we know a way we can save her.” 

Derek called Levana as soon as Lydia left. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he needed reassurance if something went wrong. And he didn’t want to keep her family out of this. They were as much a part of this as his family was. 

It was after dark when the loft door slid open, Levana and Mya walking in. Levana had mentioned something about bringing Kayanna’s sister, and Derek reassured her it would be okay. 

“Sorry, Richard’s at the hospital, otherwise I would have left her at home.” 

“It’s okay. Cora, take Mya upstairs.” Cora led the little girl away from her sister, Mya hesitantly following her. 

Derek waited until they were up stairs before explaining what he was going to do. He explained the risks and what it would do to him, but she reassured him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Whatever he thought was best, he should do it. She reassured him that nothing bad would happen, as he was under the protection of Kayanna’s coven as well. If that meant fighting off a pack of alphas, she’d gladly do it. 

Kayanna’s gasps drew their attention to her. A layer of sweat had covered her body in the time they were talking, worrying Derek. He moved by her side, brushing the hair back from her face. 

“It’s gotta be now.” Derek said as he looked down at his suffering mate. He could feel her starting to slip again, his wolf growing anxious. “I don’t have a choice.” 

“You always have a choice. It’s whether or not you can live with the consequences - facing Kali as a beta.” Peter said, moving to stand by his nephew. 

“But it’s not just a full moon coming. It’s a lunar eclipse. We’ll all be powerless.” 

Peter moved back away from his nephew sensing his nerves. He remembered what Derek had asked him to do. If it didn’t work, he’d end up killing one of them. 

Derek brushed his hand along Kayanna’s cheek, her head turning towards him slightly. She was almost choking now, desperately trying to bring air into her lungs. He couldn’t stand to see her suffering anymore. He slid his hand into her limp, clammy one, her skin going cold, a stark contrast of the feverish high she’d had the past few hours. His other hand gripped her forearm as he stared down at her face for a second. Peter and Levana stood to the side, watching as Derek began taking her pain, black veins crawling up both his arms. Derek’s breathing picked up as he was flooded with pain and something else as well. He gripped her hand tightly, shaking as he felt something leaving him, passing over to her. 

Kayanna gasped, her eyes flying open as the pain she’d been feeling left her body. Derek inhaled deeply, his eyes glowing, fangs elongated as Kayanna gasped, her back arching off the bed as every last ounce of the poison left her system. Derek let out a roar that made the building shake as he gripped Kayanna’s hand, her fingers gripping on to him for dear life. His roar faded into a pained yell before his world went dark.


	43. Delirium

KAYANNA’S POV

I remembered how I felt at Stiles’ house. He was trying to get his dad to believe in the supernatural, he wanted me to show off my powers, but I was so tired. My head hurt and I felt weak. I remember Stiles asking me to show him, but everything went dark. 

I remembered waking up in the hospital. Derek was there with my dad. My head didn’t hurt so bad then, maybe it was the morphine. Derek said he wouldn’t go anywhere. 

I remembered bits and pieces. Peter’s voice telling Derek to go home, their voices fading. Something being forced down my throat, a slashed face with pale blue eyes. Peter was talking again when I felt the urge to vomit. I saw the black blood before everything went dark again. They were trying to help me get dressed, taking me somewhere. Peter was on the phone with someone. Peter was holding me as growls echoed around us. I was choking, air being forced into my lungs...Stiles’ voice. That’s when it happened. 

There was no bright light, no angels singing. Could witches even get to heaven? I knew some could project themselves into hell, but was heaven an option? It was cold here, like death is supposed to feel. I cracked my eyes open, not quite knowing what to expect, maybe clouds or a cave somewhere. 

Not a root cellar. 

Something shifted to my right and I looked over, barely able to see in the darkness. A woman appeared, walking slowly towards me. She was tall and had an air of confidence around her, like one you’d expect a queen to have. Or an alpha. She looked vaguely familiar, like I’d seen her before. I closed my eyes as she knelt in front of me, hiding my face from her. I didn’t know what she was, or if she was going to hurt me. 

She used a finger to lift my chin, brushing my hair from my face. 

“Let me see you.” She whispered. “All of you.” I opened my eyes, finding her face close to mine. She smiled at me a little. “Beautiful. Just like I pictured.” 

I studied her for a moment before I suddenly snapped to my senses. “You’re Talia. Derek’s mom.” 

She chuckled. “Yes. And you’re Kayanna. My son’s mate.” 

“How did you know-” 

She moved my hair away from my shoulder, revealing Derek’s mark. “I just knew.” 

I sat up straight looking around me. “This is where it happened. This is where his eyes changed.” 

“Yes. In this very spot.” 

“He still beats himself up over it. He beats himself up over a lot of things.” I drew my knees to my chest. 

“I know. He’s been hurt so much. I wish you could have met him before the fire, before Paige, back when he was your age. You would have been welcomed into the pack with open arms.” She sat down beside me, leaning against the tree roots behind us. “A lot of things would have been different.” 

I gasped lightly as a spark of pain rushed through my body. “I’m dying, aren’t I?” I looked up at her. 

“Yes.” She had a sad look in her eyes. “You were poisoned with mistletoe at the hospital. It’s keeping you from healing, keeping Derek from healing you and slowly killing you. Your head trauma kept you under long enough to stop yourself from healing, long enough to be poisoned.” 

“And now I’m going to die.” I swallowed thickly. “What’s going to happen to Derek?” 

She looked at me for a moment. “No one’s told you?” 

“I’m starting to get the feeling there’s a lot no one’s told me.” 

She smiled softly before turning slightly to face me. “When two people become fully mated, their souls combine.” She drew a heart on the ground in the dirt. “That’s why you can feel each other’s pain, sense each other’s emotions, sense each other’s presence. Mates, when they reach that age, tend to die together. But if a mate dies or is killed earlier, half of the remaining mate’s soul is ripped from their body.” She crossed off half of the heart in the dirt. “It’s excruciatingly painful and leaves a person empty, broken. Each species has their way of coping. Werewolves tend to turn to anger. Uncontrollable rage. If you die, Derek will tear Beacon Hills apart. He’ll be unstoppable until he is killed too.” My body was getting warm, a small layer of sweat covering my skin. Talia ran her hand over my forehead, pushing a few stray curls away from my face. “You’re running a fever.” 

“I feel sick too.” 

“Your mind is trying to get back to Derek, but your body is keeping you out, trying to heal itself. Your becoming subconsciously aware of your surroundings.” She placed a hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes. “I brought you here, to ask you to do something for me.”

“What?” 

“Derek told you I had the ability to shift into a full wolf, yes?” I nodded. “Peter could do it, Laura could do it, and I believe Derek can do it too. He just needs help. He has to let go of his guilt and his anger and become one with himself. And I need you to help him. If anyone, you’ll be the one who can help him let go. Help him forgive himself and the demons that haunt him. Once he achieves that, he’ll be able to shift. It’s you that can bring him inner peace. That’s all I ask from you, besides continually loving him like I know you do. He needs it. He needs it desperately.” 

I nodded, feeling more pain sparking in my body. Talia’s head snapped up towards the ceiling. She stood up, walking back towards the corner she had emerged from. 

“Derek’s asleep.” She turned around, her eyes glowing red for a moment. 

Suddenly Derek appeared, facing his mother. More pain shot through my body as Talia started speaking to him.

“You can save her, Derek. You have to give up your power to save her. It’s risky and dangerous, but you don’t have a choice. You need her.” 

Derek’s shoulders were tense, his hands clenched and I reached out, grabbing his hand. “Derek, please!” I gasped out, and he just disappeared. 

I curled up in the roots of the tree as pain wracked my body. Talia sat down beside me once more, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into her side. 

“W-what did you mean...he can save me?” 

“When a werewolf becomes an alpha, they gain certain special abilities that lower wolves don’t have, including a special spark that makes them an alpha. It’s possible to use that spark to heal an injured member of the pack. Passing the spark on, giving up being an alpha in exchange for saving someone’s life. It’s risky and has either two outcomes. Either Derek would heal you, giving up his position as alpha, or he could die.” 

“He’s going to do it, isn’t he?” 

“I don’t doubt it for a second. He loves you, though he may not say it out loud. You can see it through his actions.” 

My pain gradually got worse, Talia never letting me go through it. There was only one moment of relief, when the pain left, but it quickly came back full force. Talia distracted me by telling me stories of her family, of Derek. 

“Laura would have loved you.” She said, stroking my hair. 

My body started to get cold, my breaths coming in gasps. 

“T-This is i-it, isn’t it?” I clung to Talia’s shirt as she rubbed my back. “I-I’m dying n-now. Aren’t I?” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” 

Suddenly the pain stopped. Everything just stopped. 

Talia cupped my cheek in her hand. “Remember what I told you. He needs you like you need him.” She smiled at me before kissing my forehead, warmth filling my body. 

I gasped, my eyes flying open, seeing the loft ceiling. I looked to my right seeing Derek, his hands gripping my arm, eyes red and fangs growing. I gasped, my back arching off the bed as the last of the pain left, slipping from me and over to Derek. Derek let out a roar that shook the building and I gripped his hand tightly, knowing what was happening. His roar faded, turning into a pained yell before he collapsed, Peter rushing forward to catch him before he fell from the bed.


	44. Lunar Ellipse

Peter moved Derek so he was leaning against the wall by the windows, his body slumping slightly in his unconscious state. I sat up in bed, looking at my hands as I breathed deeply. I was alive. I was okay. A body barreled into me, almost knocking me back into the bed. I wrapped my arms around my mother as she held me tightly. 

She pulled away, holding my face in her hands. She didn’t say anything, just stared at me with tears in her eyes, her thumbs stroking my cheeks. 

“Derek?” I breathed and she turned, glancing at the unconscious werewolf. 

“He’s okay. Just drained from what he did.” 

“He saved my life. Again.” I looked at her, pleading with my eyes. 

“Kayanna, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Mom, please. I owe it to them. All of them.” 

She sighed, but nodded. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do.” 

Cora came down the stairs with Mya, Mya immediately running over to me. I dropped to my knees, hugging her tightly. 

“Don’t die, okay?” She whispered as we pulled away from each other. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry.” I ruffled her hair before she left with my mom, waving to Cora as they went. 

“Have fun?” I asked, turning to Cora. 

“She’s something, that’s for sure.” 

I laughed before going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I sat down beside Derek, tilting his head back so I could pour a little water in his mouth, hoping that would revive him a little. A little dribbled out the side of his mouth before he swallowed, gasping softly as I let his head rest against the wall again. 

“You’re okay.” He said quietly, looking at me. 

“A lot better than you are right now. All because of you.” I said, running my fingers through his hair. 

“Hopefully not all for nothing.” Peter said from where he was leaning against the table. “The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, and there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb.” 

“I’ll be fine in a few hours.” 

“I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have.” Peter walked away to the kitchen, grabbing Cora as he went. 

“Hey.” I breathed as he looked at me, his hand grabbing mine. 

“Hey.” He said back, lifting his hand to the back of my head. I leaned my forehead against his, our noses brushing. “I thought you were dying.” 

“I was. But I’m here now.” I leaned down, pressing my lips against his. 

His other arm wrapped around me, pulling me into his lap. His hand tangled in my hair as our kiss intensified, completely forgetting the two werewolves in the kitchen for a moment, until Peter ruined it. 

“This is great and all, but we have bigger things to worry about. You can do that later, preferably when you’re alone.” 

I slid off of Derek’s lap, helping him to his feet. So now what? 

“I think you should leave.” Peter and Derek were discussing what to do now. 

“What, run away?” 

“It’s the only chance you have. Take Kayanna and Cora and get out of here while you still can.” 

A little while later, after Derek had regained some of his strength, but if you asked me he still looked terribly weak, there was a knock on the loft door. We all shared a look before Peter went and opened the door. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, looking at Lydia and one of the twins, probably Ethan. 

“We came to warn you.” Ethan said, walking into the loft, Lydia following. 

Derek pushed me behind him, Peter moving so he was in front of both Cora and I. 

“We know about the lunar eclipse.” Ethan said. “So don’t think Kali’s gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She’s coming, and my brother’s coming with her.” 

“Good enough for me. Derek?” Peter said. 

“You want me to run?” Derek asked Peter. 

“No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town.” 

“If you want to fight and die for something, that’s fine with me, but do it for something meaningful.” Cora said. 

“How do you know I’m gonna lose?” 

“We don’t, but I bet she has an idea.” Peter said, looking to Lydia. “Don’t you, Lydia?” 

“I don’t know anything.” 

“But you feel something, don’t you?” Peter said, stepping closer to Lydia. 

“What do you feel?” 

“I feel like...I’m standing in a graveyard.” 

Peter turned back to Derek. “That enough for you?” 

Derek sighed and he turned to look at me. We had just almost lost each other, and I didn’t want to go through that again. Maybe running would be our best option here. 

“You two pack a bag.” Both Cora and I moved instantly. 

“We’ll stay here, try and hold them off as long as possible.” Ethan said. 

I packed things for both me and Derek, grabbing the spell book my mother had left. Lydia pulled me into a hug as Derek grabbed our bag. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She whispered. 

 

“I know. I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.” She smiled at me. “Be careful, okay?” 

“You too.” 

Derek took my hand as I followed the three Hales down to the garage. Peter opened the passenger door for me as Derek put our bags in the trunk. Peter leaned in the passenger side window as Derek got in the driver’s seat. 

“Don’t call until you’re at least 100 miles away.” Derek looked from me to Peter for a moment. “Go!” Peter shouted. 

Derek put the car in drive, pulling away from the loft. I pulled the spell book from my backpack, flipping through it. 

“What are you looking for?” Derek asked, looking at me momentarily. 

“A protection spell. My mom has one around our house and I used one against Peter back when he was the alpha.” 

“You think you can use one against Kali?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know how I did it, I was panicking, I thought you were dead.” 

I continued looking through the book as Derek drove through town, the streets almost empty this late at night. Derek suddenly swerved to the side of the road stopping the car as Cora stuck her head between the seats. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“Lydia.” Derek said. 

“What about Lydia?” 

“We have to go back.” Derek said before doing a u-turn in the middle of the street. 

“Wait-what is going on?” 

“We heard Lydia scream.” Derek said, driving faster than he had before. “She could be in trouble.” 

“Or this could be a trap. This could be exactly what they want. Drawing you back there to kill you. This doesn’t feel good, Derek.” 

He grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. “It’ll be okay.” 

Derek pulled up outside the loft, the three of us running up the stairs. I stopped them on the last landing as the feeling hit me. 

“Wait-something’s not right.” 

“What is it?” Derek asked, his hands wrapping around my arms. 

“It-it doesn’t feel right.” Derek inhaled deeply. “It feels like death.” 

Derek looked to Cora before grabbing my hand. “Come on.” 

He pulled me up the last flight of stairs before coming to the open loft door. All three of us stilled at the sight in front of us. Kali was dead impaled by glass shards which had come from the broken skylight. The twins were unconscious on the ground and Lydia was huddled in the corner by the stairs, and who was standing in the middle of it all? Jennifer. 

Cora moved over to Lydia, crouching down beside her as Derek held me to his side protectively. 

“You did this for me?” Derek asked, looking at Jennifer. 

“For us. For anyone who’s ever been their victim.” 

“Stop talking to me like a politician.” Derek moved me behind him as he walked closer to Jennifer. “Stop trying to convince me of your cause!” 

“Fine. I’ll convince you of someone else’s. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles’ father.” 

“How?” 

“I need a guardian.” She started walking closer to us. “And that’s a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take, or by you.” Derek took a defensive stance in front of me. 

“I can’t help you. I’m not even an alpha anymore.” 

“All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time.” 

“You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?” 

“You haven’t seen him at his strongest. I have. If he’s got Scott with him, I don’t stand a chance unless I have you. Both of you.” 

“Derek, don’t trust her.” Cora said. 

“I have the eclipse in my favor, but the moon’s only going to be in the Earth’s umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That’s the extent of my window. There’s no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him and the others live. Just help me.” 

“What do you need me for?” I asked, stepping out from behind Derek slightly. 

“There’s only two of us who won’t be powerless during the eclipse. You and I.” 

“But my powers won’t work against an alpha.” 

“Because you don’t believe they will. You’re more than capable of taking on an alpha, you’re the granddaughter of a Supreme. That spark that Derek passed to you, use it.” 

“I’ll do it on one condition.” Derek said, wrapping his arm around me. “If Kayanna gets hurt, I’ll kill you myself.” 

 

We were walking through the woods, Derek keeping himself between Jennifer and I. There were 30 minutes until the eclipse and we still hadn’t found Deucalion and Scott yet. I didn’t want to have to fight, but I may not have much of a choice. 

Jennifer’s phone beeped with a message from Scott, a video. 

“You see this symbol?” Scott said, showing the spiral on the distillery door. “It’s a symbol of revenge. You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want, and now you know where to find us.”

Thunder cracked overhead as we made our way to the distillery. Scott and Deucalion were waiting there for us, a shocked expression on Scott’s face at seeing Derek and I. 

“What are you doing?” He asked Derek. 

“This might be hard to believe, but I’m actually trying to help you.” Derek said. 

“Ooh, like brother against brother.” Deucalion said. “How very American this is. Are you ready Jennifer?” He asked, folding his cane. “Did you gather your herbs, pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, slit a baby’s throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me?” Deucalion’s face started changing, morphing into something terrifying. “Or is it 12 now?” I understood why he was the Demon Wolf now as his eyes glowed red. 

Deucalion went to run at Jennifer, but Derek moved in front of her, fully shifted. Derek went to claw at Deucalion, but he caught Derek’s arms, forcing them back down to his sides, a dark chuckle leaving his mouth. Jennifer moved forward, sending her hand out to push Deucalion away, but the shock wave did nothing but dissipate in the air, Deucalion not even budging. That was reassuring. He grabbed both Derek and Jennifer by the throats, lifting them into the air. He chuckled at them again before tossing Jennifer back and dropping Derek. Derek went to lunge at him again, but Deucalion threw Derek to the side into a pile of old tires. Jennifer ran at Deucalion again, but he hit her across the face, sending her flying back. Scott and I both looked to Derek who had blood dripping from his lip. I rushed to his side as Deucalion grabbed Jennifer. He dragged her over to Scott, forcing her on her knees.

“Kill her.” Scott didn’t move. “Do it.” 

Deucalion roared at Scott, forcing him to his knees. Scott looked up, his face shifted into its werewolf form. 

“Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she’s burying them alive. It’s her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her and it ends.” 

“It won’t end. Not with me. He’ll have you kill everyone you love. It’s what he does.”

“They’re dying Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it’s over. Become the alpha you’re meant to be. Become a killer.” 

“They’re not dead yet.” Scott said. 

“And who’s going to save them, your friends?” 

Scott frowned, standing up. “My pack.” His eyes glowed yellow. 

Deucalion growled before rushing forward, grabbing Scott by the back of the neck, holding Scotts clawed hand out. 

“Maybe you just need a little guidance.” Deucalion said, moving Scott towards Jennifer. 

“I forgot to tell you something. Something that Gerard told me. ‘Deucalion isn’t always blind.’” 

I watched as he pulled something out of his pocket before tossing it on the floor, bright flashes of light blinding us. I covered my eyes, waiting until the flashes stopped. I blinked away the spots in my eyes before noticing the world was suddenly brighter, despite it being the middle of the night. I looked around at Scott, Derek and Deucalion, noticing they were back to their normal selves. 

“The eclipse. It’s started.” Deucalion said. 

I looked around, noticing Jennifer was gone, Scott noticing the same thing. I wiped the blood from Derek’s chin before he pulled me back, dragging me behind a set of crates. Thunder cracked outside, lightening lighting up the distillery. I heard a screech and Scott went flying back, Deucalion flying into the middle of the room. 

“I want you to run, get out of here.” Derek whispered to me. 

“No. I’m not leaving you powerless with a crazy woman.” 

I could hear Deucalion’s grunts of pain and Derek pushed me behind him before standing up. 

“Jennifer.” Derek moved forward. “He doesn’t know.” 

“Know what?” 

“What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he’s never seen the price you paid.” 

“No. No, he hasn’t.” She...it...placed her hand over Deucalion’s eyes, making him scream out in pain. I watched as he blinked, his vision restored. “Turn to me.” She said. “Turn to me!” 

Deucalion turned his head, looking up at Jennifer. She turned back into her disguised self before moving to kill Deucalion, only to stagger backwards. Derek caught her before she could fall. 

“What is this?” She breathed. 

“Healing him made you weak, just like healing Kayanna did to me. You won’t have your strength for at least a few minutes.” 

“Then you do it. Kill him.” 

“No.” Derek shook his head. 

“What?” 

“Like my mother used to say, I’m a predator. I don’t have to be a killer.” He held her by the throat. “Let them go.” 

She struggled against him before shoving him back against a crate. She punched him repeatedly, his blood splattering against the side of the crate. Rage filled me and I jumped to my feet, running out from my hiding spot. 

“Hey!” I yelled. “Don’t you touch him.”

She turned to me, giving me a dark smile. “Your little mind tricks won’t work on me, witch.” 

“I wasn’t planning on playing mind games.” 

She rushed at me, thrusting her hand out, but I shoved her back, using her own power against her. She flew back, hitting the ground hard. I ran at her, swinging a kick at her face, but she ducked out of the way. I turned, kicking her in the chest sending her to the ground. She grabbed my ankle, flipping me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. She went to punch me, but I rolled away, her fist connecting with the concrete instead. I threw a punch as hard as I could, catching her in the jaw, sending her stumbling back. 

“Do yourself a favor, and stay down.” I breathed, taking a moment to catch my breath. 

She ignored me, getting back up, giving me a glare. If looks could kill...I think we all know how that one goes. I went to use my telekinesis, but she grabbed my wrist, bending it back before her hand wrapped around my throat.

“Very good. You took my advice.” She said, tightening her grip a little. “I could have taught you so much if you weren’t being held back by your werewolf lover. I should have just killed you at the hospital.” 

The room got darker and I heard a growl behind me. 

“Your fifteen minutes are up.” I smiled at her. 

She stepped back, dragging me with her before throwing her hand in the air, a circle of mountain ash surrounding us. Derek and Scott slid to a stop right outside the border. 

“Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well I guess I’ll just have to take them now.” She tightened her grip on my neck, constricting my airway. She turned to Scott. “In a few minutes, they’ll be dead, and I won’t need a lunar eclipse even to kill a demon wolf.” 

“Let Kayanna go.” Derek growled. 

“Why? So she can break the line and you kill me? I don’t think so.” 

Scott held his hands up, stepping closer to the barrier. 

“You’ve tried this before, Scott. I don’t remember you having much success.” 

He pushed against the barrier, determination on his face as he glared at Jennifer. His eyes glowed yellow as he pushed even harder, Jennifer taking a step back as his hand got closer to breaking through the barrier. His eyes turned from yellow to red as he took a step into the barrier. Jennifer let me go as Scott stepped completely in the barrier, a bright light enveloping us before the barrier broke, Jennifer collapsing to the ground beside me. 

“How did you do that?” Jennifer asked. 

“I’m an alpha now.” Scott said, looking down at her. 

Derek knelt beside me as I gasped, catching my breath. He checked me over, making sure I wasn’t hurt. 

“Whatever you’re doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I’ll kill you myself. I don’t care what it does to the color of my eyes.”

“It won’t change the color of mine.” I heard Deucalion say. I had almost forgotten he was here. “So allow me.” He pushed past Scott, slashing Jennifer’s neck. 

She changed back into her terrifying, slashed up form before collapsing to the ground, going still. Derek cupped the side of my face, his eyes checking me over once again to make sure I was okay as Scott called Stiles to make sure they’re okay. 

“That was awesome.” Derek said, running his thumb across my cheek. “Where’d you learn to fight like that.” 

I shrugged. “I learn from observation. And I had a good teacher.” He chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine. “How about you? Are you okay?” 

He nodded, kissing my forehead before helping me to my feet. 

“What do we do about him?” Scott whispered to Derek, pointing towards Deucalion. 

“I have an idea.” Derek said. 

The three of us moved to where Deucalion was standing. 

“My mother told me you were a man of vision, once.” Derek said as he looked up at us. “We’re letting you go, because we hope you can be that man again. But if you’re not...” 

“Then having your eyesight back won’t matter, because you’ll never see us coming.” 

The three of us walked away from the distillery, really hoping things would calm down after this. 

Derek and I went back to the loft after helping rescue the parents. My mom had shown up, sporting a ladder to help them get out of the now demolished cellar. 

Derek and I immediately gotten in the bath, washing away the past couple days. I was relaxed against his chest, playing with the bubbles around us. 

“What did you see when you were unconscious from the mistletoe?” Derek asked me, his fingers lacing with mine. 

“The root cellar. Your mother was there with me. She told me all sorts of things, especially about you.Your family, what you were like before the fire.” I smiled, thinking about what she had said. “She loved you a lot. All of you.” 

He spun me around slightly so he could look at my face. There was an unreadable expression in his eyes as he looked down at me. He swallowed thickly, his hand rubbing my bare back. 

“Cora told me, while you were unconscious, that...she wants to go back to South America. And I-uh...I told her I’d take her. That’s why she went back to Peter’s apartment, so we could have the night alone, because we’re leaving tomorrow morning.” I felt my throat constrict. He was leaving me. “Peter’s coming with us, because there’s something I need to find. It’ll hurt, but you need to go to school, focus on your grades. Hopefully it won’t be for too long.” I nodded. “You’ll have Scott, Lydia, Isaac, everyone.” He cupped my chin, looking deep in my eyes. “The loft is yours as much as it’s mine, you can stay here, or go back to your parents, whatever you need to do. But just spend tonight with me, mi amor.” He whispered, leaning our foreheads together. 

We spent hours memorizing every inch of each other’s bodies, not knowing when we’d see each other again. I could tell, in our passion, without even having to say it, that he loved me. He didn’t want to leave me, but he didn’t have a choice. He needed to do this, and I wasn’t going to hold him back. No matter how badly it hurt. 

Derek was gone when I woke up, the only sign of him was his scent that was embedded in his pillow. I pulled his shirt from last night on, padding around the empty loft. It seemed so big without him, so empty. I wiped the lone tears from my face, grabbing some clothes before leaving the loft, standing by the closed door for a moment. 

I watched the building disappear in my rearview mirror as I drove across town to my parents house. I pulled in the driveway, sitting there for a few minutes, willing myself not to cry. He hadn’t left because he rejected me, but it sure felt like he did. 

My mom answered the door, confused to see me there, much less with tears running down my cheeks. 

“Hi, mom. Can I stay here for a while?”


	45. Anchors

Three weeks. I had been alone three weeks. I had spent most of my time away from school going back and forth between the loft, and my parents house. The sheets had stopped smelling like Derek, so I had washed them, and I was quickly running out of shirts to pull from the laundry.

Isaac had been over a few times, just to check on me and provide cuddles when I needed them. I had only heard from Derek once, telling me his search had led him to Mexico, and hopefully he wouldn't be gone much longer.

Lydia was concerned too, constantly asking me if I was okay, and making sure I didn't spend all of my time alone, which honestly was what I really wanted to do. Be alone. Suffer in silence. She had told me what Scott, Stiles and Allison had done, and that they were suffering the aftereffects as well.

I was currently on my way to economics, not looking forward to being in the same room as Coach Finstock. He made me jumpy, and jumpy me tended to cause things to spontaneously catch fire. I sat behind Stiles, hoping to hide behind him so I didn't accidentally light Coach on fire.

It was halfway through class and I was taking notes halfheartedly when it started. My hands were shaking to the point I couldn't even hold my pen any more. I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing, willing it not to happen here.

_It was early August. I had just developed my pyrokinetic abilities, but I couldn't keep it under control. It was early evening and I was sitting on our bed, Derek leaning against the headboard as he read. My hands started shaking and my body got hot all of a sudden. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to light something on fire, especially Derek. That would be bad._

_Warm hands took my own, a soft voice whispering to me. I could only make out certain words, not whole sentences as I tried to calm myself down. The panic only made it worse, the more panicked I got, the more likely it was something would end up on fire._

" _Hey." Derek whispered as my eyes opened, cupping my cheek in his hand._

" _I almost lost control again."_

" _You need to find something that keeps you in control. Like an anchor."_

I breathed deeply, thinking about Derek before a sharp ringing snapped me back into reality. At first I thought Coach was blowing his whistle at me, but then I saw Stiles had his head down on his desk. Stiles shot upright, shaking slightly as he looked around him.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Uh huh."

"I asked you a question."

"Um...Sorry, Coach, what was it?"

"It was 'Stilinski are you paying attention back there?'"

"Oh. Well I am, now."

"Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink. Every night. Does anyone else want to try the question on the board?"

I sighed, leaning forward so I was close to Stiles' back.

"I'm okay, I just fell asleep for a second." Stiles whispered to Scott who was looking at him, concerned.

"Dude, you weren't asleep." Scott said.

Stiles leaned back in his seat, a clammy hand finding mine under the desk. I squeezed Stiles' hand, praying this class would be over soon.

I all but ran out of class, hoping the day would speed along. I contemplated skipping lunch to hide somewhere, but that idea went out the window when the entire hallway went silent. I looked around me, but I was completely alone. I shoved my stuff in my locker before slowly walking down the hallway.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoing around me.

I turned a corner, only to stop at the sight in front of me. There was a man, a black man with dreadlocks and a top hat with miniature human skulls attached to it. His face was painted white except for the area around his mouth and chin, and his eyes were glowing red.

I took a step back, only to trip over something behind me. I looked and saw Derek laying there on his stomach, eyes empty, blood dripping from his mouth. I went to back away, but ran into something else, finally taking notice of the bodies of my family and friends around me. I was hyperventilating as the man in front of me laughed.

I shot into a sitting position, wet and cold as my vision cleared. I was in a locker room, sitting under a shower head, cold water pouring down on me.

"Kayanna?" A voice said and I looked up, seeing Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia all staring down at me.

Arms wrapped around me, hands brushing my wet hair away from my face.

"What happened?" I breathed.

Lydia's brow furrowed, head tilting to the side. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. "You collapsed in the middle of class."

"You were whispering something right before it happened." The person holding me, Isaac, said.

"Kayanna, your heart stopped beating." Scott said, squatting down in front of me. "We're pretty sure you were dead for a couple minutes."

"I was." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "It's called Descensum. Witches have a way to project their souls straight into hell. It takes on the form of their worst nightmare. The tricky part is getting back out once you're in. If a witch stays too long, or can't get out, they eventually turn to dust. It was the incantation that I was whispering."

"So you unconsciously sent yourself to hell." Isaac asked.

"Yeah. Apparently."

Isaac helped me to my feet, Scott handing us towels since we were both dripping wet. Thankfully it was lunch so I got out to my car quickly and unnoticed after telling Isaac I would be fine going home by myself. But I didn't go straight home where I knew my mom would have questions if she saw me dripping wet. So I went to the loft instead. I had tried calling Derek, but didn't get an answer, but I didn't let it worry me, he was probably busy searching for...whatever he was searching for.

I changed out of my wet clothes, throwing them in the dryer before curling up on the bed in one of Derek's shirts. I tried calling him again, praying that maybe I would get an answer this time, but once again I was disappointed.

I rolled over on to my stomach, burying my face in Derek's pillow. It had long since stopped smelling like him, just as the sheets had. I finally broke down and washed them after a week, knowing they'd only get grimy and nasty if I didn't. I was on Derek's last shirt too, so I was forced to wear his clean shirts, wanting to save the last shirt I still had of his that smelled like him.

I sat up, grabbing a notebook from my backpack to make a list of stuff I'd need to get before he came back. I had been using his shampoo and body wash, trying to recreate his smell, but nothing compared to his natural musk and leather and forest and man smell. I would also need to get food because the kitchen was almost empty since I'd been spending most of my time at home with my parents.

I finished my list, letting the sleeves of Derek's Henley fall back over my hands before curling up in the middle of the bed. I didn't care that it was three in the afternoon and my mom was sure to be calling me anytime soon, I just needed to lay still for a while before I faced the wrath at home for leaving school early.

A warm, calloused hand slipped up my leg, sliding around to the inside of my thigh before rolling me over, my legs spreading as a warm, muscular body slid between them. Soft lips kissed across my exposed collarbone and up my pulse, finding my sweet spot below my ear. I moaned, my back arching as a calloused hand trailed up my side. That hand slid behind my back, pulling me closer to a muscular chest as teeth nibbled on my shoulder. The teeth sunk into my skin and I sat upright, sweaty and breathing heavily.

It was all a dream.

The sun had gone down and my phone was flashing with a missed call from my mother. I laid back against the sheets as I reveled in the disappointment that it wasn't real. Derek was still gone, and apparently couldn't answer even a simple text.

I rolled over on to my side, curling into Derek's shirt as I drifted back to sleep, this time, my dreams were not so sweet.

 


	46. More Bad Than Good

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lydia was currently interrogating me at my locker and it wasn’t even lunch yet.

“Aside from the constant aching in my chest and the worry, yeah. Just fantastic.”

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine this morning.”

I sighed. “I’m sorry, Lydia. I didn’t sleep well last night and Derek won’t answer his phone and I’m getting the feeling that something’s wrong.”

She shut my locker door, grabbing my shoulders so she could look me in the eye. “Nothing’s wrong, okay? He’s probably just busy doing what he went to do, and hasn’t had time to check his phone.”

“You’re probably right.” I sighed.

“Good. Now get to class.” She pushed me gently in the direction of my history class before turning and disappearing down the hall.

I turned around, only to slam into a body, the notebook I was holding falling to the ground, all the loose papers falling out.

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and just totally made a fool of myself. Again.” The person, who I recognized as the new girl, Kira, said, bending down to help pick up my scattered papers.

“No, it’s all right, I wasn’t paying attention either. Actually I haven’t been paying attention at all recently.” She handed me the papers she’d collected and I shoved them into my notebook. “You’re Kira, right? We have History together.”

“Yeah. And you’re Kayanna. The girl who collapsed in English yesterday.” Her face paled and she looked at me, mortified. “I did not mean to say that out loud.”

I laughed. “It’s okay. I get these...uh, bad headaches. Migraines. Sometimes they get really bad.” Smooth.

Luckily the bell rang, saving us from suffering in this awkward moment any longer. We both entered the history class, Kira going over to Scott while I took a seat near the back. I texted Derek quickly, hoping this time I would get some kind of answer, before Mr. Yukimura started class.

“All right everyone. Let’s get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There’s a passage in our reading that I’d like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us?” No one raised their hands, and I ducked down, hoping I would be ignored. I didn’t need to embarrass myself any more than I had yesterday. “Mr. Stilinski, how about you?”

“Oh, uh, maybe someone else could.”

“Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Okay.” Stiles got up, walking to the podium, staring down at the textbook.

He visibly paled, his hands gripping the edges of the podium as he started shaking. He looked sick, standing up there, as he stared out at the class, all of us waiting for him. Scott stood up as Stiles’ breathing got heavy, looking like he could collapse at any moment. He gripped the edge of the podium tighter as Scott went up to him.

“I should take him to the nurse’s office.” He said to Mr. Yukimura, who nodded, before helping Stiles from the classroom.

I sunk down lower in my seat as Mr. Yukimura continued class, not really paying attention as I texted Scott, knowing he didn’t take Stiles to the nurse’s office.

I was absentmindedly doodling instead of doing my work when the bell rang.

“Don’t forget the chapters on President Carter and the Commission on Wartime Relocation.” Mr. Yukimura said as everyone filed out of the classroom.

I went to pack up my things, but something caught my eye. I had covered an entire page in triskeles. I flipped the page over, finding the same on the back of the page, and the next two pages.

“It’s a triskele, you know.” I jumped at the voice, looking up at Mr. Yukimura. “An ancient greek symbol, originally, but was adopted by the Celts.”

“Yeah.” I swallowed thickly, tracing one of the larger symbols on the page in front of me. “It’s-uh-it’s an important symbol...to me, and my family.”

“Are you Irish?” He asked, leaning back against a desk beside me.

“English, actually. My family immigrated to Salem in the late 1600’s, before ending up in New Orleans.”

“You must have a magical family.”

“You have no idea.” I said, finally closing my notebook and slipping it in my backpack.

My head snapped up at the sound of growling in the hallway. For a split second I thought Scott had lost control and had shifted and was now stalking the hallway to rip anyone with a heartbeat to pieces, but the growling didn’t sound right to be a werewolf.

Mr. Yukimura motioned for me to stay where I was as he went over to the door, sticking his head out into the hallway. I stood up, catching movement out of the corner of my eye. I watched as a coyote ran across the lacrosse field towards the trees.

The sheriff’s department ended up having to come and investigate how a coyote had gotten into the school, and if it hurt anyone. Scott and Stiles had filled me in on what happened, and how said coyote was apparently a girl named Malia who went missing eight years ago after a car crash.

They had released us early from school since the police were going to be investigating for a while, though there wasn’t much to actually investigate. I went to the store, picking up the items I needed before going back to the loft. Stiles called me as I was packing bags up the stairs.

‘Hey, do you have a key to Derek’s loft?’

“Yes. I’m on my way up there right now. Why?”

‘Just, uh, leave it unlocked. Please.’

“Okay...” He hung up on me. That was weird.

I slid the door open, stopping short when I saw the two unlikeliest people I thought I’d ever see standing in the middle of the loft.

“What are you two doing here? And how did you even get in?”

“The door was unlocked.” Ethan said.

“And Scott asked us to help him with something.” Aiden said.

“Right.” I nodded, walking down the stairs. “Well...just, don’t break anything.” I slid the door to the kitchen open, setting the bags down on the island. I stuck my head back out. “And don’t kill anyone either.”

The loft was silent while I put the groceries away, neither Ethan or Aiden making a single noise which had me checking behind my back constantly. I had finally squeezed everything into the fridge when the loft door slid open. I heard heels clicking down the stairs and assumed Lydia had come as well.

“They said they’d meet us here.” Yup. I was right. Lydia.

There was grunting and some thuds so I tiptoed my way to the door, watching as Ethan and Aiden beat the crap out of Scott. I sighed before going into the bathroom, replacing the empty bottles of shampoo and bodywash with the brand new ones, as well as some other items.

“I thought you were gonna teach me how to roar.” I heard Scott say as I left the bathroom.

“We are. You do it by giving in.” Ethan said.

“Giving in and letting go. That’s how Deucalion taught us control.” Aiden said, bending over and pulling Scott up off the floor.

“Hey, you know that’s funny. I actually tried something just like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls.” Stiles said from across the room. “But you’re right. Beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better.”

“That’s actually the plan? Kick my ass?” Scott asked.

“You’re afraid to turn. We’re going to make you.” Ethan said.

“You turn. Then you kick our asses.” Aiden said. “And then you roar.” Aiden turned around and roared at Scott.

“You don’t think you can let go with us?” Aiden asked. “You think you’re going to hurt us?” Aiden pushed Scott to Ethan who pushed him back. “Come on McCall. Give it your all. We can always heal.”

Scott threw a pathetic punch at Ethan, but was blocked and received one instead.

“You’re an alpha. You want to roar like one, you’ve got to give in full throttle. You’ve got to be the monster. Become the beast. Become everything you’re afraid of.” Aiden said.

“That’s what gives you power. It gives you strength.”

Scott went to punch Aiden, but missed, getting hit in the back with an elbow instead.

“Giving into it doesn’t make you the bad guy.” Ethan said.

“So long as you can control it.”

“Sometime’s control’s a little overrated.”

I winced, seeing blood on the floor. I knew I would end up having to clean that up.

“What if I can’t control it? What if I can’t turn back?” Scott asked.

“Then it takes over. Then you become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse.” Ethan said.

“You turn into Peter.”

Scott stood up, wiping the blood from his chin. He yelled, running at Ethan, only to be slammed down on the table behind him. I winced as he hit the table, the sound echoing around the loft. Ethan jumped on the table, punching Scott repeatedly. Ethan grabbed Aiden’s arm before he could punch Scott again.

“What? I thought we were helping him.” Aiden said.

“You help too much.”

Aiden jumped down from the table where Scott was laying. The twins turned to Stiles and Lydia as they moved closer to Scott. Scott turned his head, spitting blood out of his mouth. I went to the laundry room and grabbed a towel, something else we were getting low on.

The twins helped Scott off the table after having not, miraculously, knocked the lamp over. I walked over, handing the towel to Scott so he could wipe the blood off his face and not get it on the floor any more. I knew I’d have to do some serious bleaching to get the blood out, otherwise Derek would have an aneurysm when he came back, thinking the blood was mine.

The twins left, leaving Scott, Stiles and Lydia talking about going after Malia tomorrow. I had offered help, though none of them thought that was a good idea.

“Do you think you could convince a werecoyote to change back into a human?” Stiles asked me, looking at me sideways.

“No, but I could convince her father not to hunt his own daughter.”

“Like a jedi mind trick.” Stiles said.

“Kind of.”

“She’s got a point.” Lydia said, looking between Scott and Stiles.

“Meet us at the entrance to the preserve tomorrow at 10. If nothing else works, you can use your mind control.” Scott said.

They left not long after, of course, like I’d predicted, leaving me to clean up the blood. Which lead to me cleaning the whole loft. Things had gotten dusty in three weeks, and dirty despite me being the only person in here until today. After the loft was clean and reeking of bleach I finally left, going home to prepare for tomorrow.

I followed Stiles’ blue Jeep out to the preserve, Scott following me and Allison not far behind with Isaac. We all got out of our respective vehicles, and Scott off his bike, standing and staring at each other. I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

“Anyone else think we may be doing more harm than good?” Lydia asked.

“We’re trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter.” Scott said.

“Actually, we’re trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don’t know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter.” Isaac said.

“And again with the not helping.” Stiles said.

Scott turned back to Allison. “Did you bring it?”

Allison opened the trunk of her car, pulling out a nasty looking rifle. A gunshot echoed in the air, startling some of us. Scott jumped on his bike before taking off into the woods, Isaac and Allison running after him. I ran after Isaac and Allison, dodging Stiles’ arm as he tried to catch me.

I quickly lost Isaac and Allison, cursing myself for not working out or going for a run every once and awhile. I heard a gunshot off to my left and changed my course, running in that direction.

Everything was going great, me only partially dying as I ran, hopefully, towards where Malia and her dad would be. That was until I stepped on a bear trap. I screamed as the metal jaws ripped through my jeans and into my skin, closing around my leg, sending me to the ground. My nails dug into the dirt as tears flowed down my cheeks. My body was shaking from the pain, my hands not even able to grip on to the trap to attempt to get myself out.

_“Relax. Take a deep breath.”_ Derek’s voice echoed in my head. I took deep, shuddering breaths in, trying to calm myself down so I could think. _“That’s it. Now concentrate. Assess the situation.”_ I looked back down at the beat trap, though I didn’t have the slightest idea how it worked. _“Think, Kayanna.”_ I tried to think, but the pain was becoming too much. I felt like I could lose control at any second and set the entire preserve on fire. _“Don’t let the pain control you. Use it.”_ I closed my eyes, holding my hand out towards the bear trap. I pictured all the parts of the bear trap breaking apart over and over again until I heard a squeak and suddenly the bear trap broke apart into several pieces.

I moved my leg away, rolling onto my back as the pain took over again. The throbbing, burning, stinging pain worse than anything I had ever felt. A roar echoed through the forest and I smiled. Scott found Malia. I slid back across the dirt until my back hit a tree. I used it to get to a standing position, wrapping my arms around it.

I held it for a second while I caught my breath. “Thank you.” I whispered to the tree before limping my way back towards where I thought we had parked. But for all I knew I was heading the opposite way. I had flashbacks to the first time I’d been in this situation. The night we first moved here. Only this time, I didn’t have Derek.

I was still bleeding as I dragged myself from tree to tree, probably spreading my scent everywhere. I was surprised no one had found me yet.

I had never been so relieved to see Isaac before in my life. I collapsed into his arms as he checked me over, spotting the bloody mess that was my right leg.

“What happened?”

“Bear trap.” I said, still leaning against his chest.

He laughed. “I feel you.” I looked down, noticing his left pant leg was covered in blood.

He picked me up, walking back towards our cars. “Isaac, you shouldn’t be carrying me.”

“I heal fast, you don’t.” He shrugged and kept on walking.

“What the hell happened to you?” Stiles asked as Isaac, Allison and I made it back to the road.

“Bear trap.” Isaac and I said at the same time.

“That’s why we don’t go running into the woods like crazy people.” Stiles said, pointing at the three of us.

“I’ll take you home.” Isaac said, depositing me in my passenger seat without even waiting for a response.

He drove me back to my parent’s house, insisting on carrying me to the door, then into the house, up the stairs to the office.

“So, what werewolf am I shooting?” My dad asked, loading his shotgun.

Isaac turned to my dad, a frown on his face. “Are those...wolfsbane bullets?”

I looked at my dad as my mom rolled up my pants leg to look at the nasty cuts in my leg. “Dad, it was a bear trap.”

“Oh”  He lowered the gun a little. “Well then, who’s the idiot that put them out there?”

“Let it go, dad.”

“Um, I’m gonna go...check on Allison.” Isaac looked genuinely concerned about my dad holding a rifle.

“Yeah. You do that, Isaac.” I winked at him.

He waved before going down the stairs. I turned back to my dad as my mom dabbed something on my skin that burned slightly, but wasn’t any worse than I was already feeling.

“Have you had those the whole time?” I asked, nodding to the bullets.

“You can never be too careful.” He shrugged, leaving the office with his rifle.

“Great. So, the moral of this story is, if Derek ever hurts me, dad will pump him full of wolfsbane.”

“That’s what he told me when he insisted on buying them.” My mom shrugged. “I figured in a town full of werewolves, that might be handy to have.”

I looked down at my leg, seeing the cuts almost completely healed. I looked back up at my mom. “That’s awesome.”

“That was the only thing Cordelia and I could both excel at, potioncraft. Though she’s far more practiced than I am.”

“But you’re still awesome.”

I stayed there that night, still not hearing anything from Derek. I was becoming genuinely concerned that something was seriously wrong with him. I knew his phone wasn’t dead because it didn’t go straight to voicemail. There was a small part of me that kept me awake at night, telling me he was ignoring me. Maybe he’d found someone more interesting and just decided to leave me behind. But I stared down at the ring on my finger, knowing that couldn’t be true.

It was Sunday night and I was at the loft, laying in bed at the loft in Derek’s last dirty shirt. My leg had healed and was fine, almost like nothing had happened. It still smelled like bleach, despite the fact I had multiple candles burning. I had long given up on reading my history book, letting it fall of the end of the bed as I curled up facing the wall.

Suddenly the alarm was blaring through the loft and I jumped up, slapping my hand over the button as everything went silent. I had forgotten that I’d even armed the thing. I grabbed the long piece of pipe that Kali, not so long ago, had almost killed Derek with. For some reason he’d kept it, and now I was hoping it would make a decent weapon against whoever or whatever was trying to break into the loft.

The door slid open and I almost dropped the pipe as my eyes finally landed on the person’s face.

“Derek?” I breathed out, tossing the pipe to the side as I ran towards him.

He met me halfway at the bottom of the stairs, catching me as I lept into his arms. He smelled awful and probably hadn’t showered in god knows how long, but I didn’t care. His face nuzzled into my neck, marking me over and over with his scent, and giving me beard burn while he was at it.

He set me back down on the ground, cupping my face in his hands, wiping away the lone tear that fell. I looked up at his face and suddenly felt angry. Angry that he had been alright and still ignored me. I knew he felt the sudden shift in mood because he took a step back from me before I did the unthinkable. I reached out and smacked him.

 


	47. Galvanize

I slapped him so hard his head snapped to the side. His skin turned pink before healing, his head slowly turning so he was facing me again.

 

“That was for ignoring my calls.” He gulped, his eyes shining guiltily.

 

I stared hard at him for a moment before sighing. I couldn’t stay mad at him for long. I mean, he had to have a reason for not calling me. A good one, right?

 

“Oh, come here.” I huffed before throwing my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his.

 

He responded immediately, kissing me back as his hands trailed down my sides to my legs. He lifted me, my legs wrapping around his waist as he walked us to the bed.

 

He layed me down on the mattress, our lips breaking apart as he knelt over me. His hands ran up my legs to my, well his, shirt, his fingers playing with the hem before he pulled it over my head. Goosebumps immediately covered my body from both the cool air of the loft, and the hungry look in his eyes. He pulled his shirt over his head before his knees pushed my legs apart so he could slip in between them. His lips met mine momentarily before sliding down my neck, his teeth nibbling along his mark for a moment.

 

“Oh god, I missed you.” He breathed, staring down at me.

 

“I know. I missed you too.” I ran my fingers down his dirt stained cheek.

 

“Next time I leave,” He kissed the base of my throat. “I’m taking you with me.” He kissed down in between my breasts.

 

“I won’t let you leave me next time.” I tangled my hands in his hair as his tongue swirled around my nipple before taking it in his teeth, tugging gently.

 

His hand slid down my stomach, sliding under the waistband of my underwear. I gasped as his fingers teased my slit before rubbing slow circles on my clit. He moved to my other breast, giving it the same attention as the other one as his fingers sped up, rubbing my clit faster. I was a writhing mess under him, after not having been touched in weeks. His mouth left my breast as his fingers teased my opening. He leaned down, kissing me softly before slipping a finger inside me. I gasped, his tongue invading my mouth as his finger moved in and out of me. He added a second finger, his movements speeding up as he looked me in the eyes, a lustful, possessive look in them. I gripped his wrist as my back arched off the bed, my chest touching his. He curled his fingers, hitting something inside me that had me moaning as I gripped his arm tighter, my nails digging into his skin.

 

My hips arched off the bed as my orgasm washed over me suddenly, leaving me a puddle of goo as his fingers slowed before slipping out of me. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean, causing my body to heat up again.

 

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes.” I whispered, trying to catch my breath.

 

I pushed him over, straddling his waist as I kissed him, tasting myself on his tongue. I kissed down his neck, running my tongue over my mark for a moment before continuing down his chest, not caring that dirt covered his skin in places. I kissed a line across his hips at the top of his pants before unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them down to his knees with his boxers. I bit my lip as his dick stood at attention in front of my face. I looked up into his eyes before wrapping my hand around him, slowly running my hand up his length before sliding down to the base again. I circled my thumb around the tip, spreading some of his precum around before replacing my thumb with my tongue. He was breathing heavy as I trailed my tongue up the vein on the bottom side, looking him in the eyes as I took as much of him as I could in my mouth, using my hand to stroke what I couldn’t take.

 

“Oh fuck.” He breathed, a low growl escaping his mouth as I slowly teased him.

 

His hand tangled in my hair as I sucked him off, his member growing harder and harder in my mouth. His breathing had turned into growls as I felt his nails grow, just barely brushing my scalp. His hips lifted off the bed, his hand holding me still as he thrust in and out of my mouth. There was a particularly sharp growl and I met his electric blue eyes as he twitched, stilling in my mouth as his seed spilled down my throat.

 

He had me pinned under his body in a flash, his jeans and boxers hitting the floor with a thud as my panties were literally ripped from my body.

 

“You owe me a pair.” I breathed as he lined himself up with my center.

 

His hips snapped forward, burying himself to the hilt inside me. We both groaned at the feeling, having gone too long without feeling the other. Derek’s arms wrapped around me tightly, his fingers splaying out on my back as his head nuzzled my neck.

 

“We can go shopping later today.” He murmured before starting to move his hips.

 

I was already sensitive from my first orgasm and having Derek so close after so long, having his body against mine...I could already feel the heat pooling in my stomach. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he sped up his thrusts, my hips lifting to meet his. I dragged my nails down his back, breaking skin in some places, but I knew he’d heal.

 

His grip tightened even more around me before he rolled us over, holding me tightly against his chest as he moved in and out of me in an almost impossible pace. I gripped his broad shoulders tightly as his growls vibrated through my very being. I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening and before I knew it, I was thrown over the edge with a scream. Derek continued his pace, still gripping onto me for dear life. I bit down on his shoulder, shaking from my second, almost third orgasm of the night as his hips stuttered in their rhythm. I could tell he was close by the way his growls changed, growing deeper, more primal as his pace changed, his dick swelling inside me. He let out a roar that shook me to my very core as his hips stilled, his knot locking him inside me.

 

I felt his hips move again, the tugging on the knot painful in a pleasurable sort of way. I felt myself growing close for a third time as his warm seed filled me, his hips not stopping as he brushed the hair away from my neck, his canines brushing the skin of my shoulder before sinking into the sensitive muscle. I opened my mouth to yell as I came a third time, but all that came out was a squeak. Derek’s hips moved lazily, helping me ride out my third orgasm as he held my trembling body.

 

His hands stroked the skin of my back as we both came down from our highs, covered in sweat and breathing heavy. I laid on his chest, his knot still keeping us tied together, content just being in his arms once again. His lips peppered kisses across my forehead, his stubble scratching my skin lightly. We lay in silence for a while, just basking in each other’s presence, not realizing how taxing it was to be apart.

 

I felt him take a couple short breaths in, sniffing the air. “Why does the loft smell like bleach?”

 

“Oh, uh, Scott temporarily lost control of his wolf so Ethan and Aiden beat the crap out of him here and he bled all over the floor, so I bleached the hell out of it so you wouldn’t panic when you came back and think it was my blood and go off and kill Ethan and Aiden thinking they hurt me.” I said quickly, not entirely sure if he caught all of it. I wasn’t sure I caught all of it.

 

“What else happened while I was gone?”

 

“Well, Allison was having hallucinations of her dead aunt and Stiles isn’t quite sure if he’s asleep or awake, I almost set Coach Finstock on fire in economics, I unconsciously sent myself into Descensum in the middle of class, stopping my heart for a couple minutes.”

 

“Yeah, I felt that.” He said, running his fingers through my hair.

 

“There’s a new girl at school, Kira, she’s kind of awkward in a cute way and I think Scott likes her, Stiles had a panic attack in the middle of history class, a coyote, who was actually a girl, came into the school but didn’t attack anyone, we then went after said coyote to stop her dad from killing her, Isaac and I both stepped on bear traps-”

 

“Felt that too.”

 

“Scott managed to turn the coyote back into a girl and she was reunited with her father, and my mom healed my bear trap wound and, I found out my dad has wolfsbane bullets that he bought back when he first found out about us. And then you came back and the rest is history.”

 

I leaned up on my elbow as I stared down at him. “That’s it?” He asked.

 

I nodded. “Pretty much.”

 

His knot finally receded as the first rays of sunlight streamed into the loft. I slid off him, rolling on my back next to him. I sat up, looking at the window as light streamed into the loft.

 

“Is it morning already?”

 

“Yeah. You were asleep when we got here.” Derek said, his fingers trailing down my spine.

 

“Wait...we?”

 

As if on cue the door slid open. I quickly threw the covers over Derek and I, Derek turning on his side to keep me from the sight of the intruder.

 

“As entertaining as that was, we have things to do.” Peter said, walking towards the laundry room, grabbing the crate that sat next to the door, dragging it to the middle of the room.

 

Derek growled at him. “Out.”

 

“You know, I would, but I need your help.” He set something on the crate and I leaned up slightly, squinting in the light.

 

“Is that...a finger?” Peter just smiled at me, holding up his left hand, showing his missing ring finger. I turned to Derek, staring at him open mouthed. “I think the next question is what happened to you?”

 

“We’ll get into that later.” Peter said, looking away as Derek slid out of the bed.

 

He tossed me the shirt I was wearing last night and I slipped it on before Peter could look back at me. I padded across the loft, grabbing a pair of boyshorts from the closet as Derek put his clothes back on. I wondered how long he’d been in them. Judging by the dirt on his jeans, too long.

 

I went into the laundry room, grabbing some thread while Derek bent an old fishhook so he could sow Peter’s finger back on.

 

“Don’t witches have a way to reattach missing limbs?” Peter asked me, looking up at me as Derek threaded his makeshift needle.

 

“Yes.” I said, smirking at him. “Maybe if you would have left like Derek said, I would consider doing it.”

 

He gave me a look before I went to the bathroom, cleaning myself up slightly. But then I stopped. If Peter knew when we were done...did that mean he’d heard the whole thing? Or listened to it? “Eww!” I breathed, making a disgusted face before leaving the bathroom.

 

“Don’t you have any anesthetic?” Peter asked.

 

“Yep.” Derek looked up at him momentarily, before going back to his stitches.

 

“Are you at least going to tell me what I risked life and digit for?” Derek tied off the stitches, Peter groaning as Derek tore the end of the string off.

 

“I’m gonna show you.” I stood by Derek’s side as he grabbed the wooden cylinder that was sitting on the wooden crate.

 

He unscrewed the top, pulling it up slightly before turning it the other way. He picked the cylinder up, tilting it to the side, a set of claws falling out on to the crate.

 

“After the fire, that’s all that was left of her.” Derek said as Peter picked up one of the claws.

 

“Talia.” I nudged Derek’s arm out of the way, sitting on his leg. “I can’t decide if that’s touching or morbid.” Derek gave him a look. “I guess the real question is, what are you planning on doing with them?”

 

“I have to ask her something. And from what I’ve heard, this is the only way it’s possible.” He moved the cylinder closer to Peter.

 

Peter held up his hand with the sown on finger, looking from it to Derek. “You gotta be kidding me.”

 

“Why do you think I sowed your finger back on?”

 

Silence fell between the Hale boys as Derek moved the cylinder back towards him, picking up one of the claws and dropping it back into the cylinder. I moved off his lap, sitting on the edge of the crate with my back to Peter, picking up one of the claws. It was rough, the edges sharp, meant for ripping and tearing into flesh. I studied the sharp end of the claw, the part that holds it in the skin. It had to hurt when they came out, like Wolverine when his claws break his skin. I’d ask Derek later.

 

“You know, there’s always an element of danger to rituals like this. I’m not particularly fond of them.” Derek paused, staring blankly at him before dropping another claw into the cylinder. “Unless they somehow...benefit me.”

 

Derek scoffed, shaking his head. “What do you want?”

 

“I want to keep them.” Derek’s head snapped up, giving Peter a blank look. “Sentimental value.” Derek frowned at him. “She was your mother, but she was also my sister.” Derek’s brows furrowed further. Since when was Peter sentimental about anything? “What? Am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?” Derek grimaced at him before passing the cylinder to me, where I dropped the last claw in.

 

Derek moved it over towards Peter, who only smiled at him. Peter stared down at his hand before hesitantly moving his fingers towards the cylinder. Derek stood, waiting for Peter to do it, something I could imagine would be quite painful. Peter stuck his fingers in the cylinder, Derek on edge as he hesitated. Even I could feel the tension in the room.

 

Derek sighed, shaking his head. “Too long.”

 

“No, no, no, wait!” Derek forced Peter’s hand completely into the cylinder, attaching Talia’s claws to Peter’s hand.

 

Peter’s eyes glowed blue, breathing heavily as Derek held his hand down, making sure the claws attached to his fingers.

 

Derek released Peter’s, pulling his hand from the cylinder. All five of Talia’s claws were attached to Peter’s fingers. He flexed his hand, looking down at the foreign claws on his hand. Derek moved the chair he was sitting in away from the crate, straddling it so he could lean against the back.

 

“That’s not exactly my color.” Peter said before moving his chair in front of Derek. “You.” He pointed at me with a clawed finger. “Sit.” He pointed at the chair.

 

I didn’t ask questions as I went, sitting on the edge of the chair so I could look into Derek’s green eyes. In all honesty, he looked nervous.

 

“Don’t touch him unless something goes wrong.” Peter said to me and I nodded. This was going to be hard. “This is going to be excruciatingly painful.” He said as he moved behind Derek.

 

“Just do it.” Derek said, keeping eye contact with me.

 

“Oh, I plan to. I just wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges.” He lined his hand up with Derek’s neck before sinking them into his skin.

 

Derek winced in pain, his eyes eyes clamping shut as his teeth gritted together. I instinctively lifted a hand, but quickly lowered it, remembering Peter’s warning not to touch him. Derek’s face relaxed as Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, both of them stilling. I slid back in the chair, sitting cross-legged as I watched the two. A sweat broke out on Derek’s skin, but he didn’t seem to notice.

 

I played with the hem of the shirt I was wearing, the edges starting to fray a little. Believe me, I knew how well off Derek was, money wise. I knew it was more than possible for him to keep the camaro, hell he probably could have had both cars if he wanted. I knew he owned the building we were currently sitting in, as well as some other valuable assets. He could live in luxury if he wanted to, but he chose this. Simple, basic, only living off what he needed, and nothing else. I knew the signs of PTSD when I saw them. I had done enough research to know that Derek wasn’t just angry. Yes, he had his issues, but when it really came down to it, it was so much more than that. Maybe that’s what his mother was talking about, when I was with her in my mistletoe induced haze.

 

But don’t get me wrong, he made sure I was taken care of. He had paid the rest of my car off for my parents, paid for my insurance and gas, made sure I had every little thing I needed. But deep down I knew he needed someone to take care of him as well.

 

Peter started twitching, bringing me out of my thoughts. He pulled his hand from Derek’s neck, Derek gasping, his eyes foggy as they landed on me. He breathed heavily, slipping back off the chair, leaning over the seat as he gripped the back.

 

“Did you see her? What did you ask her? Did she say anything about me?” Peter asked.

 

Derek whipped around, giving Peter a look that must have been pretty bad.

 

“Well that doesn’t look good.”

 

Derek’s skin was slick with sweat as he breathed heavily, his eyes trained on the floor. I slid forward in my seat again, lifting my hand to touch his cheek, but his hand caught my wrist, inches from his face. He didn’t even look at me as he squeezed my wrist, giving me the silent signal not to touch him.

 

I drew back away from him, slightly hurt, but understanding that he wanted his space. Thankfully my phone rang, offering a distraction from the growing tension in the room. I picked my phone up from beside the bed, heading out of the loft, even though I knew both werewolves could listen in if they wanted to. I hesitated, knowing I was probably going to get chewed out, before answering the call from my mother.

 

_‘Kayanna, what the hell? Do you know how worried we’ve been? I finally had to use a little divination to figure out where you were.’_

“Sorry, mom. Derek and Peter came back early this morning, and I guess I just got a little caught up.”

 

_‘Yeah, thanks for letting us know. They locked the school down because one of the patients from Eichen House escaped surgery and the police thought he was hiding at the school, and then we get a call saying you never showed up to class? You can’t keep doing this, Kayanna.’_

“I know. I’m sorry, but-”

 

_‘When we gave you the freedom to move in with Derek, we also gave you the responsibility of making sure you got to school every day, unless it was a serious emergency. Derek coming back from a trip to South America doesn’t constitute as an emergency in my book. We’ve covered your ass so many times these past two months and frankly, both your father and I are getting sick of it. If you can’t straighten up and go to school, then you’re coming back here and living with us, where you will go to school every day and come home right after, unless you’re with your other friends and only see Derek in supervised situations. And if i find out you lied to me, which I am perfectly capable of doing, you won’t be able to see Derek. I have ways of keeping him from you, and I’m sorry it’s had to come to this, but unless you can act responsibly, then I’ll have to treat you like the 17 year old you are.’_

“But Mom-”

 

_‘No buts. This is the way it’s going to be. Get your butt to school, or we’ll have to revoke all these privileges we’ve entrusted you with.’_

The line clicked as the call ended, but I stood there, frozen, still holding the phone to my ear. I knew not going to school would have its consequences, but between dealing with an alpha pack that wanted to kill my mate, being poisoned by a Darach, who ended up being one of my teachers, and having my mate leave me, I had a lot on my plate recently. Not to mention the fact that I was losing control of my powers.

 

I sat down on the floor, against the wall by the sliding door to the loft and pulled my knees to my chest. I wiped the tears that had escaped from my eyes off my cheeks, letting my forehead rest against my knees. I knew I couldn’t let them take me away from Derek, not now. Not when he needed me most. Not when I needed him.

 

I looked down at the ring on my finger, running my thumb over the diamond in the middle. The door slid open and I didn’t even look up as a body settled next to mine. No words were shared between Derek and I as we sat there in the hallway of the empty building. His warmth was comforting as the cool night air washed over us.

 

“I have to go to school tomorrow.” I said finally.

 

“I heard.” Derek said after a moment.

 

“You heard all of it?”

 

“She’s right, you know. You shouldn’t just throw away your future for me. I know it’s hard being a witch and all, but you still should give it a shot. But whatever happens, happens. You’re still technically a minor in custody of your parents. They have more say than I do.” Derek took my hand in his, running his thumb over my knuckles. “But I still wouldn’t go down without a fight, regardless if your dad has wolfsbane bullets or not.”

 

I smiled a little, leaning my head against his shoulder, but quickly recoiled when I smelled his shirt. As much as I loved his natural scent...that was something else entirely.

 

“You need a bath, mister.”

 

“I’m not really one for baths.”

 

I stood up, staring down at him for a moment. I slipped my boyshorts down my legs, holding eye contact with him as I did so. “Then why don’t you join me in the shower?” I tossed my underwear at him before prancing into the loft.

 

I hadn’t even noticed when Peter left, if he even left at all. For all I knew he was hiding somewhere upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me and smirked, bending over to pull off my socks, tossing them into the laundry room as I went. I heard a growl behind me before I was tossed over Derek’s shoulder, quickly maneuvered into the shower.

 

After a long, very satisfying shower, mostly spent scrubbing Derek’s body clean of dirt, Derek and I retired to the couch, him telling me everything that happened in South America and Mexico. He was halfway through telling me about how he and Peter got away from the hunters when the lights flickered, before going out. The loft was plunged into darkness, the only light coming from the moon shining in the window. Derek’s eyes glowed blue as I felt him stiffen beside me, his hand resting protectively on my leg.

 

“Please tell me it’s not another alpha pack coming to rip us apart.” I asked.

 

Derek relaxed a little. “It’s not.” He stood up from the couch, walking towards the door to the balcony. I followed him, taking care not to stub my toe on anything.

 

The entire city was dark, the only light coming from the sky. I looked to Derek, but he just shook his head.

 

“Come on.” He grabbed my arm, leading me out of the crisp night air and into the cold loft.

 

I shivered slightly, my wet hair doing nothing to help. Two arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me back against a very warm chest. Derek moved us over to the bed, plopping down before pulling me on his chest.

 

“I still have to go to school tomorrow, don’t I?” I grumbled into Derek’s skin.

 

All he did was laugh.

 


	48. Illuminated

The early morning light streaming in through the window woke me from my slumber. I had slept better than I had in weeks, snugly in Derek’s arms. The power was still out, the typical soft hum of electricity moving through the loft missing. I was still snuggled into Derek’s chest, his arms still tight around me as he breathed heavily and slowly, still asleep. His breath fanned over the top of my head, a comfort I didn’t know I needed until now. My head was resting on his bicep, his arm curled around my back, his hand resting lightly on my waist. His other arm was wrapped around my waist, his hand sandwiched between my side and the mattress. Our legs were tangled together, one of his legs in between mine. 

I laid there, basking in the few minutes before my alarm would go off. Derek’s breathing sped up, his muscles tensing slightly as he woke, before relaxing with a sigh. He moved his arm from around my waist, shaking his hand to bring it back to life from where it’d been trapped between my body and the mattress. He slid away from me slightly so he could look me in the eye. 

“Hey.” He whispered, brushing a stray curl from my face. 

“Hey.” I whispered back, smiling at him before biting my lip at the look in his eyes. 

His thumb ran down my cheek before pulling my lip from between my teeth. “Don’t do that.” He whispered, shifting slightly, but all it did was press his body closer to mine. “I’m the only one that gets to bite that lip.” 

He leaned in close to my face, our lips centimeters apart before my alarm went off, ruining our moment completely. He leaned over me, shutting the alarm off before rolling over me so he was on his back. 

“I still have school.” I said, leaning up on my elbow so I could look down at him. 

“I’ll drive you.” He said, taking my free hand and playing with my fingers. “I’ll pick you up from school and we can go out afterwards. Take a drive somewhere, go for a walk, take a hike, just get out for a while.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. It’s been a while and we have a lot of time to make up for. Why not get out and do something fun?” 

“Is Derek Hale wanting to do something fun?” I asked jokingly. 

He just rolled his eyes, pulling me close to his face, so our noses were almost touching. I ran my hand through his hair, feeling the soft strands slip through my fingers. He tilted his head, leaning forward to nip at my bottom lip softly before taking it between his teeth. His tongue darted out, licking along my lip before he pushed me on my back, his mouth moving down to my neck. His tongue traced my jaw before sliding down my pulse. 

“Do you want me to-to go to school smelling like sex?” I said, my words broken up as Derek nibbled at his mark. 

“No, I want you to go to school smelling like me.” His lips traced my clavicle before his nose brushed the skin behind my ear. 

“I thought I always smell like you?” 

He hummed against my neck, his nose tracing my ear before his face buried itself in my neck, scenting me. “I want you to smell more like me.” His voice was slightly muffled by my neck. 

I ran my fingers through his hair again as he stayed there with his head tucked in my neck. I almost thought he’d fallen asleep again until he groaned, kissing the side of my neck before rolling off me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You need to get to school.” 

I sighed, but he was right. I rolled out of bed, pulling off Derek’s shirt, his eyes following me as I walked to the closet, bending over to grab a pair of pants. If he was going to tease me, well...two can play at that game. I pulled on my jeans, exaggerating my movements as I pulled them on. I pulled on some converse, making sure Derek had a nice view as I bent over to tie the laces. I could feel the tension in the room as I pulled on a shirt. I smirked at Derek over my shoulder before grabbing his leather jacket and my backpack. 

“Are you gonna get dressed, or are you gonna drive in your underwear?” 

Derek got dressed in record time, pulling on a bright blue v-neck and a pair of dark jeans before grabbing another one of his many leather jackets. I took his hand as we made our way down the stairs, the garage eerily dark, even with the sunlight streaming in. 

I got to school with two minutes to spare, giving Derek a quick kiss before hopping out of his car and all but running to class. I slid in the seat next to Danny, behind Lydia whom Aiden was sitting by. Hmm, I didn’t even know they were back in school. Maybe I should come more often.

Lydia’s mom was teaching Biology now, since Mr. Harris had met an unfortunate end, being ritually sacrificed and all. Class had barely started, though after missing a day I had no clue what was going on and I was pretty sure I was failing all of my classes. I was flipping through our new syllabus when Aiden turned around, leaning on the desk in front of Danny. 

“I think I know a place where you can have your party.” 

“Where?” 

Aiden grabbed Danny’s pen, writing something down on the top of his syllabus. “Meet me there after school. We can get everything set up.” 

“Party?” I asked after Aiden had turned back around. 

“Yeah. I’m throwing a blacklight Halloween party. You should come.” 

“Oh, I, uh, my sister wants to go trick or treating this year, since it’s probably her last year doing it. But maybe afterwards.” 

“It’ll be awesome. You don’t want to miss it.” 

The day dragged on, partly because I was so excited to go on my date with Derek, and partly because I didn’t have a clue what was going on. 

“So, do you know where Danny’s having his party tonight?” I asked Stiles, leaning against the locker next to his. 

“Uh, no. And it’s Halloween, so shouldn’t you be sitting around at home making potions and summoning the dead and doing witchy stuff?” 

“My mom’s taking my sister trick or treating, and my dad’s working.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Oh. So I’ll see you at the party maybe?” 

“Maybe later if I decide to go.” Maybe I could talk Derek into going. Though, parties weren’t really his style.

I all but ran out to Derek’s Toyota which was parked in a secluded part of the parking lot so he wouldn’t draw attention to himself. I slid in the passenger seat, giving Derek a quick kiss before he started the car, driving away from the school. 

“So, where are we going?” I asked, playing with Derek’s fingers as he drove through town. 

“You’ll see.” 

Derek drove out to the preserve, pulling off on a dirt road, driving back into the trees before pulling over, turning off the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt, pushing the seat back as far as it would. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around me before pulling me over the console onto his lap. I could feel him already through his pants, his hands sliding down my sides to my ass. 

“Consider this payback for this morning.” He said, bumping my nose with his. 

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. My hands ran up his chest to his shoulders before lacing in his hair. Derek’s hands squeezed my ass before sliding up my back and unclasping my bra. His hands slid around to my stomach, the contrast of his warm skin and the cool air causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. I shivered as his hands cupped my breasts, his lips moving to my neck, alternating between sucking and biting. I gasped as his thumbs brushed over my nipples before my shirt and bra were thrown into the backseat. 

His hands slid down my stomach to the button on my jeans, making quick work of them, shifting me slightly so he could pull my jeans off, my panties quickly following. They followed my shirt, getting tossed carelessly into the backseat. Derek’s lips reattached to mine, his tongue pressing between my lips to access my mouth. My hips jerked as Derek’s hand slipped between our bodies, the roughness of his jeans creating delicious friction against my center. His fingers found my entrance, two slipping in as my hands fisted his shirt. 

“I think you’re wearing too much clothing.” I whispered against his lips, pulling at his shirt. 

He raised his arms, letting me pull off his shirt, tossing it in the backseat. I raked my fingers down his chest and abs, his hips rolling up against mine as I played with the waistband of his jeans. I stiffened, my body pressing closer to his as his fingers curled inside me, hitting that spot deep inside me that left me a pile of goo. I slipped my hand into his boxers, taking his hardening length in my hand. I pumped him a few times, his groans vibrating against my shoulder as his fingers slowed to match my pace. 

“Let me feel you.” He breathed, nipping at the skin of my shoulder. 

I lined myself up with him, his hands on my hips steadying me as I slowly lowered myself onto him. We both groaned at the feeling, my hips starting to roll slowly as I adjusted to his size. His hands on my hips helped me, lifting me and pushing me back down on him, as my hands gripped his shoulders. I looked him in the eye as I moved, biting my lip as I increased my pace. 

He growled, low and deep, his eyes flashing blue before he leaned forward, taking my lip between his teeth. He growled again as he shifted slightly in the seat, leaning us back more, his arms coming to wrap around me. He started thrusting his hips upward, his arms holding me still as his teeth nibbled on his mark. He traced the spiral with his tongue, lapping at the skin before straightening up, leaning his forehead against mine. 

Time seemed to slow as we made love in the driver's seat of the Toyota. The sun set and the air grew cool around us, our passion steaming up the windows. I could tell Derek was holding back. This wasn’t like the other times when we had sex. Rough, animalistic. This was slow, passionate, loving. The way Derek gripped on to me, one arm across my back, gripping my shoulder, the other around my waist, hand on my hip as he rolled his hips up, hitting that spot inside me over and over, bringing me closer to the edge with every thrust. 

His forehead leaned against mine, electric blue eyes staring into my brown ones. His chest vibrated against mine as a growl rumbled in his chest. My hands gripped his shoulders as I felt myself tightening around him, his thrusts becoming more urgent. I bared my neck to him, his wolf growling contently as he bit down on my mark, a whole new kind of pleasure rushing through my body as I came undone. He released my shoulder, growling as he swelled inside me, his hips stuttering as he got closer to his release, his hand releasing my hip and slipping between our bodies to rub my clit, helping me ride out my orgasm and build one up a second time. His hips stilled momentarily as he filled me completely, his knot swelling to its full size, his hips grinding against mine before I felt his seed shoot deep inside me. My walls spasmed around him again as his fingers brought me to a second release, my body falling limp against his. 

It was hot in the car, the windows completely fogged up around us, no one could possibly see in, even if they tried. a lone bead of sweat trickled down the side of my neck to my shoulder as I leaned my head on Derek’s chest. His tongue darted out, lapping the sweat off my skin, and any other skin he could reach as he moved me slightly in his arms. 

He reclined the seat back farther, still holding me tightly, waiting for his knot to shrink. I nuzzled against his neck as his fingers traced my spine slowly. 

“So. Was our date fun?” 

I laughed quietly, my breath fanning against his warm skin. “Definitely. Definitely worth teasing you this morning.” I said, leaning up and kissing his jaw lightly. 

We laid in silence until his knot shrunk, Derek finally releasing me so I could crawl in the back, earning a slap to the ass on the way, to grab my clothes. I tossed his shirt up to him, slipping back into my clothes before climbing back into the passenger seat. 

The town was still dark as we drove back towards the loft. I needed a shower, but the power needed to come back on before that could happen. Derek stopped at a store that was surprisingly still open, despite the power outage. Though, I guess you had to get rid of perishables somehow. Derek came back with a bag of candy, tossing it in my lap before driving the rest of the way to the loft. I opened the bag, stealing a pack of M&M’s, dumping the entire fun sized pack in my mouth. 

Derek stared at me with an eyebrow raised as we sat at a red light. 

“What?” I asked, mouth still full of melting chocolate. 

Derek just shook his head, driving forward as the light turned green. 

I tossed the bag of candy into the driver's seat after we had pulled up in the garage. Derek got out of the car, closing the door, but stilling as he heard something I couldn’t. He held a finger up, motioning for me not to move before he spun around. 

“Trick or treat.” I heard three voices say. 

I released the breath I was holding, rolling my eyes as Derek reached into the car, grabbing the bag of candy, not letting his eyes leave the trick or treaters. He dropped a piece of candy in the boys’ bags, the four of them having a stare down afterwards. Derek growled at them, making them yell and run off. He turned around, smirking to himself as he put the bag of candy back in the driver’s seat. 

“Really?” I gave him a look. 

I opened the car door, sliding out of the passenger seat. I froze as I heard something, almost like snarling, though it wasn’t like any I’d heard before. 

“Kayanna?” Derek said calmly as two figures seemed to materialize in front of me. “Run.” 

I could hear Derek trying to fight behind me, though it didn’t sound like it was going well. I knew I wasn’t getting around them as I backed myself against the side of the Toyota. The creature’s eyes glowed yellow as it got quiet on the other side of the car. One of the creature’s stepped forward and the last thing I remember seeing was the glowing yellow eyes and how much they reminded me of fireflies before everything went dark.


	49. Silverfinger

It was cold. Freezing. But yet, there was warmth too. Warmth that wrapped me in its gentle embrace as I desperately tried to get closer to it. There was a sound, echoing around me, but I couldn’t make out what it was. Then there was something else. A roar. Derek’s roar. It echoed around me, shaking me to my core, waking something inside me.

I gasped, my eyes flying open, my eyes clearing to see the garage ceiling over me. I was still cold, and shaking as Derek’s roar stopped, his face coming into view. He was holding me in his lap, his arms wrapped around me. His hand slid up my arm to the side of my head, his fingers touching the skin behind my left ear.

“W-what was that?” I whispered, curling into his arms more.

“I don’t know.” He whispered, shaking his head, his arm moving under my knees.

He stood, carrying me to the door into the building. I gripped on to his shoulder, trying to take in as much of his warmth as I could. I could hear the music halfway up the stairs, Derek’s muscles tensing as he heard it too, probably before I had.

The loft door was ajar, lights flashing through the opening. Derek slid the door open with his foot, revealing the party that was going on. He moved towards the heater by the laundry room, setting me down in front of it and kissing my forehead, before disappearing into the crowd of bodies. There was a commotion across the room and the music stopped. Derek yelled for everyone to get out, and there was a tense moment before everyone ran towards the door. I stood on shaky legs as the black figures appeared again, all turning towards Aiden.

Scott and Derek both ran forward, trying to fight off the figures. Derek broke one’s neck, but it snapped back into place, the figure sending Derek into the support beam in front of me. I fell to my knees in front of him, as Scott tried to fight them on his own, but was thrown back into the wall. Derek groaned as I ran my fingers through his hair, and down his neck to his shoulders, my eyes on Aiden as he was surrounded by the figures. Isaac went to move forward, but the figure closest to him turned around, pulling a sword out of nowhere. Isaac backed off as the figures grabbed Aiden, one of them grabbing the left side of his head. Aiden seemed to go into a trance as he stared into the figure’s eyes. The figure scratched behind Aiden’s ear and collapsed to the floor.

Derek sat up, leaning back against my knees as my arm wrapped around his chest. His fingers wrapped around my wrist, pressing against my pulse. The figures turned towards Scott, who scrambled to his feet, moving himself in front of Kira. He growled at them, but they disappeared as the sun appeared over the skyline of the city, lighting up the loft. Derek pushed himself up off the floor as Ethan ran over to his brother.

“What the hell were those things?” Scott asked.

It was silent for a moment.

“Your dad’s 24 hours are up.” Isaac said to Allison.

Allison called her dad, but didn’t get an answer, so both her and Isaac left to check on him. Scott took Kira home, and Ethan helped Aiden from the loft, leaving Derek and I alone. Derek looked around the loft at the neon colored streamers that were still everywhere. My phone buzzed in my pocket, startling me slightly.

“Hello?” I asked, wary after seeing my mom’s number.

‘Kayanna, you need to come home. Now.’

The line clicked and I stared down at my phone until Derek’s hand wrapped around my wrist, tugging me towards the door. Part of me was panicking and the other was scared. What if this was about those shadowy figures? Or what if she had made up her mind about Derek and I?

My hands were clenched tightly into fists as Derek drove towards my parent’s house. One of Derek’s hands left the steering wheel, his calloused fingers running down my arm to my wrist. He pried my fingers apart, filling the spaces with his own. No words were shared between us, but nothing needed to be said. We both already knew what the other was feeling. That month we spent apart was rough. And I knew Derek felt guilty, but he was also tense. If something had happened while we were apart, I knew Derek wouldn’t have forgiven himself.

Derek pulled into the driveway, releasing my hand long enough for both of us to climb out of the car before he had me held tightly against his side, his grip firm around my hip. The door was open before we even got up the last stair, my mom ushering us in. She pulled me into a hug as soon as the door was closed.

“Mom, what happened?”

She ushered both of us into the living room, where my sister was laying on the couch. I picked her up, moving so she could sit on my lap as I sunk into the couch cushions. I brushed the hair away from her left ear, spotting the same mark Derek and I had on her skin.

“They attacked you too.” I said, looking across at my mother.

“They appeared out of nowhere right before we got into the house. I don’t know what they did, but they didn’t hurt us.”

“They cornered Derek and I in the garage of the loft.”

“And again inside the loft. They were going after Aiden, and Scott and I tried to fight them off, but they couldn’t be killed. Not by any normal means at least. They were going after Scott next, but disappeared as soon as the sun came up.” Derek said.

“Do you know what they were?”

“No. I didn’t get a good enough look. I’ve been trying to find something, but there’s nothing even resembling them in any of my books.”

“We know that they’re going after Scott next. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Derek stood up and I set my sister back on the couch. I nodded at him and he left, leaving my mom and I alone.

“Mom, can we talk. Privately?” I glanced at my sister. She was asleep, but I didn’t want to risk her hearing anything.

“Yeah.” We walked up the stairs to the office, my mom closing the door almost all the way.

“Mom, look, I’m sorry I haven’t been going to school, and you were right, I have been abusing the freedom you’ve given me.”

My mom frowned at me. “What?”

“The day Derek came home, the last day of school I missed, you called me and told me if I didn’t go to school, you wouldn’t let me see Derek anymore.”

Her frown deepened as she looked at me. “I never called you. And you know I wouldn’t say something like that. In all honesty, I was going to say the opposite. I knew putting you and your sister in public school was risky. Then with everything that’s happened, I know it’s been tough. But I was going to tell you, that I was considering homeschooling. Partly because I can see how much your bond with Derek has grown. And partly because I had to go to your sister’s school and use a little consilium on her teacher after Mya had a meltdown in class and tried to impale her teacher with pencils.”

“Maybe homeschooling isn’t such a bad idea after all. But you’re sure it wasn’t you that called me?”

“Yes. I mean, I thought about calling you to check up on you, but I never actually called you.”

I bit my lip, staring down at the floor for a moment. “Something’s happening.” I said, looking back up at my mom. “I can feel it.”

“I know. I can too. Something’s coming. A kind of darkness I haven’t felt before. Take care of yourself. I know you have Derek, but you’re young and inexperienced. That makes you a prime target to something that means to do harm. If you feel anything different, anything at all, call me. I don’t care if it’s just a tickle. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

I nodded and hugged her before going out to the car. I slid in the passenger seat, staring at the garage door for a moment. Derek was reading through a book, his brow furrowed as he flipped through pages.

“You heard?” I said, not looking at him.

“Yes.” His hand cupped my chin, moving my head so I was looking at him.

“It never ends, does it?” I looked into his green eyes as he stared back into mine.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. You’ll be okay.”

He ran his finger over my bottom lip before leaning over the console, pressing his lips against mine. I leaned into him, his hand running through my hair before he pulled away, starting the car.

“Where are we going now?” I asked.

“To the school. I need to keep an eye on Scott.”

I didn’t question him as he drove towards the school, parking on the street a block away.

“So we’re just gonna sit here all day?” I asked, kicking off my shoes so I could rest my feet on the seat.

“Yup.”

“I should have gone to school today.” I sighed, leaning the seat back a little so I could put my feet on the dash. “Be much more exciting than just sitting here.”

Derek didn’t say anything, just leaned back in his seat, concentrating on listening to what was happening inside the school. I got bored quickly, my phone only offering up so much entertainment. I looked over at Derek, his face blank as he stared out the window, his head in his hand, the other tapping some unknown rhythm on the steering wheel.

“So, uh, you heard what my mom said. About the phone call. Who do you think it was? I mean, it sounded just like her, it was her number and everything. I guess someone just really wanted me to go to school.”

“Or they wanted to keep you away from me.” Derek turned to look at me. “All the more reason to keep you at home with me.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to lay in bed all day and have sex.”

“I mean, it would be a nice change for once. Not having to worry about anything. No threats to deal with. We can just sit back and relax. And have lots of sex of course.”

“Would you maybe consider leaving after all of this is over?”

He turned to look at me, his brow furrowed. “Leaving?”

“Yeah, you know. Leaving Beacon Hills.” I shifted in my seat, tucking my legs under me. “I was considering asking my mom if I could go back to New Orleans, to the academy there. I’d be safer there, and I wouldn’t have to hide who I am. And if that month you were gone showed me anything, it’s that I don’t want to be away from you. I don’t want to go, unless you come with me. You’d be just as safe there as I would. You’re my mate, which makes you part of my coven as well. I dunno.” I shrugged, looking down at my hands. “It was just an idea. Because it seems like ever since I’ve been here, it’s been non-stop threats to the town. From the Alpha, to Gerard and the Kanima, then an Alpha Pack, and now these shadowy ninjas that we don’t even know what they are, let alone what they want...I just thought it would be a good idea to get away for a while.” I ran my thumb over the ring on my finger.

Derek was silent for a while. I knew it was risky bringing this subject up, because this was his home. This was where he grew up, and this is where he lost everything. And I didn’t want to lose him too. It sounded selfish, but it seemed like everything fell apart in a matter of a few months, and we barely get a few weeks to recover before something else happens that threatens the town and our lives. It was an endless cycle, and I really wanted to break it. I knew Derek hated running away from things, but it wasn’t ever going to end.

“I don’t know if I want to leave, but a part of me knows you’re right.” He started the car, driving away from the school, towards Scott’s house. “I just don’t want you to be held back because of me. I already know what I’m doing and where my life is going, but you’ve got your whole life in front of you. I don’t want you to throw it away just because of me.”

He parked down the street from Scott’s house, both of us watching as he pulled up on his bike with Kira, both of them going inside.

“So what do we do now?”

“Wait until nightfall, until those creatures show up again.”

“Then what? We already know we don’t stand a chance against them in a fight.”

“We’ll do what we can to help. I’m sure Scott already has something planned out.”

“Or he doesn’t know what he’s doing.” I sighed, taking Derek’s hand, lacing our fingers together. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

He shifted so he was turned slightly towards me. “What’s going on.”

“I just...feel...like something very bad is going to happen. Like...like someone very important is going to die. And I don’t want it to be you. I don’t want to feel what it’s like to lose you.” I ran my fingers down his cheek, his stubble rough against my fingers.

“You won’t. I promise.” He laced our fingers together, holding both of my hands. “I’m not going anywhere, okay. I’m here, and I’m not leaving.”

I held his hand, watching as the sun set, a shadow covering the world as it disappeared behind the mountains. Derek shifted beside me, ready to hop in at the first sight of the figures. I had just started thinking they wouldn’t show up when Derek stilled before throwing open his door and running down the street towards the McCall house. I threw open my door, running behind him, even though he left me in the dust with his werewolf speed. I arrived in front of the house at the same time as the twins, both of them opting to jump in the window as I went in the front door.

I ducked, dodging one of the swords as Derek tried to push it towards the front door. Scott threw one out the window before yelling at his mother who I hadn’t noticed. Derek pushed the other figure from the house, Mrs. McCall throwing down a jar of mountain ash, a line forming in front of the door. The figure walked towards the entrance, stopping just before the line. So they can’t cross mountain ash. Good to know.

Scott and Derek stood in front of the door while I checked the other entrances. Both entrances into the house were blocked by the figures. I walked back towards the kitchen, finding the twins and Kira. Aiden had Kira’s arm in his hand, pushing it towards the door, where it was pushed back when it touched the mountain ash barrier.

“See that? She can’t go through it either.” Aiden said as Ethan moved to Kira’s other side, opposite his brother. “So what are you?”

“She’s a Kitsune, idiot.” Derek said, walking into the kitchen. “Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn’t learned to conceal it yet. She probably doesn’t know what kind she is either.” Derek leaned against the table next to me.

Scott came down the stairs and Kira pulled him aside.

“That’s what you were reading today, weren’t you?” I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. “I had my suspicions. But when I saw her, I knew it was true.”

“There’s thirteen Kitsune, right? And there’s a dark one. A Nogitsune. I remember my mom reading about them once when I was younger. The darkness that we’ve been feeling. It’s a Nogitsune, isn’t it?” I shifted closer to Derek unconsciously.

Derek nodded. “And we might find out who it is very soon.” Derek shifted, moving so he was looking towards the front door.

I moved beside him, turning my back slightly towards the door. “But I don’t think it’s Kira. It can’t be. There’s no darkness around her. Not like what I’ve been feeling.”

I squeezed Derek’s hand before going up the stairs, finding Mrs. McCall in what must have been Scott’s room. She was kneeling by the bed holding a towel to a man, who I’d never seen before’s shoulder.

“Is he going to be okay?” I asked, stepping farther into the room.

“If we can get him out of here and to a hospital soon, yes”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I can tell you he won’t be dying soon. No one here will.”

“That’s reassuring. And kind of worrying.”

“My powers let me bring people back to life, and they also tell me when death is close, including already dead bodies. It’s more of a curse really, than a gift, depending on who you ask.”

Suddenly the house shook, making Mrs. McCall and I share a look. I ran down the stairs, seeing the figures hitting the barrier with the edges of their swords.

“What are they doing?” Scott asked, appearing beside me.

“Testing for weaknesses.” Ethan said.

The figures started hitting the barrier harder, shaking the entire house, sending plates falling to the floor. I moved closer to Derek, his arm slipping around me. I watched as two of the figures pushed the ends of their swords into the barrier, trying to push through it.

“Guys?” Ethan said, spotting the same thing I did. “We have a problem.” He said as everyone turned to see one of them trying to push its hand through.

Scott’s phone rang, making me jump slightly. Derek’s hold tightened around me.

“Allison, please tell me that you have something. They’re here. They’re trying to get in. And it looks like they’re going to be able to.”

_“Okay, okay, listen. They’re Japanese demons. They’re called the Oni. They’re looking for someone possessed. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them.”_

__

“A Nogitsune.”

_“How did you know that?”_

__

“Just...tell me what else?”

_“Okay, they won’t hurt you. They know you’re supernatural, but once they do this check, once they realize that you’re not carrying the dark spirit, they won’t hurt you. I promise. All they’re looking for is the Nogitsune.”_

__

“I’m right, aren’t I. They’re looking for me.” Kira said.

“They’re looking for a dark spirit. And I know it’s not you.”

“Scott, we’re going to have to do something.” Derek said, pushing me behind him slightly as the barrier broke, the Oni stepping into the house.

“Don’t do anything.” Scott said.

“Is he serious?” Aiden asked, Derek and the twins both tensing as two Oni stepped forward.

“I said don’t do anything.” Scott said, holding his hand out to Kira.

She took it, both of them stepping in front of the Oni. The Oni stepped forward, grabbing the side of Scott’s head, then Kira’s, their eyes glowing as Scott and Kira fell to their knees. Derek grabbed Aiden, holding him back from stepping forward. The Oni leaned forward, tilting their heads simultaneously before they scratched them behind the ears, both Scott and Kira falling to the floor.

The Oni disappeared and Derek rushed forward to Scott, falling on his knees beside him. Ethan and I rushing over to Kira. Derek and Aiden tried to get Scott to transform to speed up the healing process, while Ethan picked up Kira, trying to warm her up.

Scott sat up, still shaking slightly but at least he was alright. He looked around, but all of the Oni had disappeared. Scott muttered something about his dad, letting Derek and Aiden help him to his feet before he ran up the stairs. Ethan and I helped Kira outside, where Derek had pulled the Toyota outside, offering her a ride home.

Kira was still slightly shaken up, but assured both of us she could make it inside just fine. Derek and I watched until she was inside before driving off towards the loft. It had been a long day and both of us were beyond tired. But, at least the power was back on so I could take a bath, and then go to bed and sleep for a while.

And I did just that, both Derek and I relaxing in the tub until the water went cold, then not even bothering with clothes before we fell into bed, Derek’s body curling protectively around mine as we both drifted off to sleep. 


	50. Riddled

I was having a nightmare, I knew that much. I was trapped in a basement, god knows where. It was freezing and I was naked. I was alone, as far as I could tell, but I had this sinking feeling that there was something in the shadows, just beyond where I could see. 

“H-hello?” I stuttered out, shaking from the cold, trying desperately to cover myself as much as possible. 

There was a noise to my left, and I jumped, spinning around, but I couldn’t see anything. I was definitely not alone. I could hear someone breathing, their footsteps muffled as they moved around me. I tried to strain my eyes, but I couldn’t see into the darkness. 

And then suddenly it got hot. Super hot. The entire basement was engulfed in flames, and I was standing in the middle of it. I coughed, trying to cover my nose as smoke billowed up to the ceiling. I curled up on myself, thinking maybe I would burn faster if there was less surface area to cover. I didn’t even bother crying for help, knowing no one would hear me. I was trapped in my subconscious, burning alive and no one could help me. 

My eyes flew open as my body jerked, trying to get away from the flames still, but I couldn’t go anywhere. I was trapped again. I struggled again, sweat covering my body as I gasped for air, desperately trying to get away from whatever was holding me down, but something warm and wet touched the back of my neck. 

I stilled as the rough, yet comforting feeling moved across my neck, down between my shoulderblades, before moving up to my shoulder. There was a soft whine behind me as a nose bumped against my shoulder, the rough, wet feeling replacing it, working its way up my neck to my ear. There was a sharp inhale, then a face buried itself in the back of my neck, warm breath fanning against my skin. 

Derek. Derek had been licking me. It was a little weird at first, but then I realized, that was his wolf’s way of trying to comfort me. It was his arms that were keeping me still, and it was his face nuzzling into my back, his tongue occasionally darting out to lick my skin again. I was sure if I turned around, I would see his electric blue eyes, instead of his bright green ones. His arms slowly relaxed around me as my heartbeat slowed back to normal, my breathing following. I relaxed against him, his face moving away from my back, as I sunk back into his arms. He nuzzled the back of my head momentarily before he went still. I found his hand, lacing our fingers together before totally relaxing. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He whispered after a few moments of silence. 

“I was trapped in a basement. There was someone else with me, but I couldn’t see who it was, but then they tried to burn me alive.” 

I felt Derek tense at that last statement. His arms gripped me tighter, pulling me closer, if that was even possible, to his body. I could feel the hard planes of his abs against my back, his muscles moving as his grip on my hand tightened. 

“It’s okay.” He cooed, nuzzling the back of my head. “I’m here, and I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

I relaxed, letting his steady breathing lure me back to sleep. 

I woke up alone, the loft silent as early morning light streamed in through the window. It was slightly chilly without Derek there, and I could feel the panic starting to rise a little. Where was he? Was he okay? I sat up and looked around, but didn’t see any signs of struggle so he wasn’t kidnapped. I didn’t feel any pain so he wasn’t hurt. He wouldn’t just up and leave me in the middle of the night, would he? I was starting to doubt that everything that had happened earlier was even real. Maybe I was still dreaming and Derek hadn’t been there comforting me. I laid back down, wrapping the sheets around my body as I tried to ignore the worry that was eating me alive. If he had left me, he would leave a note, something to tell me where we went. I could feel the panic rising as I gripped the comforter in my hands. 

The bed dipped behind me, the blankets rising a little as a warm body slid in behind me. Rough hands gently pried my fists from the comforter, filling the spaces with his fingers. 

“Hey.” He whispered in my ear, nuzzling my neck lightly. “What’s wrong?”

I swallowed thickly, relaxing as his thumbs rubbed circles on the back of my hands. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” I whispered as he pressed kisses to my shoulder. 

He released one of my hands, moving my hair from my neck before wrapping his arm around my chest, pressing kisses against my neck. He shifted slightly behind me, his grip tightening as his kisses moved up towards my jaw, his tongue sliding along my skin before he took my earlobe in his teeth. I gasped lightly, but I knew he heard it loud and clear as his other arm slid down my stomach, his fingers tracing around my bellybutton before sliding lower. 

His fingers stopped right above where I wanted them as his teeth nibbled on my ear. I arched back into him, desperately needing him to touch me, reassure me that this wasn’t a dream as well. I moved my leg over his hip, opening myself to him, his teeth leaving my ear as he inhaled deeply, taking in my arousal. He exhaled, his breath fanning against my neck, making goosebumps rise on my skin. I shivered, sighing as his fingers finally slipped lower, finding my clit. He rubbed slow circles over my clit, just barely touching me as his lips and teeth worked over a spot on my neck, leaving a hickey. 

I shuddered, biting back a moan as he pressed down on my clit. My back arched as his fingers slipped lower, teasing my hole before one of his fingers slid in. I gasped at the feeling, shuddering against him as he started moving his finger slowly in and out of me. He quickly added a second finger, quickening his movements. I could feel him harden against my back as I arched against him, my whimpers becoming moans as he curled his fingers inside me. I slipped my hand back between us, finding his erection, wrapping my hand around it. He groaned against my shoulder as I slowly moved my hand up and down his length. I shifted slightly so I could reach down farther, gripping his balls in my hand. His movements stilled, a growl rumbling in his chest. 

Suddenly I was on my back, Derek hovering over me. His eyes were electric blue, fangs bared at me as we layed there for a moment, just staring at each other. I tilted my head to the side, baring my neck to him. He growled, lowering his face down, his fangs scraping down the skin of my neck to my shoulder where his mark was. I felt him sink down in between my legs, his head teasing me before he slid the rest in, both of us gasping at the feeling. 

I gripped his back as he dropped to his elbows above me, his movements starting slow, torturous even. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine as he started picking up his movements, his hips grinding against mine. I knew I’d probably be sore and maybe bruised later, but it was worth it. I shifted my hips, feeling him sink deeper into me. I raked my nails down his back as his thrusts sped up even more, all but pounding into me. I could feel the heat growing in my stomach, my muscles clenching as I got closer and closer to the edge. 

I gasped as he shifted his hips, sparking something inside me I hadn’t felt before. I gripped on to him tighter as I hovered on the edge, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he was coming close as well. I leaned up, biting down on his mark, earning a particularly hard thrust in return that made my vision go white for a moment. 

It took me a moment to come back to reality, my eyes opening to see Derek leaning over me on his elbows, wiping at the tears at had fallen from my eyes. I was breathing heavy, both our bodies covered in sweat. I shifted my hips a little, feeling Derek’s knot pull a little. Derek had a half smile on his face as he looked down at me. 

“What?” I asked, running my fingers up his back to his shoulders. 

“That was probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. “You coming undone like that, knowing I did that to you.” 

He wrapped his arms around me, rolling so he was on his back and I was laying on his chest. His fingers ran through my hair, the other running up and down my arm. I tucked my head under his chin, tapping my fingers on his chest as we lay there waiting for his knot to recede. 

When it finally did go down, we slipped into the shower, washing away our previous activities. Derek’s hands massaged my muscles, turning me into a pile of goo once again. 

We ended up back in bed, neither of us bothering with clothing as we lay there, just content to be with the other. Derek got up to get us food, but quickly returned back to the bed, insisting on feeding me himself, even though I was more than capable of doing it. 

And that’s where we stayed all day. It was a nice change, but something seemed off. It was too quiet. Nothing had gone wrong, there were no direct threats to anyone’s lives, everything seemed too normal. 

But that quickly changed. It was the middle of the night, some ungodly hour. Derek and I had been wrapped around each other after we’d spent a couple hours rolling in the hay. Again. I wasn’t even sure when I had fallen asleep, but Derek’s phone ringing woke me up. That and the sudden lack of his body heat around me in the freezing loft air was a pretty decent shock. 

I shivered, scooting closer to Derek’s back to try and regain some warmth. I couldn’t hear what was being said, but from Derek’s reactions, it wasn’t good. 

He hung up the phone, sliding out of bed. “Get up.” He said to me before going over to the closet to grab some clothes. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“Stiles is missing.” I started pulling on warm clothes. “He called Scott, said he was in a basement somewhere, injured.”

I pulled on one of Derek’s jackets, pulling a hat on to cover my obvious sex hair. Derek and I left the loft, hurrying down the stairs. 

“Where are you starting?” I asked, standing by my car. 

“I’ll follow the sirens. See what I can find. Where are you going?” 

“Stiles’ house. See if I can’t work a little magic.” 

“Call me if you find anything. Anything at all.” 

I nodded before climbing into my car, following Derek downtown, but turning off to head to the Stilinski’s house. 

The door was unlocked, surprisingly, but then again who would be stupid enough to break into the Sheriff’s house? I went upstairs to Stiles’ room, looking around before grabbing a shirt out of his hamper. I sat down on his bed, closing my eyes. I hadn’t ever tried this with another person, but it was worth a shot if it found Stiles. I gripped his shirt, focusing on him. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me before my eyes flew open and I was running down the stairs and into my car, speeding out towards the preserve. 

I was glad this car had four wheel drive because I had long ditched the road, driving through the trees on as steady ground as I could find. I pulled up next to the outcrop of rocks, leaving the car on while I jumped out. 

“Stiles?” I yelled, looking around the rocks for any sign of him. 

I looked in the small opening between the rocks, just barely spotting a foot in the dim light. I crawled in, grabbing on to the foot, pulling with all my might, praying I wasn’t hauling out a dead body. That idea was thrown out the window when the body started struggling, trying to grab on t the dirt and pull itself back. They started screaming and I recognized Stiles. Something felt off, but I kept pulling him until he was out of the cave. He was still yelling and trying to fight me, but I grabbed on to him, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Stiles! Stiles, you’re okay.” He stopped struggling, turning his head to look at me. “Hey. You’re okay.” 

I shrugged off Derek’s jacket, wrapping it around his shivering form as another car pulled up next to mine. 

“Stiles?” I heard Mrs. McCall yell. 

She ran over to us, falling to her knees on the other side of Stiles. Another person, who I’d learned was Scott’s father, got out of the car, walking over to us. 

“How did you know he was here?” Mrs. McCall asked me. 

“Just a feeling.” I said, giving her a look. 

She nodded at me, understanding before wrapping her arms around Stiles. I helped her get him into the back of her car, calling Derek as Scott’s father called the Sheriff. I drove back into town, following Mrs. McCall to the hospital. I pulled into the parking lot, pulling up next to Derek’s car, where he was standing, talking to Aiden. I turned off my car, taking a deep breath before climbing out. 

“You think Stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles is the Nogitsune?” Derek asked Aiden. “A powerful, dark spirit?” 

“I’m not the only one thinking it. I’m just the only one saying it.” Aiden said. 

“This thing wants to possess someone, and chooses Stiles? Why wouldn’t it take someone bigger, stronger? Someone with a little more...” He looked down at the jumper cables in his hands. “Power.” He held the ends together, making them spark.

“What?” Aiden asked. 

Derek shook his head. “Nothing. Just a thought.” Derek disconnected the jumper cables, putting them back in his trunk. “Go back home. I’ll be there in a little bit.” He kissed my forehead before getting into the driver's seat of his car. 

I climbed back in my car, driving off towards the loft. I thought about what Derek had said. Though, I had a sinking feeling that Aiden was right, no matter how much I didn’t want to believe it. 

I sat down in one of the metal chairs, leaning my feet against Peter’s Italian table. I chewed on my thumb nail, waiting for Derek to get back. Something was definitely off about Stiles, and not just the fact that he was sleepwalking. 

The door slid open, Derek walking in. He took off his jacket, sitting across from me. 

“I think Aiden might be right.” I said, looking down at the table, my knees bouncing anxiously. “There’s something wrong. When I found Stiles, I felt something. Something else, something...dark. It wasn’t like a physical presence...it was inside Stiles. In his head. I haven’t felt anything like that before, except in my dream last night.” 

Derek sighed, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I need to talk to Kira tomorrow. Find out what happened at the power station.” He stood up, walking over to my side. He squatted down beside my chair. “You should get some sleep.” He pulled my hat off my head, smoothing my hair back. “Relax. Don’t stress yourself out over this too much.” 

I nodded, letting him pull me up and over to the bed. I slipped off my shoes and my jeans, sliding under the covers, curling into Derek’s side. I knew he wouldn’t sleep anymore, but I found myself slipping off into darkness again.


	51. Letharia Vulpina

I was in the basement again. But I was sure I was not alone this time. I could hear someone moving, their labored breathing behind me. I didn’t want to turn around. I didn’t want to see who or what was behind me. I stood there, frozen, shivering, terrified.

“Turn around.” A voice whispered quietly, trying to coax me like one would a puppy. But I wasn’t moving. “Turn around.” It was more forceful this time, like one would scold a child.

The footsteps came closer, the breathing almost down my neck now. “Turn around.” The voice had changed. It was familiar, yet I couldn’t put a finger on it.

I turned around, despite my conscious screaming at me not to. I kept my eyes glued shut, scared to look and see what was in front of me.

“Open your eyes.” The voice cooed. I didn’t, fighting to keep my eyes closed. A cold hand touched my cheek, fingers like icicles stroking my skin. “Open your eyes.” It was a pattern, his voice becoming more forceful.

“Look at me.” The voice changed and I felt my eyes opening, slowly rising to meet the figure in front of me.

“Look at me!”

I shot up in bed, shaking, gasping for breath. I reached out my hand, but only met cold sheets beside me. The sun was bright in the loft, and the only sign of Derek was the note beside me on the pillow. He had gone to the school to talk to Kira, said I was sleeping too peacefully for him to wake me.

It was well into the afternoon, almost evening as I got dressed, changing out of my clothes from yesterday. I closed the loft door behind me, racing down the stairs while trying to call Derek.

He answered on the second ring, worry lacing his voice.

“Where are you?” I asked, climbing into my car.

_“On my way to the hospital with Kira.”_

__

“I’ll meet you there.” I said, starting my car and pulling from the garage.

_“Why? What’s wrong?”_

__

“I need you.” I hung up, tossing my phone in the passenger seat before driving off towards the hospital.

I parked in the closest space I could find, all but running past Derek’s car, into the hospital. I all but ran through the hallways, trying to find Derek.

I rounded a corner, finding both Scott and Derek. Derek held his hand out to me as Scott started down the hallway.

“Stay there.” He said before turning and following Scott down the hall.

I sighed, slumping down in a chair. My legs shook nervously as I waited for Derek and Scott to come back. Something felt off about all of this, but I couldn’t tell what. Something was itching in the back of my mind, but I couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

The itching got worse, evolving into a throbbing, then a sharp pain. I clutched my head as the ringing in my ears got louder and louder, the pain getting worse and worse. The lights started flickering and it was all over. The pain and the ringing was gone.

I stood up as people started rushing down the hallway. I heard something whispering my name, everything else going silent. All I could hear was my heartbeat and the voice whispering my name. I moved in the opposite direction of the crowd, following the voice.

I turned a corner and bumped into a body. Hands steadied me, cold fingers gripping my arms. Fear racked through my body as I kept my eyes on the floor. The fingers danced their way up my arm, alternating between sliding along, and tapping my skin.

“Look at me.”

I couldn’t help it. I looked up, my eyes slowly trailing over the figure in front of me.

“You’re not Stiles.” I whispered, looking into the cold brown eyes staring back at me.

He only smirked, his fingers wrapping around my arm and dragging me down the hall. He dragged me from the building, my heart picking up at the sight of the parking lot. I could feel death all around me, making me sick to my stomach.

He pulled me towards Stiles’ Jeep, stopping beside it, spinning me so I was staring at the commotion that was happening.

“You can feel it, can’t you?” He whispered in my ear. “All the death.” He turned me around so I was facing him again. I couldn’t help the fear that was rising in my throat, wanting to come out as a scream. “I think you will be very useful to me, little dove.” His fingers trailed down my cheek before gripping my neck. “I need you to do something for me. Deliver a message for me.”

There was a sharp pain in my head and everything went dark.

I didn’t know where I was. My brain felt foggy, I couldn’t concentrate. It was dark around me, then I realized it was nighttime. There was something looming in front of me, and I realized it was the Hale house. I shivered as a cool wind blew past me. I could hear the screams in my head, smell the smoke as the house burned. I closed my eyes, trying to block it all out.

“Kayanna?” A voice broke through my thoughts.

I turned around, blinking as a couple tears fell down my cheeks.

“He wanted me to deliver a message.” I said quietly, looking between the two werewolves behind me. “He said you’re all going to die.”

I woke up again, hearing beeping beside me. I was warm, almost too warm as I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I tried to turn my head to the side, but something blocked me, something soft. I looked down, seeing arms around me.

The door opened and Mrs. McCall came in.

“Hey. You’re awake.” I just stared at her, glancing down at the body next to mine. “I tried to get him to sit in a chair, but he just growled at me. I gave up and let him stay, hoping maybe it would help you.”

“What happened?” I whispered, shifting slightly in Derek’s arms.

“What do you remember?”

“I came to the hospital, I ran into Stiles, he took me outside, told me I had to deliver a message, then I woke up here.”

“You were missing for a day when Scott and Derek found you out in the woods. You were hypothermic and delusional because of it. Honey, do you know where Stiles is?” She asked me.

I shook my head. “The last time I remember seeing him is in the parking lot. It’s all dark from there.”

She nodded her head, her face falling a little. “If you remember anything, anything at all, let me know.”

I nodded and she left the room, closing the door. Derek’s head moved slightly, nuzzling further into my neck.

“How long have you been awake?”

“All night.” His thumb rubbed my arm, softly stroking small circles into my arm. “Your mom tried to find you, but you did something. She said you cancelled out her magic. She tried Stiles, but she couldn’t find him either.” Derek sighed against my neck, moving slightly so he could stare down at me.

He looked tired. I’d seen him go without sleep before, but this was different. He was pale, paler than normal even under the ugly hospital lights. There were dark circles under his eyes and his brow was furrowed, the corners of his mouth turned down in a frown.

“Do you remember the message he told you to send?” He asked me, moving so he was sitting on the side of the bed.

“No.” I gulped, shaking my head.

His brow furrowed further as he adjusted the blankets around me. “Don’t worry about it.”

I caught his hand before he could stand up. “Tell me, Derek.”

He sighed, staring down at his feet before looking back at me. “You told us we were all going to die.”

“Well that’s not exactly something new.”

“Coming from the girl who can sense death and bring people back to life.” He stared at me for a moment. “Get some rest.”

He stood up, grabbing his jacket off the chair.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to see someone.” He left, looking back at me for a moment before closing the door.

That was weird. A part of me thought I was still dreaming, but another part of me knew this was very real, and something else was going on. Something that was keeping everyone on edge.

I threw the blanket off me, pulling the IV from my arm, shutting off the ECG before taking the monitor off my finger. I found my clothes, putting them back on before sneaking out the door. I made my way down the stairs, almost running right into my dad, but I managed to bypass him and make it outside.

I didn’t know which direction I should go, so I started walking, knowing I’d get around eventually. Beacon Hills wasn’t that big of a town, so I couldn’t get that lost.

I was wrong. I didn’t know where I was, but it was some residential area I hadn’t been in before. I was wandering down the street when I heard it. It sounded like...like ticking. Like one would expect from a bomb in a movie. I looked around me, but didn’t see anything suspicious. As I turned my head, the ticking got louder so I took off running in that direction. I followed the ticking, every turn I took it got louder and louder until it was almost unbearable, but I kept running.

The ticking stopped abruptly and I stumbled to a stop somewhere downtown. There was a sound of an explosion not far from me and I took off running. Pain ripped through my back but I didn’t stop, not until I got in front of the Sheriff’s Station.

There were people running everywhere as I got inside, stopping dead in my tracks as I saw what had happened. There was glass and wood planks everywhere, as well as bodies and injured Deputies. I saw Derek and Mr. Argent, Mr. Argent holding up Derek who looked like he could pass out at any moment.

I went to move towards them when I felt it. I turned my head, spotting Scott and Stiles on the ground next to a Deputy. I ran over to them, sliding to a stop next to the Deputy’s body, ignoring the glass that cut into my knees.

“Kayanna? Aren’t you supposed to be at the hospital?”

“Nevermind that.” I put my hand on the Deputy’s chest. “Scott, you’ve done this before, help me.”

I moved Scott’s hands to the Deputy’s stomach, moving my hands to his chest. I focused on his spirit, this one coming much quicker as he hadn’t been dead long. I moved his head slightly as he spit up blood, his body jerking for a second before he coughed, air coming back in his lungs as he coughed up more blood.

Scott moved his hands away as the Deputy took in a few ragged breaths. I looked up at Scott, feeling my energy drain slightly. I wavered a little on my knees and I felt hands steady me, gripping me tightly. My energy slightly came back, the pain in my knees and back fading away slightly. I looked over, meeting Stiles’ eyes. I went to say something, but his grip on me tightened painfully and I winced, falling forward a little. Scott grabbed Stiles who let me go, dragging him from the mess that was the Sheriff’s Station.

I fell back against the desk behind me, breathing heavy as I grasped the Deputy’s hand. I wanted to warn Scott, tell him that it wasn’t Stiles, that he was in trouble, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t find it in me to move. So I sat there with my knees tucked into my chest, waiting for the EMT’s to come and take away the bodies.

Hands were shaking me and I hadn’t realized I’d fallen asleep.

“Are you okay?” Someone was asking me.

I stared into his bright green eyes and immediately thought of Derek. I stared at him for a while, his gaze not leaving my face. He was something Supernatural, but I didn’t know what exactly. I hadn’t felt something like him before.

“Are you okay?” He asked me again.

I nodded, not trusting myself to be able to form words, let alone sentences. I waved him off, using the desk behind me to stand, my legs shaking, but I was determined to walk out on my own. I looked towards the door, seeing a Deputy leading Derek and Mr. Argent out of the room in handcuffs. I grabbed the green eyed Deputy by the front of his uniform.

“Actually you can help me.” I pointed at the two in handcuffs. “Why are they here? And in handcuffs?”

“I’m not sure I can release that information to the public yet.”

I tugged his shirt harder, bringing his face closer to mine. “How about a very tired and concerned fiancee who wouldn’t think twice about hitting you over the head with one of those wood planks repeatedly until you tell me?”

He stared at me for a moment, checking to see if I was serious. “Murder investigation. They’re the prime suspects.”

“Murder?” I released him. “Again? He’s being framed again? That’s like the third time.” I grabbed the Deputy’s shirt again, yanking his face close to mine again. “Who’s murder?”

“A man named Katashi. It’ll probably go under a federal investigation. And how do you know he’s being framed?”

“Because trust me, I know my fiancee, and I know quite a few people who can prove his alibi. Including me.”

He nodded at me. “I will take that into consideration. But for now I would appreciate it if you would release my shirt.” I let him go. “Thank you Miss...”

“Ryder. But call me Kayanna.”

“Deputy Parrish.” I shook his hand.

I saw my mother out of the corner of my eye. “I’m going to go now, but it was nice meeting you, Deputy Parrish.”

I walked over to my mother, feeling Parrish’s eyes on my back as I went. My mother grabbed my arm, tugging me from the Sheriff’s Station.

“I was so worried about you. Your father called, saying you’d disappeared from the hospital and with everything that’s happened today you’re lucky I don’t punish you.”

“I brought someone back to life, Mom. And found out they have Derek and Mr. Argent in custody for a murder investigation.”

“Again?” Her brow furrowed. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of that.”

 


	52. Echo House

I spent the majority of the next day in a panicked state. Derek was locked up at the Sheriff’s Station, again, being falsely accused of murder, again, and all I could do was sit around and wait for someone to finally come to their senses.

“I can feel your anxiety clear across the room, sweetheart.”

Unfortunately, Derek being locked up meant the only company I had at the loft was Peter.

“Why don’t you just leave then? Don’t you have your machinations to see to?”

“When are you people going to start trusting me?”

“Oh, let’s see, after you killed your own niece, bit an innocent boy in the woods, turning him into a werewolf, killed five people, bit an innocent girl, making her believe she’s crazy all to bring yourself back to life...plus if you take into account the fact that you never do anything unless you gain something in return...do you need me to continue?”

He smirked, closing his book and putting it off to the side. He stood up, slowly walking towards me, one slow step at a time.

“I knew there was a reason my nephew liked you so much. You’re smart, adorable, you’re not afraid to taunt a lethal predator without anyone around to save you if said predator were to attack.” I had backed myself up against the table, Peter coming closer and closer to me. “But, then begs the question, is what he feels even real? I know witches at your age have no control over their powers, and what if you just so happened to slip into his mind unknowingly and coerce him into thinking you’re his mate. And the worst part is, you wouldn’t even know.”

He was toe to toe with me now, and despite the fact that my heart was pounding like crazy, I smirked up at him. “You may be able to manipulate your way into Derek’s head, but I am much harder to coerce.”

Peter smirked back at me, stepping closer, placing his hands on the table behind me, trapping me in. His eyes glowed blue as he stared down at me, his canines elongating. “Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you, right here.” His head lowered, his canines nipping at my throat. “Right now.” He straightened up, one of his hands moving to my neck. “I bet it’s driving Derek crazy, feeling your fear.” He trailed a claw down my pulse. “Knowing there’s nothing he can do.”

I moved my hand against his chest, ready to throw him back but his hand wrapped around my neck, claws pressing just hard enough against my neck that if I even flinched, they’d dig into my skin, and I’d be a gonner.

“That’s right.” Peter smirked. “You can’t do anything to me.”

“What do you want?”

“A name. I recently found out a...small detail that had been hidden from me, and I want a name. And you, little witch, are going to get it from Lydia for me.”

  
“What makes you think I’ll help you?”

His hand tightened around my neck, his claws digging into my skin, not deep enough to break the skin, but deep enough to prove his point.

“I don’t even know if my powers will work on Lydia. Yours didn’t. The Kanima’s didn’t. What makes you think I can coerce her like everyone else?”

“You never know until you try.”

Peter released me, going back to his spot on the couch, picking up his book like nothing had happened. I tried to calm my pounding heart as I grabbed my jacket and keys.

“Where are you going?” Peter asked as I walked towards the door.

“Out.”

I ran down the stairs, driving away from the loft towards the Sheriff’s Station. Peter was right, that young witches have a harder time controlling their powers. What if he was right about me coercing Derek? What if this whole relationship was because I didn’t have control of my powers and coerced Derek into thinking we were mates? I pulled up outside of the Sheriff’s station, taking a deep breath before getting out of my car. I walked in, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw Parrish at the front desk.

“Miss. Ryder.”

“Deputy Parrish.”

“What can I do for you today?”

“I need to see him.”

“Unfortunately I can’t do that, especially without the Sheriff here-”

“Let me see him.”

“Right this way.” I was starting to understand why my grandmother used this all the time.

I all but ran up to the cell, Derek already standing and waiting for me. I grasped his hand through the bars, already feeling more at ease around him.

“Are you alright? What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you. Make sure you were okay. My mother’s working on getting you out of here. Both of you.”

“What is she going to do? Coerce us out of here? Couldn’t you just do that?” Mr. Argent asked.

“I could, but you’re under federal investigation. If I coerce the sheriff’s station to let you out, what are they going to tell the feds? They felt like letting you out? Coercion only goes so far. And my grandmother’s a powerful Supreme. If she can’t get the Director of the FBI to let you out, I’m sure there’s a few Senators and maybe some Supreme Court Justices she could ask nicely.”

“Your grandmother knows the Director of the FBI?” Derek asked me.

“She’s been around a while. You’d be surprised who she knows.” I shrugged. “But you shouldn’t be in here much longer.” I squeezed Derek’s hand.

“Be careful, okay?” Derek leaned his head against the bars, staring down at me.

“I will.” I squeezed his hand one more time before leaving the Sheriff’s Station.

Peter was gone when I got back to the loft, to which I breathed a sigh of relief. I made myself dinner, taking a shower before getting into bed. I read through one of Derek’s books that he had lying around the loft, learning some interesting things about werewolves I didn’t know before. I fell asleep with the book in hand, curling up alone in the bed.

I was in the basement again, only this time I couldn’t move. I looked down, finding that I was tied to a chair. I looked around the dark basement, trying to find something that I could use to break the ties.

“You’re all alone.” The voice whispered. “There’s no way out.” I looked away as a figure came out of the darkness.

“It’s just a dream.” I whispered to myself.

“Is it? Or is it real?” The voice got closer. “Look at me!”

I jumped at the forcefulness of the voice, turning my head to my left. The figure was slightly hunched over, its face covered in wraps except for its mouth, which showed off sharp, silver teeth. It picked up something next to me, holding it into the dim light so I could see.

“Do you know what this particular drill is used for?” It asked me, holding it closer to my face.

“T-trephination.” I was shaking as he flipped the switch, the drill starting to spin.

“And do you know what that is?”

“I-It’s an ancient practice of drilling a hole in the skull, b-believed to be used for the exit, or-or entrance of spirits.”

“Smart girl.” It reached a hand up, its figure morphing as it did so, changing into something else. “So,” I blinked at suddenly it was Stiles standing over me. His cold hand brushed the hair away from my face, holding my head still. “Shall we see what kind of spirits are in your head?” He smirked as he lowered the drill towards my forehead.

I screamed, trying to get away from him as the drill got closer and closer to my head.

I sat up in bed, still screaming as something dark washed over me, chilling me to my bones.

**3RD POV**

Across town, Derek was sitting in his cell at the Sheriff’s Station, not bothering with sleep since there was no way he could relax that much. Especially with what he was feeling. He knew she was asleep, from the few minutes of calm, relaxation he felt, but then something changed. He could feel the faintest tint of fear coming from her. His wolf stirred inside him, not liking being caged while she was alone. Vulnerable.

Her fear rose into panic, he could almost hear her heart racing from across town, his wolf stirring even more, a growl rising in his throat. He was on his feet the second her scream reached his ears. Her panic making him anxious, his wolf snarling to be let loose, to run to his mate and hold her.

“What is it?” He heard Argent ask from the cell next to him.

“Kayanna.” He said, gripping the cell bars, his eyes glowing blue.

 


	53. The Fox and The Wolf

Derek knew he could break out of the cell easily. Break a few off and he’d be halfway across town before anyone knew he was missing. His wolf was chanting it over and over, and he was gripping the bars so tightly he heard them creak.

“Derek, stop.” Argent said, hearing the metal creak as well.

But he couldn’t. She had stopped screaming, but the fear was still there. The panic, the fear. He could picture her curled up, her head on her knees, shaking as she tried to calm her heartbeat. He growled, releasing the bars, resorting to pacing in the small cell, his wolf squirming uncomfortably, still feeling his mate’s anxiety. Her panic and fear had calmed considerably, but there was still that nervous energy from her. He knew she wasn’t hurt or in danger, it as probably just a nightmare. He wished he could be there, to hold her, comfort her, tell her everything was alright. He wanted to tuck her head under his chin, wrap his arms around her small body, feel her breath against his skin as she fell back asleep. He wished he could be there to fight the darkness for her, but he was stuck in a cell, thanks to a stupid fox.

**KAYANNA’S POV**

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I took in the dark loft around me. I scrambled across the bed, flipping on a lamp so I wouldn’t be in complete darkness. My breaths were coming in short gasps and I could still feel the panic in my throat, choking me as I tried to breathe. I knew Derek must have been livid, being locked up. I half expected him to burst through the door, after having broken out of the cell. But I knew he really didn’t want to be a fugitive again, and have to hide from the police again.

I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to calm my breathing. I wish Derek was here, holding me, telling me everything was alright. He always knew how to calm me down, though I was finding ways to do it myself. I turned on my side, burying my face in Derek’s pillow, taking in his scent. I mean, I was no werewolf, and Derek had probably 200 million more smell receptors in his nose than I did, but he still had his own smell to me. And breathing it in helped calm me down, just enough to where my heart wasn’t pounding like I’d just run a race, and I could breathe normally. I was hoping that he could sense my change in emotions, and that would calm him down some.

I fell back asleep, breathing in Derek’s scent, with the light still on, hoping I could at least get a decent amount of sleep without having another nightmare. I don’t think I, or Derek for that matter, could take another one.

I managed to sleep well into the day before I woke up. The loft was silent, empty, just as I’d left it when I woke up this morning. I slid out of bed, pulling on one of Derek’s shirts and a pair of jeans, planning on staying where I was today, even though part of me was begging to go see Derek.

My phone rang from its spot on the table beside the bed and I ran over to grab it, not bothering to look at the I.D. before answering.

“Hello?” I asked, slightly out of breath.

“Kayanna?”

“Derek? Where are you? Are you okay? Are you at the station still?”

“No, the Sheriff dropped the charges. Listen to me, stay where you are. Stiles got out of Eichen House and we’re out looking for him before the Oni find him. Stay at the loft, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

As much as I didn’t want to, I stayed where I was. I really didn’t want to get involved in this, any more than I could, though I had a feeling it was too late for that. The Nogitsune had already seen what I was capable of, and he probably knew from Stiles as well. I didn’t want to be a hindrance, nor come face to face with the Nogitsune in person again.

So I stayed where I was. I finished the book I was reading last night, curled up in the pillows on the bed. The loft door slid open, and my heart jumped into my throat. I jumped off the bed, expecting to see Derek standing there. Not Stiles.

I backed up a little as he came down the stairs. He held his hands up in a surrendering motion, taking slow steps towards me.

“I’d tell you not to scream, but I don’t think anyone would hear you.” He said, looking around the loft before his cold eyes settled on me. “At least, no one I don’t want to hear.”

“What do you want?” I asked, backing myself up against the table, feeling like I’d been in this situation before.

“What do I want? You are one of two people in this town who even have a shred of an idea of what I’m capable of. And I’ve seen, and felt, what you are capable of. Do you know what a Nogitsune feeds on?” He tilted his head, stopping a few inches in front of me. “Fear. Pain. Chaos.” He stepped forward, putting his hands on my cheeks. “And you, are a perfect specimen for all three. They don’t know the kind of pain it takes to bring a person back to life, do they? How hard it is to find someone’s spirit and force it back into their body? No, but I do. I’ve felt it. And the constant fear in your life, it’s a miracle your werewolf doesn’t suffocate in it. And the delicate strand that holds you and your wolf together. Do you know what would happen if that strand was cut on accident?” I nodded my head, trying to keep from shaking. “The amount of chaos a soulless werewolf would cause in this town. Or how about a soulless witch? You would be able to do things you can’t even begin to imagine. And all of it, held together by a small strand you call life. Such fear you live in, terrified of what would happen if you lost your wolf. Let me relieve you of some of that fear.”

His fingers tightened against my face as I felt something draining from me. I closed my eyes, a tear running down my cheek as I felt my very life force being drawn out of me. I gripped the table behind me with one hand, placing the other on Stiles’ chest. I pushed him back, using every ounce of adrenaline I could. It only sent him stumbling back a few steps, but at least it got him away from me. He laughed as I sunk down on my knees, my body weak from what he’d drawn from me.

I gripped on to the edge of the table, trying to get my feet under me so I could stand. Stiles tsked at me, shaking his head as he walked closer to me.

“Like a newborn fawn trying to walk for the first time.” He brushed the hair away from my forehead. “Did I weaken you? I’m sorry. But, I couldn’t have you interfering in my plan, which you witches seem to be very good at.” His hand tangled in my hair, pulling my head back. “But you’ve already done your part, and I really hate for you to miss what’s going to happen next, but, like I said. No interfering.”

There was a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.


	54. De-Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may be a little triggering for the more sensitive or younger viewers, so be warned.

It felt like it was raining. I was cold and wet and water was pouring down on me. I went to take a breath in, but got water in my mouth, making me sputter as I tried to breathe, ending up coughing as my lungs started burning. The water stopped coming down and warm hands cupped my face, wiping my hair away from where it stuck to my face. I cracked my eyes open, blinking away the water that dripped down into my eyes. My hand shakily reached up, following the arm that was attached to the hand on my face, sliding up warm skin until it met fabric, sliding along the curve of a shoulder, then along a strong neck to a jaw, stubble tickling my skin.

My vision cleared as my hand ran along the jaw, my fingers reaching upwards to find soft lips. Derek softly kissed my fingers as they ran over his lips, one hand leaving my face to wrap around my wrist, holding my hand against his face. I looked around, finding myself in the shower, in Derek’s arms, still fully clothed.

“W-what-”

“Shh.” Derek released my hand, cupping my face. “Stiles is gone. He disappeared after the Oni showed up.”

Derek brushed his fingers across my forehead, near my hairline, making me wince in pain. He pulled his hand back, his fingers stained red. He wiped my blood on his shirt before wrapping his arms around me, standing from the shower, walking out of the bathroom, setting me down on the bed.

He turned, walking towards the laundry room and I saw the tear on the back on his shirt, the wound still open. He came back, carrying the first aid kit and a rag. He sat down in front of me on the bed, gently pressing the rag against the side of my head. I winced slightly at the pressure, a sharp pain shooting through my head.

“When Stiles showed up here...he started talking about what Nogitsune feed on. Panic, fear, chaos.” I swallowed thickly, cringing a little as Derek dabbed at my forehead with an antibacterial pad. He was quick to take away my pain, gripping my hand in his own tighty. “And then he was talking about us. About what would happen if one of us died, and the amount of chaos that a soulless werewolf or witch would cause. Then, he did something to me.” Derek’s grip on my hand tightened as I moved slightly, holding our entwined hand in the air between us. “It was like when you take away pain, but instead, he took my fear. I felt like he was draining the life out of me.”

“I know.” Derek stopped me, letting my hand go to wipe the excess blood off my skin. “I could feel that. We knew he’d be here, partly because Stiles had a chessboard set up with all our names on it, and you and I were the King and Queen. I could feel your fear, and then whatever the Nogitsune did to you.” He tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

“He did more than just take my fear. I could feel my power being drawn out too. I could barely use it against him. I don’t ever want to be faced with that again.”

Derek pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I sighed, relaxing into his hold.

“I promise I won’t let anything hurt you. Never again.”

Derek had insisted I get some sleep to try and regain some of my energy that the Nogitsune had stolen. He held me until I fell asleep, gently rubbing my back as we lay tangled together. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about what the Nogitsune could possibly be planning on doing, and how bad it was going to affect this town.

I woke up sometime later when the bed dipped behind me. I figured it was just Derek moving around so I shrugged it off, trying to go back to sleep. I was halfway there when soft kisses were placed along my neck, the collar of my shirt moving slightly so the kisses could move down my shoulder. His body pressed up against my back, his erection obvious through his boxers. His fingers slid along my collarbone before wrapping around my neck. My eyes shot open as he rolled me over on my back, fingers digging into my neck slightly.

“Derek?”

“Shh.” His hand released my neck, sliding down to the collar of my shirt. “It’s okay.” His voice was different. Deeper. Though I guess I could blame that on his arousal. I gasped as he ripped my shirt down the middle, ripping the back as well so he could pull it off me. “You want this as much as I do. He leaned over me, running his nose over the skin of my neck. “I can smell it.”

“Derek, stop.” I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away as he fiddled with the hem of my underwear. “I don’t want to do this right now.”

I winced as my underwear were ripped too, exposing me completely to the cold loft air.

“You’re lying. I can hear the blip in your heartbeat when you say you don’t want me.”

“Derek, please. I do want you, just not right now. I’m tired and I just want to sleep.”

I went to roll over on my side, but he grabbed me, forcing me on my back again. I stared at him wide eyed, my heart pounding as he growled down at me.

“Do you know what happens to little girls who lie?” His fingers found my clit, pressing down hard, making me gasp. “They get punished.”

I could feel my body betraying me as his fingers vigorously rubbed my clit, my mind screaming no, but my body screaming yes. I knew it wasn’t Derek in front of me. He would never force something like this on me. No, this was something else entirely. He almost seemed...possessed. His fingers left me for a moment, more fabric ripping before he licked a line up my slit. His body crawled up mine until we were face to face, emotionless eyes staring down at me.

“I don’t want to do this Derek.” I said, placing a hand on his chest. “But I’m sorry.”

I pushed at his chest, but nothing happened. He didn’t even move an inch. I pushed harder, trying to get him to move, trying to get my telekinesis to work, but nothing happened.

“Why aren’t my powers working?” I was panicking now, pushing hard against Derek’s chest.

“Shh.” He ran a hand down my face. “Don’t worry. Everything will be alright.”

He slammed into me, not even giving me time to adjust to him before he was moving at a brutally fast pace. I couldn’t make any sound come out. No screams, no cries, not even a whimper as he moved, a couple tears falling down my face. I clawed at his chest and back, hitting him, trying to escape him, anything to get away from the pain he was causing me. He lowered his body down against mine, breathing hard in my ear as his thrusts got faster, my body betraying me as he hit that spot inside me, a small cry of pleasure leaving my mouth.

“That’s right.” He breathed in my ear. I dug my nails into his back, breaking the skin, feeling his blood against my fingertips. “I love it when you fight back.”

His hips stuttered and he pulled out of me, flipping me on my stomach, pulling me up on my hands and knees. He thrust back into me, my knees buckling at this new position. His body folded over mine, his hands coming to rest by mine on the bed. He licked my shoulder before biting down, hard. I screamed as his teeth broke my skin, his knot swelling inside me as his pace stuttered. My head fell forward, watching as small droplets of blood hit the sheets under me from where he’d bit me. I was shaking as he moaned above me, his knot locking us together. I felt his claws drag down my back lightly, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark.

I whimpered, falling forward so my face was buried in the sheets as his claws dug into my hips. He started moving slowly, tugging on the knot every time he swiveled his hips. His hand gripped my shoulder, pulling me back up as his hips moved faster. His hand wrapped around my neck, pulling me up so I was on my knees, my back pressed against his chest. His other hand traveled down my stomach to my clit, rubbing it again, making my knees buckle as his breathy moans filled my ears.

“See? I told you.” He breathed as I came around him, my body giving out. “You do want it.”

Hit knot deflated, but he wasn’t done with me yet. He grabbed me around the middle, dropping me on the cement floor, my back making contact first, knocking the wind out of me. He hovered over me again, bending down to nip at my neck a few times.

“I’m going to need your help with something.” He said to me, his hand gripping my neck once again.

He lifted me up slightly before bashing my head against the concrete floor, my world going dark.

**3RD POV**

Chris Argent was surprised to see Derek Hale standing at his door that afternoon, an unconscious Kayanna slumped against his slide.

“Derek, what happened?”

“I need your help.” He said, walking into the apartment, dragging Kayanna with him.

He walked into the office, setting Kayanna in a chair before digging through the bag he’d brought. He pulled out the wooden cylinder, placing it on the desk. He opened it, dumping his mother’s claws in his hand, before letting them fall on to the desk.

“Do you know who these belonged to?” He asked, looking to Chris who stood beside him. Chris shook his head, not really understanding what it had to do with the unconscious witch in his apartment. “These claws are all that was left of my mother, after your psychotic sister burned her and the rest of my family alive.”

Chris knew there was something wrong as Derek turned to look at him, a dark look in his eyes. He reached for the gun tucked in the back of his jeans, not having a chance to grab it before Derek swung his claws at him. He didn’t stand much of a chance against the werewolf, only managing to dodge a couple swings before he was knocked unconscious.

He came back to, finding himself tied to a chair, a still unconscious Kayanna next to him.

“Derek?” The werewolf appeared next to him, dousing him with lighter fluid, doing the same to Kayanna. “Okay, listen to me. Whatever’s gotten into your head, this isn’t the way to deal with it.”

“You burn my family, I burn yours.” Derek threw the empty bottle across the room. “In fact,” He squatted down in front of Chris, pulling out a lighter. “I’ll burn the whole building down around you.” Chris blew out the lighter flame as Derek held it close to his face.

Derek grabbed his chin, fingers digging into his face, holding him there for a moment before releasing him, stepping back.

“That was Kate. You know I had nothing to do with that.” Derek sat on his desk, playing with the lighter, the flame dancing in front of him. “I’m not your enemy, Derek. Not anymore.”

Derek looked to him, still holding the lighter. “Yeah, you are. You and Allison. Which is why,” He held the lighter close to Chris, making him back up slightly. “I’m not gonna light this yet. I’m not.” He flicked the lighter closed, leaning away from Chris. “We’re gonna wait until she gets home. And we’re gonna let her watch.”

Chris pulled desperately at the ropes holding him to the chair, but to no avail.

“What about her?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at Kayanna.

“Her?” Derek stood, grabbing the arm of the chair, dragging it in front of Chris so they were face to face. “I’m gonna let her watch you burn, then, I’m gonna do the same thing to her. Isn’t that what they used to do? Burn witches alive?”

“Why? Why would you kill her?”

Derek chuckled. “Because she knows too much.”

Derek moved away from the pair, pacing around behind Chris’ desk, muttering to himself. Chris moved his arms slightly to grip the arms of the chair. Kayanna whimpered quietly, her head moving to the side a little.

“You’re not my ally, you’re a hunter.” Derek said.

“You’re right. I am a hunter. Trained before I could even speak, and trained others. Do you know what the first lesson we teach is? We take our children, bind them in a chair just like this. Then we wait for them to get out. Most of them, it takes hours. Others? Seconds.”

Chris threw his body weight back, breaking the chair and freeing himself. Derek growled at him, already shifted into his werewolf form. Chris grabbed the gun under his desk, kicking the remains of the chair away. Derek jumped over the desk, right as Chris stood, Chris catchin Derek and putting the gun under his head. Derek roared angrily at him.

  
“I don’t want to kill you, Derek. Don’t make me kill you, please.” Derek snarled before his face changed.

He backed away from Chris, coughing as he felt something rising in his throat. He coughed into his hand, a little blood along with something else coming out. He looked down at his hand, seeing a dead fly in his palm. His features returned to normal as he looked up at Chris, his mouth slightly open.

“Derek?” Chris asked, still keeping his gun trained on Derek.

Derek’s eyes flicked to the left as Kayanna groaned, the chair she was still tied to creaking a little as she tried to move. Derek blinked back tears as he saw more and more of the bruises she was covered in. That he covered her in. He went to move towards her, but Chris held his hand up, stopping his movements.

Chris knelt in front of Kayanna, gently cupping her face in his hands. He lifted her head, her half open, dazed eyes staring back at him.

“Kayanna?” He asked, brushing her hair away from her forehead, where a nasty cut was dripping blood down the side of her face.

She whimpered in response, her eyes slowly becoming more and more focused. Chris could see where blood had soaked through the left shoulder of her shirt, as well as on the sides. He could see the bruises on her neck, some hickeys, some looked like finger marks. Her eyes focused on Chris as he untied her from the chair, Derek shifting nervously behind him.

Her eyes flicked upward, and Derek saw the one emotion he never wanted her to feel when she looked at him. Fear.


	55. Insatiable

Chris led Derek out of his apartment after getting Kayanna situated in a more comfortable position. He knew Derek didn’t want to leave his mate, but Chris knew this was for the best.

 

“Derek,” Chris said, as they stood, waiting for the elevator. “I’m saying this as a father of a teenaged daughter, but it would be best if you stayed away from her for a while. Let me talk to her and see where she’s at mentally, then I’ll call you. But don’t expect her to just come running back to you right away. While you may have been possessed and not aware of what you were doing, that was very real for her.” Derek nodded, blinking away tears he didn’t want the hunter to see.

 

The elevator door open and Derek walked in, pressing the lobby button, but stopped the doors from closing, turning back to the hunter.

 

“You had a gun pointed at my head. You could’ve pulled the trigger. Why didn’t you.”

 

“Because you’re not my enemy anymore, Derek. And I’m not yours.”

 

“The truth is we should be out there looking for him. Right now. Especially if he can do something like this.”

 

“I’m not actually sure that’s actually going to be necessary.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because if he can do something like this...”

 

“He’s stronger than ever.”

 

“Which means he’ll be coming for us.”

 

Derek stepped back into the elevator, letting the doors close, taking him away from his mate. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Kayanna may never want to see him again. He had tried so hard to keep her from being afraid of him, and an evil fox spirit had ruined that. He had gone beyond hurting her; he had damaged her.

 

When we walked back into his loft, he almost broke down again. The loft stunk of sex and blood and the most potent was Kayanna’s fear. All three being things he’d forced on her. Derek wiped at his face, opening every door and window, hoping to air out the stench. He pulled the blood stained sheets off the bed, tossing them in the laundry, using half a bottle of detergent. The entire loft was permeated with the smell of fear, and he knew he couldn’t stay there much longer, so he changed, grabbed his keys and left, shutting only the sliding door to let it air out.

 

He didn’t know where he was going to go, until he started driving, heading towards a residential part of town and passed a familiar house. He pulled around the block, parking a ways away before walking back and knocking on the door.

 

Back at the Argent’s apartment, Chris walked back into his office finding Kayanna on her feet, inspecting the claw marks on her side.

 

“Why aren’t I dead?” He heard her whisper as she ran a finger over the marks. She looked up at Chris when he walked closer. “I should be dead. With these, and the bite mark...”

 

“Hey.” He grabbed her hands, her shirt falling back down to cover the marks. “Don’t worry about that right now.” He pushed her hair away from her neck, looking at the bruises that were turning dark purple now. “Let’s worry about getting you patched up.”

 

She nodded and didn’t flinch when he put a hand on her shoulder to guide her to the bathroom. He took that as a good sign. He also took the fact she willingly removed her shirt to let him bandage the bite mark and the claw marks on her sides as a good sign as well. Maybe she wouldn’t be as bad off as he thought. She let him stitch the cut on her head closed, as going to a hospital looking like she did was bound to raise a few questions that neither of them wanted to answer. She had been quiet, but had said no when he offered her something to drink or eat.

 

He had given her some privacy to clean herself up, trying to decide what to tell Derek. He needed to talk to her some more, though he wasn’t sure he could get anything from her.

 

**KAYANNA’S POV**

My whole body hurt. I had a killer headache, plus an aching shoulder and I felt like I was being ripped in half every step I took. Once Mr. Argent had left me, I assessed the damage in the mirror. There were bruises covering my neck, as well as a couple on my shoulders. There was the nast bite mark on my left shoulder, marring the skin under Derek’s mark. There were a couple bruises on my sides, plus the five claw marks on each hip. I took a deep breath before unbuttoning my pants. I pulled them down, taking a deep breath before pulling my underwear down as well. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the sobs that threatened to break loose as I saw the blood that dotted my underwear and had smeared on my thighs. I pulled my underwear and pants back up, trying to block that mental picture from my head.

 

I took a few deep breaths, pulling my shirt back on before leaving the bathroom. I found Mr. Argent in the kitchen, a sad look on his face when he saw me. I broke down then, hugging him as I cried, not able to hold it back anymore. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me like a father would. He held me until my sobs turned into sniffles, making sure I was okay before he finally released me.

 

I flinched when there was a knock on the door, Mr. Argent motioning for me to stay before slowly walking towards the door.

 

“Where is she?” I almost started crying when I heard that voice.

 

“Kitchen.”

 

I was immediately pulled into a hug when my mother rounded the corner. She held me tightly, almost painfully. There were tears in her eyes when she looked at me, checking my injuries over.

 

“Derek came and confessed to your father and I.” She said after having Mr. Argent boil some water for her. “I had to stop your father from unloading a round of wolfsbane bullets into him.”

 

My mom started pulling things out of her purse after forcing me (painfully) down into a chair. Mr. Argent sat across from me after giving my mother the cup of hot water.

 

“I need you to tell me everything that happened since Derek was arrested.” She sat down at the head of the table, mixing a potion while she waited for me to start talking.

 

“I left the hospital, and started walking. I didn’t know where I was going and got lost, but then I heard this ticking sound. Like a bomb. So I followed it and it lead me to the Sheriff’s Station, but the bomb went off before I got there. Scott and Stiles were there, and there was a dead Deputy so I used my magic on him. It was the Nogitsune that was there, not Stiles. He took some of the pain away from me. I tried to warn Scott, but I couldn’t and he left with Stiles. Then you showed up and I went back to the loft. I fell asleep and had a nightmare about the Nogitsune, he had me in a basement and was trying to perform trephination on me, but halfway through he turned into Stiles. After Derek was released, he called me, told me to stay at the loft so I did. The Nogitsune showed up, and he started talking to me about what they feed off, and how much chaos a soulless werewolf would cause. Then he fed off me. But, I think he did more than just take my fear.”

 

“What do you mean?” My mom asked, sliding the potion towards me.

 

“It felt like he was draining the life from me. It left me weak, and when Derek...attacked me when he was possessed, my powers didn’t work against him. I tried, but nothing happened. Nothing worked.”

 

Mr. Argent leaned forward. “You think the Nogitsune stole your power?”

 

“He could have suppressed it somehow.” My mom said. “It’s possible for one witch to cancel out the powers of another for a short time. You did it to me without realizing it. But the Nogitsune can hide itself from other supernatural beings. Stiles’ father came to me, back when both of you disappeared from the hospital, and asked me if I could find Stiles. I tried to find him using divination, but the Nogitsune was keeping him hidden. And your power could put a major foil on his plans.”

 

“So suppress her abilities and he can create a lot of chaos without having to worry about her bringing anyone back to life, taking his power away.”

 

My mom nodded. “You’re the only one in this town who had a chance of stopping him, of reversing his damage. So he eliminated the threat. He wanted Derek to kill you to remove the threat completely, and unleash an unbelievable amount of chaos without anyone there to pick up the mess. Because the only person in this town who could have stopped him, would have been the first person he killed after his soul was ripped from his body.”

 

“That’s why he brought you here. He would have killed you first, then me and Allison.” Mr. Argent said. “It would be days before any other hunters would get here, leaving plenty of time for Derek to destroy the town.”

 

“Giving the Nogitsune unbelievable amounts of power.”

 

“So how do we get my powers back? Destroy the Nogitsune?” I asked.

 

“It’s hard to say. I know someone who could unlock your abilities again, though I doubt you want to get that close to him right now.”

 

I gulped, looking down at the half empty mug of potion. I felt slightly better, my energy up and the aches in my muscles going away. I didn’t hate Derek. I knew he was possessed, and I knew he would never intentionally hurt me, he would never force me to do anything like that, I just didn’t know if I could be alone with him right now. A part of me wanted him to know I didn’t blame him, that I wasn’t mad. But another part was scared that maybe the Nogitsune would possess him again and I’d be living last night all over again.

 

“I-I want to go to the loft.” I finally said, looking up at the two adults who’d been staring at me for a while.

 

“Are you sure?” Mr. Argent said.

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” My mom said.

 

“I need to tell him.” I swallowed thickly. “He needs to know I don’t hate him. I still care about him, even though he hurt me, and I don’t want him beating himself up over this.”

 

My mom shared a look with Mr. Argent before she nodded. “Alright. I’ll take you.”

 

My mom helped me to my feet, sharing a few words with Mr. Argent while I waited by the elevator. I hobbled in, holding the door open for my mom.

 

“Mom, did you mean it when you said I was the only person who had a chance of stopping the Nogitsune?”

 

“Yes. He wants pain, fear, death. Things that cause chaos. You, you are resurgence. You bring life back. End chaos and suffering. He could wipe out half the town and you could bring it back. You’re a powerful witch, Kayanna. Capable of things you don’t even know. That’s why he wanted you out of the picture. He doesn’t think there’s anyone who can stop him now.”

 

“Is there?”

 

“There may be one way. It’s an old legend. I read about it years ago when I was at the academy. You can’t be two things at once. Change the host and you can drive out the darkest of evils.”

 

“Like an exorcism?”

 

“Kind of. But one can’t be both a fox and a wolf.”

 

We pulled up outside the loft, my mother asking me if I wanted her to go with me, but I declined, knowing I needed to do this myself. I used the elevator, knowing I’d never be able to make it up the stairs in my state. The potion made me feel better, but I still had a long ways to go before I would be back to normal. I hesitated before sliding the door open, finding Derek making the bed. The loft smelled clean, fresh, like Derek had deep cleaned it.

 

Derek froze while placing the pillows back on the bed. His back was tense, knuckles white as they held the pillow. My brain was telling me to run, get out of there before it happened again, but I swallowed my fear, sliding the door closed behind me, slowly hobbling down the steps into the loft. Derek hadn’t moved, so I stopped halfway across the floor.

 

“Derek?”

 

My voice seemed to break his trance, his muscles flexing as he dropped the pillow on the bed in its place. He tensley turned around, eyes trained on the floor as he stepped away from the bed. He slowly walked towards me, stopping a few feet in front of me. He looked sad. Guilty. My heart broke a little at the sight of him.

 

“I don’t blame you.” He looked up at me, startled. “Nor do I hate you.” His shoulders relaxed a little. “But we’ve still got a long way to go before we get back to where we were. You may not have known what you were doing, but it still hurt me. It still hurts me.” I flinched as he moved to take a step forward, his body sinking back a little at my movement.

 

He held his hand out to me, looking at my face. “Let me take it.” His voice was hoarse, like he’d been crying. “I deserve all of it and more. Please.”

 

I took a hesitant step forward, his body staying completely still as I stepped towards him, holding my hand out, my fingers shaking slightly before my hand met his. His fingers curled around my hand, and I realized how easy it would be for him to take advantage of me again in that position, but I swallowed my nerves as black veins crawled their way up his arm. The pain in my body disappeared completely, even down to the smallest ache. Derek released my hand, his breathing evening out as it rid itself of the pain.

 

A part of me didn’t want to let go of his hand, but the more rational part of me was glad when he let go of me. His head twitched slightly and he turned to look at the windows.

 

“What is it?” I asked, seeing his muscles tense.

 

“Something’s not right.” He turned back to me. “Stay here. I’ll be back.”

 

He grabbed a jacket and his keys, kissing me on the forehead as he walked past me out the door. I stayed where I was, frozen. He had kissed me and I let him. I didn’t feel scared or threatened by it, I had let him get close to me without feeling scared. Maybe I could do this after all.

 

Derek was gone for a while, so I took a shower, cleaning last night’s events off of me, tossing my clothes in the trash. I finished making the bed, closing the doors and windows he had open to air out the loft. I made myself dinner, settling down in a metal chair, watching the sun go down before there were footsteps outside the loft, and the door slid open. I stood up as Derek and Mr. Argent walked in, dragging the twins with them. They dropped them on the couch, both wincing in pain. I could see the black blood on their shirts and I walked over to them as Derek pulled Mr. Argent aside. I sat on the edge of the couch, wishing I could do something for the two werewolves who were obviously in pain.

 

“I found these on the ground.” Derek said, pulling a shotgun shell out of his pocket.

 

“This wasn’t Araya, was it?”

 

“I don’t think so. They don’t look like her shells.”

 

Mr. Argent took the shell, looking at the metal top, his face falling. “That’s not possible.” He pulled his phone from his pocket as it started vibrating. “Allison?” It was quiet for a moment. “Allison, hold on. You have to wait. Allison...wait for me.” Mr. Argent turned away from Derek slightly. “Wait, Allison, wait.” He hung up his phone, turning back to Derek. “I need to go.”

 

Derek nodded. “We can take care of them. Go.”

 

Derek moved to grab Aiden, pulling him up off the couch and onto one of the stools as Mr. Argent left. Derek stripped off his jacket and shirt, pulling his lighter from his pocket. I paused seeing it, the same lighter he’d almost killed me and Mr. Argent with.

 

“Help me hold him.” Derek said and I walked over, holding onto Aiden’s shoulder.

 

Derek held the flame against the bullet wound on Aiden’s chest, making Aiden groan in pain. He moved to the other bullet wounds, burning out the wolfsbane. He finished with Aiden, helping him off the stool, moving to grab Ethan. My phone dinged, so I went over to the bed to grab it, seeing a text from Lydia.

 

My stomach dropped when I saw the text, my heart breaking. My breathing picked up and I choked back a sob. All three, well two and one semi-conscious werewolves in the room sensed the shift in emotion, both Derek and Aiden turning to stare at me.

 

“What is it?” Derek asked, leaving Ethan on the stool to walk towards me.

 

I stared down at my phone before looking up at him. “Allison’s dead.”


	56. The Divine Move

_Allison’s dead. Please help._

That’s what the text read. I was on the border between crying and punching a hole through the wall. I couldn’t help. The Nogitsune had stolen my power, and now someone was dead and I couldn’t do anything about it. I sat on the edge of the bed, chewing on my thumb while Derek finished up burning the wolfsbane out of Ethan.

 

Derek flipped the lighter closed, stepping away from Ethan. “You should be fine in a couple of hours. Unless whoever shot you manages to find you again.”

 

Aiden moved from where he was standing by the windows as Ethan put his shirt back on. “Lydia’s with Scott. We need to go.”

 

Ethan got up to follow his twin out of the loft, but Derek stopped them. “Are you gonna try to convince her to go with you?”

 

Aiden turned back to Derek. “I’m gonna try and convince her to run and hide. Like any sane person would do.”

 

“And Danny?”

 

“Allison’s dead. Stiles is dying. What do you think?” Ethan said.

 

“I think Danny won’t believe you. And Lydia would never run and hide.”

 

“Because of Stiles?”

 

“Because of Scott. You’ve been trying to find a way into his pack. Trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. You’ve had it wrong this whole time. You don’t fight for a leader. You fight for a leader’s cause.”

 

“What cause?”

 

“Scott’s always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there’s no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he’s beaten down, he stands up again. You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight.”

 

Ethan and Aiden looked at each other. Derek’s phone rang, Derek stepping back to answer it. I couldn’t hear what was being said, but I knew it was serious by the way Derek’s muscles tensed. It was amazing, after only having known him for a little over a year, we treated each other like we’d been together for years. Or at least we used to. I hated that it had to be this way with him right now, but I knew we could work through it. It’s not like we didn’t have any time.

 

Derek walked back towards the bed, rifling through the bag beside it, pulling out the wooden cylinder his mother’s claws were in. He dumped the claws out, putting the lid back on before turning back to the twins.

 

“You want to redeem yourselves? Then don’t run. Stand and fight with Scott.”

 

Derek grabbed his jacket and his keys. I stood up, tossing my phone back on the bed.

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Derek said. “I wouldn’t let you, even if you had your powers.”

 

“Look, the Nogitsune is the only one I can get my powers back from. I’m going whether you want me to or not.”

 

“No. I’m not letting you risk your life for this.”

 

“Isn’t that final decision up to me? I’m going. That’s final.”

 

I grabbed my jacket, walking to the door. I took the elevator down, meeting Derek and the twins at the Toyota. Derek sighed as I slid in the passenger seat.

 

“You may be dead-set on going, but if a fight breaks out, you are going to run, okay?” I nodded, looking out the windshield as Derek drove to the school. I followed a small distance behind him as he walked towards the building, his figures changing into that of his wolf. I could feel his anger even from this distance. The twins stayed back, letting Derek and I walk towards the Nogitsune, who was sitting on the steps, two Oni behind him.

 

“Did you bring us a present?” It asked.

 

Derek placed the cylinder on the ground, the twins appearing on either side of him.

 

“I brought two.”

 

“I’ve heard of an alpha pack, Derek, but not a pack of former alphas. It’s a little sad, isn’t it?”

 

“I might not be an alpha anymore, but I can still fight like one.”

 

Derek growled at the Nogitsune, the Oni twirling their swords as the three werewolves charged forward. I took a few steps back, remembering Derek’s words. I didn’t want to run, but I knew I didn’t stand a chance with no powers. I watched the Nogitsune as Derek and the twins fought the Oni.

“Where are they?” Ethan yelled.

 

“The Jeep’s here, they have to be somewhere.”

 

“In the school.” Derek said.

 

I took off running, taking the long way around to get into the school. I threw open the door, the building completely silent. No sign of anyone anywhere.

 

“Well, well, well.” I closed my eyes, sighing as I heard the familiar voice behind me. “Looks like the boyfriend did a number on you. Though, not quite as thorough as I would’ve liked.” I turned around, slowly backing away from the Nogitsune. “But you’re still afraid.”

 

“No. I’m not.”

 

He tilted his head to the side. “Stop lying to yourself. You can’t even let him touch you, you’re so afraid he’ll hurt you again. Living in such fear isn’t good for one’s mind.”

 

“You took my powers away from me. You made me defenseless so he’d be able to kill me. It wasn’t him who hurt me. No, it was you.”

 

“What can I say? You all get to play my game. Sure the rules have changed, people got in the way, but they were eliminated as they rightfully should be. All except you.” I spun around as I heard an Oni snarling behind me. “You managed to weasel your way out of everything I’ve thrown at you. And for what? A little lost puppy who comes whenever you call him?”

 

I turned back to the Nogitsune “No. I did it because I love him.”

 

I turned back around, throwing the Oni back with a wave of my hand. I turned back to the Nogitsune.

 

“True love always wins.” I threw the Nogitsune back, his body sliding down the hall. I walked towards him, looking down at him. “I think you could learn a little something about that.” I went to walk away, but I turned back to him. “And he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my fiancee.”

 

I ran back outside, running towards where the I’d left the three werewolves fighting the Oni. I slid to a stop on the wet pavement beside Mr. Argent watching as Aiden stabbed the last Oni with an arrow, light shining around the arrow before it disappeared in smoke. I could feel the death around me suddenly as I looked closer, the Oni’s sword sticking out of Aiden’s abdomen. He pulled it out, letting it hit the ground.

 

“Aiden!” Ethan yelled.

 

Derek was at Aiden’s side instantly as his legs gave out under him, Derek gently lowering him to the ground. He was dying and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Mr. Argent moved past me, down the stairs, walking with Ethan over to his brother. I stood where I was, frozen partially in shock. I felt a couple tears fall down my face as I felt the death become more potent around me, Ethan lowering his brother’s body back on the ground.

 

I walked down the stairs as Derek stood, backing away from them to give them a moment. I walked towards Derek, throwing my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, leaning his head against mine.

 

I didn’t care that I wasn’t supposed to feel close to him. That I wasn’t supposed to want him to touch me. I needed him. I needed to feel his arms around me, holding me, protecting me from the darkness in the world. I needed to feel his strong heartbeat, his steady breaths against my ear. I needed him to hold my hand, keep me anchored to him, because I didn’t know what I’d do without him. I didn’t want to know what would have happened had he succeeded in killing me. Burning me alive. A sad death too many witches have met, and still meet. I didn’t want him to go anywhere, because I’d lose my mind if he left me.

 

Everything went as back to normal as it could after that night. Mr. Argent and Isaac left, heading for Paris where Mr. Argent had a few connections, and distant family. Scott was trying to move on from Allison’s death, though none of us were going to push him too fast. Stiles was slowly recovering, doing much better now that he wasn’t dying. Malia, the girl who Scott had turned from a coyote back into a girl, was starting school, and trying to learn to control her abilities from Scott. Stiles had also been a little preoccupied with said werecoyote.

 

And me? I had moved back in with my parents for a while. Derek and I both agreed we should get some space for a while, as much as it hurt, working on repairing the cracks that had been created in our relationship. Even though we didn’t live together, we still spent most of our time together. Talking about the future, life, everything in general. My mother had agreed to teaching me how to control my powers, though I still spent most of my free time at the loft.

 

Which was where I was headed now.

 

I all but skipped up the steps to the loft, though I quickly stopped when I saw the door open. Smoke filled the hallway and part of the loft, though I couldn’t smell anything burning.

 

“Derek?” I called, walking in. I didn’t hear anything in return. In fact, the loft was far too quiet for normal.

 

My foot hit something, sending it rolling across the floor with a clang. I looked around, seeing shotgun shells everywhere. My heart was pounding as I pulled my phone out, dialing Derek’s number. I heard his phone buzzing on the table, so I checked the loft, but I couldn’t find him anywhere. I dialed Scott’s number, pacing back and forth, waiting for him to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

“Scott, Derek’s missing.”

 

_“W-what do you mean?”_

“I mean I’m at the loft, he’s not here but his phone is and there’s shotgun shells and smoke and-”

 

_“Okay, calm down. We’ll figure this out, okay? Stay where you are and I’ll be there soon.”_

I paced some more, nervously waiting for Scott to show up. Horrible things were running through my head about what would happen to him. What could be happening to him as we speak. I paused in my pacing, facing the door as I felt something inside me. Something change. It got hard to breathe, and suddenly sharp pain unlike anything I’d ever felt ripped through my body.

 

I screamed, faintly aware of the sound of glass shattering before I fell to my knees, everything going dark.


	57. Death and All His Friends

Scott, Lydia and Stiles were in the garage of the loft, Stiles parking his Jeep next to both Derek’s and Kayanna’s cars.

“His car’s still here.” Scott said, passing by the grey Toyota.

Lydia stopped halfway to the door to the building, both males stopping a few feet from her.

“Lydia, what is it?” Scott asked.

“Don’t you hear that?” She tilted her head.

“Hear what?” Stiles asked.

“It sounds like...humming. And it’s getting louder.”

Both males looked at each other, confused.

“It’s almost like-” Lydia cut off suddenly, taking a deep breath before screaming, her scream mixing with another only Scott could hear.

Scott covered his ears, wincing as both screams ripped through his sensitive ear drums. Even Stiles winced at the scream as it echoed around the almost empty garage.

Lydia stopped screaming, her eyes wide as she looked off into space. Stiles was the first to recover, rushing to Lydia’s side to see if she was alright.

“Lydia?” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Lydia, what is it?”

She looked at him finally, an almost terrified look in her eyes. “It’s Kayanna. I think she’s dead.”

The three ran into the building Scott pausing when he saw glass on the floor of the lobby, glancing up the staircase to the top where the loft was. The three piled into the elevator, the machine moving far too slowly to the top floor. All three ran out of the elevator, Scott pausing when he saw the loft door open, more glass laying in the landing in front of the door. He moved slowly, listening for any signs of movement as he neared the door, poking his head around to peek into the loft. His heart clenched at what he saw, moving so the other two could look in as well.

There, laying in the center of the loft was a body. The entire loft was covered in glass from where the window and the skylight had shattered. He moved slowly, approaching the body carefully, not sure he wanted to see what was wrong. There was an area of about four inches around the body where no glass had landed. Scott sniffed the air, only finding the faint smell of gunpowder, but no blood. He gently rolled the body over, careful to avoid the glass, his heart falling as he looked down at their face.

He checked for a pulse, not finding one as he looked down at her. Something bad had happened, and not just to Kayanna, but to Derek as well.

Stiles was the first to speak, his voice laced with emotion as he looked down at the girl he had considered a friend. “What do we do now?”

Scott shook his head, not knowing what to do. They had already lost two people, now they had at least one more to add to the list, plus one missing. Scott heard a faint sound and leaned his head down closer to the body, closing his eyes to concentrate.

“We’re gonna take her to Deaton.” He said, straightening up to look at Stiles and Lydia. “Because she has a heartbeat again.”

Scott carried her down to Stiles’ Jeep, climbing in the back with her as Stiles and Lydia got into the front, Stiles speeding off towards the Animal Clinic. Scott called Deaton, letting him know they were on their way.

Stiles skidded to a stop outside the clinic, helping Scott move Kayanna out of his Jeep. Deaton held the door open for them as Scott carried her in, laying her down on the exam table. Deaton checked her pulse right away, finding it slow, but there at least.

“I need you to tell me everything that happened before you called me.” Deaton asked, looking at the three teens standing in the exam room.

“I got a call from Kayanna saying Derek was missing. She said his phone was at the loft and there were shotgun shells and smoke there.”

“Derek’s car was there when we showed up.” Stiles said.

“Lydia said she heard something when we got there.”

“It was a humming, and then suddenly I felt it. She was gone.” Lydia said.

“I heard Kayanna scream while Lydia was screaming. There was glass everywhere when we got up to the loft. She didn’t have a heartbeat when we got up there, but suddenly, she had one again.”

Deaton nodded, taking in all the information. “Well, I can tell you Derek is not just missing.” He looked up at the teens. “He’s dead. Or at least he was. When mates become fully bonded, their souls bond as well. Part of Kayanna’s soul was in Derek, and part of Derek’s soul was in Kayanna. When Derek died, the part of Derek’s soul that was attached to hers was violently ripped from her body.”

“That sounds painful.” Stiles said.

“Extremely. Painful enough to stop the heart momentarily. But, there’s a chance Derek could still be alive.”

“How do we tell?” Scott asked.

“We can’t. Not until she wakes up. But until then we need to take her to her mother. She’s the only one that could hold her off if Derek’s really dead.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked.

“Part of Kayanna’s soul is missing. She won’t be the same person you all knew before. She’ll be darker. More powerful, driven by anger from the loss of her mate. Werewolves that lose their mates lose their humanity as well, turning into violent killers. One they kill, they can’t stop, killing anything and anyone in their path. Witches are the same. If Derek’s really dead, or was dead long enough for his soul to seperate from Kayanna’s, it’ll be the same for her. Unless you can find Derek before she kills her first victim, she’s gone. Her mother can hold her off for a while, buy you some time to try and find Derek. If you can’t...someone’s going to have to kill her too.”

Scott sighed, looking down at the witch. He didn’t want to believe that Derek could be dead. He didn’t want to believe that this kind girl who he’d witnessed changing Derek could possibly turn into a soulless killer. He didn’t want to have to kill anyone either.

“Alright. We’ll need to look for clues to see if we can’t find who has Derek.” Scott said.

“I’ll go to the loft tonight, check for clues. I’ll call her mother, tell her what happened.”

Scott picked Kayanna up off the table, carrying her out of the clinic and to Stiles’ Jeep. He sat in the back, processing all the information Deaton had given them. If Derek wasn’t dead already, he would be soon and Scott couldn’t let that happen.

Kayanna’s mother had the front door open before they even got up the steps. She directed Scott towards Kayanna’s room, telling him to lay her on the bed.

“We’re going to try and find Derek.” Scott said as he followed Levana down the stairs.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll see if I can find anything too, though trying to keep Kayanna controlled will be difficult.” She said, looking at the three teens in her living room.

Upstairs Kayanna was waking up from her pain induced coma. She stared at the ring on her finger long and hard before slipping it off, sliding her thumb over the diamond in the middle. A couple tears fell down her cheeks as she held back a sob. Derek was dead. He wasn’t coming back. Her tears stopped as anger coursed through her. Anger to get revenge on those responsible. She’d burn down the whole town if she had to. She closed her fist around the ring, not caring that the edges bit into her skin as an uncontrollable rage burned through her, her pupils dilating until her irises were black.

She will have her revenge.

 


	58. Into The Void

The weeks went by, Kayanna slowly slipping deeper and deeper into madness. For once it wasn’t Mya who was responsible for the broken dishes littering the kitchen. Levana had made the mistake of mentioning Derek’s name, and sent Kayanna into a fit of rage, all the glass in the kitchen shattering with one look from her. Levana kept Mya busy outside the house, signing her up for every club, class and activity she could, trying to keep her away from her sister. While she wouldn’t let Kayanna out of the house, not even for a second. 

Kayanna spent most of her time sitting by her window, staring out at the world outside. Levana knew she was only getting worse, frequently calling both Scott and Deaton to see if they had any leads. Divination was useless as she’s already found out multiple times. Though, that didn’t stop her from trying. If she could save her daughter, she would, no matter what the cost. 

Richard kept himself busy at the hospital, working double shifts and extra hours to keep himself away from the wrath of his daughter. He had witnessed her incident in the kitchen and had slept in his office at the hospital that night, not wanting to have to put a bullet in his own daughter to protect himself. Though, if it actually came down to it, he’d die before shooting her. 

Gaining her powers back from the Nogitsune had made them stronger, and now fueled by rage she was lethal. Levana had managed to slip a potion to her without her noticing for a while, but she had gotten smart, and wouldn’t take anything Levana offered. 

Levana knew she was in trouble the first night Kayanna snuck out of the house. It had been Scott that found her walking down the street, feeling the hatred that burned through her. He had managed to subdue her, getting her back home semi-conscious, saying Deaton had recommended he carry red clover in case something like this happened. Levana agreed, recommending all of them carry it just in case. She had Richard install a lock on the window, setting up an alarm system that would alert them both if she were to attempt to get out. 

It worked for a week. It only took a week before she broke out again, dismantling the lock and disregarding the alarm. Levana had caught her just in time, managing to knock her out before she dismantled a homeless man. Levana had Richard buy red clover, placing it in vases around her room and lining her window with it. She hated treating her daughter like a prisoner, but she didn’t have much of a choice. If locking her daughter in a room by herself meant keeping her from killing and losing her mind then it was worth it. Though, she didn’t know how much longer she could keep it up. 

She could hear her daughter’s cries in the dead of night. Her agonized screams as she mourned her missing mate. Levana refused to believe Derek was truly dead. She’d have to see a body before she’d believe it. 

She was relieved when Scott called saying they knew where Derek was, though they weren’t sure if he was alive or dead. The bullets they found in the loft bore the insignia of a group of hunters based in Mexico, and they thought that’s who had him. It was spring break next week, so the pack was heading south to Mexico to try and find Derek. Levana was on edge, not knowing what would happen if they brought back Derek’s body. She might actually have to kill her own daughter once she saw the body of her dead mate. There would be no controlling her then. 

It was the night before the pack was set to leave for Mexico. Levana had gone to bed, double checking that Kayanna was locked in her room before settling down. She hadn’t been sleeping well, the stress keeping her awake into the early morning, having to listen to her daughter’s cries not helping. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the figure standing in the doorway. She turned on the bedside lamp, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light. Kayanna stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks, her bottom lip trembling. 

“Mommy?” Her voice cracked and Levana was on her feet in a second approaching her daughter. “It hurts.” She sobbed out, Levana wrapping her arms around her daughter as she sobbed into her shoulder. 

“I know.” Kayanna gripped the back of Levana’s shirt, but she was still on edge, knowing her daughter could flip like a light switch, becoming angry again in a half a second. 

Levana felt her daughter’s grip tighten on her shirt, her sobs slowing, so she gently pried her away, leading her back to her room. 

“I don’t want to go back in Mommy.” 

“I know. But it’s for your own good.” 

Levana managed to get her back in, making sure the door was locked before going back to her bed. She didn’t sleep that night, thinking about Kayanna, and the pack going to Mexico. She prayed the’d be able to find Derek before something happened. Before she had to kill her own daughter. 

The pack had been gone for two days, Levana on edge, waiting to hear something from them. She didn’t know how much longer Kayanna could hold on. The red clover had weakened her, but she still was strong. Stronger than Levana could hold if she finally went off the rails. 

She was anxious. Richard had taken Mya away for Spring Break, visiting his parents in Portland while Levana stayed with Kayanna. She was growing more and more worried, Kayanna not making any sounds anymore, just sitting by her window, staring out into space. She’d stopped eating, Levana checking a few times to see if she was still breathing. 

Scott needed to find Derek, and find him fast.


	59. 117

Levana got the call late the next night. Scott had found Derek...sort of. He had been turned back into his younger self, though Levana had as much experience with that as Deaton did. She had been scouring over books, trying to find something that could answer the ever burning question. Could they change him back?

Scott had asked if Kayanna could, though she didn’t know if they’d even recognize each other. It all depended on if his memories were deaged as well. Levana was up half the night, Derek safe at Deaton’s, while Kayanna slept upstairs. It had been an unusually quiet night, which she prayed would be a good sign. Maybe Kayanna knew her mate was okay and was back. Though she wasn’t about to hold her breath on that one.

Kayanna left her room the next morning, carrying the plate of dinner Levana had left upstairs for her. She hadn’t touched it, but she brought it down to the kitchen, looking like a zombie. Face emotionless, eyes black, dark circles under her eyes despite her sleeping. Levana knew the red clover was affecting her, though not quite to the extent it should have, which was not a good thing.

Deaton called her that morning, asking if she had found anything, telling her Derek’s heart rate was unusually high, and healing unusually fast, and that he had escaped the animal clinic. Scott and Stiles had left school after Stiles’ father had called, telling them two of his deputy’s had found Derek, bringing him to the station. And that Scott and Stiles wanted Kayanna to see him.

Levana was hesitant to take her, though if she did go haywire, they were in the Sheriff’s Station where she could easily be put down. Levana let Scott and Stiles take Kayanna in, opting to stay in the waiting room.

“Kayanna, just tell us if you recognize him, alright? Then you can leave and go home and go back to whatever you’ve been doing.” Stiles said as they walked through the door.

“I still don’t see the point of this, but okay.” She shrugged, following Scott over to the bench where a young man was sitting.

“Do you recognize each other?” Scott asked, Derek and Kayanna stared at each other for a moment.

For a tense moment, both boys thought this was it and everything would be okay and Kayanna would be fine.

“I don’t know him.”

“I don’t recognize her.” Derek said.

Both boys sighed in defeat.

“Can I go now?” Kayanna asked, looking between them.

Stiles motioned towards the door and Kayanna left, but not without stopping and looking back at the younger version of Derek.

  
“Everything okay?” Her mom asked, seeing the look on her daughter’s face as she turned back in the doorway.

“Yeah. It was...just a feeling. Can we go home now?”

Levana sighed as she left the Sheriff’s Station. So much for that. Maybe they’d find a way to get Derek back to normal so this would all be over with.

Kayanna was quiet for the rest of the day, Scott keeping Levana updated about everything that happened. It got too quiet in the house as the sun went down, Levana still pouring over books, trying to find an answer to the deaging. There was a loud crack upstairs, followed by the sound of glass shattering and an alarm going off through the house.

Levana was up the stairs in record time, throwing open Kayanna’s door, only to find her gone, the window shattered and the line of red clover broken. She was panicking now, neither Scott or Stiles answering their phones.

She pulled on a jacket, grabbing her car keys before taking off, trying to find where her daughter could have gone.

Meanwhile at the school, Kate and the Berserkers had disappeared, leaving Derek back to normal after he’d fought them off. Well, almost back to normal.

“Where’s Kayanna?” He asked, looking at Scott.

“She’s-” His phone rang, Levana’s number coming up.

“Hello?”

_“Scott, she got out. So you better have Derek back to normal or get ready to find her. I don’t know where she is, she’s blocking out my magic and wherever she’s going, she’s going there fast.”_

__

“Derek’s back to normal. What do we need to do?”

_“Derek needs to find her. Fast, before she ends up killing someone. There won’t be any help for her then.”_

__

Scott looked up, but Derek was already gone. He looked to Kira for a moment. “Derek’s on his way.”

It didn’t take Derek long to find her. Even after months he could pick her scent out like she was standing right next to him. But there was something wrong with her. She was surrounded by rage and pain.

He found her in an alleyway, holding a homeless man up against the wall of the building next to her, slowly choking him to death.

“Kayanna?” He asked and she froze, her anger faltering slightly. “Kayanna, let him go.”

She stepped back, letting the homeless man drop to the ground. She stared down at her hands, fingers shaking as the anger and pain dissipated.

“What...what happened.” She turned to look at him finally, tears in her eyes. “You...you were...” A sob ripped out of her throat and her legs would have given out under her, had Derek not been there to catch her.

“I know.” He said, letting her grip on to him, crying into his shoulder.

He nuzzled her neck, marking her over and over with his scent. He held her tightly as she cried, clinging to him like he was her lifeline. Derek could hear the others behind him, so he picked Kayanna up, holding her close as he turned to the others behind him.

“She’s okay.” He said, walking towards them. “As okay as she can be right now.”

Levana drove them back to the loft, Derek in the back seat holding Kayanna. Levana couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Derek was safe, Kayanna was back to normal and it was all seemingly over for now. Though in this town, quiet didn’t last long. She just had to figure out the best time to tell Kayanna the news she had been informed of from her sister, Cordelia about their mother. Though now was not the time. Kayanna had enough on her plate to worry about.

Derek carried Kayanna up to the loft, her sobs having turned into sniffles a while ago, though she wasn’t planning on letting go for a while. He sunk down on the couch, shifting Kayanna slightly so he could look her in the eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot, dark circles around her eyes, only seeming far more noticeable against her pale skin. She seemed thinner than usual, his hands feeling bones sticking out where he probably shouldn't. To anyone else, she would look sick, but to him she looked beautiful.

He pulled the elastic out of her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it, leaning in so he could scent her neck again.

“Derek, it was so awful.” She whispered, her bottom lip trembling, but no tears fell. “I felt like I was being torn in half. I thought you were dead. And all I remember is being so angry. I wanted revenge so badly, and I would have killed everyone to get it.”

“Shh.” He placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. “It’s all over now. And I promise you will never have to go through that again.”

He looked from her lips to her eyes a couple times, wanting badly to kiss her, but from what he remembered, that wasn’t okay yet. They still had a lot to work on before they got there after what the Nogitsune had done.

She bit her lip, looking at him with her big brown eyes. “Kiss me.” She whispered, her breath fanning over his lips.

So he did just that.

**  
  
**


	60. Careful

**KAYANNA'S POV**

Derek’s hands were all over me as we kissed, running over and under my clothes, rough callouses scratching my skin.

He pulled away from me slowly, eyes closed as he breathed. I shifted on his lap so I was straddling him, running my hands up and down his back.

“I thought you were dead.” I breathed, leaning my forehead against his.

“I was. For a while.” He gently bumped his nose against mine. “There’s things I remember, but most of it’s just dark.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His arms gripped me tightly, pulling me close, so close I could feel his muscles move every time he breathed. But I didn’t care. I wanted, no needed, to be close to him. I ran my fingers along the back of his neck, his arms tightening around me as he shivered, goosebumps forming on his skin.

“I haven’t showered in weeks.” He breathed in my ear, his tongue darting out to lick a line along the shell.

“Then let’s take care of that.”

He tightened his grip around me, picking me up, carrying me into the bathroom. I wiggled out of his grip, pushing him down so he was sitting on the toilet lid. I turned the shower on, turning it to the right temperature before turning back to Derek. I stood in front of him, slowly pulling my shirt off so I was standing in front of him in my bra and jeans. I didn’t know why I was nervous, he’d seen me naked more times than I could count.

I slowly slid my jeans down my legs, kicking them off and pushing them to the side. Derek’s eyes roamed up and down, taking in every part of me. I slowly approached him, like one would a dangerous predator. Then again, he was a predator. I gripped the hem of his shirt, standing between his knees. He lifted his arms, letting me pull his shirt over his head. I ran my fingers across his chest, down his abs to his belt. I tugged on his belt loops, pulling him up so he was standing. His hands ran down my arms as I undid his belt and his jeans, pulling them down so he could kick them off.

He grabbed my hands, lacing our fingers together, bringing my hands up so he could kiss my wrists. The last time we had done anything like this it had been a totally different story. Derek had been possessed, and I had been powerless.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.” He said, looking down at me.

“No, I need to do this.” I said, releasing his hands so I could hook a finger in his briefs, pulling them down.

I slipped my hands behind my back, unclasping my bra. I took a deep breath in before letting the straps slide down my arms, tossing it off to the side with the rest of our clothes. Derek took a step towards me, sliding his hands down my back, sliding his fingers under the band of my underwear. I gripped his biceps as he slid his hands down my hips, my underwear falling to my ankles. I kicked them off to the side, staring up into Derek’s green eyes.

I stepped away from him, sliding the shower door open so I could step in, standing under the warm water. The door closed as Derek stepped in, his chest pressed against my back. I grabbed the soap, lathering some on my hands before turning to face Derek, running my hands over his skin, feeling the muscles under my hands.

I turned him around, lathering his back as well, working my way down his legs. He turned around again, and I found myself staring right at him. I could feel warmth spreading through my body as I stared at his half hard state. I bit my lip, my heart racing as I ran my hands up over his hip bones. His fingers curled around my arms, pulling me to my feet. He spun me around so he was staring at my back. He grabbed the soap, repeating my actions, starting at my shoulders and working his way down my back. His hands cupped my ass, squeezing gently, making me gasp and place one hand on the wall and the other on the sliding door to keep myself upright. He squatted down behind me, running his hands down my legs. My breaths became gasps as he ran his hands back up my legs, gripping my hips as he stood back up, pressing himself flush against me. His hands slid around to my stomach, sliding upwards, stopping just below my breasts.

“Are you sure?” He breathed in my ear, warm breath fanning over the wet skin of my neck.

“Yes.” I breathed, tangling one hand in his wet hair.

We ended up on the bed after our shower, not even bothering to dry ourselves off as we tangled in the sheets, Derek’s hips grinding against mine as he entwined our fingers by my head. My back arched as he sped up, baring my neck to him. He nibbled on his mark, his tongue running over my skin. Both my moans and his echoed through the loft as we both came together, his knot swelling inside me for the second time that night. His face buried in my neck as we came down from our highs, tied together once again.

We lay like that for a while. Every part of us connected. It felt so good, being back with him like this. After everything that had happened...I knew I couldn’t keep him away from me. I needed him like I needed air. As unhealthy as it sounded, I couldn’t go on without him.

He pulled out of me when his knot finally receded, both of us groaning at the feeling. He rolled off of me, pulling me back into his chest. He pulled the sheets around us, running his fingers down my arm lightly.

“I missed you.” I said quietly, lacing his fingers with mine. “I missed you so much.”

“I know. I missed you too.” He kissed my shoulder, nuzzling his nose against it.

“Derek, do...do you remember what happened?” I asked, looking around the loft. The windows had been replaced after I’d shattered them.

“The Calaveras showed up, asking me if I knew where La Loba was. I thought they were talking about Cora, but they were talking about Kate. When Peter tore out her throat, she changed into a werejaguar. She came after me, attacked the Calaveras. I remember getting shot, but then it’s all fuzzy from there. I knew I was dead for a while, and when I came back they tortured me. Repeatedly. Everything’s fuzzy, but I remember when they changed me into my younger self. It was extremely painful. I kept thinking about you. Wondering if you were okay. That’s what kept me sane.” He leaned up on his elbow as I rolled on my back, looking up at him. “You.” He stroked my cheek lightly. “You kept me sane.” He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as he moved over me, settling himself against me. He pulled away from my lips and I opened my eyes, staring into his...amber eyes? I took his face in my hands, running my thumbs over his cheekbones as I stared at his eyes.

“Your eyes.”

“They’re yellow. I know.” He blinked, his eyes turning back to their normal green.

“What does it mean?”

“I don’t know. Kate did something to me, that’s why we need to find her.”

“Besides the fact that she’s a psychopath that needs to be locked up anyways?”

“That too.”

I bit my lip as I stared up at him. His thumb ran along my jaw before pulling my lip from between my teeth.

“What have I told you about that lip?” He said, leaning his forehead against mine.

I bit it again and he growled, leaning down to take it between his own teeth, tugging gently on it. He nipped his way down my jaw to my throat, and we ended up having a round three in bed.

I woke up the next morning to find Derek sitting on the end of the bed in a pair of sweatpants. He was staring off into space, lost in thought.

“Derek?” He inhaled sharply, looking back at me.

“Hey.”

“Everything okay?” I asked.

“Yeah. Just thinking.” He stood up, walking around the bed to where I was laying. “Peter’s coming over.” He kissed my forehead. “You should put some clothes on before he gets here.”

Derek walked away from the bed, going into the kitchen. At least I had a warning this time. I couldn’t even count on two hands how many times Peter had walked in on Derek and I naked. Once even when Derek was knotted. That man had the worst timing ever. Though, part of me thinks he does it on purpose.

I slid out of bed, going over to the closet to get dressed. I needed to get more stuff from my parents house if I was going to move back in. My phone rang as soon as I pulled my shirt over my head, my mom calling me.

“Hello?”

_“Kayanna? Are you okay?”_

__

“Yeah, mom. I’m great actually.”

_“Can you come over here today? I’d like to talk to you about some stuff.”_

__

“O-okay. I’ll be over in a little bit.”

Derek’s arms wrapped around my waist as I hung up my phone, placing it back on the table beside me. I turned in his arms so I was looking up at him, my arms wrapping around his neck.

“What do you think she wants to talk about?” He asked me.

“I don’t know. Could be anything.”

His hands gripped my hips as he leaned down to kiss me, his lips moving softly against mine. I fisted his shirt in my hands as our kiss became more heated.

“As sweet as a reunion between lovers is, we have bigger things to worry about.” What was it I said about his bad timing?

Derek growled lightly as he pulled away from me. Derek turned to his uncle, giving him a look.

“What?” Peter asked, holding his hands out.

“Do you always have to ruin our moments?” Derek asked.

“I don’t always ruin them. I just interrupt them when I feel they’ve gone on long enough.”

I rolled my eyes, turning away from the two werewolves to grab my keys and my phone.

“I’m going to my parents. You two,” I pointed to the two werewolves. “Play nicely.” I kissed Derek one more time, earning an eyeroll from Peter.

I left the loft, hoping Derek wouldn’t kill Peter. Or vice versa. I drove over to my parents house, my mom’s car the only one in the driveway.

  
She pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly. We stayed that way for a while, just hugging each other on the front porch. She finally let me go, all but pulling me into the house. She sat me on the couch, pouring me a cup of tea.

“What all do you remember?”

“I remember going to the loft and finding Derek gone. I remember the pain. Especially the pain. I remember being in bed. I knew Derek was dead, and then I felt the anger. After that it’s all...dark.”

My mom told me everything that had happened after Derek had gone missing, everything I did when I was my rage, revengeful self. I could feel the guilt piling up, hearing what I’d put everyone through. What I’d done.

“I’m sorry.” I said, hugging my mom.

“It’s okay. You weren’t exactly yourself. I’m sure if your father died, I’d do the same thing.”

“Let’s not talk about that.” I said, looking to the floor.

“I also wanted to tell you about what I found out while you were...not yourself.” She took a deep breath. “I got a call from my sister, about our mother. Your grandmother has cancer, Kayanna.”

“What?” I asked, frowning as I looked at her.

“She’s sick. That means it’s time for a new Supreme to rise.”

“Mom, you mean she’s-”

“Yes. I called her after I got off the phone with Cordelia. She’s headed back to New Orleans after an unsuccessful attempt at finding a cure.”

I took in a shaky breath, processing that information.

My mother and I talked for a while longer, just spilling everything out on the table. She had officially taken me out of school after Derek had gone missing, which was a relief. I didn’t need to worry about everything I missed, or try to concentrate after everything that had happened.

As I was leaving to go back to the loft, my mother stopped me.

“If you’re going to be living with Derek again, I would suggest making an appointment to get back on birth control.”

My stomach clenched when she said that, but I tried not to show it as I said my farewells and got into my car. I sat, staring at the steering wheel for a minute. The shot lasted for three months. But Derek had been missing longer than that. If I hadn’t gotten the shot since Derek went missing...people don’t always get pregnant the first time they have sex without any protection or birth control, right?


	61. Muted

It had been a week since Derek had returned, and he spent most of his time with Peter trying to find Kate. I offered to help, but Derek didn’t want me caught in the crossfire if they did find her. Peter had so gladly explained what a Berserker was, and how Kate had a few with her. Since their search was unsuccessful, Derek and Peter had agreed on hiring help.

 

I liked her as soon as she came into the loft. I was situated between Derek and Peter on the couch as she sat across from us, propping her feet up on the table.

 

“The table’s Italian.” Peter said, sounding annoyed.

 

“So are these boots. Are we going to talk interior design and fashion, or are we going to talk numbers?” Braeden asked.

 

I leaned slightly against Derek as he stared down at his reflection in a pair of sunglasses as Peter wrote down a price, sliding the paper and pen over to Braeden. She looked at it before crossing Peter’s price out, writing down one of her own before sliding it back to Peter.

 

“We’re hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the president.” Peter said, making Derek look over at him.

 

“I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You’re hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what’s going to cost you.”

 

Peter wrote down another price before sliding it back over to Braeden, only to have her slide it back to Peter. Peter scoffed, getting up from the couch and walking away. Derek leaned past me, grabbing the paper and ripping it in half.

 

“We’ll pay. Just find Kate, that’s all we want.”

 

Peter led Braeden to the door as Derek got up from the couch, leaning against the table. Peter slammed the door shut, the metal vibrating as it closed.

 

“Are you insane?” Peter all but yelled at Derek.

 

“We don’t have a choice.” Derek said. “We spent a week looking for her, and came up with nothing.”

 

“If we don’t find out who told Kate about the vault, we don’t get those bonds back.” Peter said, walking towards Derek. “What do you think I’m going to do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly out of date. We got robbed, Derek. Robbed!” Peter grabbed Derek’s shoulder, Derek turning around, grabbing his wrist and flashing his yellow eyes at Peter, letting out a roar. “Oh, that’s a new look for you.” Peter said. Derek jerked away from him. “What happened to your eyes?” Peter asked.

 

“I don’t know. But I’m willing to pay to find out.”

 

I left the loft not long after, going to the doctor to get back on birth control. Though, I didn’t know if I wanted to do it. If there was a chance I was pregnant, I didn’t want to mess anything up.

 

I nervously waited in the doctor’s office, trying to think of ways I could ask. I didn’t know what I was going to do if I did end up pregnant. Derek and I hadn’t talked about that at all. We didn’t think it would be something we’d have to worry about yet. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the nurse called my name.

 

I nervously went back, waiting for the doctor to come in.

 

“Hello, Miss. Ryder.” The doctor said, walking into the room. “Are you ready for your shot?”

 

“Can I ask you a question first?”

 

“Sure.” He said, sitting down in the rolling chair.

 

“It’s been five months since I had the shot, and my boyfriend just got back from a four month trip and we were...intimate last night, and I was just wondering if...” I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

 

“If you might be pregnant?” The doctor, thankfully, finished for me. I nodded. “It’s possible. It takes about 12 weeks after the last injection for fertility to return, though it can take up to nine months to return. The only way to know would be to wait for your period to start. If it doesn’t, then I would recommend taking a pregnancy test. If you’re worried about hurting the fetus if you are in fact pregnant, then you don’t have to get the shot.”

 

“I just don’t want anything to go wrong if I am pregnant.”

 

“I understand. I would refrain from any sexual activity until your period is supposed to start, that way you can be sure.”

 

I nodded again, getting up from the table.

 

“And if you want to, you can come back and we can do a blood and urine sample here in a couple weeks just to be safe.”

 

“That might be a good idea.”

 

“I’ll get you all set up for that then.”

 

“Thank you.” I said before walking out of the office.

 

My nerves were wracked as I sat in the driver’s seat of my car. I chewed on my thumb nail as I thought about what the doctor had said. I had about a week and a half until my period was supposed to start, and I knew Derek wouldn’t hold off that long. I leaned my head against the steering wheel, debating what to do. This wasn’t exactly the greatest time to bring a child into the world, and what would Derek say? His wolf wanted pups, but his wolf wasn’t exactly right at the moment. And the human side of Derek? Did he want kids? Was he purely driven by the animal instinct to mate? What would I tell him? How would he react?

 

My phone buzzed in the seat beside me, the man in question sending me a text.

 

_“Get back to the loft ASAP.”_

That couldn’t be good. So I swallowed my anxiety and drove back to the loft, not knowing what I was going to tell Derek.

 

The door was half open when I got back, and the first thought was that someone had broken in again. But Derek was standing at the table, bent over something, or maybe nothing with the way he was acting lately.

 

He turned around when I slid the loft door shut, his eyes checking me over as I walked down the stairs. He met me halfway, wrapping his arms around my waist, staring down at me.

 

“You okay?” He asked, staring down at me with a furrowed brow.

 

“I think I should be asking you that.” I said, running my hands up his arms.

 

“You smell like anxiety.”

 

“Yeah, well that shouldn’t exactly be a new scent for you.” I said, pulling out of his arms and walking to the table where various files were spread out.

 

I picked up the one that was open, flipping through the report.

 

“Looking for signs of Kate.” Derek said, moving to stand beside me.

 

“A murder?” I flipped through more pages. “An axe murderer?”

 

“Actually he used a military tomahawk.” I looked at him sideways. “But they didn’t put that in the report.”

 

“Then how do you know that?”

 

“Braeden. She’s the one that brought them here.” He said, gesturing at the files.

 

I couldn’t help the tiny ounce of jealousy that rose in my throat when Derek said Braeden’s name. They obviously knew each other, and the way she was looking at Derek earlier...but didn’t have any reason to be worried. Right?


	62. The Benefactor

********

Derek and I were in bed. We had been for a while, both of us tired after the long, stressful week we’d had. Denying Derek had been the hardest thing I’d had to do. It was harder than even finding out I could be pregnant. He still lay in bed next to me, his chest to my back, fingers slowly tracing patterns over my stomach, causing my insides to twist nervously every time he touched me.

****

“You okay?” He breathed, nuzzling into my shoulder.

****

I sighed. I knew I should tell him, but I didn’t want him to freak out over nothing. “Not really.” I said, rolling over to face him. “It’s just...something my mom told me.”

****

His hand rubbed my back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

****

“Not really.” I said, leaning my head against his chest. “I’d rather not relive it right now.”

****

He kissed my forehead, letting the loft fall into silence. I traced patterns on his stomach, letting myself relax against him, glad he wasn’t mad at me for denying him. Glad that he’d taken my not-so-straight answer. I mean, it wasn’t a lie. Not totally.

****

His phone rang, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between us. He released me, rolling over to grab his phone. From the tone he was using it sounded important. Especially when he told them he’d be there in ten minutes.

****

“It was Sheriff Stilinski.” He said, getting up out of bed. “He needs my help at the hospital.”

****

He threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt before grabbing his leather jacket.

****

“I’m coming with you.” I said, getting out of bed.

****

“No. Stay here.” He cupped my face in his hands. “It’s safer if you stay here.”

****

I nodded, not wanting to argue with him, sitting back down on the bed. Derek leaned down, pressing his lips against mine.

****

“Be careful.” I said, looking him in the eyes.

****

“I will.” He leaned forward, kissing me again before leaving.

****

I laid back down on the bed, unconsciously placing a hand over my stomach. I had to tell Derek soon. He was bound to notice before I would with his super hearing and sense of smell. My stomach rumbled under my hand so I got up, making my way over to the kitchen to scavage. I had poured myself a glass of milk and had started heating up a bag of popcorn when the alarm started going off.

****

The door slid open and someone walked in, slamming something into the alarm, making it stop. I held my breath, grabbing a knife from a drawer before slowly making my way towards the door.

****

“Derek, you here?” Peter’s voice rang out.

****

I sighed in relief, relaxing and setting the knife on the island before moving back towards the microwave.

****

“Derek?” Peter called again. I rolled my eyes, pulling my popcorn from the microwave before it beeped.

****

I opened the bag, letting it cool, and that’s when I heard it. It was Peter’s faint call for Derek. I grabbed the knife again, moving closer to the door.

****

“Don’t worry, Peter...Derek is next.” A distorted, computerized voice said.

****

I backed away from the door as the sounds of a fight rang through the loft. I ducked back behind the island, holding the knife close to me as I listened to the fight between Peter and the mystery person. I knew I should probably help, but then again, by the sounds of it, this person was a pretty skilled fighter, able to hold his own against a werewolf.

****

I heard the fighting stop so I risked a glance around the edge of the island. The coast was clear so I moved over to the door again. I held my breath as I hid behind the door, waiting for any sound at all besides Peter’s gasps. I risked a glance out the door, quickly ducking back as I watched a person walk up the steps to the sliding door. He was tall, dressed in all black and bald. I ducked back farther as he turned around to scan the loft and I gasped quietly, seeing his face. He had no mouth.

****

I waited until I heard the door close, glancing back out at the loft, looking for any sign of the intruder before running out to where Peter was laying, a tomahawk in his chest.

****

“Oh, god Peter.” I said, sliding to a stop by him on my knees. “We gotta get this out.” I went to grab the handle of the tomahawk, but Peter’s hand grabbed my arm.

****

“Call...Derek.” He gasped out.

****

“Right. I can do that.”

****

I ran over to the table beside the bed, grabbing my phone, my fingers shaking as I dialed Derek’s number.

****

He picked up on the second ring, his voice laced with concern.

****

“Derek, you need to get back to the loft now. Peter and a tomahawk and a guy with no mouth and you’re next...” I couldn’t even form words I was panicking so much.

****

_“Hey. Breathe.” I took a shuddering breath in, releasing it slowly. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”_

_**** _

I hung up, kneeling down next to Peter. I went to grab the tomahawk handle, but my fingers were shaking so bad I could hardly wrap them around it. Peter grabbed my arm, his grip tight as I tried to calm down a little. At least enough that I could get the tomahawk out of his chest. I gripped the tomahawk with both hands, looking at Peter’s face for a moment.

****

“On three. One...two-” I pulled the tomahawk, using some of my telekinesis to help me get it out.

****

Peter yelled out in pain before glaring at me. “I thought...you said...on three.”

****

I stared at the tomahawk, seeing black blood dripping from the part that was buried in Peter’s chest. The sliding door opened and Derek came running in. He knelt down beside me, taking the tomahawk from my shaking hand.

****

Derek looked at me before moving to the other side of Peter. Derek helped Peter get to a standing position before moving him over to the table. Peter leaned against it, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing the nasty, gaping hole in his chest, leaking black blood. Derek went to the laundry room for a moment before coming back with a blowtorch.

****

Derek set the tomahawk down on the table. “The axe was laced with wolfsbane. I don’t know the species, so I’m going to have to burn it out.” Derek held up his lighter.

****

“I think I can handle a little fire.” Peter said.  

****

Derek smirked at him before lighting the blowtorch. I moved on to the table behind Peter, putting my hands on his shoulders, holding him down.

****

“Ah, hell.” Peter said before Derek held the blowtorch against his skin, Peter letting out a yell.

****

I held him down, using my telekinesis to hold him still. I let Peter go once Derek had finished, pulling the flame away from Peter’s skin. Peter collapsed to the loft floor, grunting in pain a little. Derek held his hand out, pulling Peter back to his feet.

****

“He said he was after you.” Peter said, looking at Derek.

****

“How does a guy with no mouth say anything?” Derek asked.

****

Peter grabbed the glove that was next to me and held it out to Derek. “With this.”

****

Derek grabbed the glove, examining it and the keyboard attached to it.

****

“What is it?” I asked.

****

“I don’t know.” Derek said, looking to both me and Peter. “But I might know someone who does.”

****

I hopped off the table, my knees buckling as a cramp ripped through my abdomen. I gasped in pain, doubling over slightly at the pain.

****

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Derek was on me in a second, hands running over my skin, trying to figure out what’s wrong.

****

“Nothing. Just cramps.” I waved him off. Both Derek and Peter got a slightly disturbed and disgusted look on their faces. “What, do you want me to describe it in detail?”

****

Both of them shook their heads and I limped towards the bathroom, popping a couple Ibuprofen. Peter left while I was in the bathroom and Derek sat on the couch, staring down at the glove. I sat down on the table in front of him, making him look up at me for a moment.

****

“You’re lucky he didn’t go after you.” Derek said.

****

“I know. Who knows how long he was in the loft?”

****

“He must have gotten in after I left. I doubt he would have waited had he been here when I was here.”

****

“But why would someone want to kill you?” I asked, taking the glove from his hands, replacing it with my own.

****

“I don’t know. Unless Kate hired him, I can’t be sure.” He shrugged.

****

“I think Kate would rather do it herself.” I said, looking up at him.

****

“You’re probably right. Derek released my hands, picking the glove back up. “I need to go to the Sheriff’s Station.”

****

“I’m coming with you.” I said, standing up, moving over to the closet to grab some clothes.

****

“Kayanna...” Derek gave me a look.

****

“Derek, there’s a mouthless killer on the loose, looking for you. I don’t want to be here alone when he comes here and finds me instead of you.”

****

Derek looked at me for a second. “Good point.”

****

I smiled to myself as I pulled a shirt over my head, grabbing my phone. I followed Derek out to his car, climbing in the passenger seat. I reclined myself back, still having small cramps here and there. But cramps were a good sign, right? So maybe I wasn’t pregnant after all.

****

Derek made me wait in the car when he went in to talk to the Sheriff. I played on my phone for a while, trying to ignore the cramps as they came and went. Derek got back in the car an hour later, starting it and following the Sheriff out of the parking lot.

****

“We found where he might be hiding.” Derek said, driving towards the school.

****

“At the school? What kind of killer hids at a school?”

****

“He’s actually an assassin, and he was connected to the school’s Wifi.”

****

“Well that’s reassuring.”

****

Derek pulled up to the school, all but demanding I stay in the car. So I reclined back once again, going back to playing on my phone. It was quiet until a tomahawk flew through the driver's side window, passing inches in front of my nose and going through the passenger’s side window. I screamed ducking down, opening the door so I could get out, sinking down against the side of the Toyota. A body appeared next to me and I went to scream again, but a hand covered my mouth. I looked back at the person, Peter holding his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. I nodded and tried to calm my racing heart. I stared at the tomahawk laying on the pavement. The tomahawk that had almost killed me.

****

“Come on.” Peter said, pulling me to my feet, guiding me into the school.

****

It was eerily silent in the school as I followed Peter through the halls. The sounds of struggle appeared though, and got louder as we approached the next hallway. Peter rounded the corner, coming to a stop, nearly causing me to run into him. I looked down the hallway, seeing Derek and the Sheriff restraining the mouthless assassin. Peter turned to them, taking off running down the hall.

****

“No, Peter, no!” Derek yelled before pushing the Sheriff to the side as Peter attacked the assassin.

****

Peter ripped at him with his claws, blood splattering everywhere. I clamped a hand over my mouth, fighting the urge to vomit as I moved closer, Peter’s movements stopping. The Sheriff pointed his gun at Peter, all three men still alive moving to a standing position. Peter pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, using it to wipe the blood off his claws.

****

“We’ve learned a better way.” Derek said as Peter turned, his face splattered with blood, and walked down the hallway.

****

“I’m a creature of habit.”

****

The Sheriff lowered his gun, the feeling of death suffocating in the hallway. Derek took a hesitant step towards me.

****

“I thought you were supposed to stay in the car?” Derek asked.

****

“Well, I would have, had I not almost been impaled by a tomahawk.” Derek frowned at me.

****

“Came through the driver’s side window, missed my head by a couple inches, then went through the passenger side window.” I told the Deputy. “I got out of the car, but didn’t hear anything else. There wasn’t anyone outside when I went into the school.”

****

“Anything else?” The Deputy asked me.

****

“No. That’s it.”

****

Derek came up behind me, wrapping an arm around my back, pulling me into his chest. Please tell me this is it. That all we have to do is find Kate and it’ll be over.” I asked him, looking up into his eyes.

****

“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy.”

******  
  
**


	63. I.E.D.

Derek had taken me home after the police had cleared us. He had two broken car windows, but at least both of us were still alive. I had climbed into bed as soon as we got back, only managing to slip off my pants and shoes before I collapsed in the sheets. I could hear Derek fumbling around for a few minutes before the bed dipped behind me, the warmth of his body settling behind mine.

His hand slipped up my leg, traveling over the curve of my hip to my stomach. He leaned in close to me, his nose running up my spine before stopping at the base of my neck. He inhaled deeply, his body stiffening behind me.

“What?” I asked, rolling over slightly so I could see his face.

“Nothing.” He shook his head, sliding his fingers over the skin of my stomach, my shirt rising every time he ventured higher.

I slid my hand up his arm, feeling his muscles move under his skin. My hand slid over his broad shoulder, coming to rest on his neck. My hand slid up into his hair as he leaned down to kiss me, our kiss starting slow, but quickly becoming passionate. He rolled over so he was hovering over me, his lips attaching to my neck. He focused on the spot behind my ear that he knew would drive me crazy. Heat flooded through me, my back arching against him as he nibbled on the spot.

His hand slid down my side to my hip, slowly tracing the skin above my underwear before his hand slipped under the waistband. He teased my clit, a gasp leaving my lips when he applied pressure to it. His mouth moved down my neck to my collarbone as his fingers continued teasing my clit.

I knew it was a bad idea, but I was too far gone to object. my brain could hardly form a sentence, and there was no stopping him now.

He pulled away from my chest just long enough to pull my shirt over my head before he attached himself to my breast. His fingers slid down, teasing my hole before two slipped in at the same time his teeth clamped around my nipple, a moan tearing from my throat. His fingers started slowly, but then gradually build speed as lips, teeth and tongue worked over my breasts. I could feel myself getting closer and closer, that knot forming in the base of my stomach, tightening every time he curled his fingers inside me.

I gripped his bicep as his thumb worked my clit, my back arching off the bed as I peaked, sliding over the abyss on the other side. His mouth left my chest, meeting my own as he swallowed my moans. He kissed his way down my neck and chest, dipping his tongue in my belly button as he passed, my underwear quickly joining my shirt on the floor. His hands pushed my thighs open farther, spreading me open in front of him. His tongue darted out, licking a stripe up my slit before finding my clit. I gripped the pillow above my head as he worked my clit with his tongue. I was already sensitive from my last orgasm, and almost came a second time when he moved lower, his tongue penetrating my hole.

My hand moved down to tangle in his hair as he brought me to a second orgasm. He licked me clean, a quiet moan vibrating against me as he did. He kissed his way up my body to my lips, letting me taste myself. I pulled his briefs down, letting him kick them the rest of the way off. I wrapped my hand around his length, pumping him a few times before lining him up.

We both groaned as he pushed into me slowly, my already sensitive walls clutching around him. His groans echoed in my ears as he started moving faster, my legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.

His hips shifted, hitting the spot inside me that made my toes curl, another orgasm building as he moved even faster, his forehead leaning against mine as our moans mixed in the otherwise silent loft. I could feel him swelling inside me, my walls clamping around him tighter as I came closer and closer to the edge. He gave a particularly hard thrust and both of us came, his knot locking us together.

He rolled us over so I was laying on his chest, my body nothing more than a limp noodle after what he’d done to me. I don’t know how I could ever deny him. I fell asleep before his knot had even receded, exhausted from the day’s activities.

When I woke up, Derek was gone. At first I thought that something was wrong, but the note on the mirror in the bathroom proved me wrong. Derek had gone to the school, and told me not to worry, that he’d be back soon.

Great. Now what was I supposed to do?

I ended up cleaning the loft. I mean, it had been cleaned after Derek went missing, all the glass and shot gun shells gone and the window and skylight replaced. But the kitchen and bathroom and laundry room needed to be cleaned. So that’s what I did.

Derek came back when I was scrubbing at invisible spots on the concrete floor. I had receded to stress cleaning, finding it very soothing to scrub tiles individually and deep clean the toilet. Derek stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at me as I cleaned.

“What?” I asked, pausing to look up at him.

“Nothing. Just thinking about how domestic you look, cleaning the floor.”

“Well, don’t track any dirt in.” I said, standing, moving my bucket of soapy water back towards the laundry room. “I spent hours on these floors.”

After I’d put all the cleaning stuff away, I collapsed on the couch next to Derek.

“So, Argent’s back in town.”

“Not surprising, considering his dead sister is actually alive and possibly out to kill you.”

“Well, she’s not the only one.” Derek said, handing me a folded piece of paper.

I unfolded it, reading down the list of names. “What is this?”

“It’s part of a deadpool of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills.”

“Why is there a ten next to my name?”

“That’s how much you’re worth. Dead.” I looked at him wide eyed. “You’re worth ten million dollars, I’m worth fifteen. That’s a lot of money if someone were to try and take us both out.”

“Great. We never get a break do we?”

“Not in this town.”

“You know, I’m still not opposed to leaving.” He looked at me for a moment. “Once this is all over. Kate’s taken care of, we figure out what to do about all this.” I waved the list in the air. “Why don’t we just get out of here for a while?”

Derek didn’t say anything for a while. There wasn’t really anything tying us here, apart from my family, and the pack, but it’s not like we’d be gone forever. We could still visit. It would be a lot safer to get out of Beacon Hills, before one of us ends up dead. Again.

I ended up going with Derek when he went to meet Mr. Argent at the school. What they were doing there, I didn’t know.

I held Derek’s hand as we walked towards the school’s sign. Derek stuck his claws in an engraving on the side I’d never noticed before. The sign turned, revealing a set of stairs underneath.

Derek looked at Mr. Argent before heading down, pulling me behind him. There were all sorts of things in the vault, some things I recognized, some I didn’t have a clue what they were. Derek went over to a box, flipping the lid open before pulling out a flat, metal, circle with a triskele on both sides.

“She was here for this.” Derek said, holding it out t Mr. Argent. Mr. Argent took it, flipping it over. “We use it to teach young betas how to control the shifts on a full moon.”

“Control was never one of Kate’s strengths.” Mr. Argent handed it back to Derek.

“You knew she was alive, didn’t you?”

“Not for certain. But I’ve been searching ever since you handed me the shotgun shell.” He pulled the shell out of his pocket, looking at the metal top.

“What are you gonna do when you find her?”

“There’s a place I can take her.” Mr. Argent said before moving towards the open safe.

“You saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?” Derek asked.

“Something like that.”

“She won’t go quietly.”

Mr. Argent shook his head. “I don’t expect her to. And I’ll do what’s necessary.”

“What if I asked you not to?” Derek said, moving closer to Mr. Argent. He turned around, moving so they were face to face. “She took something from me.” Derek said, showing Mr. Argent his yellow eyes. “At first, I thought it was a part of my past. I started to lose something else. My sense of smell. I’m losing my power.”

What? Why hadn’t he told me?

I was still in shock as Derek drove back to the loft. I had so many questions, but I couldn’t even form words I was so surprised. I still wanted to know why he was keeping it from me, but I couldn’t bring myself to ask him. A part of me felt guilty about keeping my own secret from him. If I couldn’t tell him I could possibly be pregnant, then why should he tell me that he’s losing his power?

I woke up the next morning sick. At first I thought it was just the stress, or maybe I’d eaten something bad, but there was that small glimmer of doubt in my mind. Derek had held my hair while I puked, coming up with mostly stomach acid. I knew something was definitely wrong. I wasn’t sick because witches don’t get sick. I knew what I needed to do. And I needed to do it quick.


	64. Orphaned

Derek had left, saying he needed to take care of something, and demanded I stay home and rest. But I knew I couldn’t do that, I had something else I needed to take care of. So I threw on some clothes and hightailed it to the nearest store. I ignored the judgemental looks from the cashier and walked out of the store with my head held high, even though on the inside I was a nervous wreck.

 

I went back to the loft, knowing Derek wouldn’t be home for a while, which was probably a good thing in the long run. I drank my weight in Sunny-D, anxiously waiting for it to hit my bladder, the minutes feeling like hours. I did all five tests at once, laying them out on the counter and setting the timer on my phone. I flipped the toilet seat down, anxiously waiting for the five minutes to be over.

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the timer went off. I nervously stood on shaky legs, taking in a deep breath before looking down at the tests. All five were positive. My hand instinctively went to my stomach, settling over the life that was growing there. My baby. Derek’s baby.

 

Derek.

 

How was I going to tell him? He was already stressed about the deadpool, and then losing his power. How would he handle finding out his mate is pregnant, when he can hardly protect himself? I sat back down on the toilet lid, tears falling down my cheeks as I thought about what this meant. Derek would obviously find out eventually, werewolf or not.

 

Though, was the baby a werewolf or witch? Would the pregnancy be like a normal human pregnancy? Or a wolf’s? I had so many questions, but no answers. But I knew there was one person who might.

 

Dr. Deaton.

 

But, if Dr. Deaton knew, then the news would eventually make it back to Derek, and I didn’t want him finding out from anyone other than me. There was Peter, but that was even riskier. So I did the next best thing.

 

“Mom?” She answered on the second ring. “Can I come over? I need to talk to you.”

 

_“Sure, hon. Everything okay?”_

I took a shuddering breath in. “Not really.”

 

_“Okay, sweetie. I’ll see you soon. And drive carefully.”_

I grabbed my keys and my phone, sending a quick text to Derek, telling him where I was going before driving off to my parents house. I knew my dad and my sister would probably be gone, which was a good thing. I didn’t know what my dad’s reaction would be either. I grabbed the bag I’d put the pregnancy tests in, slowly taking the funeral march to the front door. Well, it felt like a funeral march, but this could go one of two ways.

 

My mom opened the door almost instantly after I knocked, pulling me into a hug. I couldn’t help but break down in her arms, all the stress from the past few days hitting me. Derek was losing his powers, we were all on a deadpool and I was carrying a werewolf’s baby.

 

I finally calmed down enough to where I could move to the couch, curling up on one end while my mom sat on the other. I handed her the bag, not saying anything. I couldn’t look at her as I did, shame starting to rise in me. I was only 17. I was now a statistic.

 

My mom didn’t say anything either as she opened the bag, not even bothering to take one out before she slid to my end of the couch, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into her embrace. We didn’t say anything for a while. I knew she was angry, but a part of her wasn’t. She couldn’t be.

 

“How long ago?” She finally asked me when my sobs had reduced to sniffles.

 

“The night Derek came back. It had been too long since I’d had the shot, and I didn’t even think about it, we were just so caught up-” My voice hitched as I felt more tears coming.

 

My mom rubbed my back soothingly. “You’re sure it was then?”

 

“Yeah. My period was supposed to start two days ago, and I’ve been having morning sickness these past two days.”

 

“Does Derek know?”

 

I shook my head. “He left to go somewhere, and so I took the opportunity to take the tests without him knowing.”

 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t picked up on it yet.”

 

“That’s another thing I wanted to talk about. Derek’s slowly losing his power.”

 

“What?”

 

“Whatever Kate did to him...after he got back to his normal self, his eyes stayed yellow. He said last night he’s lost his sense of smell, and the other’s are going as well.” She frowned. “But, yet, he seems pretty calm about it all. Considering everything, he’s been the calmest of the two of us. Even with the deadpool-”

 

“What deadpool?” My mom asked, looking away from me.

“There’s a list with the names of every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills on it. It’s a hit list. And the money all adds up to the $117 million dollars that was stolen from the Hale vault. I’m worth $10 million. Derek’s worth $15. Or at least until he completely loses his power and isn’t a supernatural creature anymore. I didn’t see your name, or Mya’s name on the first half of the list...though that doesn’t mean they’re not on the second half.”

 

“Well, it seems like now is a better time than ever for me to tell you.” I shifted slightly so I could see her better. “My sister, your Aunt Cordelia, has asked me to go back to New Orleans to help with some...situations that have arisen since our mother’s return. I was planning on leaving at the end of the week. Your father and sister will stay here, and you will stay with Derek. He needs you more than ever, and you need to tell him about his baby. I know it may seem attractive to wait until this whole situation boils over, but the sooner you tell him, the easier it will be. The longer you wait, the more you jeopardize yourself, and your child. You should go to Dr. Deaton. He knows the most in this town, at least that you can trust, about this kind of thing.”

 

“That’s what I had planned on doing.”

 

“You should do it right away.”

 

I ended up staying there until well after dark, talking to my mother about everything. I had so many questions, but obviously she didn’t have all the answers. She and I both knew this pregnancy would be different, regardless if the baby was a werewolf or a witch.

 

I went back to the loft, finding it still empty and dark, like I’d left it. I flipped on every light I could, making sure the loft was empty. Really empty this time. I didn’t need anymore assassins coming out of a dark corner to try and kill me or Derek.

 

I was looking through the pregnancy books my mom had given me well into the night, becoming so immersed in them, I didn’t even notice when the door slid open, someone entering the loft.  

 

“Well, this is a new development.” I froze when I heard Peter’s voice. “Slightly unexpected, but still, it was bound to happen one of these days.” Of course. Peter was a werewolf with heightened senses, he knew what a pregnant woman smelled like, and he could probably hear the heartbeat as well.

 

I spun around on my heel, finding him closer than I would have liked. I backed myself up against the table. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath in. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, and I knew he could smell my fear.

 

“No need to be afraid of me, sweetheart. Killing a guilty murderer might not be above me, but killing a pregnant woman is. I’m not going to hurt you, or the little bun in your oven.”

 

“You will not tell anyone. Much less Derek.”

 

“My lips are sealed...as long as you do something for me.”

 

“What could you possibly want?”

 

“I’ve heard that your grandmother has some pretty extensive connections to law enforcement and the government. I need something. A file.”

 

“A file? That’s it?” I gulped as he stepped closer. “What makes you think I’ll help?”

 

“Because I now know your dirty little secret. You get me that file...I won’t breathe a word to anyone.”

 

 


	65. Weaponized

Derek didn’t come home that night. Nor was he answering his phone. I was half in a panic because of that, and half in a panic for when he returned. I was having major conflictions. I wanted to tell him, but I was terrified.

I finally got a text from him, telling me not to worry, he was with Braeden at the hospital. He didn’t give me any more detail, but I couldn’t help the jealousy that was rising in me. I knew I needed to tell him right away, but maybe right now wasn’t the best time. Or maybe it was?

I changed clothes, heading down to my car to drive to the hospital. I held Derek’s shirt in my hands, finding him in the morgue. That worried me, but I knew it wasn’t him that was dead. I climbed out of my car, a bullet whizzing past me, hitting the SUV beside me. I ducked down, hiding behind my car as bullets flew over my head. I knew I couldn’t make a run for it, but...then a thought popped into my head. I crawled around the front of my car, holding my hand up, stopping all the bullets in mid air. The shooter stopped, and I sent the bullets back in the direction they came from before running into the hospital. I didn’t stop and check to see if they were dead or injured, not really wanting to risk it if they weren’t. I dodged nurses, doctors, and people as I made my way down to the morgue, taking the stairs, not wanting to risk the elevator.

The feeling of death surrounded me as I went through the doors to the morgue, four pairs of eyes landing on me as I entered.

“Kayanna, honey, everything okay?” Mrs. McCall asked me, taking in my disheveled state.

“Yeah, I-uh-someone shot at me in the parking lot.”

“You didn’t get hit, did you?” Derek asked, checking me over for any sign of a wound.

“No.”

“Did they follow you in?” Mrs. McCall asked me.

“I don’t think so.”

Derek wrapped an arm around me, keeping me close to his side as silence fell over the room. I shifted uncomfortably as the feeling of death surrounded me. Derek shifted too when he caught the woman next to him staring at him.

“Sorry. I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia. I used to visit her a lot, you know. Do you remember me?”

“I remember the tea. You always brought that tea that smelled terrible.”

“I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it.”

“What kind of tea?” Dr. Deaton asked.

“What?”

“The tea with the smell, what kind was it?”

“Reishi. Wild purple reishi. It’s very rare.”

“It’s also a very powerful remedy for sickness. Satomi, you didn’t get infected because you’ve been inoculated.”

“Okay, okay. How rare is it?” Mrs. McCall asked. “Can we find it?”

“We don’t have to.” Derek said. “My mother kept some of it. It’s in our vault.”

“Mrs. McCall pulled out her phone, calling someone.

“Derek.” I gripped his shoulder, turning him to face me. “I need to talk to you.”

“You can tell me later. I need to get to the school.”

“Derek, this is really important-”

“Stay here, I’ll be back.”

Him and the woman, Satomi left through the morgue doors, leaving me with Mrs. McCall and Dr. Deaton. I got a cramp again and inhaled sharply, leaning against a table.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Mrs. McCall asked me.

“Yeah. It’s nothing.”

I straightened up when I heard gunshots outside the doors. Maybe the shooter had followed me in. I could feel the death as the shooting stopped and panicked, running out of the doors, Dr. Deaton and Mrs. McCall following me. Derek got back up to his feet, Satomi standing over the body of a young woman, a gun on the floor not far from her.

“I may have learned to control my anger, but I still know when to use it.”

“Derek,” I said, grabbing his hand. “I think we better have that talk now.”

He followed me down the hall and into an empty exam room. I leaned against the table, crossing my arms as I thought about how I was going to tell him. I couldn’t just outright tell him, that wouldn’t be good, but I didn’t know how to break it to him softly.

“Derek, something...big, actually life changing has happened. And I...uh...it’s...I’m pregnant.”

He blinked a few times before his brow furrowed. “When did it happen?”

“The night you came back. I hadn’t gotten the shot while you were gone. It had enough time to work out of my system.”

“When did you find out?”

“Yesterday. When you were gone I went and got some tests. All five said positive.”

“They’re not always right.” He was pacing now.

“But I started having signs just days after we had sex, and a part of me just knew-”

“Just knew, huh?” He turned to me. “Did you think that maybe right now isn’t the greatest time to have a baby, Kayanna?”

“I can’t exactly control it.”

“You could have stopped me! I asked you and you said yes, and now look where we are!”

“Derek, I-”

“We have to worry about Kate, and then the deadpool, we just got shot at, and now we have this? I don’t have my wolf powers anymore, Kayanna. What am I supposed to do?”

“I can take care of myself.”

“No, you can’t. You barely know what you’re doing, Kayanna.”

“I did a pretty good job keeping myself from getting shot in the parking lot.”

“And that’s exactly why this is not a good idea. We’re getting shot at, people are getting poisoned, literally anyone could be out to kill us, and now you have a baby to protect?” He sighed, shaking his head. “I need time to think.” He had his hand on the door handle.

“Derek-” I reached out for him but he backed away from me.

“Stay away from me.”

The tears finally fell as he walked out the door. The rejection cut like a knife and my legs gave out under me, sending me to the floor. I curled up, leaning my elbows on my knees, covering my face as I cried.

**3RD POV**   
  


Satomi was the only one who could hear the whole conversation, but Melissa and Dr. Deaton put the pieces together when Derek started yelling. None of them looked at Derek as he stormed past, turning the corner to take the stairs instead of the elevator.

Melissa went to the exam room to comfort Kayanna, closing the door behind her.

“I knew she was pregnant the moment she walked into the morgue. I can still hear the baby’s heartbeat.” Satomi said.

“The thing we need to find out is, is the baby a witch or a werewolf.”

“She said she started having symptoms just days later.” Dr. Deaton swallowed thickly, staring down the hall at the exam room. “She’ll need help.”

“The kind of help no one in this town can give her. It won’t be pretty. And the one thing she needs right now, doesn’t want to see her.”

“You think she’ll make it?”

“It’s hard to say. I’ll have to keep checking on her. She can’t go to a regular doctor. What she really needs is her coven.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I’ll have to. What she doesn’t know, could kill her."


	66. Time of Death

Mrs. McCall came in the open door, closing it behind her before sitting down next to me on the floor. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me close while I cried. 

“Shh. I know, telling them is the hardest part. I’ve seen it many times. especially with unplanned pregnancies. Just give him time, he’ll calm down and come back around.” 

“I just wish it wasn’t happening now.” 

“I know. But, in the end, you’ll be glad it did.” 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mom yet. I’m not even an adult.”

“Every woman feels that way. Whether they have kids or not, they still have those doubts. But I think you and Derek will be great parents.” 

“If Derek ever wants to see me again.” 

“He’ll come back around. They always do.” 

Once I got myself calmed down, I left the hospital, but not before inspecting the damage to my car, seeing the bullet holes in the side. Those would be hard to explain. I drove to my parents house, my mom’s car the only one in the driveway. I got out of my car, grabbing my phone and my keys before walking to the front door. My mom was surprised to see me, quickly ushering me inside, instantly interrogating me.

“I told Derek.” 

“How’d he take it?” 

“Not good. He said he needed time to think, and he told me to stay away from him.” 

“Well, now’s not exactly the best time to be having a baby.” 

“That’s what he said too. And I know that, but I just don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Give him some time to think. He’s going through a lot, and just give him space. He’ll come back around eventually. Do you have a doctor in mind?” 

“Dr. Deaton said he’d take care of everything. Since, you know, neither Derek or I are really human. Or at least normally. And he said there’s a strong chance the baby is a werewolf.” My mom inhaled sharply. “What?” 

“How much has Dr. Deaton told you?” 

“Nothing. Except for the werewolf baby part. Why?”

“I’ll let him explain it to you. He has more knowledge in that department than I do.” I gave her a look but she quickly changed subjects. “I’m leaving tomorrow night. Your dad and your sister will be here. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need.” 

I spent the rest of the night talking to my mom, and, eventually my dad when he came home with my sister. We had dinner, then I went to bed, tired after a long, emotionally stressful day. 

I went to the animal clinic the next morning, wanting to ask all the questions that were floating through my head. Dr. Deaton let me in, following me back to the exam room. 

“Go ahead and hop up on the table, and we’ll take a look at the baby.” He said, going over to wash his hands. I hopped up on the exam table, laying back as he pulled the ultrasound machine over. “It looks a little different, but it works exactly the same.” He grabbed the bottle of gel on the counter. I rolled my shirt up a little. “I’ll warn you ahead of time, it might be a little cold.” He spread the gel over my stomach before turning the machine on. 

All it looked like to me was static, but he knew what he was doing as he moved the probe around my lower stomach. 

“There we are.” He said, stopping. “See that.” He pointed to a dark spot on the screen. “That’s amniotic fluid. And that,” He pointed to the light spot. “That’s your baby. It’s developing rather quickly. That’s the same size as a normal six week old baby. Congratulations.” He said, removing the probe and turning the machine off. “You’re having a werewolf baby.” 

He handed me a towel, letting me wipe the gel off my stomach as much as I could. “You don’t sound very excited.” I said, hopping off the exam table. 

“There’s some things you should know about werewolf pregnancies. The baby develops faster, which means a shorter gestation period. Gestation can be anywhere from 4 to 7 months. To a werewolf, that’s no big deal. But a human, their body is made for a nine month gestation period. Which makes pregnancy between a werewolf and a human risky. Miscarriage is highly likely, as well as complications during childbirth. There’s also the problem of the baby shifting on the full moon once it gets more developed. Usually in the last few weeks, should they hit on a full moon. It’s uncommon, usually only happening if both parents are werewolves, though it’s not unheard of. Witches have a way of stopping it from happening that won’t hurt either the mother or the baby, which is why I urge you to return to your coven. Or at least seek out Derek. He knows what will happen, which is part of the reason he reacted the way he did. Because the chance for you to survive childbirth is highly unlikely. The pregnancy will be painful and it will be hard. The more stress you put on your body, the harder it will be.”

I took in all the information. So that’s what my mother had meant. That’s why she was so against this in the beginning. Our relationship. It wasn’t just claws or a bite that could kill a witch. It was childbirth too. 

I thanked Dr. Deaton before leaving, heading out to my car numbly. Part of me wanted to run to Derek, but another part nixed that idea. He didn’t want to see me, so I wasn’t about to go and beg. He could come to me if he wanted to be in this baby’s life. 

I went home, telling my mom everything that had happened, and that she was getting a werewolf grandchild. I spent the rest of the day in my room, thinking about everything that had happened so far. How much Derek and I had gone through, and yet it was a baby that would finally drive us apart. 

I went downstairs to see my mom off, but went right back upstairs to my room, nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw the figure sitting in my desk chair. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, wincing at the venom in my voice. “More importantly how did you get in here?” 

“I climbed through your window.” Derek said. 

“That is not reassuring.” 

“Considering I did it as a human.” 

“My point exactly. What do you want?” 

“I wanted to talk to you. And see how you were doing.” He stood up from my desk chair, moving right in front of me. 

I narrowed my eyes as I stared up at him, taking in the green of his eyes. “Who did you kiss?” 

“Braeden.” 

“I knew it.” I breathed, moving past him to my bed. “Well, I went to the Animal Clinic today. Saw Dr. Deaton.” 

“What did he say?” 

“Congratulations. Your child is a werewolf. I’m apparently the human equivalent of 6 weeks along.” I sat down on the edge of my bed. “He-uh, also told me about werewolf pregnancies. And some of the things I can expect. Which I totally understand the way you acted, so don’t apologize to me. I mean, I’d be worried too...I am worried.” 

He sat down next to me, hesitantly reaching out to take my hand. “I wish I could hear it.” He said quietly, playing with my fingers. “The baby’s heartbeat.” 

“Don’t worry.” I turned to him, cupping his cheek. “We’ll get this all figured out.” 

“Then we should leave after. Once everything’s calmed down, we should get out of here for a while. This is already risky, I don’t want to make things worse. For any of us.” He placed his hand on my stomach, over where his child was growing. I leaned into his side, wrapping my arms around him. He wasn’t as warm as before, but it was still nice. “Human you is going to take some time to get used to. I mean, it’s not a bad thing, but I do miss my big, bad, protective werewolf.” I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. “And you’re not as warm.” 

He laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around me, laying us back on my bed. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	67. Perishable

“So why’d you kiss her?” I asked Derek as we lay across my bed.

“She was trying to teach me to be more human, and things escalated.”

“So, uh, does the whole mate thing still work, since you’re not a werewolf anymore and I was just wondering because if you really wanted to, you could leave me and go off with someone more normal. I can take care of myself.” Derek stared at me for a while. He didn’t say anything, just stared. “Because I would like it if you didn’t leave me. Mates or not, I still care about you, and I don’t want our baby to grow up without a father.”

  
“Why would you ever think I would leave you. Sure I overreacted, but we are mates. Just because I’m human now, doesn’t mean I don’t still love you. When I kissed Braeden, it wasn’t anything compared to what it’s like kissing you. I could never love anyone like I love you.” He lifted my left hand, holding it in the air. “That’s why you have this.” He said, running his finger over the ring. He turned on his side to face me. “Sure, things might be happening backwards, but I still plan on marrying you.” He ran his fingers over my cheek.

I smiled a little, feeling better than I had before. Until my phone ringing woke me up. It had all been a dream. Derek had never come, I had imagined it all. I rolled over, grabbing my phone seeing Derek’s name on the screen.

“Hello?” I asked, still partly asleep.

_“How fast can you get to the loft?”_

“Umm...in 15 minutes. Maybe less. Why?”

_“I need your help.”_ The line clicked and he hung up.

I rolled out of bed, throwing on some clothes and running to the bathroom before heading out to my car. I drove over to the loft, parking in my usual spot next to Derek’s Toyota, before heading up stairs. When I walked in, I found Derek, Scott and Deputy Parrish all in various spots.

“Kayanna, did you bring anyone to life last night?” Lydia asked me before I had even made it down the stairs.

“No. I haven’t brought anyone back to life in a while. Why?”

Lydia looked back to Deputy Parrish. “Because last night my partner tried to burn me alive in my patrol car.”

“Well, I must say you look fantastic then.” I saw Derek tense out of the corner of my eye. “But no, I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Wait. You can bring people back to life?” Deputy Parrish asked me.

“Among other things.” I turned to Scott. “How much does he know?”

“Almost everything.”

I turned back to Deputy Parrish. “I’m a witch. Some witches have rare abilities, like the power of resurgence. I’d go into more detail, but you already look severely confused.”

“Do you know of any supernatural creature that could survive being burned alive?” Scott asked me.

“No. Not off the top of my head. I’m sure there’s something in a book somewhere. I’ll call my mom when she lands, see if she knows anything.” I shrugged.

“One question.” Deputy Parrish said and we all turned to him. “What’s a Kanima?”

“We’ll get back to that.” Scott said, moving over to sit on the arm of the couch. “Just know, that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability, is on the deadpool.”

“But I don’t even know what I am.”

“I’m pretty sure they don’t care.” Derek said.

“How many professional assassins are we talking about?”

“We’re starting to lose count.” Lydia said.

“But is it still just professionals?”

“I don’t think Haigh’s ever tried anything like this. I think he was taking a chance.”

“That means anyone with the deadpool could take a chance.” Derek said.

“But if Haigh had it, then who else does? How easy is it to get this thing now?”

“Could be anyone that has it. Until we figure out who’s behind it, things will just keep getting worse and worse.”

I inhaled deeply as pain ripped through my stomach.

“You okay?” Scott asked me.

“Yeah.” I said, rubbing my stomach with my hand. “Just growing pains.” My eyes met Derek’s for a second, but I quickly looked away. “I’m gonna head home now and get some sleep. See you guys later.”

“Be careful.” Scott said.

I walked as quickly as I could to the door, holding my breath until I got out to my car, trying desperately to breathe as my lower abdomen throbbed in pain. It really felt like growing pains, probably due to the rapidly growing child in my uterus, my body not liking how fast the baby was growing.

I managed to get home, trying to ignore the twinges of pain coming from my abdomen. I had never wished I had Derek with me to take away the pain so much before in my life. I walked in the front door, immediately hearing my dad call out my name.

“Yeah?” I called back.

“Can you come up here please?”

I went upstairs, finding him in the office. He was standing by the printer, paper surrounding him on the floor. He held one of them out to me.

“Is that what I think it is.”

I took the paper from him, reading the names on the list. “Yeah. Except it’s changed. Derek’s not on the list. Neither is mom. And...and I went up five million dollars.”

I couldn’t get a hold of Scott the next day, but I knew there was going to be a big lacrosse bonfire tonight, so I figured I’d find him there. I wasn’t exactly invited, unless you count Stiles telling me about it, but in the end, that probably didn’t matter. I hadn’t heard from Derek since he called me to the loft, and it was kind of starting to hurt. Or maybe that was just the werewolf baby growing inside me.

I didn’t bother dressing up for the bonfire, knowing I wasn’t going to stay there long. The parking lot was full and I ended up having to walk a few blocks. I didn’t have any problem finding the bonfire, it was just finding Scott that would be fun. I could feel a small ache forming as I wove through the crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies, trying to find Scott. I found him at a picnic table, Malia and two other boys around him.

“Scott!” I called out, the pain worsening the closer I got to him.

He disappeared into the crowd as I stumbled over to the table. I collapsed on the bench, trying to breathe as the pains got worse.

“Are you okay?” One of the guys who was with Scott asked me.

“Yeah...it’s just...” I doubled over as more pain rocked through me.

A security officer grabbed me, and I thought I’d been caught for a moment, until I saw Malia and one of the guys being grabbed too. The other guy who had asked me if I was alright tried to stop the security guard, but he was just shoved to the ground as we were dragged into the school. I was pushed to the floor next to the other two, who were both unconscious now. I instinctively wrapped an arm around my stomach, wincing as more pain ripped through my body. Two other security guards dragged Scott, dropping him on the ground next to me. The others left, leaving one security guard standing over us.

“What is that? What are you doing?” Scott asked, looking at the red gas can in his hand.

“It’s gasoline. Haigh says we gotta burn you.”

The cap clattered on the floor before gasoline was dumped over us. Scott tried to get up, but the security guard just kicked him back. He bent down in front of Scott, holding the lighter out towards Scott before lighting it. Suddenly the pain dulled as I took in deep breaths of air as the music stopped outside.

The security guard looked away for a second and Scott grabbed his wrist, closing the lighter. Scott bent his wrist back until he dropped the lighter to the floor. Suddenly, Braeden appeared, knocking out the security guard, Derek appearing behind her. Three other security guards came down the hallway, Derek and Braeden making quick work of them. The fourth security guard tried to crawl to get the lighter, but Braeden kneed his head, knocking him out.

I slumped against the lockers behind me, taking in deep breaths. I felt something dripping out of my nose as I tried to think clearly.

I was vaguely aware of someone saying my name, though I could barely keep my eyes open. Someone was touching my face, their figure swimming in front of me.

“I...I can’t...” I couldn’t form words and I felt like I was trying to move through a pool of thick, sticky, caramel.

People were talking around me, someone scooping me up into their arms and I felt like I was flying. The only thought on my mind as I fell into darkness, was about the baby.

**3RD POV**

Derek hated not being able to hear the baby’s heartbeat as he carried Kayanna out to his car. He didn’t know what was wrong, or if there even was a baby anymore. No, he couldn’t think like that. He knew the statistics. But Kayanna wasn’t totally human. That had to count for something. He also hated not being able to take her pain. He had felt it, ripping him in half as he urged Braeden to go to the school, as that was where Kayanna’s father had said they were. His first instinct was to protect his mate, one thing he still had after being stripped of his werewolf powers.

Derek sped off towards the Animal Clinic, keeping one eye on the road and the other in the back where Scott sat on the phone with Deaton, Kayanna’s head in his lap. Scott had reassured him she wasn’t in pain anymore, and if she was he would take it. The drive was taking too long, and all Derek could think about was the girl in the backseat, and that none of this would have happened, had he not been so stupid.


	68. Monstrous

Derek carried Kayanna into the Animal Clinic, Deaton following closely behind him into the exam room. Deaton had Derek lay her on the table, pulling the ultrasound machine over. He lifted her shirt, rubbing some gel on her skin. Derek hesitantly took her hand in his own, feeling just how warm she was. She still smelled of gasoline, as did Scott, Malia and Liam.

“The baby appears to be alright.” Deaton said, and Derek breathed a sigh of relief. “But, we won’t know for sure until she wakes up.”

“The heartbeat sounds good.” Scott said, taking a step closer to the table. “Fast, but good.”

“The baby’s growing quickly too.”

“That’s the baby?” Derek asked, looking at the ultrasound screen.

“Right there.” Deaton said, pointing to the light blob on the screen that kind of looked like a peanut.

A small smile formed on Derek’s face. That was his child. His baby.

Deaton shut off the ultrasound machine, handing a towel to Derek so he could wipe the gel off Kayanna’s stomach. He wiped the blood from her face, her head turning to nuzzle into his hand.

“It was the music?” He heard Deaton ask.

“Yeah. The pitch it was at made us feel...drunk. Almost sick.”

“Which means it affected the baby as well. That’s why she was in pain. Kayanna couldn’t hear it, but the baby could. You’re lucky it didn’t do any damage.”

He didn’t notice when Scott and the others left, he was to focused on the girl laying on the table. He felt so stupid for the way he acted. How he pushed her away. He was mad for a second, but then the guilt began eating him alive, even as he walked from the hospital that day. Then after what happened with Braeden...he swallowed the tears that had formed in his eyes. He would feel guilty for a long time, whether Kayanna forgave him or not.

He stayed at the Animal Clinic all night with Kayanna, waiting for her to wake up.

 

**KAYANNA’S POV**

My back hurt when I woke up. The memories from the night before rushed through my head. I cracked my eyes open, squinting slightly as the sunlight burned them. I groaned, tilting my head to the side, smelling leather over the pungent smell of gasoline.

“Hey.” A soft voice said. I turned my head to the opposite side.

“Derek?” I whispered, blinking back the cloudiness, his face coming into focus.

“It’s okay.”

“You’re here.” I looked around me, trying to find out where here was.

“Of course I am.”

“The baby?”

“The baby’s fine.”

“The next question is are you okay?” Dr. Deaton asked, coming into view. “How do you feel.”

“Sore. Tired. What happened last night?”

“It was the music. Set to a specific pitch that made Scott, Malia and Liam feel almost drunk. It didn’t affect you, but the baby picked up on it. The pain you were feeling was the baby’s distress.” I felt something tighten around my hand and looked down to see Derek’s hand in mine.

I let Dr. Deaton take my vitals before he let me go. I really just wanted to get out of my smelly clothes. I sat up on the table, stretching out my sore muscles. Derek picked his jacket up off the table, where it had been under my head. Derek motioned to the door with his head, following me out.

“I-uh...thanks for staying with me. But, I think I’ll just call my dad. Have him come get me.”

“No. We need to talk, Kayanna. We really need to talk. I’ll take you back to the loft. You can get cleaned up, and then we can talk.”

I knew he wasn’t going to give me much of a choice, so I followed him to the Toyota, the drive to the loft awkwardly silent.

I showered, washing the gasoline smell off me as much as I could. I stayed in the shower for a while, thinking about life. I part of me didn’t want Derek to apologize. But another part of me wanted things to be okay between us. So much had happened, we’d gone through so much, I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. I wanted my baby to have both parents.

I finally got out, getting dressed before leaving the bathroom. I French braided my hair as I walked out, the loft not as cold as it usually was. Maybe human Derek had it’s perks after all. I sat down on the couch, Derek pulling a chair across the table from me. It was silent for a few moments, neither of us able to look at the other.

“I, uh...” Derek started, but quickly stopped.

“You don’t have to apologize. Your argument is pretty valid. I mean, after last night-”

“Don’t.” I finally looked up at him, finding his eyes on me. “I was stupid. I did things, said things that I regret. I overreacted. I hurt you.”

“But you weren’t wrong. Right now is the worst time ever to have a baby. And part of me wishes it didn’t happen. But,” I put a hand over my stomach. “This is my baby. If this was meant to happen now, then it’s going to happen. And I want this baby to have both parents. Not just one of us every once in awhile.”

“I want us to be in this together. But, I have something I need to confess.” He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, staring down at the table. “I slept with Braeden.”

I felt my heart sink, my chest constricting a little. “H-how...”

“I brought her back here from the hospital and she was trying to teach me to defend myself as a human, and one thing led to another and...” He trailed off, still not looking at me.

I opened my mouth but closed it quickly, not really knowing what to say. Derek had pretty much cheated on me. I stared down at the ring on my finger. Did it even mean that much to him anymore?

“I feel so guilty. If I wouldn’t have been so stupid at the hospital than none of this would have happened, and then I wouldn’t be having to make you feel this way.”

I chewed on my bottom lip, still staring down at my ring. “Just tell me one thing. Did you feel anything with her?” I finally looked up at him. His eyes were shining in the dim light of the loft.

“No. There was nothing there. There still isn’t.”

I blinked the tears back, my throat constricting as I tried not to cry. I couldn’t look at Derek, my eyes wandering past him to the bed, the bed we’d laid in together so many times. And Derek had fallen so easily with another woman. What’s to say he wouldn’t do it again? What’s to say he was telling me the truth.

I finally met his eyes, the look in them going blank as I used my powers against him. “Tell me the truth.”

“There was nothing. I kept thinking about you. I felt so guilty afterwards.”

I still wasn’t satisfied, but at least I knew he was telling the truth. I sighed, looking down at the cement floors, wrapping my arms around myself.

“Derek, I don’t want to hate you. I don’t want to hurt you either. And I’d like to tell myself that I’m doing this for the sake of the baby, but a part of me...all of me still loves you and cares about you. Werewolf, human, whatever. You’re still my mate. We’ve been through so much, I just wish we could go back to the way things were before.” I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away.

“I know. I do too.” He stood up, moving to my side, squatting down beside me. He cupped my cheeks in his hands, wiping the tears from my face. “I just want you to be happy above all else. Even if that means you reject me.”

The tears were streaming now, falling freely as I stared into his green eyes. My body shook with sobs as I stared at him. He wrapped his arms around me, cradling the back of my head as he pulled me forward into his chest. I gripped his shirt as I cried, clinging to him for dear life.

When my sobs quieted to sniffles, his grip loosened, slowly pulling away from me. I let go of his shirt, wiping my face with my sleeves. I stared into his green eyes as they searched my face.

  
“I could never reject you.” I whispered. “Ever.”

A small smile formed on his face as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine. He had made his mistakes, and I was probably taking him back too soon, but if Braeden ever came near him again, I’d go angry Kayanna on her ass. No one touches my man. Ever.

It was only a few days later when Scott called Derek, asking for his help. Derek had forced me to stay home, but I wasn’t about to let him go into a fight alone. It was after dark as I drove towards the warehouse. Being coercive had its perks. I could hear the gunfire as I entered the building, running up the stairs into the smoke filled room. There were as many growls as there were gunshots ringing through the air. I stayed against the wall, moving around various desks and filing cabinets as I tried to avoid being seen.

A bullet hit the wall inches from my head and I ducked down, using my telekinesis to throw a chair at the shooter. He grunted as he hit the floor, drawing more attention to myself. I jumped through a hole in the wall, Derek and Braeden back to back a few feet from me. Time seemed to move in slow motion as I saw the shooter before either of them did. I ran over, pushing both of them back, turning around, stopping the bullet just inches from my face. Three of the shooters unloaded their magazines at me, the bullets stopping in mid air. I was seeing red now, and with a wave of my hand, the bullets went back to the shooters, killing all three. I turned back around as Derek and Braeden got up off the floor.

“I thought I told you to stay home.” Derek said.

“If I would have stayed home, then one of you would be dead. Maybe both of you.”

The sounds of gunfire stopped as several phones vibrating replaced it. The shooters disappeared, leaving behind several dead bodies and the overwhelming sense of death. Scott and Kira walked past us as other people came out of the fog. Derek grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.

“Is it over?” I asked, looking around at the many bodies.

“Part of it is.” Derek said, looking down at me. “We still have to deal with Kate.”


	69. A Promise to the Dead

Derek and I were in bed. It was the middle of the night and it was pouring rain outside. Derek had his arm wrapped around my waist, his hand rubbing my stomach lightly. I was starting to show even more, but not to the point that baggy clothes wouldn’t hide it yet. The loft was silent except for the pounding rain and thunder outside. Or, at least it was until the alarm started going off. Derek turned, looking at the box before sliding out of bed, grabbing the handgun off the table. I slid out of bed behind him, making sure to stay back as he checked all entryways into the loft.

 

I saw shadows moving under the door so I nodded in that direction and Derek turned around. We moved slowly and as silently as we could. Derek looked to me before sliding the door open.

 

“Lydia?” I asked, seeing the soaking wet redhead standing there.

 

She looked up at us before she screamed.

 

“Lydia?” I asked again after she stopped screaming, her eyes blank as she turned and walked away.

 

Derek and I looked at each other, both our eyes wide.

 

“Don’t Banshee’s usually scream when someone dies? Or is about to die?”

 

“That’s what I gathered.”

 

I looked back at the empty hallway, not wanting to think about what that little late night visit meant.

 

I didn’t sleep the rest of the night, and neither did Derek. He insisted I at least lay in bed, so that’s what I did. We lay there in silence, listening to the storm outside as we contemplated the possibilities of what could happen. Derek’s hand gently rubbed my stomach absentmindedly as I stared up at the ceiling.

 

The early morning light came in through the window, lighting up the loft as Derek and I lay still. I groaned a little as I shifted, trying to get in a more comfortable position.

 

“What is it?” Derek asked, looking down at me.

 

“My back hurts.” I said, shuffling over on my side so my back was to him.

 

He shifted slightly before his hands ran over my back, rubbing gentle circles into the muscle. I sighed as his fingers worked their magic, relaxing me more than I had been in the past few days. He shifted behind me again, pressing a soft kiss to my shoulder. I hummed, sinking contently into the mattress. Derek’s arms wrapped around me, his chest pressing against my back as he nuzzled into my hair.

 

We stayed that way for a while until there was a knock on the door, Derek and I both groaning in response. We both got out of bed, Derek pulling on a shirt and a pair of jeans while I grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom. I could hear Scott’s voice as I changed, brushing my teeth and tried to tame my hair.

 

I left the bathroom, Derek and Scott standing by the door, a red gym bag sitting by the couch. I dumped my clothes in the hamper before dragging it to the laundry room. I loaded clothes in the washer, nearly jumping out of my skin as a hand reached up to grab the detergent from the shelf. Derek unscrewed the cap, dumping some in while I relaxed against him.

 

“You scared the hell out of me.” I breathed as he turned the dial, pressing the button to start the washer.

 

“Don’t be so jumpy. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

“Actually I do.” I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the laundry room.

 

I sat him down on the couch, sitting on the table next to the red gym bag. I took his hand in mine, playing with his fingers absentmindedly for a while, leaving us both in silence.

 

“What if you’re not just losing your powers.” I said, glancing up at him.

 

“You mean, what if what Kate did to me is slowly killing me?”

 

I stared into his green eyes. “Yeah. I just...you are human now. So I could always bring you back, but...I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you again.”

 

“Hey.” He cupped my face, no trace of fear or uncertainty in his eyes. In fact, through this whole ordeal he had been freakishly calm. “Nothing is going to happen.”

 

I wished I could believe him. He was so relaxed about everything. So...okay with it all. I just wish he could transfer some of that energy over to me.

 

Later that day, Derek and I went out, Derek telling me Scott wanted to borrow the loft for a date, so Derek decided to take me out as well. He took me out to dinner, and then a movie, and then we drove around town, just talking and trying to figure out everything that was going on.

 

Derek drove us back to the loft, taking his time to get there. When we pulled into the garage, something didn’t feel right. I grabbed Derek’s arm, stopping him from getting out of the car.

 

“Something’s not right.”

 

He squeezed my hand, pulling a gun out of the glove box before getting out of the car. I followed him, staying behind him as we went up the stairs to the loft. The door was still closed, but there was no sound coming from the inside. Derek looked to me and I nodded before he slid the door open. There was glass everywhere, the window having been broken, and chairs were flipped and strewn across the floor.

 

“Call Stiles.” Derek said.

 

I pulled out my phone, dialing Stiles’ number.

 

“Hello?” There was a lot of background noise and he sounded like he had a mouthful of food.

 

“Stiles! You need to get to the loft right away. Scott and Kira are gone. And I don’t think they ran away together.”

 

“What?” There was mumbling in the background. “We’ll be there in a few.”

 

“Stiles is on his way.” I said as Derek came back into the room from the kitchen.

 

We both stood and stared at the broken window for a while.

 

“Do you think it’s Kate?”

 

“It has to be. Who else do we know of that would do something like this?” Derek looked down at me.

 

We both turned when we heard rushing footsteps, Stiles and his dad appearing in the doorway.

 

“What the hell happened?” Stiles asked, looking at both Derek and I.

 

“It was supposed to be a date.” Derek said.

 

“They were both here?” Sheriff Stilinski asked.

 

“And they’re both gone.” I said.

 

Stiles reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

 

“Hey.” It was silent for a moment. “Scott and Kira, we just don’t know where.” He was silent for a while before he pulled the phone away from his ear. “Deaton says they’re in Mexico. It was Kate.”

 

Derek and I looked at one another, the same look on our faces.

 

After Stiles and his dad left, Derek and I tried picking up the loft as best as we could. My mind was elsewhere as I swept up shards of glass, trying to get as much of it as I could. Derek moved the furniture back where it was supposed to be, sighing slightly as he looked in the mirror.

 

“What?” I asked, turning around so I was looking at him.

 

“Just thinking.” He said, turning and walking towards me. He grabbed the broom from my hand, letting it fall to the ground. “Thinking about you.” He took my hands, entwining our fingers. “The baby. Us.” He pulled me towards the couch, sitting down before pulling me on his lap so I was straddling him. “I don’t plan on coming back from Mexico.” He said, keeping his hands on my waist so I couldn’t move. “I was planning on going elsewhere. And if you were to go with me, then I think we should go to New Orleans. Deaton told me your coven could help with the pregnancy. And I think it would be a good idea if we were to go.”

 

“Derek, we’re leaving tomorrow for Mexico.”

 

“I know. I would have given you more time, but the opportunity presented itself, so I decided to take it.

 

“That’s not giving me a lot of time to think.”

 

“I know. But, like I said, you don’t have to come with me. You can stay with your family. I won’t be gone forever...but I think it would be a good idea to get away for a while.”

 

I thought about his words for a while, his hands massaging my hips as we sat there. He had a point, and we had been apart before, and I really didn’t want to experience that again. Plus with the baby...

 

I leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine. I had made my decision long ago, but actually putting the plan in motion...that was something different. I deepened the kiss, rolling my hips against Derek’s as his arms came to wrap around my back.

 

He flipped us over, careful to keep his weight off me as much as possible. He leaned down, pressing his lips against my neck as he shifted above me, his hands sliding down my legs before spreading them. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed his way back up my neck.

 

“I’m taking this as a yes, then?” He breathed, staring down at me.

 

“Yes.” I whispered, tangling my hands in his hair. “Yes, I’ll go with you.” I pulled him down again, pressing my lips against his.

 


	70. Smoke and Mirrors

“You know it’s not over.” 

I was standing in the middle of the loft, though I knew what I was seeing wasn’t real. The man with the red eyes was back, but this time, we were alone. There were no dead bodies this time. Just Derek, sleeping soundly on the bed in the corner. 

“I know you can feel it. No matter how badly you don’t want to.” 

I looked back at Derek for a moment. “When he said he’s not coming back, he meant he wasn’t coming back alive. Wasn’t he.” 

“You know the answer to that question. Someone else already told you.” 

“Who?” 

But he just turned, walking back into the fog that had surrounded us. 

I gasped, sitting up straight in bed. The loft was still dark, no fog, no gatekeeper to the spirit world standing around. Derek was still sleeping soundly, not disturbed by anything, which was a rare sight. If he still had his werewolf abilities, he would have been wide awake before I was, ready to ask me what had happened, what I’d dreamed. But now, he slept undisturbed without the sensitive hearing. 

I took in a deep breath, moving so I was laying on my side, facing him. I moved his arm so it was over my waist, snuggling closer to his chest. I stared up at him, running my fingers lightly over his face. I tucked my head under his chin, curling myself around him, his body subconsciously moving around mine. I quickly fell back asleep, comforted by his warmth. 

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in, the sun shining in the window lighting up the loft. Derek’s phone was ringing, but he was still fast asleep, wrapped around me. 

“Derek.” I whispered, poking his side. “Derek, wake up.” 

He groaned, rolling slightly so he could reach over and grab his phone. He answered, his eyes still closed, speech still slurred with sleep. The conversation didn’t last long before he hung up. 

“We need to get dressed. Guy from the hardware store is coming to fix the window.” Derek said, his eyes finally cracking open sleepily. 

I sighed, stretching like a cat before sliding out of bed, walking over to the closet, Derek’s eyes on me as I walked away. I made sure to give him a show as I bent over to put my underwear on. I may have exaggerated my movements as I slid my pants on, feeling surprised at how they already felt tight. Derek finally got out of bed, moving beside me as he pulled his clothes out of the closet. 

“What all are we going to take when we leave?” I asked, looking around the loft. 

“Not much. Mostly clothes and books. Just stuff we really need.” I nodded, grabbing the duffle bag out of the back of the closet to fill it with clothes while Derek went to answer the door. 

I went to the kitchen, going through all the food, throwing away what was going to expire soon, and packing up what wouldn’t. The window didn’t take long to fix, the guy being in and out in an hour, leaving the window looking like it had never been broken before, even though it had multiple times now. I packed the bags we had down to the Toyota, passing Braeden on my way down. I felt the jealousy and defensiveness starting to rise as I all but ran to the car, throwing the bags in the back before taking the elevator up, nervously tapping my foot, waiting for it to finally get to the top. 

Braeden was unloading weapons on to the table when I got back. The jealousy was still rising at the idea of them being alone together, but I had some things I needed to do. 

“I gotta run a couple errands and see my dad. I’ll be back.” I stood on my tiptoes, giving Derek a kiss. Or two. Or one really long, passionate one, staking my claim on him. 

“Okay. Be careful.” Derek said, kissing my forehead before I left. 

I drove to the Animal Clinic, stopping in and seeing Dr. Deaton before I headed to my parent’s house. I was nervous about what my dad’s reaction would be, but I knew I had to do this. In the long run it would be better for both of us, Derek and I. So I swallowed my nerves and walked to the door. It opened before I had a chance to knock, my dad standing there, Mya behind him. 

“I saw you pull up.” My dad said, reading my confused face. “What’s going on.” 

“Can I talk to you?” 

My dad let me in, taking me up to the office for some privacy. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Well, I -uh- imagined doing this differently, but, Derek and I are leaving. Dr. Deaton said it would be best if we went to New Orleans to get help with the pregnancy, and so that’s what we’re going to do.” 

“When are you leaving?” 

“Today. In a few hours. I know it’s short notice, but the opportunity presented itself, and so we’re taking it.”

My dad closed the distance between us and hugged me. I was expecting him to be angry, yell, forbid me from going, but he hugged me instead. 

“I knew this was going to happen eventually. But, it’s still not easy.” He pulled away, cupping my face. “I’ve said it before, I may play ignorant, but I know a lot more than I let on. Your mother was trying to get us to move back to New Orleans after she found out you were pregnant. She told me what could happen, and if it’s your best shot then you take it.” 

“We won’t be gone forever. We’ll still come and visit.” 

“And Mya and I will come see the baby, of course.” He smiled at me. “My little girl is growing up fast.” He leaned forward, kissing my forehead. 

“Thanks for not yelling at me. This was easier than I thought it was.” 

“The easy part’s over. Now you have to tell your sister.” 

My face fell a little. “What do I say?” 

“Don’t give her all the details, but just enough to let her know what’s going on.” 

I nodded, taking a deep breath before leaving the office, going down the stairs. Mya was on the couch, pretending to watch a TV show, but I knew her mind was elsewhere. 

“Mya?” I said softly, moving around to the front of the couch. 

“Why are you leaving?” She asked, sliding off the couch so she was standing. Of course she knew what was going on. She was too smart for her own good. 

I knelt down in front of her so we were eye to eye. “Derek and I have to go to see Aunt Cordelia in New Orleans. We need her help with the baby.” 

“Baby?” She asked, looking at me her eyes squinting and her head tilting to the side, confused. 

“Yeah. I’m having a baby. You’re going to be an Auntie.” 

She stared at me for a moment before she hugged me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. “I don’t want you to leave.” 

“I know. But we won’t be gone forever. We’ll come and visit, and you can come and visit us and see the baby once it’s born.” I pulled away from her, brushing her bangs back away from her face. 

“I can’t wait to be an Auntie.” She said, a small smile on her face. 

“I know. I can’t wait for the baby to come either.” I hugged her again, squeezing her tightly. “It’s not goodbye, remember?” 

“It’s see you later.” She finished. 

I got up off the floor, hugging my dad one more time before leaving the house, blinking back the tears. It was still hard, even if it wasn’t goodbye. Being across town was one thing. Being across the country...I was scared, but I knew Derek would take care of me. The Toyota pulled up outside the house, Derek rolling down the passenger side window. 

“Get in. We’re meeting Stiles and Braeden back at the loft.” 

I got in the backseat, Peter pulling away as soon as I had the door shut. 

“Is he really coming?” I asked, staring at Peter. 

“Are you really going? Don’t you think it’s a little dangerous, preggers?” 

“Shut up.” I said, leaning back and crossing my arms. 

“Ooh, touchy subject?” 

“I can make you claw out your own eyes.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” 

“I’m kind of thinking that’s a good idea.” 

“Maybe you should.” 

“Okay, enough.” Derek said, glaring at his Uncle. 

The car fell into silence until we pulled up to the loft, Stiles there with Malia and Liam, and Braeden there with a prison transport van. I slid out of the backseat, grabbing Derek’s hand as he shut the passenger side door. 

“Are we really bringing him?” Derek asked, nodding towards Liam.

“Are we really bringing him?” Stiles countered, gesturing towards Peter. 

“We’re bringing everyone that we can.” Peter said. “And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going.” 

“What’s that mean?” Malia asked. 

“If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she’s not planning to do the same thing to him?” Peter said. 

“She wants to make him younger?” Liam asked. 

“Or take him back to when he wasn’t a werewolf.” Derek said. 

“A werewolf can’t steal a true alpha’s power. But maybe a Nagual jaguar with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her...maybe she can. So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going.” Peter said. 

“We can’t.” Stiles said. “Not without Lydia.” 

Stiles pulled out his phone, calling Lydia several times, but she didn’t answer. 

“Where is she anyways?” I asked, leaning against the Jeep as Stiles paced back and forth. 

“At the school.” 

“What’s she doing there?” Derek asked. 

“We got Kira’s sword,” Malia said, holding up the weapon. “But we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker.” 

“Nothing.” Stiles said, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

“If she has a car, she can catch up to us.” Braeden said. 

“That’s a good point. We’ll call her from the road.” Peter said, pointing at Braeden. He seemed all too eager to get to Mexico. 

“No. What if something happened? What if she’s in trouble?” Stiles said. 

“Fine. You stay, you find her. We’re gonna go on without you.” Peter said, walking towards the Toyota. 

“I can call Mason.” Liam said. “He has a study group at school. Maybe he could look for her.” 

“All right. Fine.” Stiles said. 

Derek, Liam and Braeden walked towards the prison transport van while Stiles pulled Malia aside. 

“I need to be back there with Derek and Liam. I’ve got some experience dealing with out-of-control teenage werewolves. You gonna be okay riding with Peter?” 

“He is my father. Maybe we could do some bonding.” Malia said. 

“No. No bonding. Play the radio. Play it loud.” 

“I’ll ride with you.” I said, stepping away from the van. “It’ll be safer than being in there.” I motioned behind me to the van. 

“Great idea.” Stiles said. 

“Remember what we’re dealing with here.” Peter said, pulling on his jacket. “It’s not just Kate, it’s Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls. Do not assume there’s any humanity left.” I saw Liam shift slightly. “Oh. This little one is terrified of them, aren’t you? Don’t worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive. A reminder to everyone. You do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill.” 

“Be careful.” I said, turning to Derek. 

“I could say the same to you.” 

“Please. I’ll be fine. I’ve got someone else to worry about now. Nothing is going to happen.” I kissed him before heading over to the Toyota, taking my spot in the backseat again. 

Peter pulled out first, the van following behind us.This was it. This was the last time I’d be in Beacon Hills for a while.

It was quiet in the car apart from the radio playing. I looked through my phone, nervously chewing on my nail as I read through the text messages from my mother. I had been blatantly been ignoring her the past few weeks, but apparently a lot had happened. Like my Aunt Cordelia becoming the new Supreme. That was a big one. 

I rubbed my stomach as the pain started again. I had figured out it only hurt when the baby was growing. Even if it was something small, it still hurt. 

“I can smell the anxiety in the backseat.” Peter said over the radio. 

“Then roll down a window. It’s going to be a long drive.” 

Derek texted me a few times throughout the day, giving me updates on Liam and how he was doing, and I gave him updates on the awkward tension in the car, and how I was doing. The pain had reduced to a small throb, but it was still there. 

We drove in silence until after nightfall, when Peter finally broke it. 

“Do you mind if I turn the radio down?” 

Malia shook her head and Peter turned the volume down lower. 

“You worried about Stiles?” He asked Malia after a moment. 

“I’m worried about everyone.” She said. 

“Do I need to be worried about you?” Peter asked, looking at her. She finally turned, looking at him. “We have to go through the Berserkers to get to Kate. Then we have to go through Kate to get to Scott and Kira. Trust me, it’s going to get messy.” 

“Scott says we don’t kill people.” 

“You think Scott would kill to save Kira? Would you? Kill to save Stiles?” 

Malia shifted her position, looking out the window at the full moon that was rising. 

“What is it?” Peter asked. 

“The full moon.” 

“Good. You’ll need that power.”

It was quiet for a while as the moon rose higher, my fingers tapping out a rhythm on my stomach. I could tell Malia was struggling in the front seat a little. 

“You’re trying to stay in control?” Peter asked. 

“Trying to stay human.” 

“That would be greatly appreciated.” I said. 

“That’s exactly your problem.” Peter sighed. “Scott has you thinking that control and humanity are the same for us. Now, let me give you some fatherly advice. If you’re gonna face something as animal as a Berserker, and try to win, you need to focus on the animal inside you. You’ll need every ounce of ferocity and savagery you can muster. You’ll need it all.”

We finally caught sight of the ruined town, the church standing out in the middle. I shifted over to the middle seat as an uncomfortable feeling came over me. 

“There’s something wrong.” I said, leaning slightly between the seats. “Something feels wrong.” 

“What does it feel like?” Malia asked, looking sideways at me. 

“Death.” 

We pulled up in front of the church, none of us moving for a tense moment. 

“Wait...do you hear that?” Malia asked. 

“Hear what?” I asked. 

Then all hell broke loose. I felt the pain before I saw what was happening, Peter and Malia out of the car before I could even open my door, my hands shaking as I watched the Berserker stab Derek in the stomach. Peter grabbed me before I could run towards the Berserker, holding me back as Braeden shot at it, sending it running away. Peter finally let me go as I ran towards Derek. I fell to my knees at his side, moving his hand away from the wound on his side. I could see the blood already starting to pool in his mouth, some of it staining his lips bright red in the moonlight. 

“How bad is it?” I heard Peter ask from behind me. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just get to Scott.” Derek yelled. “Just find him. We’ll be right behind you. Go.” No one moved behind him us. “Go!” Derek yelled. I put my hand over the wound, feeling the warm blood spill out onto my hand. 

I was in shock as I stared down at the blood spilling from in between my fingers. My hands were shaking as I watched his chest rise and fall quickly as he gasped for breath. 

“Can you still pull a trigger?” Braeden asked from beside me as growling echoed around us.

“Yeah.” Derek breathed. 

“All right.” Braeden pulled a gun out, putting it in Derek’s hand. 

“You should go. Help the others.” I said, hating how my voice shook. “I can take care of him.” 

“No offense, but you’re not exactly in the shape to take on one Berserker, let alone two.” Braeden said, looking at my shaky hands. “I’m staying here.” More growling echoed around us, and Braeden stood, her shotgun in hand. 

“Hey.” Derek whispered and I lifted my eyes to his. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“I’m supposed to be the one saying that. I’m supposed to tell you you’re not gonna die and you’re gonna get out of here alive. But I can feel it Derek. I felt it before we even got here.” 

“Well, it’s a mortal wound, and right now I’m feeling pretty mortal.” I let a tear slip down my cheek, ducking my head slightly. He grabbed my hand, pulling it away from the wound on his stomach, lacing our fingers together. “We’re going to be okay. All three of us.” 

Gunshots rang out to our left, my grip on Derek’s hand tightening. He looked at me, reassurance in his eyes. He was so calm about all of this, it was...worrying. The gunshots stopped, but I heard the sound of tires on gravel, then shouting in Spanish. More gunshots rang out as Kate and a Berserker appeared behind us. I kept my head ducked low as the fighting moved around us. I could feel it growing stronger, almost suffocating me. 

“Derek?” I said softly, my hand moving to cup his cheek. His skin clammy, his eyes struggling to stay open. The gun dropped out of his hand, hitting the dirt beside him as he moved it weakly to my stomach, placing it over the small bump. “Derek?” He gave me a small smile before his eyes closed, his head lolling to the side, his hand falling from my stomach. “Derek? No.” I shook his shoulder, though I knew it was useless. “No, no, no!” The tears were falling freely now. I put my hand on his chest, not feeling anything. No heartbeat. No nothing. I already knew it was useless. “Please, no.” I whispered, leaning my head against his chest as the hunters moved around us. 

I felt the anger then. The grief. I pulled myself away from Derek’s dead body as the shooting started again. I stood up, turning towards the Berserker who had a hunter in its grip. Time seemed to move in slow motion as I walked towards the Berserker. It looked up at me as I stopped in front of it. I stared into the eyes behind the mask. Peter was right. There were human eyes behind it. Very human. The Berserker dropped the hunter as I raised my hand. The Berserker raised its arms up behind it’s head, pulling on the animal skull until it ripped in half, the Berserker disintegrating in a flash of light. 

I breathed heavily, staring down at the broken skull. “That was for Derek.” I breathed out between gritted teeth. 

A wolf howl ripped through the air, everyone stopping what they were doing. I spun around, seeing Derek’s body gone. I felt the anger dissipate, confusion replacing it. 

A black wolf appeared, coming through the ruins. Kate growled at it, and it flashed its blue eyes at her. It ran for Kate, tackling her to the ground, ripping into her with its teeth. Kate tried to crawl away, but the wolf slowly transformed into a human. Into Derek. I felt relief flood through me as I stared at him, in his naked glory in the middle of the ruins of an abandoned town in Mexico. And I had never been more in love with him than I was at that moment. Maybe it was just the relief that he wasn’t dead. Or maybe it was because he had achieved what his mother had believed he could do. 

“You were...you were dead.” Kate said, staring up at him. 

“No. I was evolving. Something you’ll never do.” 

Kate got back to her feet, backing away from him when I saw Mr. Argent move out of the corner of my eye. He pointed a gun right at Kate, firing, the bullet hitting her, sending her back to the ground. 

“Chris?” She breathed, looking to her brother before getting up and running into the temple, Mr. Argent following her. 

Derek turned to me, staring at me with a relieved look on his face. I broke my trance, running at him, throwing myself in his arms. He caught me, spinning me around as I gripped him tightly. I kissed him as he set me back down, running my hands over his face. He pulled away from me, looking down between us, one of his hands sliding from my back over my stomach. 

“I can hear it.” He said quietly, staring down at where his hand touched my stomach. “I can hear the heartbeat. I can hear the baby.” He smiled at me, leaning down to kiss me again. “Our baby.” 

I pulled away from him when he tried to kiss me again, starting up at his confused face. “As much as I’d love to stay here kissing you forever, it might be a good idea to at least get you some pants.” 

Derek and I walked to the back of the Toyota, digging out his bag from the back. I grabbed my bag as he pulled on some clothes and shoes, grabbing baby wipes. I wiped his blood from my hands, the others coming out of the church as the sun came up, turning the whole world pink. Scott and Liam were carrying an unconscious Peter with them. Serves him right. 

I turned back towards Derek as he zipped his bag, just taking the time to study his face while he was distracted. 

“What?” He asked, turning towards me. 

“Nothing. Just...you look better. Not quite so weighed down.” I brushed my hand along his cheek by his mouth. “You’re not frowning like you usually do.” 

“Well, I don’t have as much to frown about now.” He ran his thumb along my bottom lip before leaning down to peck my lips. 

He shut the trunk door, both of us walking around to the passenger side of the car. I gave Scott and his pack a smile before climbing in the passenger seat of the Toyota, Derek closing the door for me. I watched him through the side mirror as he stopped, nodding at Scott before he walked around, getting in the driver’s seat. 

“So. To New Orleans then?” I asked as he started the car, driving away from La Iglesia, watching the ruined city disappear behind us. 

“To New Orleans.”


	71. El Capitan

Derek drove for a few hours, stopping to get us lunch, and a snack along the way since I apparently was going to be hungry all the time now. I mean, I was eating for two now. Derek barely let go of my hand, the need for him to be close to me back along with his werewolf powers. I was just happy he wasn’t dead. I would take clingy Derek over dead Derek.

 

We stopped in Van Horn, Texas for the night, the sky already going dark as we pulled up to the hotel, Derek going in to get us a room. The baby had been restless, pain coming and going all day, probably from my lack of movement, and being stuck in a car all day. Either that or it was growing faster than I had thought.

 

Derek insisted on carrying our bags himself, helping me to our room. It was small, decent enough for an overnight stay. Derek wanted to hit the road early so we could get to New Orleans as fast as possible. He wanted to drive straight there without stopping, but I insisted he stop at least once.

 

“I need a shower.” I said, unzipping my bag and pulling out clean underwear.

 

“So do I.” Derek said, mimicking my actions. “Want to conserve water?”

 

“You did not just say that.” I said, but I couldn’t help the smile that broke out on my face. “Come on, Big Bad Wolf.” I took his hand, leading him into the bathroom.

 

I started the water as he pulled his shirt over his head. He looked down at his stomach, seeing the dried blood where the Berserker had stabbed him. His fingers slowly traced the blood, running over the smooth skin where the wound had been.

 

“Hey.” I took his hands, pulling him out of whatever daze he was in. “You’re okay. You’re here.” I stepped closer to him, our fingers lacing together. “I’m here. We’re alright.” He stared down at me, eyes glinting with unshed tears.

 

I lowered his hands, placing them on my waist before I leaned up, pressing my lips against his. It took a moment for him to kiss back, but he finally did, his hands slipping under my shirt.

 

“I need to feel you.” He breathed, leaning his forehead against mine.

 

“Then feel me.”

 

We stripped out of the rest of our clothes, climbing in the shower. We let the warm water wash over us, cleaning away all evidence of what had happened in La Iglesia. Derek’s lips met mine fiercely, backing me up against the shower wall. He lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. His lips trailed down my neck, his hands sliding lower until they were cupping my breasts. I moaned at the contact, my breasts sensitive already. Derek pulled away, looking down at my breasts in his hands.

 

“Did they get bigger?”

 

“Yeah. Pregnancy hormones.”

 

He grinned, leaning down to take my nipple in his mouth. I moaned as his tongue flicked over the nub, my hands burying themselves in his soft hair. One of his hands gripped my ass, holding me up, the other sliding between our bodies to my core. His finger teased my hole before slowly pushing in, my walls gripping his finger tightly. He released my breast, kissing his way up my neck.

 

“I missed being able to hear your heartbeat.” He whispered against my pulse, his finger moving in and out of me slowly. “What it does to you when I do this.” He curled his finger inside me, a moan leaving my lips.

 

“Derek, please.” I was already super horny and I knew he was too, having gone so long without wolf senses. I whimpered as he pulled his finger out of me. “Please.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, teasing me by rocking his hips, pressing the tip in before pulling it out.

 

“Fuck me, Derek.” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

 

“What? I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

“Fuck me!” I whined, rolling my hips. “Make me yours.”

 

His eyes glowed blue, a growl rumbling through his chest before he pushed himself inside me, both of us groaning at the sensation. He paused for a second, letting me adjust before he was off, hands gripping my hips as he slammed up into me, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoing across the bathroom.

 

I could feel myself growing close already as he pistoned his hips up into me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Derek. Don’t stop.” I breathed, throwing my head back as he shifted, hitting that spot inside me that had my toes curling.

 

I gripped his shoulders as his thrusts became more and more urgent, my body shuddering as it went over the edge, gripping him as his hips stuttered. He came three thrusts later, our foreheads against one another’s as we breathed each other in. He moved his hips, sliding out of me as I moved my legs from around his waist.

 

“That’s so weird.” I said, his arm wrapping around me as he grabbed the soap, holding me until my legs stopped shaking.

 

“What?”

 

“Not being knotted. I mean, it was one thing when you were human, but now it’s just weird.”

 

“Well, the wolf knows you’re pregnant, so there’s no point to knotting you right now.” He talked as he lathered my skin with soap, massaging the tense muscles in my back. He nuzzled my neck, rubbing his cheek against my skin.

 

“I missed that.” I said, laughing as his beard tickled the sensitive skin.

 

I washed his back as he shampooed his hair, shivering slightly after being out from under the warm water. I leaned against Derek’s back, smiling slightly at the supernatural warmth that radiated from him again. I traced his tattoo with my hand before he shut off the water, his muscles moving as he reached out to grab us towels. He wrapped one around me before lifting me up and out of the shower, my body shivering as the cold air met the warm water still on my skin.

 

Derek quickly dried me off, wrapping the towel around my hair as I grabbed my underwear from the vanity by the sink. I slipped it on, walking out of the bathroom to find my phone buzzing in my backpack. I fished it out, seeing my mom’s name.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Hi sweetie. Your dad called and said you were on your way here.”_

“Yeah. We had some stuff to take care of in Mexico and left this morning. I made Derek stop in Van Horn for the night. He wants to leave early in the morning and he’ll probably drive all the way to N.O. tomorrow.”

 

_“So we should be expecting you tomorrow night?”_

“Unless something happens, yes.”

 

_“How’s Derek doing?”_

“Well, he’s a werewolf again. An actual werewolf this time around.” Derek came up behind me, his chest pressing against my back. “I’ll explain when we get there. It’s a long story.”

 

_“And the baby?”_

“The baby’s good. Growing fast, but still with us.” I ran my hand over my stomach, Derek’s lips pressing against his mark.

 

_“Your Aunt can’t wait to see you. She’s excited to meet Derek who she’s heard so much about.”_

“I’m sure Derek’s excited to meet her too.” Derek hummed against my shoulder. “Well, we better get to bed. We’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

 

_“Alright. Drive safe.”_

We said our goodbyes, then I hung up, turning to swat Derek’s arm.

 

“Really? When I’m on the phone with my mother?”

 

“I can’t help it.” He shrugged.

 

“It’s the wolf’s fault, right?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

We stared at each other for a moment before I jumped in his arms, pressing my lips against his. He turned, laying me down on the bed, his body hovering over mine. He was quick to get rid of my panties, flinging them somewhere behind him before he flipped me over, setting me down on my hands and knees.

 

There was no foreplay needed as he thrust himself inside me again, still sensitive from our round in the shower. His hands gripped my hips as he thrusted into me, moans and flesh hitting flesh filling the room. He leaned down, letting go of my hips, moving one hand so it was my mine on the bed, the other wrapping around my waist, his fingers finding my clit. My moans got louder as his thrusts quickened their pace, the bed hitting the wall behind it repeatedly. I felt bad for the people next door.

 

My arms gave out from under me, my upper body falling to the bed as my legs shook, my orgasm quickly approaching. Derek’s lips and tongue ran over his mark, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he grew closer and closer as well, a growl rumbling through his chest before his teeth sank into his mark, my walls tightening around him as I came, my moans being muffled by the pillow under my head. Derek came with a growl not long after, his tongue running over the skin of my shoulder, soothing the bite mark.

 

I laughed as he pulled out of me, letting me fall to my side on the bed. His body curled around mine, slowly tracing a pattern along my hip.

 

“The poor baby.” I said, rubbing my hand over my stomach.

 

Derek huffed out a laugh, his hand resting over mine on my stomach. “Our poor baby.” He said, leaning over me.

 

I rolled over slightly, looking up at him with a smile. “Our baby.”

 

He leaned down, kissing me lightly before we settled down, drifting off to sleep.

 


	72. Houston, We Have A Problem

We got up the next morning before the sun, grabbing some coffee before heading out. Derek didn’t look awake, but insisted he was fine, telling me to get some more sleep. So I did. And it was a really bad idea.

All I could say was that I was freezing cold. It was dark and damp, and I was freezing. And...I was naked. That seemed to be a recurring theme in my dreams. I tried to cover myself as much as possible, though froze when my hand touched my stomach. The baby bump wasn’t much of a bump anymore. No, it looked more like I was about to pop.

There was a noise to my left and I spun around, trying to see in the darkness. The noise continued, this time coming from all around me. It sounded almost like clicking. The lights flickered, revealing a figure not far from me, though I couldn’t see any features.

There was a stabbing pain in my back, then a rush of fluid between my legs and for a second I thought I’d peed myself. But then I realized what was happening. The pain was terrible. Unlike anything I’d ever felt before. It felt...almost like something was trying to claw its way out of my stomach.

I was being lowered onto a table, my wrists being restrained by my sides, my knees bent, legs spread as wide as they would go, my ankles being restrained where they were. I tugged on the restraints, but they weren’t going anywhere. My breaths were coming in short gasps as the pain intensified.

“What...what are you doing?” I breathed out, trying to get a good look at them through the flashing lights.

“Labor has been induced.” The one to my right said, voice distorted.

There were three of them. I could tell that much, though their faces were covered by masks. I cried out as another wave of stabbing pain rushed through me, my head slamming back on the metal table. My vision was blurry for a moment from the force of impact, but it quickly went away at the next wave of pain. It was unlike anything I’d ever felt before. It felt almost like someone was stabbing my uterus with a knife. I sat up as much as I could, looking down at the other end of the table, and to my horror, that’s exactly what was happening. The one at the end of the table had some sort of device lodged in my body.

I could smell the blood, the warm, sticky substance gushing out of me, hitting my feet. My body was slick with sweat as I cried out with each wave of pain, my wrists raw from tugging on the restraints. The pain intensified, feeling like I was being ripped in half, something being pulled out of my body. Then I realized what was happening.

“No.” I weakly cried out. “No.”

I tried to struggle, but the other two held me down, and they were strong. I couldn’t move an inch as my baby was forcefully pulled from my body. I could hear the blood dripping to the floor, feel it pooling around me before I heard it. The unmistakable sound of a baby’s cries. I looked up, seeing the one holding my baby in its hands, staring down at him as he cried.

“Your condition is terminal.” The one to my left said.

“No. No!” I cried before something was inserted into my neck, my body going limp, the baby’s cries still echoing around me as my world slowly went dark.

I jolted awake in the front seat of the Toyota, shaking and covered in sweat.

“Hey.” I felt a hand take mine and jumped a little at the contact. “You’re okay.”

I looked over, seeing Derek still driving, one hand on the wheel, eyes flicking back and forth between me and the road. I shakily put my hand on my stomach, feeling the small bump that was there. It really had been a dream, but it felt so real.

Then the pain started.

I cried out, lurching forward so my head was ducked down, my hand gripping the door of the car.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Derek asked, looking between me and the road again.

“I...I don’t know.” I gasped, more pain ripping through me.

“Hold on. We’re almost to Houston.” I felt the car speed up a little.

“Houston? How long was I asleep?”

“Almost eight hours. Since we left Van Horn.” He stopped short, inhaling deeply. “I smell blood.”

The car sped up more, a sweat breaking out on my skin again as more pain ripped through me. I felt Derek’s hand squeeze mine tightly as I gripped on to him for dear life. I felt some of the pain leave momentarily, Derek’s breathing picking up in the seat beside me.

“No. Don’t. Just...focus on getting us to Houston.” I said, squeezing his hand even tighter.

The short time it took us to get to Houston felt like days to me, Derek pulling up outside a hotel, not wanting to leave until I urged him to go in and get us a room.

He came back out not five minutes later, driving the car closer to our room, thankfully the hotel was nearly empty. Derek carried me into the room, laying me down on the bed. My breath sped up as the clicking echoed around me again, the lights flickering. I looked to my right, the figures appearing out of the dark again. I was almost hyperventilating as they moved around me, the clicking intensifying as they got closer.

“No, no. Please.” I whimpered out, staring at the one that was at the foot of the bed.

The two closest to me held me down on the bed while the third pulled out some sort of surgical instrument. I struggled, but it was no use. They made their point very clear. I wasn’t going anywhere. So I did what any sane person would do. I screamed.

The one on my left slapped its hand over my mouth before any sound could even come out. I fought harder, desperately trying to get away from them.

“Kayanna!” A voice called out. “Kayanna, you need to wake up! It’s just a dream.”

I closed my eyes, almost clicking my heels together, trying to believe it was a dream. It was all a nightmare and it would disappear when I opened my eyes.

**3RD POV**

Kayanna was asleep before they even got back on the freeway. Derek was glad she was getting some rest after what happened in Mexico. Derek hated that she had to go through that, but at least he had his powers back. He let the steady pounding of the baby’s heart and the steady rhythm of Kayanna’s heart relax him as he drove, passing mile sign after mile sign.

Kayanna slept well into the day, relaxed and calm, until around San Antonio, when her heart rate picked up drastically. She shifted in the passenger seat, a frown on her face as she leaned her head against the window. She started shaking, a small whimper escaping her lips, her fear flooding the car so much Derek had to roll down the window slightly. Her breathing picked up, her body temperature rising significantly. He reached out, taking her hand. It was cold and clammy despite her body being warm.

Derek let go of her hand as she jerked in the seat, another whimper escaping. He debated pulling over, getting off at the next exit and finding a place in San Antonio for the day, but he knew if something was wrong, he needed to get to New Orleans. So he drove through San Antonio, listening to her pounding heart beat and the frequent, quiet “no’s” that left her. His grip tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles white as he drove on.

He tried several times to wake her from the nightmare, but she dreamt on, not showing any signs of waking until around Sealy. He had sped up, breaking the speed limit to try and at least make it to Houston. She didn’t wake up until around Brookshire, her body going rigid in the front seat, gasping as she was pulled from her nightmare.

“Hey.” Derek said, taking her hand, wincing at how she jumped at the contact. “You’re okay.”

She was silent for a moment, looking over to him briefly as her frantic heartbeat slowed a little. She put a hand on her stomach, breathing a sigh of relief. But it didn’t last long before she cried out, her upper body bending forward, her hand gripping the door tightly.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked, not feeling any pain from her.

“I...I don’t know.” She breathed.

He sped the car up even more. “Hold on. We’re almost to Houston.”

“Houston? How long was I out?” She asked.

“Almost eight hours. Since we left Van Horn.” A familiar metallic smell hit his nose. He inhaled, smelling blood. “I smell blood.”

He sped the car up more as a sweat broke out on her skin again, her hand clammy in his. He squeezed her hand, trying to take whatever pain she was feeling away, but he couldn’t. .

“No. Don’t. Just...focus on getting us to Houston.” She said, squeezing his hand tighter.

It didn’t take long to get to Houston at the speed he was going, stopping at the first Hotel he could, not wanting to leave her alone in the car. But she urged him to go, not taking but five minutes to get them a room in a vacant part of the Hotel. He drove around to the opposite side of the Hotel, Kayanna’s eyes closed, her breathing heavy as he carried her into the room.

He laid her down on the bed, her body twitching slightly, her breathing still heavy. He brushed the hair back from her face, her skin warm to even his touch. He pulled out his phone, dialing Levana’s number, anxiously waiting for her to answer.

“You have to help me.” He said, not even giving her a chance to say “Hello.”

_“What is it? What’s wrong?”_

__

“It’s Kayanna. We’re in Houston right now. I had to stop because she slept the whole way here, but I think she had a nightmare. Then when she woke up she acted like she was in pain but I couldn’t feel any. I tried to take it, but I couldn’t.”

_“What’s she doing now?”_

__

“She looks like she’s having a nightmare again, except her eyes are open. It’s almost like she’s hallucinating.”

_“She’s still asleep. You have to wake her up before she hurts the baby.”_

__

“How do I know when she’s awake?”

_“Trust me. You’ll know.”_

__

Kayanna started struggling so he held her down. It wasn’t hard, but it just pained him to see her like this. Fighting something by herself. She opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly stopped her, silencing her scream with his hand. She fought harder, trying to get away from him.

“Kayanna!” He said, trying to get through to her. “Kayanna, you need to wake up! It’s just a dream.”

She stopped struggling, closing her eyes tightly before they cracked open, revealing her brown orbs to him.

**KAYANNA’S POV**

I blinked away the blurry edges to my eyes as I opened them, finding Derek leaning over me.

“Derek?” I looked around me. “Where are we?”

“A hotel in Houston.”

“What happened?”

“You were having a nightmare. You slept clear from Van Horn to here. You started talking in your sleep. I thought you were awake for a while, but your mom said you were still asleep. Are you okay? I smelled blood in the car.”

I looked down, checking for any sign of an injury but didn’t find anything. “I feel okay. Is the baby okay?”

“The baby’s fine. Still has a strong heartbeat.” He placed his hand over my stomach. “What did you dream of?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” I said, placing my hand over his on my stomach. “Can you just hold me? For a while? I don’t think I can sleep again.”

He nodded, gently moving me over so he could lay down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest, listening to the steady pounding of his heart under my ear. I was comforted by his warmth, something I’d missed, along with the protective nature. I mean, he was pretty protective as a human, but it was missing the natural protectiveness of a werewolf mate. I also missed the little growls that rumbled through his chest when he held me close, gripping onto me for dear life. I missed his instinctual need to scent me, to mark me as his. I even missed the way he licked my skin, cleaning the salty sweat off, his wolf’s way of comforting me. But, most of all, I missed his ability to hear my heartbeat. I know he listens to it constantly. And now there were two for him to listen to, mine and our baby’s. I listened to his heartbeat as it evened out, his mind slipping off to dreamland. I just hope his dreams are better than mine.


	73. Miss Robichaux's Academy

I didn’t sleep at all that night. I was too scared after what I’d seen to try and sleep any more. I wasn’t sure if I’d even wake up again. So I laid in Derek’s arms while he slept, his breath fanning over the top of my head as I traced various shapes on his stomach. He mumbled something before rolling on his back, spread out across the bed. I leaned up on my elbow, lightly running my fingers over his face. His nose twitched as I ran my fingers over it. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand, seeing a glowing red 4:00 staring back at me. Two hours before Derek wanted to leave. 

I stayed still for a moment before getting an idea. I leaned over Derek, grabbing his keys from the nightstand, slowly working myself out of his grip. 

“Where are you going?” He murmured sleepily. 

“Bathroom. Go back to sleep.” 

He murmured something before rolling over on his side, hugging a pillow to his chest. A small smile formed on my face before I quietly left the hotel room, grabbing our bags from the car. I snuck back in the room, Derek still out on the bed, snuggling with the pillow. 

I ran a bath, stripping out of my clothes before sinking into the warm water. I dunked my head under for a second, getting my hair wet before coming back up, leaning back against the wall as I absentmindedly ran my hands over my stomach. I didn’t know what that dream meant, but I knew nothing was going to take my baby from me. Not if I could stop it. 

The bathroom door opened, Derek coming in. He sat down by the tub, facing me as I rubbed soap over my skin. We were silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke. 

“You okay?” He breathed, taking the soap from me, finishing up washing my skin for me. 

“Yeah.” I said, though I didn’t sound convincing to even myself.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes. 

I sighed, relaxing back in the tub. “I was naked, cold, and way more pregnant than I am now. It was dark until the lights started flickering. There were three of them. They wore masks. One of them did something to me. There was a sharp pain in my back and then my water broke. They restrained me on a table, saying ‘labor has been induced.’ I felt like someone was stabbing my uterus and when I looked, one of them had some sort of tool inside me. I could feel the blood as they forced the baby out. It was awful, Derek. It was like it was really happening. They told me my condition was terminal, then stabbed me with something and that’s when I woke up...or thought I woke up. But when you brought me in here, they came back. They were gonna do something to me when you woke me up.” 

Derek cupped my chin, lifting my head so I was looking him in the eyes. He brushed away the tears I didn’t realize were falling. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby. I won’t let it.” He leaned forward, kissing me softly. “I love you too much to let it happen.” 

I stared at him wide eyed for a moment. Had he just...did he...he just said...I knew he wasn’t really one for verbal affection, he was more of an action person, but that one threw me off guard. He told me he loved me. Granted, he’d told me before, though it had been a while since I’d heard that word come out of his mouth. 

“I love you too, Derek. More than you’ll ever know.” 

His hand ran up my leg, over the small baby bump, in between my breasts to my neck, cupping it before pulling me in for a kiss. He reassured his love for me in that kiss, his tongue running over my bottom lip, but I denied him access, making him growl. 

“If we’re gonna do this,” I said between kisses, leaning forward to pull the plug on the tub. “At least get in with me.” 

He pulled away from me, stripping out of his shirt, letting me admire the way his muscles moved with that action. His pants and boxers quickly joined his shirt on the floor as I turned on the shower, getting it to the right temperature before he had me pinned to the tile wall, his lips attacking my neck and shoulder. His hands gripped my hips, pulling them back to meet his, a low growl rumbling through his chest. I straightened up a little, pressing my back against his chest as I reached between us, gripping his member. His hand slid down between my legs, ignoring my clit as he went straight for my opening, teasing it with his fingers. 

Derek was ready before me, not taking as much time with his appearance, waiting for me in the Toyota as I grabbed the last of my stuff, getting ready for the last stretch of our drive to New Orleans. We stopped for breakfast before heading out, planning on making it before dinner time, depending on traffic once we hit the city. 

I played with Derek’s fingers as he drove, both of us silent as the radio played quietly in the background. I watched the scenery pass, nervously thinking about what was going to happen once we got there. Derek cracked the driver’s side window, making me look over at him questioningly. 

“Your anxiety’s getting to be a little much.” 

“Sorry.” I said, biting back a smile. 

He squeezed my hand reassuringly. “Everything will be okay.” 

“So...do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” 

“Isn’t it a little early for this?” 

“Oh, come on. Take a guess.” 

He sighed. “It’s probably a boy. Seeing as it has the werewolf genes.” 

“It could be a girl, though, too. Deaton said a girl could have either gene. Though, in my dream it was a boy. But I’m kind of hoping for a girl.” Little did he know I had something up my sleeve if it was in fact a girl. 

Desert quickly changed to swamp as we neared New Orleans, having stopped for lunch and a snack for the pregnant woman in the passenger seat. Apparently McDonald’s wasn’t enough for the baby. Man, was I getting fat. 

I directed Derek where to go as we got to New Orleans, the nerves eating away at my stomach as we pulled up outside the familiar white mansion. 

“Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies.” I said, staring up at the white building that once was my home. 

“You’re sure they’ll let me in?” Derek asked, looking as nervous as I felt. 

“Of course they will. You’re as much a part of this coven as I am. We are mates after all.” 

I took Derek’s hand, opening the gate and walking to the door. It opened before we got there, my mom walking out on the porch to greet us. 

“I’m so glad you made it safe and sound.” She said, hugging me, then Derek. 

“I know. It wasn’t too bad. Besides the fact I was sleepwalking again, but we’re okay.” I squeezed Derek’s hand.

“Come on. Your Aunt has been waiting anxiously for you to get here.”


	74. Coven

I don’t know what I was expecting when I first saw my Aunt. But I definitely was not expecting her to hug me. Maybe yell, lecture, or just an awkward hello. But not a hug.

 

“Look at you.” She said after pulling away from me. “You’ve grown so much in two years.”

 

“I know. Look at you! You’re positively radiant.” She was. It was almost like she was glowing.

 

She glanced past me. “So this is the werewolf.”

 

I turned around seeing Derek, who was standing tensely behind me beside my mother.

 

“This is Derek. Derek, this is my Aunt Cordelia.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment before she smiled at him.

 

“Welcome to our coven.” Her eyes shifted back to me. “Come, sit. You must be exhausted from travelling. I’ll make us some tea.”

 

Derek, my mother and I all moved to the couches in the sitting room, Derek sitting down next to me. Aunt Cordelia brought a tray of mugs back in the room, setting it down on the coffee table.

 

“Drink this every morning.” She said, passing me a cup. “It will help with the growing pains. Plus it’s good for the baby.” She sat down next to my mother as I sipped the warm liquid. “Are you sure it’s a werewolf.”

 

“Yes. The doctor I was seeing confirmed it after he did an ultrasound. Based on the time frame of everything he confirmed the baby was developing faster than a human baby.”

 

It was silent for a moment. “I want to know everything that’s happened since you left.”

 

So I told her, Derek and my mom offering their input in various places as I told her everything. From meeting Derek to Peter, to the Kanima and Gerard, to the Alpha Pack and the Darach and Kate and the Deadpool. Leaving out a few details I was sure neither my mom or aunt wanted to hear. Though I was pretty sure they could fill in the blanks themselves. My stomach growled as I finished, signaling it was time for another meal. I looked outside, the sky darker than I thought it would be, taking longer to tell the story than I had originally thought.

 

“We should start on dinner soon.” My mom said.

 

“The other two should be here soon.”

 

“Two?” I asked. It had been startlingly silent in the mansion. More so than I was used to.

 

My mom and my aunt looked at each other. “We’ve got a lot to tell you too.”

 

“I gathered that.” I said as we moved into the kitchen.

 

Dinner was almost ready when the door opened, two excited voices echoing through the halls. They got louder as footsteps got closer to the kitchen. Two girls entered, one I recognized, the other I didn’t.

 

“Kayanna, you remember Queenie.” Aunt Cordelia said.

 

“Of course I remember Queenie.” I said, pulling the dark skinned girl into a hug.

 

“And this is Zoe. She came here after you left.” I waved to the light haired girl.

 

“And that’s Derek.” I motioned over to where Derek was standing with my mother.

 

“Where did you find him?” Queenie asked, looking him up and down.

 

“California.”

 

“Well, I know where I need to go.” I laughed, following the two out of the kitchen.

 

We got caught up, Queenie and Zoe telling me about what happened after I left, and I told them what had happened to me when I left. And of course we talked about the baby.

 

“Are you excited for when the baby comes?”

 

“You have no idea. I can’t wait for the pregnancy to be over. I’m going to be honest and say being pregnant sucks.”

 

“I can imagine.” Zoe said.

 

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Queenie asked.

 

“I don’t know. I had a dream and it was a boy, but I’m hoping for a girl. I have a plan if it is a girl.”

 

**3RD POV**

Derek, Cordelia and Levana were in the kitchen while the three younger witches talked in the sitting room.

 

“We’ll have to go to the French Quarter tomorrow. Get some things to help with the pregnancy.” Cordelia said. “The pain’s only going to get worse. The tea will help a little, but there’s only so much we can do for her, without posing a risk for the baby. She’ll be bedridden by the end of the pregnancy. How fast do you think the baby’s growing?”

 

“I’m hoping she’ll go the full seven months. It’ll be longer than three, as she’s not showing yet.”

 

“She’d be in a lot more pain if it were three.” Levana said. “She’s barely showing. She’s been pregnant for a little over a month, and she looks about two months along.”

 

“You know she won’t be able to go to a hospital. She’ll have to give birth here.”

 

Derek nodded. “I know. It won’t be pretty.”

 

“Don’t be surprised if this is your only child. I don’t know if she’d be able to handle another, if she lives through childbirth.”

 

“I know.” Derek looked in the direction of the doorway.

 

“It won’t be easy for either of you. And it’s a big responsibility, having a baby. No one’s ever ready for it, planned or unplanned.” Levana said.

 

“I know. It scares me, thinking in a few months we’ll be parents. We’ll have someone else to take care of, besides ourselves.”

 

“But I know you’ll both be good parents.” Levana said, looking straight at Derek. “That baby’s in good hands.”

 

**KAYANNA’S POV**

After dinner, Derek and I went up to the room we were going to be staying in. I gave him a short tour, though it was pretty easy to find your way in this house. We were both tired from a long past few days, and I was ready to go to sleep right away, except the baby decided it needed to grow some more.

 

I laid back on the bed, slowly rubbing my hand over my stomach. The baby couldn’t come quicker, and I was just barely into the pregnancy. The bed dipped as Derek lay down next to me, his hand resting on my stomach, his thumb making small circles over the small bump.

 

“There’s a lot that’s going to happen, in the next few months.” Derek said after a few moments of silence. “Your aunt can help with the pain to an extent, but it’s still gonna be painful, especially as you get closer to the end. You’ll probably be bedridden too, towards the end. And, there’s still the risk of death during childbirth.”

 

I rolled on my side, facing Derek. I cupped his cheek, running my thumb over his stubble. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” I said, giving him a smile. “I thought you would know by now that I’m tougher than I look.”

 

“I know. This is just a big step for us.”

 

“Hey.” I cupped his cheeks, making him keep eye contact with me. “If you’re worried I’ll leave, don’t. I already made that promise a few months ago.” I held up my left hand with the ring on the finger. “I’m not gonna leave you. We’re in this together, even if we did do things a little backwards. But, everything happens for a reason.” I put my hand over his on my stomach. “Everything.”

 

I tucked my head under his chin, resting on his bicep as we lay in silence for a while. I knew he was listening to the baby’s heartbeat, something I knew he did often. He always got this little smile on his face when he did, his eyes lighting up a little. I don’t know if he knew that it happened, but I wasn’t going to risk telling him and making it go away. I liked seeing him like that. Happy. Hopeful. Stress-free. Maybe this would be good for us after all, despite how unprepared we were.

 


	75. Time Flies

We’d been in New Orleans for almost two months. Summer had just started and I as living in front of the air conditioner, and I packed a fan around with me everywhere I went. Summer in New Orleans was bad enough, but being pregnant made it even worse. I was showing even more now, and made it past the three month mark in human years. In werewolf baby years, Derek said I could be anywhere from four to five months along. I was starting to show even more, to the point I lived in cotton shorts and baggy shirts. 

The pain was beginning to worsen, but it wasn’t something I couldn’t live with yet. Drinking potions helped to a point, but having to pee every five minutes wasn’t worth drinking it all day. So I sucked it up and pretended like nothing was wrong. It worked to a point, except when it came to Derek. 

Derek always knew when I was in pain. He had taken it upon himself to be my personal butler, waiting on me hand and foot, even though I insisted I could do things on my own still. And when I ignored him and did said things, he followed me around like a puppy, making sure I wasn’t straining myself or I wasn’t going to get hurt. I could tell he missed Beacon Hills, it was his home after all, but when I’d asked, he said he didn’t plan on going back permanently. He wanted to go somewhere new once the baby came. Somewhere different. 

I was doing a lot of research on babies, and especially werewolf babies, getting most of my information on the latter from Derek, seeing as he had experience growing up in a family of werewolves. He said it was unlikely for the baby to shift while in the womb, and it usually only happens if the mother shifts during a full moon during the last trimester. That was good to know. I didn’t really want to be ripped apart from the inside. 

My mom and my aunt were looking for other ways to help me when it came time for me to give birth. I mean, it was still months away, but those months would come fast. 

And they did. It was already September and we were getting ready for my birthday. Well, my mom and my aunt were. I spent a lot of my time in bed sleeping, trying to find some remedy for the pain. It wasn’t a constant thing, but it was enough to keep me down for a while. Plus, the baby was constantly kicking and moving. Derek would sit in bed next to me, his hand rubbing my swollen belly while he read to me, his voice seeming to calm the baby. But, of course if it had supersonic hearing like a werewolf, the baby could probably hear a lot. 

My back was starting to hurt, and my breasts were swollen and tender all the time. I just wanted this pregnancy to be over. I knew Derek felt guilty for putting me through this, but I reassured him that it wasn’t his fault, and if it was anyone’s, it was mine. I just kept reassuring him that everything would be worth it in the end. 

It was my birthday, and I didn’t feel like getting out of bed. It was early, the sun just starting to shine in the window. Derek was still sleeping beside me, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. My stomach growled, breaking the peaceful silence, and Derek shifted slightly behind me. 

“Do you want me to get you something?” He murmured against the back of my neck. 

“No. I need to get up. It is my birthday after all.” 

I groaned as I sat up, Derek sitting up next to me instantly. “Does it hurt?”

“No. I just need to stretch.” I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. 

I used the nightstand to get up, lifting my arms over my head as I stretched. I changed out of my pajamas, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a large flannel shirt. Derek followed me downstairs to the kitchen. I stopped dead when I saw who was sitting at the table. 

“Kayanna!” Mya wrapped her arms around my side, hugging me tightly. 

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked, looking between my parents. 

“It’s your 18th birthday. It’s kind of a big deal.” My dad said, hugging me after my sister finally let go of me. “You're an adult now.” 

“I don’t really feel like it.” I murmured, Derek wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 

My mom put a bowl of cheerios with chocolate milk down in front of me, Derek helping me down into the chair across from my dad, before sitting down next to me. 

“So how’s Beacon Hills?” I asked between mouthfulls of cheerios. 

“Surprisingly quiet. Though, I have a feeling it won’t last for long.” 

“It’s Beacon Hills. Something will go wrong eventually.” Derek said, sipping a cup of coffee. 

I groaned a little, leaning back in my seat as the baby kicked. All eyes were on me, silence covering the room. 

“What? The baby kicked again.” 

“Kicking already?” My dad asked, frowning. 

“Yeah. You’re gonna be a grandpa in a few weeks.” 

“Don’t say that. You’re making me feel old.” 

I laughed a little, going back to my cheerios. 

After breakfast we all moved to the sitting room, Aunt Cordelia and the others joining us. There was a mountain of presents in the sitting room on the coffee table. Derek helped me down on the couch, sitting down next to me, Mya on my other side. 

“I thought I said I didn’t want anything for my birthday.” 

“We didn’t get you anything you wanted. We got you stuff you needed.” Queenie said, handing me a gift from the mountain. “It’s from all of us.” 

I opened it up, revealing a package of diapers. 

“We decided to do a birthday/baby shower in one, since I knew you wouldn’t want a big celebration for your birthday.” My mom said. 

“It’s all baby stuff, isn’t it?” I asked, looking over the mountain of gifts. 

“Just the essentials.” Aunt Cordelia said. 

“We figured you guys would get a lot of stuff after you figured out where you were going after the baby’s born.” My dad said. 

After I opened the presents, most of the stuff was essential, though there were some extras thrown in, but I was grateful I didn’t have to go out and go shopping for all of it. At least until the baby was born. 

“I have one last thing I want to give you.” Derek said, taking an envelope from my dad. “This one is from me, and your parents.” 

I opened the envelope slowly, pulling the thick piece of paper out. I flipped it over, reading the words at the top of the page. My heart skipped for a moment before it started pounding harder. I threw my arms around Derek, a few tears escaping. 

“Is this really it?” I asked, looking down at the paper. 

“It is.” Derek said, wiping a tear from my cheek. 

“It’s really happening?” 

“Yes. It’s really happening.” I stared down at the marriage license. 

“When?” I asked, looking at him. 

“Tomorrow.” 

“How did you get all this together that quickly?” I asked, looking around the room. 

“We know a pastor at a local church who agreed to do a small ceremony.” My mom said. 

“I don’t even have a dress yet. Or shoes, or anything.” I said, looking back down at the marriage license. 

“That won’t be a problem.” A familiar voice said behind me. 

I spun around, seeing a familiar redhead. “Lydia?” I got up off the couch, hugging her tightly. “What are you doing here.” 

“Derek called, so I hopped on the first plane over.” She backed away from me a little, giving me a once over. “Look at how big you’re getting.” 

“I know.” 

“This is so exciting. Now go get ready, we have lots to do before tomorrow.” 

I went upstairs, grabbing my purse and some shoes before I followed the parade of girls out of the mansion, leaving Derek with my dad. Poor guy. 

We went to about a dozen stores before I finally found a dress that I liked and that Lydia approved of. We got comfortable shoes that I wouldn’t fall over in, jewelry, make up, all sorts of stuff for a maybe thirty minute long service. I couldn’t imagine how long it would take to get stuff for a full wedding. But then again, it was Lydia and she had a tendency to go overboard on stuff. 

I was tired when we got back, Derek and my dad still in one piece. Lydia said Derek couldn’t see anything we bought and kept it all in her room. Derek had moved the baby stuff up to our room, getting it all sorted out. 

I collapsed on the bed, propping my feet up. 

“Lydia wear you out?” Derek asked, sitting next to me. 

“You have no idea.” I said, trying to bend down to take my shoes off. Derek swatted my hands away, slipping them off for me. “I can’t believe we’re really doing this tomorrow.”

“Well, it’s been a year. I had planned on waiting until after the baby was born, but I couldn’t. You’re my mate, but I couldn’t wait to be able to call you my wife.” 

“I’m going to be Mrs. Hale tomorrow.” I said, looking down at the engagement ring on my finger. 

I looked at Derek, staring into his green eyes as he rubbed my stomach. I smiled at him, leaning over to give him a kiss, my fingers tangling in his dark hair. I was getting married tomorrow, and I couldn’t be any happier.


	76. Wedding Bells and Contractions

Derek's arm was tight around me when I woke up it was still dark out, meaning it was either the middle of the night or early morning. At first, i didn't know what it was that woke me until I heard Derek growling behind me. At first, I thought there could be something in the room, but then he mumbled something, rolling over so his back was against mine. I relaxed, closing my eyes, trying to go back to sleep until a whine broke through the air, Derek's body jerking slightly. 

"Derek." I whispered, turning slightly. "Derek." I nudged his back with my elbow. His skin was hot. And I mean hotter than usual. 

He growled again, his body rolling to the floor, the blankets going with him. I didn't move as more growls sounded through the air before it went silent. I didn't dare breathe for a moment, wondering if i was dreaming. That quickly went out the window as a figure jumped on the bed, only it wasn't human. 

The wolf's eyes glowed blue in the darkness, the physical embodiment of Derek's wolf staring at me. Derek staring at me. I took in a shaky breath, my heart pounding in my chest as it moved closer to me. I stiffened slightly as its wet nose touched my arm, warm breath causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. It sniffed down my arm to my stomach, before oh so tastefully shoved its nose in between my legs. It sniffed a couple times before pulling its nose away, moving up the bed towards my head. It laid its body next to mine, its head laying next to mine on the pillow. I hesitantly lifted my hand to its head, scratching behind its ears. 

“Derek?” I asked, the wolf’s ears twitching at the mention of Derek’s name. “Is that you in there?” The wolf leaned up, licking my nose. “Gross.” I said, wiping the wolf spit off my face. “You know, your mother told me you could do this. She said you needed to learn to have peace with yourself, then you could learn to shift fully. And I guess after what happened in Mexico, you’ve been pretty peaceful.” I said, running my hands through his fur. 

He wined a little before he backed away from me, his body shaking before he changed back, the fur disappearing, replaced by human skin. I was staring into Derek’s green eyes once again as he breathed heavily, still on all fours. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, checking me over. 

“No. I mean, you shoved your nose in between my legs, but otherwise you were pretty friendly.” 

Derek reached over, pulling the blankets back on the bed before wrapping them around us. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as we lay in silence. 

“What were you dreaming about?” I asked after a while, not able to calm my mind down enough to sleep. 

“You and the baby. You were dead and someone was trying to take the baby. I couldn’t see them, but I knew I wasn’t about to lose the baby too.” He said, holding me closer. 

“We’re not going anywhere.” I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. “Can you believe that in a few hours, we’re gonna be married?” 

“No. I could hardly believe it when I went to get the license with your parents.” 

“How did you get it without me anyways?” 

“Your mother helped out with that one.” 

“Of course she did.” 

We lay in silence until the sun came up, the sound of voices and feet on the stairs echoing down the hall. I was nervous, but excited at the same time, wanting to get married as soon as possible, but also terrified. It was a big step. I mean, I knew Derek and I would get married eventually but now...that was a little shocking. 

“I think they might break down the door if you don’t get out there.” Dere said as the voices got louder. 

“I agree.” 

Derek and I rolled out of bed, both of us groaning as we stretched. I watched him walk into the bathroom, my eyes a little lower than they should have been. I left the room, being bombarded as soon as I had the door open. They rushed me to Lydia’s room, Zoe handing me a bowl of cheerios as Lydia was already trying to decide what to do with my hair. I sat still and let them do their work, Lydia curling my hair, putting part of it up as Queenie and Zoe did my makeup. 

Once they were done, Lydia helped me into my dress. It was long and flowing, simple, yet elegant, and big enough it covered the baby bump decently. The door opened after I had the dress on, my mom and Aunt coming in. 

“You look beautiful, Kayanna.” My mom said, tearing up. 

“Please don’t cry, mom. You’ll make me cry.” I said, hugging her. 

“I just can’t believe my baby’s growing up so fast.” 

“I know.” I looked back in the mirror. “I can’t believe this is really happening.”

My dad and Derek had already left for the church by the time the girls were done making me over. We piled into three cars, making our way to the small church in the French Quarter. I stood by my dad at the door as everyone else went in to find their seats. 

“Look at you.” My dad said, hugging me. “My little girl’s so grown up.”

“Dad...” I was tearing up, looking at his face. 

“I’m sorry, but I knew this day would come eventually, but I still wouldn’t be prepared, even if it were ten years from now. But I couldn’t pick anyone better for you than Derek. I know you both love each other, and I know you’ll be great parents to this little one. I couldn’t be happier for you.” We both heard music start to play inside and my dad turned towards the door. “That’s our cue.” I took his arm, letting him lead me into the church. 

I had never seen Derek in anything besides jeans and Henley’s before. But man, did he look good in a tux. I passed my bouquet of white roses to Lydia as I passed her before we reached the pulpit. I squeezed my dad’s hand before I walked up the step to stand by Derek. The minister started the ceremony, Derek’s warm hand clutching my shaking one. 

The ceremony wasn’t long. Quick and to the point like we had agreed on, both Derek and I almost crying when it came time to say our vows. I had never seen him that emotional over something as happy as a marriage before. But I couldn’t say anything either, I was an emotional wreck. 

Derek and I stood hand in hand, staring into each other’s eyes, a smile on both our faces. 

“By the power vested in me by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” 

Cheers erupted from our small crowd as Derek and I leaned in for a kiss. I could have stayed there all day kissing him, but I knew we had to keep it short. 

“I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Hale.” Derek and I smiled at each other, his hand squeezing mine. 

Derek and I walked down from the altar, hugging family and friends as we went. I was so happy, and I had never seen Derek smile so much before. Derek and I left the church, climbing into his Toyota. The others followed us as we drove back to the school, Derek and I hand in hand as we went. 

Derek scooped me up before I had even climbed out of the car, carrying me through the gate and into the school. He took me up the stairs to our room so we could change out of our clothes and into something more comfortable. 

We spent the rest of the night celebrating with everyone, eating lots of food and just having a good time. Little did we know it wouldn’t last. 

My dad and my sister had left the next day, needing to get back to their lives in Beacon Hills, Lydia leaving as well, but not after making me promise to send her pictures of the baby. My mom stayed, wanting to be here when the baby did come, knowing we’d need as much help as we could get. 

It was getting closer now, literally any day. I was bed-ridden, sweating my way through pain fest after pain fest. Derek was always at my side, getting me anything I asked for, including pickles and icecream. I rarely got up without his help, usually to bathe or use the bathroom, though it was nice to stretch my legs every once in awhile. 

I had made it downstairs by myself, though I had used many walls and tables for support as I waddled into the kitchen. It was hard to remember what it was like, not feeling pain constantly. It had become a normal thing, so when I had a wave of gripping pain that left me holding on to the kitchen counter for dear life, I didn’t think much of it. At least until I felt a rush of fluid between my legs. 

“Derek?” I yelled, everyone seeming to have disappeared. 

He was on me in an instant, asking me a million questions at once. “What is it? What’s wrong? What do you need?” 

I looked down at the puddle of water I was standing in before looking back up at him. “The baby’s coming.”


	77. Baby Hale

Derek had me in his arms in a heartbeat, running up the stairs, my mom and Aunt following behind us. I could already feel the contractions starting, sweat coating my skin. Derek laid me down on our bed, taking my hand in his. I could hear my mom firing off orders, but it sounded muffled, like I was underwater. 

“We need towels, warm water. Cordelia, I need you to start on that potion immediately. Derek, how’s the baby’s heartbeat?” 

“Fast, but steady.” 

“Good. She should have to start pushing soon.” 

I felt my sweatpants being removed, the air around me cold. 

“That’s a lot of blood. Is there supposed to be blood?” Zoe asked. 

“Not in a normal pregnancy. But this isn’t a normal pregnancy.” 

I cried out as a sharp wave of pain washed over me. “Derek.” I said, squeezing his hand, turning my head to look at him. “Derek, don’t take anything I’m about to say seriously. I still love you.” I winced as more pain washed over me. It was like someone was splitting me open with a knife. I felt the sudden urge to push, my body curling in on itself as much as it could. “I need...I need to push now.” I breathed through the pain. 

“Okay. On the count of three. One, two, three.” 

I pushed as hard as I could for as long as I could before I fell back against the bed, breathing hard. I squeezed Derek’s hand tightly, some of the pain disappearing. I turned slightly to Derek, seeing black veins traveling up his arms, his teeth grit, breathing hard as he took some of the pain.

I yelled, screamed at Derek, and I knew he felt guilty. Though I had told him not to listen to me, I still felt bad for yelling at him like that. Though, after another wave of pain, I was back to yelling at him, cursing him for doing this to me. 

I felt like I pushed for hours, and who knows, it might have been. The pain only got worse, though Derek took as much as he could, which honestly, didn’t feel like much. 

“It’s crowning.” I heard my mom said. “Two more big pushes, Kayanna. It’s almost over.” 

I pushed on three again, not even having the strength to cry out as I was split in half by pain. It got worse and worse, but I kept pushing, and suddenly it was over, the sounds of a baby’s cry filling the air. 

“It’s a girl.” I heard my mom say. 

“Talia. Her name’s Talia.” I breathed. 

3RD POV  
Derek could feel every ounce of her pain. He wanted nothing more than to take it all away, but he knew he couldn’t. The smell of blood was overwhelming, making him sick as he tried to ignore his wife’s cried of pain. It hurt when she told him she hated him, though he just repeated the words she’d said. “I still love you.” Over, and over and over. 

He couldn’t be more happy when he heard the baby’s cries, his mother-in-law announcing it was a girl. 

“Talia. Her name’s Talia.” Kayanna breathed out, so quietly he almost missed it. He felt his heart clench a little. She wanted their daughter to be named after his mother. 

But the overwhelming emotion quickly drowned out as he heard Kayanna’s heart stutter. 

“Hey. Hey, stay with me.” He said, squeezing her hand. She squeezed back limply, her breathing labored, eyes fluttering in an attempt to stay open. He brushed her sweaty hair away from her face, running his hands over her face, trying to ignore how cold she was getting. 

Cordelia pushed his hands away, Levana pulling him down where she was. 

“I know you don’t feel like it, but I need you to drink this right now.” He heard Cordelia said, watching as the Supreme witch lifted her niece's head limply, pouring some dark liquid into her mouth. 

He was vaguely aware that Levana had handed him scissors to cut the umbilical cord. The only sounds he could hear were the baby, his baby’s cries, and Kayanna’s weakening heartbeat. Then there was the blood. So much blood. He looked from the baby, where Zoe and Queenie were washing her, over to his wife on the bed. He moved to her side, taking her hand and kissing her sweaty forehead. 

“Don’t you give up on me now.” He whispered against her skin, her body unconsciously trying to turn towards his. 

“Derek.” He heard his mother-in-law say. “Do you want to hold her?” He turned towards her, seeing his daughter in her arms. 

He nodded, sitting back in his chair as Levana placed his daughter in his arms. He stared down at her, already feeling the emotions starting to choke him. She had dark, thick hair already covering her head, her skin fair like his. Her eyes cracked open, dark brown eyes staring up at him. Just like her mother’s. He sat in the chair for a long time, staring down at his daughter. His Talia. He swore then he’d do anything to protect her. Even if he had to sacrifice himself.

It took two days. Levana and Cordelia had changed the sheets, allowing Derek to give Kayanna a sponge bath to clean off the blood, though he could still smell it in the air. He spent most of his time at her side, their daughter in his arms as he talked to both of them. Kayanna’s heart was still erratic, the pace would quicken, and he’d be filled with hope that quickly diminished when it slowed again. 

“I need you.” He said one day, holding his daughter to his chest with one hand, the other holding his wife’s hand. “I can’t do this without you. Just give me a sign. Anything.” 

And he heard her heartbeat pick up again.


	78. Epilogue

Derek and I had been married for eleven years now. We’d moved from New Orleans to a quiet town in Washington, to a house out in the woods, secluded enough that we had our privacy, which we were grateful for. 

Our oldest daughter, Talia was eleven, and so much like her father. She had his dark hair, his stubborn, headstrong personality. She was a natural leader, like her namesake. She was our baby girl, and she had grown up so fast.

The twins, Micah and Mitchell were a handful at eight years old. Both werewolves like their father, they were both headstrong and independent boys, with a knack for getting into trouble. They often had to be reminded to be gentle when they played, because after all, boys will be boys. They both had dark hair and green eyes like their father, though they had a mischievous glint in their eyes that seemed all too familiar. 

Then there was Alexander. At five he was already quite the independant boy, though he was more of a follower, his older siblings enjoying pushing him around, more often than not. He was definitely a momma’s boy. He had my dark hair and my brown eyes, and was constantly by my side, attached to me somehow. He was a werewolf like his siblings, but he wasn’t showing any signs yet, not like the older three. 

Talia had already shifted once, though it was a big ordeal, Derek taking her out into the woods to the special den he’d built, while I stayed home with the other three. Xander was easy to control, I just had to put him to bed early, and he stayed there. He was quite like his Aunt, intuitive and smart beyond his age. The twins weren’t shifting yet, though they were starting to feel the effects of the moon, getting more aggressive than usual, their moods turning sour as the full moon approached. I was getting creative, finding ways to let them get their aggression out and tire them enough that they would go to bed early. 

Baby number four was a little girl, and she was going to be a witch like her mother. It was nice, finally experiencing a human pregnancy after three werewolf pregnancies. They didn’t get any easier after the first, especially with the twins, but at least we knew now what to expect. 

And as Derek and I sat on our couch, watching our children play around us, I knew we couldn’t be happier. We never thought about going back and changing anything. We wouldn’t have it any other way.


	79. Special Thanks and Q&A

So, that's it folks! That's the end of the ride! I want to thank everyone for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to send a special shout-out to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, it means a lot to me. And those of you (you know who you are) who shared their input on every chapter, I want to say a special thank you for sticking with me for that long.

I'm going to do something special here, I want to open up a Q&A session here. You can ask me anything about what went into making this story, the inspiration for it, any questions you have regarding this story, don't be afraid to ask. You can review or message them to me, and I'll be posting the answers in the next couple days, maybe after Christmas, along with the teaser for my new Derek story Visionary. I've already got some previews up on my tumblr, but I'm going to be reworking some of them, and hopefully I'll have that done soon.

Thank you again everyone for your support and your love, it means so much to me and I'm so glad you liked this story! I'll see you guys soon!


	80. Visionary Teaser

Visionary Teaser:   
I was born into a powerful pack. My father was a well respected Alpha, and my mother was well respected because of that. We were based in Colorado, but my father spent much of his time in California on business. Sometimes we went, but most of the time my mother and I had to stay in Colorado to look over the pack in my father’s absence.   
I was fourteen when it happened, just barely having developed werewolf abilities. My father was blinded by rage and power. My mother and I ran, travelling all over the country looking for a new pack. But once word spread of what my father had done, no one wanted us. So we spent the next year and a half wandering as Omegas, trying to keep ourselves as hidden as possible.   
We managed, until we were found outside of Las Vegas. My mother was killed by them, but I got away, wandering North through the desert, and eventually the forest, unknowingly heading towards the same town my father lost himself in.   
Talia Hale was the one who found me. Dirty, exhausted, grief stricken. I was dying, and she took me back to her home, to her pack. She nursed me back to health, treating me like one of her own pack. One of her own children. She allowed me to join her pack, and her family, becoming a mother to me, in the absence of my own. Offering me something I hadn’t had in almost two years.   
A home. 

 

She was running. Her lithe body slipped between the trees, exhaustion eating away at her limbs, but she kept running, kept pushing on for the sake of the four year old girl in her arms. She had come clear across the country for this, clear from New York to California to find him.   
Their relationship was complicated. They had married when they were 18, after the fire that she had almost died in, had Peter not risked his life to save her. The newlyweds moved to Brooklyn with Laura, their new alpha.   
Their daughter was just barely two when Laura left for Beacon Hills. Derek had left not long after Laura stopped calling, saying he was only going to stay until he figured out what happened to her.   
It had been almost two years since she’d seen Derek. Three months since she’d heard from him. So, she took matters into her own hands.   
That’s where we find her now, dodging trees in the preserve, desperately trying to get into town without being noticed.   
But no such luck. Gunshots rang in the air, bullets hitting the trees around her as she ran. One hit her in her back, sending her to the ground.   
“Run, Rylen!” She shouted, pushing her daughter away from her body.   
“Mommy!” She shouted, her green eyes wide.   
“Go Rylen! Find daddy.”   
She watched her daughter’s retreating form, already feeling the wolfsbane weakening her system. The she-wolf let out a high pitched howl, hoping someone would hear her.   
*****  
Sheriff Stilinski was on his way back to the station when he saw the girl walking on the sidewalk. She couldn’t have been older than four, walking by herself without a care in the world. He pulled the patrol car over, not quite believing his eyes.   
“Hey, sweetheart.” He called and the girl turned around, looking up at him with big, green eyes. “What are you doing out here by yourself?” He squatted down so they were looking each other in the eyes.   
“I’m looking for my daddy. Mommy sent me to find him”   
“Do you know your daddy’s name?”   
“Derek Hale.”   
The Sheriff’s stomach dropped to his feet. He looked for any joke on the girl’s face, but she was serious. He ran a hand down his face before looking back to the girl.   
“Why don’t you come back to the station with me and I’ll give your daddy a call, okay?”   
“Okay.” She took his outstretched hand, letting him lead her to his patrol car.   
He got her situated in the back before rushing to the station. He got a lot of questioning glances as he walked the little girl to his office, Scott and Stiles both already there.   
“Hey, Dad, we-” Stiles stopped short at the sight of the girl. “Who’s this?”   
“I’m Rylen. Who are you?”   
“I’m Stiles. This is Scott.” Scott waved at the girl.   
“Scott, do you have Derek’s number?” Sheriff Stilinski asked the teen.   
“Yeah.” Scott dug out his phone.   
It rang a few times before Derek answered.   
“Hey, Derek, it’s Sheriff Stilinski. I’ve got a little girl here who goes by Rylen who’s been looking for you.”   
I’m at the animal clinic. I’ll be right over.  
****  
Derek made it to the Sheriff’s Station in no time. He was let in without any questions, making a beeline for the Sheriff’s door.   
“Daddy!”   
A mess of dark hair and small limbs slid out of a chair and attached herself to his leg.   
“Hey, pup.” He bent down, picking her up, ignoring the baffled looks on the other three male’s faces.   
“Where’s mommy?” She asked him, looking up into his green eyes.   
“Mommy’s getting patched up.” He shifted the girl on his hip before stepping towards the Sheriff.   
“Thank you.” He shook the Sheriff’s hand, a baffled look still on the three men’s faces.   
“No problem.”   
The three watched Derek leave with the girl.   
“What the hell was that?” Stiles was the first to break the silence.   
“I think there’s something Derek isn’t telling us.” Scott said.   
*****  
Derek opened the door to his loft, the rest of the pack already there. They watched as a dark haired woman they’d never seen before walked in, carrying Rylen on her hip.   
“There’s a face I thought I’d never see again.” Peter said walking towards the woman.   
The whole room tensed as she set Rylen down, wrapping her arms around Peter’s neck.   
“What happened to you? The last time I saw you, you were catatonic.”   
“It’s a long story.” He knelt down, looking at the little girl who was hiding behind her mother’s leg. “Who’s this?”   
“Rylen. Your great niece.”   
“Hi, Rylen. You can call me Uncle Peter.”   
Rylen slowly came out from behind her mother’s leg, walking towards Peter. She put her small hands on his face, staring up at him.   
“You have pretty eyes.” She said after a moment.   
Derek wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist, pulling her close to him as Peter lifted Rylen into his arms, all three wearing smiles on their faces.   
The pack watched the exchange silently, never having seen the Hales be so tender before.


	81. Bonus Chapter

Derek held his oldest daughter's hand as they trekked through the woods towards the den he'd built for circumstances like these. They were far enough out in the woods, and she was young enough she wasn't really a danger, but it was better to be safe than sorry. It was her first full moon, and he knew Kayanna wanted to be there for her, but she had her hands full with the twins, who were just barely eight years old. They weren't old enough to shift yet, but they were starting to feel the effects of the moon. Plus she had their youngest son to look after as well.

"Are we almost there, daddy?" Talia asked, looking up at Derek momentarily.

"Yeah, baby. We're almost there." He squeezed his daughter's hand encouragingly.

They walked for a few more minutes, a nervous silence overtaking Talia. She had every right to be nervous, as she'd never shifted before. She'd witnessed Derek shift several times, but to actually do it herself, it was a scary thing.

Derek unlocked the door to the den, letting Talia walk down the steps first, before he followed after closing the door behind them. The sun was already setting, the dim light coming through the small window high on the wall. Talia plopped down on one of the cushions, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"Hey." Derek said, dropping the backpack he'd packed with things like extra clothes, food, water, a first aid kit. He moved to sit next to his daughter. "You'll be okay. I'll be right here with you through the whole thing. You won't have anything to worry about."

"What if I hurt you?" She seemed so grown up then, staring up at him with her chocolate eyes, so much like her mother's.

"You won't. You remember daddy heals fast."

"But mommy doesn't, so we have to be careful." She recited instinctively.

"Exactly." Derek said, pulling his daughter into his side.

"I wish mommy was here."

"I know. She wishes she was here too, but she has your younger brothers to look after."

"And the new baby."

"And the new baby." Derek nodded. He was happy Kayanna was finally having a human pregnancy. The other three had been rough for her, and he wasn't sure she'd be able to handle another, but she proved to be tougher than she seemed. "You'll have to be careful around the new baby too. She'll be different than you and your brothers."

"Will she be a witch like mommy?" Derek nodded. "I'm happy I'm getting a little sister." Talia said, shifting against his side a little.

"I know you'll be a good big sister."

The sun went down, shrouding the world in darkness. Derek lit the lanterns that he'd placed in the den, the walls glowing yellow. Talia shifted uncomfortably as the moon started to rise. Derek could feel it too, but it was dulled for him, after years of control. He moved so he was sitting in front of Talia, her eyes closed in concentration. She'd already started to develop her senses, her hearing and smell better than that of most children, but after tonight they'd be to that of a werewolf. He told her not to worry about control this full moon because most of it will be spent fully shifting. She probably wouldn't lose control this time. He'd worry about control later.

"It's hot, daddy." She whimpered, shifting in her seat again.

"I know." He said, brushing her bangs back from her face. Her skin was getting warm. "It'll be hot for a while."

He felt the moon getting higher, the light coming in through the small window. Derek held Talia's hand for a while, while she leaned against the den wall, her eyes closed. He would have thought she was asleep, had her heartbeat not been erratic.

Talia sat up, releasing Derek's hand as she moved to the edge of the cushion. She stared down at her hands, turning them over and over.

"My hands feel weird." She said.

"It's your claws forming."

"It kinda hurts." She said, looking away from him towards the floor. He could smell the tears.

"Hey, it's okay to cry. It's a painful thing, but it'll get easier." Derek said, cupping his daughter's chin in his hand, turning her face to his. "Just remember what I told you. Focus on something to keep yourself distracted. It'll help you more than you understand right now."

Derek held his daughter's hand as the moon rose higher, small sniffles coming from her now and then. He knew it was getting close to time, when things would get interesting. Her claws would come first, then the canines, then everything else would change. It was uncomfortable, but in the end everything would be alright.

A cry left her as her claws started to break through the skin, pushing their way out. Derek held her hands, taking as much of her pain as he could. Her breathing was heavy, but she wasn't hyperventilating, so that was good. Her heart was pounding, but it wasn't fast enough he had to worry. Her claws had worked their way out, slightly coated in blood, but that was normal. He grabbed the baby wipes he'd packed, carefully wiping each claw clean, not wanting to freak her out.

Talia stared down at her claws, taking in the details of each one. It didn't last long though before she was crying out again, holding her mouth open, panicked eyes looking up at him.

"Hey, it's okay. It's your canines." He pulled her top lip up to take a look at her gums, indeed seeing the tooth working its way down.

He cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over her skin as she whimpered, her canines slowly peeking through the skin.

"Now you know why your brothers cried when they teethed." He said, watching the sharp teeth slowly elongate.

She nodded slightly, her mouth still hinged open. Derek massaged her jaw, getting it to relax a little as her canines finished their slow descent.

"It feels weird." She said, bringing a clawed finger up to touch the canines.

She looked back up at him, her eyes glowing amber. He smiled a little down at her, pride swelling in his chest.

"The worst part is over." He said, pushing her hair back to find her ears were changing, forming points and lengthening a little.

"Can I cuddle with you?" She asked, looking up at him as her features stopped changing.

He smiled down at her, flashing his blue eyes at her before backing away. He pulled his shirt over his head, feeling the shift inside him, coming easier to him on the full moon. His bones shifted, hair covering his body as he felt his wolf taking over.

A quick shake and his jeans fell off the rest of the way. He stepped over to the other werewolf in the den, sniffing her before giving her a quick lick on the cheek. He curled around her, letting her lean against his back, clawed hand fisted in his fur as he protectively watched over his pup.


	82. Bonus Chapter 2

Derek and Talia could hear the yells coming from the house long before they ever caught sight of it. They weren't in any hurry, Talia a little sore from shifting the night before, but otherwise she was fine. Derek was glad it went as smooth as it did, not really having any trouble at all.

"Hey, pup. What were you thinking about last night?" He asked his daughter, looking down at her as they trudged up the small hill before they came to their backyard.

"Mommy. And the new baby."

Derek smiled a little to himself. Maybe control wouldn't be such a hard thing for her after all.

He narrowly missed the body that flew at him when they reached the top of the hill. But his wolf kicked in, arms wrapping around the small body of his oldest son. Micah was just a few steps behind his older (by five minutes) twin, launching himself at Derek's waist, Xander just now hauling himself through the door, past his mother.

"Hi boys." Derek said, hugging Mitchell tightly before Micah all but climbed his way up next to his twin. "Were you good last night? Did you make mommy's life easy?"

Both boys smiled mischievously at each other before they turned to Derek. "Of course."

He set the twins down as Talia bounded over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Hi, baby. How was last night?"

"Good. It hurt a little, but it went away fast. I got daddy to cuddle with me."

"Well good." Kayanna looked to where Derek was wrestling with his boys before turning back to her daughter. "Are you hungry? I was just getting started on lunch."

"I could eat a cow!" Talia said, following her mother into the house.

Kayanna had just finished making the sandwiches when Derek thudded into the house, carrying all three boys with him. Kayanna shook her head, a smile on her face as she divvied out carrots and grapes on each plate.

"Boys, if you want lunch, you'll have to let your father go."

The twins groaned but slid down their father anyway, quickly scrambling into their chairs at the island.

"Do you want to sit in the big boy chair today?" Derek asked Xander, adjusting him on his hip slightly.

"Yeah."

"Okay, but you remember how to sit in the big boy chair, right?" Derek asked, setting Xander down in the chair next to Micah.

"Like a big boy!" Xander said, holding on to the counter as Derek pushed his chair in.

"All right." Kayanna said, grabbing plates of food. "One for my little girl." She placed Talia's plate in front of her, kissing her on the side of the head. She grabbed the twins plates, moving to stand in between them. "And for my boys."

"Aww. I don't like carrots." Mitchell said.

"Well that's too bad, because that's what you're getting." She said, kissing both boys on the head. "And for my big boy." She put Xander's plate down in front of him, kissing the top of his head.

She moved back around by the sink, facing the four kids as they ate quietly. She popped a grape in her mouth before pulling out two slices of bread, getting ready to start on Derek's sandwich.

"And for mommy." Derek moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her as he leaned down, giving her a kiss.

"Eww." Chorused the four children in front of them.

"What? You don't like me kissing mommy?" He asked them, holding Kayanna close to his chest.

"Not in front of us." Talia said.

"Well that's too bad." Derek said, kissing Kayanna again before reaching behind her, snagging a carrot.

Derek watched over his kids as Kayanna worked on making both his and her lunch. He felt pride swelling in his chest again as he looked over each pup, before focusing on the one that was still growing in her mother's womb.

After lunch, Derek sent Kayanna to relax in the living room while he cleaned up, not wanting her to strain herself. He could hear the TV in the living room quietly playing, the soft sounds of his pup's footsteps against the hardwood floors. He smiled to himself as he washed a plate, feeling better than he had in a long time surrounded by his pack.


End file.
